


Pride and Joy

by PCSP



Series: Pride and Joy - série [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Bissexualidade, Drama, Estupro, Homossexualidade, ItaSasu - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Morte - Freeform, Romance, Serie, Sexo, Tortura física, Tortura mental, Uchihacest, Yaoi, comedia, incesto, longfic, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 121,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi soube no mesmo instante que algo aconteceria e seu mundo giraria 180 graus em poucos segundos. De fato, aconteceu... e isso causava medo. O que prevalecerá na vida dos irmãos Uchiha? Orgulho ou felicidade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, não ganho nada escrevendo essa historia. Na verdade até perco, pois deveria estar escrevendo minha monografia... 
> 
> Warnings: incesto, linguagem chula e cenas explicitas de morte e sexo.
> 
> Nota do AO3: Estou repassando meus trabalhos pra esse site, a presente fanfic foi escrita entre o período de 25/05/2011 à 23/06/2012. É um trabalho antigo, portanto, e muito diferente dos meus trabalhos atuais. Deve conter vários erros de português (desculpe, mas não vou rever um projeto antigo a essa altura do campeonato)... Vou postar os capítulos gradativamente, mas tenham em mente que a fanfic já está completa, inclusive as suas side-fics.

 Todo o processo de averiguação havia, sem que sequer houvesse tomado consciência, chegado ao ápice. As lembranças e as dúvidas estavam, por fim, findas. Desde que pisara naquele local sabia que algo grande aconteceria e imaginava como seria aquele momento, onde toda a sua vida mudaria e seu mundo giraria 180 graus em poucos segundos. Isso causava medo.

Medo, mas ele tinha coragem. Os fracos não são os que sentem medo, mas sim os que permitem que este medo os impeça de enfrenta-los. Medo é essencial, faz parte do desenvolvimento. Aqueles que não sentem medo se tornam imprudentes e acabam levando seu corpo e mente ao extremo, culminando na morte. Aqueles que, porventura, sintam medo mas nada façam, vivem uma vida indigna de ser apreciada. A escolha correta que um ser humano poderia fazer era, sem duvidas, a prudência e a balança. A prudência para fazer as boas escolhas e a balança para manter sua mente equilibrada. Nem tanto ao céu, nem tanto à terra. Ou era algo assim que haviam lhe ensinado.

Itachi aproximou-se da incubadora, sentia sua respiração fraquejar diante do medo de conhecer a criança que adentraria a sua vida. Não fora preparado pelos pais, ninguém o havia informado que receberia um irmão, suspeitava até que seus pais sequer sabiam do fato.

No trajeto de poucos passos, recordou a conversa que havia presenciado do pai com o médico. O doutor falara que sua mãe, Mikoto, estava grávida e em processo de parto. Fugaku, seu pai, ficou lívido, provavelmente lidando com vários diferentes tipos de emoção. Naquele momento, Itachi tentou de todas as formas esconder a surpresa e o desespero, mas foi falho seu esforço, pois o médico, ao observar a reação de pai e filho, falou de forma sutil:

_ É raro, porém não impossível, que a mulher engravide e não tenha sintomas para que perceba a gravidez. Não percebendo os sintomas e não mudando consideravelmente o peso, a mulher não faz o exame para constatar a gravidez e o neném nasce sem que seja esperado. Sua mulher, Senhor Uchiha, está grávida de seis meses e dará a luz a um bebê prematuro. A situação é complicada e delicada. Preciso conversar com o senhor em particular.

_ Meu filho é um menino muito maduro pra sua idade. – respondeu após se recompor do incrível numero de informações que havia recebido – Seja o que for, pode falar na frente dele.

_ Eu insisto, senhor...

_ Idem. – Fugaku falou, com uma voz seca e ríspida. O médico analisou o menor, o qual havia se encoberto na mascara de frieza e desdém novamente. Suspirando pesadamente por ter que se obrigar a falar tal noticia diante de uma criança tão pequena, disse com um tom fúnebre:

_ Devido as complicações, há grande chance de termos que escolher entre manter a vida da criança ou da mãe, então...

_ Mantenha a vida da criança. – O tom gélido na voz de Fugaku e a forma como sequer parecia ter dúvidas a respeito de que vida manter surpreendeu o médico, mas não Itachi. O menino sabia o quão difícil a relação dos pais havia se tornado. Se realmente Mikoto havia ou não tido sintomas da gravidez era difícil de saber, pois a mulher, caso percebesse sua gravidez, provavelmente não informaria o marido. Itachi suspeitava internamente que desde a concepção seus pais sequer tocaram duas dúzias de palavra. Apesar de sua genialidade, não sabia dizer qual era o motivo da discórdia de seus pais e talvez nunca fosse saber. Mas sabia que Fugaku não prezaria pela vida de sua mãe e a deixaria morrer se houvesse escolha entre a vida ou a morte. E isso, mais do que tudo, o magoou profundamente.

Agora, de frente à incubadora e, com as mãos encostando no estranho objeto, pode ver seu interior. Lá estava um bebê pequeníssimo e rosado, seus olhos grandes emoldurados por longos cílios encontravam-se fechados. Seus cabelos eram, se possível, ainda mais escuros do que o do mais velho, e encontravam-se secos e despenteados. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos colocados ao lado de suas bochechas e ele parecia bem. Fraco, mas bem.

Era um neném adorável...

Itachi sentiu, momentaneamente, a dor da perda da mãe sair de seu coração. Todas as preocupações de viver com o pai ríspido e insensível haviam esvaído de seu corpo ao observar a paz que o pequeno ser exalava. Sentia vontade de tocar o bebe, saber se sua pele seria tão macia quanto aparentava. Sabia, no fundo, que o bebê era a única coisa que restava de sua mãe e que, se fosse ela e não Fugaku quem tivesse feito a escolha de qual vida manter, ela não seria diferente. Mikoto daria sua vida mil vezes por qualquer filho seu, tamanho amor que sentia por suas crias.

Se Itachi fosse uma criança normal estaria chorando, mas ele era um Uchiha. Sentia-se triste de perder a mãe, apavorado com a perspectiva de viver apenas com o pai, feliz por conhecer o irmão, mas seu rosto permanecia imparcial ao contrario de seu coração. As emoções, tão intensas e controversas entre si, permaneciam escondidas do exterior.

_ Itachi, escolha o nome do seu irmão. – ouviu seu pai falar ao seu lado. A criança sabia que Fugaku estava sem cabeça para tomar tamanha decisão e, como tratava seu primogênito como um adulto já a algum tempo, estava claro que confiaria essa função à ele. Apesar de não querer pensar assim, também sabia que pouco importava meros detalhes como o nome de seus filhos ao progenitor. Itachi sabia que seu nome fora escolhido por sua mãe.

_ Ele se chamará Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu, depois de um tempo de reflexão. Diante do silêncio do pai, abriu a boca novamente para explicar o porque do nome, porém foi interrompido.

_ Ótimo. Comunicarei o cartorário. – e retirou-se do quarto em milésimo de segundo. Itachi, decepcionado com a frieza do pai, tornou a olhar a criança, prometendo que faria o que fosse para o bebê não ser afetado pelo gênio difícil daquele homem.

 

**(dezesseis anos depois)**

 

_ Sasuke quantas vezes terei que dizer que não é a terceira operação! - Fugaku jogou a caneta na mesa com raiva, se pondo de pé para gritar com o caçula mais de perto. Sasuke conseguia ver os olhos do pai, a centímetros dos seus, tremerem de raiva e desapontamento - Você é um inútil! Isso que você é! Corre covarde! Apenais isso que tu és capaz de fazer, não é?

*BAM*

O som da porta de seu quarto batendo abafou os gritos ríspidos de seu pai, que continuou na sala de estar. O quarto, então, entraria em um perfeito silêncio se não fosse a respiração ofegante e falha de Sasuke. Sabia que as lágrimas que se encontravam em seus olhos logo escorreriam e se sentia fraco por não suportar as tais palavras duras.

_ Itachi provavelmente é quem é hoje por ter aproveitado as palavras do pai, não por ter sido um bebê chorão como eu - sussurrou entre soluços para si mesmo.

_ Não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam, Otouto. - Sasuke parou de respirar e chorar, virando o rosto freneticamente a procura do dono daquela voz. Itachi estava sentado em sua cama de solteiro, afinal, os irmãos Uchiha dividiam o mesmo quarto desde pequenos.

_ Nii-san! - gritou de forma aguda, se irritando o timbre desesperado que ela adquiriu. Correu para o irmão, que o recebeu de braços abertos num forte abraço - Você voltou! Como? Quando chegou?

_ Cheguei pela manhã quando você estava na escola e Fugaku no trabalho. Viajei a noite toda de carro, dessa vez sem companhia pra dividir o volante comigo. Estava exausto e resolvi cochilar um pouco antes de ligar pra você e dizer que já tinha chego, mas acho que dormi mais do que imaginava. Acordei agora, com os gritos dele. - Itachi sentiu o mais novo estremecer abaixo de seu toque – Sasuke. - o moreno mais jovem levantou a cabeça e encarou seu irmão. Itachi apenas o chamava pelo nome quando estavam prestes a conversar sobe um assunto sério, e ele suspeitava levemente qual seria o teor dessa conversa. Sasuke sabia que seu irmão não tinha viajado para um simpósio, como havia declarado no último encontro.

O caçula encerrou o abraço e se ajeitou, sentado de pernas cruzadas ao lado do irmão e virando-o para encará-lo de frente. Reparou pela primeira vez naquele dia na aparência do irmão: estava com grandes olheiras, mais profundas do que aquelas que exibia naturalmente; seu cabelo estava levemente despenteado, talvez por encontrar-se deitado a poucos minutos atrás; sua roupa estava amarrotada e ele definitivamente precisava de um banho.

Porém a mascara de calma e frieza estava ali, e apenas Sasuke sabia o que o irmão mais velho sentia interpretando seus olhos. Sasuke sabia que se existia algum dom dentro dele, seria o incalculável e único dom de interpretar o interpretável: Itachi. Piscou duas vezes esperando o mais velho começar a falar. O primogênito, então, respirou fundo e iniciou a explanação com calma e firmeza:

_ Consegui um apartamento próximo do meu campus, de dois quartos e com instalações elétricas razoáveis. Há três quadras do apartamento tem uma boa escola de ensino médio, com grande conceito e disciplina. Este mês você vai passar a receber uma pensão maior pela morte de mamãe e eu deixo de receber por completar vinte e um anos. - fez uma pausa, onde pareceu constatar alguns fatos que antes haviam passado despercebidos - No entanto, se aceitar meu convite, deixará de receber a pensão. Mas eu consegui um bom emprego, é um pouco longe na verdade, mas paga bem. Além disso, consegui uma bolsa integral na faculdade e tenho contatos para tentar uma bolsa para você na escola, acho que é garantido. Com o meu salário podemos viver naquele apartamento e estudar nos arredores. A vida vai ser um pouco mais simples, mas não terá que fazer sacrifícios - calou-se esperando a resposta da pergunta implícita. Os irmãos, por alguns segundos, se encararam em meio a um silêncio pesado. Sasuke conseguia sentir o ar mais quente, a euforia.

Diversas vezes haviam feitos planos sobre esse dia. Mas tudo parecia tão distante, tão irrealizável. Toda vez que conversavam sobre fugir parecia ser apenas um sonho praticamente impossível de ser executado. Sentia seu coração bater mais forte e sua pele provavelmente estava corada tamanha sua agitação.

_ E o pai?

_ Fugaku não será problema.

_ Como não? Ele sempre é o problema! Ele é a razão de tudo isso. Ele vai atrás de nos tenho certeza...

_ Sasuke deixe isso comigo. Eu te garanto que ele não será um problema. – o Uchiha mais novo desviou o olhar, questionando o que deveria fazer. Ele e Itachi nunca haviam discutido o que fariam para o pai não surtar com o desaparecimento dos dois. O primogênito percebeu que o irmão iria perder a coragem e o segurou no ombro, forçando-o a encará-lo novamente - Você confia em mim, não confia?

_ Lógico que confio! - disse como se fosse a pergunta mais absurda que já ouvira na vida - mas..

_ E você quer se mudar comigo, não quer?

_ Sim, nós planejamos isso por anos, mas...

_ Então sem "mas" Otouto. - Itachi acariciou afetuosamente o ombro do irmão, para tentar acalmá-lo - partiremos esta noite, já está tudo pronto. Não deixe que Fugaku perceba a movimentação, eu não vou avisá-lo que cheguei nesta casa, ficarei aqui no quarto arrumando as nossas malas. Jante com ele, assista televisão, faça tudo que normalmente faz aqui. - dito isso, levantou-se e abriu a porta do armário, começando a retirar diversas peças de roupas do irmão - Eu tenho um plano.

 

_… Continua..._


	2. Capítulo II

_ Nii-san... Por favor, vá mais devagar! - Sasuke pedia em voz baixa, sentindo o pânico começar a envolvê-lo. Itachi estava dirigindo a mais de 130 km/h e não parecia ter a menor intenção de por o pé no freio – Itachi por favor! - Sasuke gritou quando Itachi fez uma manobra brusca para evitar uma colisão.

_ Sasuke cale a boca! Preciso me concentrar! - Itachi falou rispidamente, porém em tom baixo. O jovem conhecia o irmão por toda sua vida e nunca havia presenciado Itachi tão preocupado. As mãos do irmão tremiam no volante, mas ele procurava manter seu rosto impassível (talvez apenas para tentar acalmar o mais jovem). O suor e a pupila dilatada pela adrenalina era algo evidente no corpo de ambos. O medo, idem. - Puxa o freio de mão pra mim.

_ QUE?

_ PUXA SASUKE! - imediatamente Sasuke botou a mão esquerda no freio de mão e puxou no mesmo instante que acelerou ainda mais. Houve um estrondo, o carro pulou, mas não parou, e o freio estragou não diminuindo nem um pouco a velocidade do veículo – deu certo – suspirou Itachi, voltando a acelerar.

_ CARALHO ITACHI O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO?

_ Simulando um sequestro.

Sasuke calou-se ao entender perfeitamente o que o irmão falara. Isso, no entanto, não tornava a coisa toda menos perigosa e definitivamente não explicava tudo. O pai deles não deixaria de procurá-los apenas porque foram sequestrados, não deixaria mesmo.

_ Eu preciso que tenham testemunhas. Preciso que esse carro seja filmado pelas câmeras de segurança do centro da cidade em alta velocidade. Coloquei vidro negro nele essa semana justamente para que não nos reconhecessem. - Itachi falou mais calmamente quando adentraram a área rural da cidade e não havia mais espectadores para apreciar o show. O carro estava a 80km/h agora e Sasuke começava a se acalmar.

_ Ótimo, tem evidências. E agora? Deixamos o carro aqui? – ironizou, acreditando que seu irmão não havia previsto esse pequeno detalhe.

_ Sim.

_ Quê? Mas Itachi, você demorou anos pra conseguir...

O caçula não terminou a frase, pois no mesmo momento Itachi freou o carro bruscamente. Sasuke piscou, tentando se acostumar com a escuridão. Não estavam na cidade, nem nos arredores, estavam em uma grande estrada de chão que parecia circundar uma grande serra do mar.

_ Sasuke – Itachi ainda segurava o volante com força, parecia estar tentando controlar seu corpo físico para que mantivesse a calma e parasse de tremer. Mantinha os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante – Nos vamos simular nossa morte.

_ O QUÊ? Itachi você tá louco! - Sasuke saiu do carro batendo a porta, andou para os dois lados com a mão na cabeça e, dando um grito de fúria, chutou com força a roda do carro. Itachi saiu do carro com calma e caminhou ate onde o irmão estava tendo seu ataque de nervos – Como você pode pensar que uma besteira dessas ia dar certo! Nós não podemos morrer Itachi!

_ Otouto nós não vamos morrer, claro que não, apenas nossa identidade de agora vai morrer.

_ Isso não faz sentido! - deu outro chute no carro.

_ Sasuke escute com calma, não faça tanto barulho. – Itachi segurou o irmão pelos punhos para impedir que o menor escapasse de seu alcance – Eu venho planejando isso à meses. Eu tenho uma vida nova para nós, nomes novos, documentos novos, tudo. Você terá registros aonde indicará que frequentou escolas até melhores do que essa que frequenta agora, eu já estou matriculado na faculdade desde o início com identidade falsa. Obviamente eu uso essa identidade a mais tempo para que não haja qualquer suspeitas. Você infelizmente só vai começar a usar agora, mas não tem problema. Tudo vai dar certo, vai ser como se nunca estivéssemos existido...

_ E os corpos? Han? Como vamos burlar esse "sistema"? - Sasuke perguntou ainda relutante.

_ Não terá corpos. É por isso que estamos aqui Otouto. Olhe para baixo.

Sasuke desviou o olhar do rosto abatido do irmão e olhou para onde ele apontava com o olhar. Estavam em um desfiladeiro, a poucos metros de uma queda letal. O mar batia com força na base do desfiladeiro, deixando claro que seja lá o que caísse alí viraria partículas de átomos em poucas horas.

_ Genial... - Sasuke sussurrou para si mesmo, Itachi sorriu e soltou o irmão mais novo, feliz com a compreensão rápida que o mais novo tinha das coisas.

_ Mas não podemos deixar as coisas do jeito que estão. Eles precisam encontrar evidências de que nossos corpos caíram. Precisamos fazer com que pareça que fomos arrastados ate a borda, e precisamos de sangue...

_ S-sangue? - olhou par a mão de seu irmão e percebeu que ele segurava um canivete butterfly* fechado em sua mão direita.

_ Eu sei... Mas não tem outro jeito. - Itachi abriu o canivete com um girar de dedos, fazendo uma pequena manobra com ele ate que o mesmo ficou completamente aberto com a lâmina apontada para o rosto de Sasuke. O irmão mais novo gelou.

_ Itachi... - não sabia sequer ao certo se sua voz havia saído de sua boca. Sabia apenas que o irmão percebeu a nota de medo no seu sussurrar e olhou para ele com reprovação.

_ Não seja ridículo Sasuke.

Irritado pelo mais novo ter achado que faria algo contra a vida dele, abaixou o canivete e fez pequenos cortes em todos os dedos da mão esquerda. Quando sua mão havia expelido uma grande quantidade de sangue, sujou o interior do carro na parte de trás, a maçaneta, a porta e o chão, arrastando os dedos para que parecessem estar tentando se agarrar a estrada de chão até a borda do desfiladeiro. Sentiu seus dedos arderem em protesto, mas sabia que valeria a pena. Pouco depois, sujou pontos esporádicos, como se sangrasse por outras partes do corpo, não apenas as mãos. Sasuke observou calado quando o irmão tirou uma faixa esterilizada do bolso e enfaixou a mão ensanguentada, sem se atrever a limpá-la com medo de deixar evidencias no chão. - Sua vez, cagão – estendeu o canivete para o irmão, que pegou a peça com cuidado.

_ Eu não consigo – segurava o canivete com a mão tremula, mas não conseguia perfurar a própria pele. Itachi fez um pequeno sinal de reprovação com a boca, mas acariciou o cabelo arrepiado do mais novo com a mão direita.

_ Eu esqueço que você ainda é um neném... - Sasuke nem teve tempo de se irritar com a gozação do seu Nii-san. Itachi, com muito cuidado, furou apenas um dedo de Sasuke, e o mais novo levantou a sobrancelha.

_ Mas, só isso?

_ Não há necessidade de você sangrar tanto. Fugaku imaginaria que eu seria quem ia reagir mais e, consequentemente, apanhar mais. Aqui, suje o freio de mão, pois lá já tem as digitais da sua mão esquerda... Isso... Deixe cair apenas uns pingos ate o caminho do paredão, não precisa sujar sua mão. Basta evidenciar que você esteve aqui, que reagiu, foi ferido e derrubado.

_ Como você pensou nisso tudo? É muito meticuloso. – Sasuke disse, enquanto deixava as gotas caírem pesadamente sobre alguns pontos da grama.

_ Eu tive muito tempo para pensar nisso Sasuke, não vou deixar falhas. - Itachi enfaixou o dedo de Sasuke e pediu com as mãos para que permanecessem alguns segundos parados. Verificou algumas particularidades, limpou algumas digitais do carro, arrancou alguns pedaços de grama do caminho, retirou um sapato seu de forma displicente, rasgando-o nos cantos, e deixou próximo ao carro. Sasuke assistia a cena com interesse, se perguntando se Itachi, alguma vez, havia feito algo assim antes. Balançou bruscamente a cabeça assim que este pensamento tolo adentrou sua mente: Itachi era um bom homem, jamais faria algo assim se não fosse para beneficio deles. Estavam forjando a própria morte, isto era um crime, mas estava longe de ser um crime como o homicídio. Itachi não era um homicida, era um dissimulador... São coisas completamente diferentes.

_ Acho que esta bom Sasuke. Pegue a mala menor no porta mala, essa nos vamos levar, as outras deixem reviradas pelo lugar.

_ Mas assim o pai vai saber que tentamos fugir.

_ Esse é objetivo. Nós tentamos fugir, quero que pareça que tínhamos algo muito valioso em nossa posse e que tomamos a decisão de fugir, mas fomos descobertos e interceptados por bandidos. Só assim explicaria o fato do carro não ter sido levado para desmanche. - Sasuke se surpreendia cada vez mais com a genialidade do irmão. Itachi sorriu percebendo os sentimentos de seu irmãozinho, virando de costas e seguindo em frente, chamando-o com um aceno de mão. - Deidara me emprestou a moto esse fim de semana, deixei aqui ontem e voltei para pegar o carro.

_ Por isso que você parece tão cansado, fez a viagem duas vezes... – apesar do rosto abatido e das imensas olheiras (que pareciam ainda mais proeminentes na escuridão em que se encontravam) Itachi sorriu verdadeiramente para Sasuke.

_ Fiz isso por você. Eu poderia fazer minha faculdade normalmente agora, porque ele não iria mais me perturbar. Mas você ainda teria que aguentar o idiota por mais anos e eu temia que não fosse sobreviver. Fugaku parece perder o controle com você com mais frequência do que comigo.

_ Isso é porque você é perfeito e eu faço tudo errado. – Sasuke falou fazendo bico enquanto observava o irmão retirar o sapato que sobrara e trocar por um par de tênis que haviam dentro da mala, guardando o calçado sem par.

_ Não seja ridículo. Quem escuta isso pensaria que estamos falando de um simples pai severo querendo educar filhos indisciplinados. Pelo amor de Deus Otouto, quantas cicatrizes no corpo você tem que aquele homem fez? Até um dente você já perdeu por causa dele!

_ Era de leite!

_ Isso o torna um pai melhor Sasuke? - Itachi encarou o irmão com severidade. Não entendia como mesmo depois de anos de tortura ele não conseguia perceber que seu pai não possuía nada além de mágoa e ódio dentro do peito. Sasuke abaixou o olhar envergonhado, ato este que fez Itachi suspirar cansado, não desejando começar uma discussão agora – Vamos. Deixa isso pra lá, é passado, tá?

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. Itachi sentou na moto e entregou um capacete para o irmão. Botou o seu capacete e aguardou o mais novo sentar atrás de seu corpo na moto. Quando ambos estavam firmes, o primogênito ligou o motor da moto e falou em voz alta, para que Sasuke escutasse-o por detrás do capacete.

_ Pronto para uma nova vida Suke?

_ Não me chame assim!

Itachi riu, percebendo que ainda conseguia fazer seu irmãozinho se estressar por coisas bobas quando estavam tomando um passo tão grande em suas vidas. Existem coisas que nunca que nunca mudam.

_ De "novo" vai ser só o endereço não é? - acelerou, o motor da Falcon abafando qualquer resposta que o irmão pudesse ter dado. Sentiu o braço de Sasuke circundar sua cintura com força e com evidente medo de cair da moto e sentiu seu coração quente por dentro. Finalmente, teria o irmão pra si, o inferno estava a poucas horas de acabar.

 

 

_… Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Canivete butterfly*, para os que não entendem de armas brancas, é aquele canivete que da pra fazer ''manobras'' quando abre a peça. É um canivete de elite... Bom, é difícil explicar, quem tiver curiosidade ver no youtube =P  
> Vai ter romance em breve! Aguardem! ^^


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: trechos em caixa alta simbolizam gritos, e textos em itálico são lembranças. Acho isso meio obvio, mas não custa explicar não é?

_ Deixa eu ver se eu entendi… fique quieto Nii-san! – Sasuke tentava limpar e por os curativos nos dedos da mão ferida do irmão. Itachi fazia caretas e puxava a mão toda vez que sentia a ardência dos remédios em contato com sua pele – Você se chama Isumi Hanako, tem vinte e dois anos, seus pais moram na América e você tem uma irmã mais velha... E o que mais?

_ Nada demais, tudo bem genérico para não criar dúvidas. – Itachi respondeu dando de ombros.

_ Hum... certo. Seus amigos sabem quem você é?

_ Não. Nenhum. Todos me conhecem como de Isumi, meus professores assim como todas as outras pessoas que me conhecem nessa cidade. Eu falei a um tempo atrás que traria um amigo para dividir as despesas do apartamento comigo, para que eu pudesse sair da quitinete.

_ E esse "amigo" seria eu, certo? – Sasuke perguntou, cortando o ultimo pedaço de micropore e deixando Itachi analisar a mão que mal se mexia de tantos curativos. Definitivamente Sasuke não tinha um dom para fazer curativos.

_ Uhum... – respondeu o mais velho, distraído com a própria mão.

_ Por que não podíamos ser irmãos nessa vida também? Nós somos muito parecidos.

_ Porque, além de ser bem mais caro conseguir documentos falsos entre familiares e conjugues, poderia levantar alguma suspeita. Cautela nunca é demais.

_ Acho que você se preocupa demais. – Sasuke levantou da mesa, indo até a pia e pegando um copo d'água – Fale sobre mim agora.

_ Seu nome é Hiro Takanawa, quinze anos, foi criado com a avó numa chácara do interior e é órfão de pai e mãe. Ao iniciar o ensino fundamental, sua avó o mandou para estudar em uma escola integral conhecida da capital, o histórico escolar esta em cima da mesa... e agora se mudou comigo pra cá, para cursar o ensino médio na Escola de Konoha.

_ E por que diabos você fez essa nova identidade mais velha do que você realmente é e me fez mais novo do que eu sou? – Sasuke perguntou cruzando os braços e sentindo-se contrariado. Itachi simplesmente sorriu de canto de boca.

_ Eu devia ter feito uma de cinco anos de idade pra você, com certeza acreditariam.

_ Hn.

_ Gostou do seu nome? Achei é bem genérico... prefiro Sasuke – Itachi pensou em voz alta, coçando a cabeça com os dedos enfaixados. Ao ouvir seu irmão falar do mais sobre seu nome permaneceu rígido, em silêncio. Falar de seu nome culminaria em falar sobre sua mãe, e esse sempre foi um tabu para os irmãos, principalmente o mais jovem que nada sabia da falecida Mikoto. Itachi percebeu a tensão do irmão – O que foi?

_ Por que minha mãe me deu esse nome? – Sasuke perguntou cautelosamente, como se esperasse que o irmão fosse evaporar ao tocar no assunto tabu. Como previsto, Itachi suspirou pesadamente, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o corredor, mas, para surpresa de Sasuke, antes de sair da cozinha respondeu a pergunta que lhe fora feita.

_ Fui eu quem escolhi seu nome. – sua silhueta desapareceu na escuridão do cômodo ao lado e o adolescente sentiu seu peito aquecer com a informação.

_ Você? Por quê?

Itachi não respondeu, provavelmente sequer ouviu a ultima pergunta. Sasuke resolveu deixar esse assunto de lado, teriam que lidar com muitas coisas nas próximas semanas pra esse plano louco funcionasse, discutir o tabu não ajudaria em nada. Olhou novamente os documentos e os papeis em cima da mesa de longe.

La estava a nova certidão de nascimento, RG, CPF, passaporte, enfim, todos os documentos mais importantes na vida de um jovem. Havia também um histórico escolar, documentos de matrícula e uma carteirinha de estudante, inclusive com foto sua. Itachi pensou em tudo mesmo.

Sasuke se sentia ansioso para essa nova vida. Sem Fugaku, sem problemas escolares... era a chance que sempre pediu de recomeçar, e o melhor de tudo, recomeçar ao lado de seu irmão.

Fazia quase um ano que Itachi havia se mudado da casa onde moravam com Fugaku. A vida dos dois não era das melhores com o pai, mas piorou consideravelmente para Sasuke depois que o irmão mais velho foi embora. Fugaku sempre tratou o primogênito com orgulho, exigindo o máximo do rapaz. Quando Itachi, no início o ensino médio, foi contra todas as expectativas do pai e anunciou que preferiria fazer faculdade ao invés de seguir o empreendimento familiar, Fugaku surtou (se é que antes já não era surtado).

Os anos seguintes foram difíceis, mas pioraram consideravelmente quando Itachi se mudou para fazer a faculdade de direito. Toda a ira do pai recaiu sobre o filho mais novo. Sasuke, algumas vezes, costumava pensar que se por ventura um dia fosse preso, não apanharia nem sequer metade na cadeia do que apanhou ao morar com o pai sozinho. Seu corpo tinha cicatrizes permanentes de cortes e machucados, seu braço fora quebrado no verão passado e o outro sofreu queimaduras de segundo grau... dentre outros "acidentes".

Obviamente Sasuke não era uma criança e teria força para se defender do pai. Mas, apesar disso, nunca o fez... o pai parecia uma pessoa muito infeliz, provavelmente traumatizado com a morte prematura da esposa. Sasuke tinha pena de Fugaku e isso o deixava incapaz de sequer segurar o braço do pai para se defender. Itachi costumava dizer ao irmão mais novo que lhe faltava ódio... mas Itachi parecia ter o ódio pelos dois.

Seu Aniki visitava com frequência. De quinze em quinze dias, no máximo, viajava mais de quatro estados para encontrar o irmão. Entretanto, pouquíssimas vezes ficou hospedado na casa com o pai e o irmão mais novo, preferia ficar em hotel ou albergues. Geralmente só ia para casa quando a situação de Sasuke estava muito crítica e isso culminava em brigas terríveis com o Fugaku. Sasuke conseguia sentir toda a ira no olhar do pai e o instinto protetor e, muitas vezes, assassino no olhar do seu irmão. Isso era deveras assustador... Sasuke quase levantou a mão aos céus e agradeceu por estarem em uma nova vida, porque se tivessem demorado muito um dos dois morreria. Fato.

Na escola sua vida não era muito melhor, mas mais pacifica. Estava sempre cercado de garotas que o irritavam profundamente. Os rapazes não gostavam muito de toda essa atenção que o Uchiha caçula recebia das meninas, entretanto nada faziam pois Sasuke nunca deu uma chance para qualquer uma das meninas. Sua rotina escolar baseava-se em estudar, fugir das garotas e compactuar o mutuo silêncio com os garotos. Pacifica mas tediosa, desmotivadora e envolta de grande solidão. Ainda mais sem Itachi esperando-o em casa.

Colocou o copo dentro da pia, passou a mão não enfaixada pelos cabelos, percebendo o quanto estavam bagunçado e imundos devido a correria dos últimos dois dias. Sabendo que iria cair em sono profundo em breve, preferiu tomar um banho antes. Saindo da sala com pressa, gritou em voz alta:

_ Itachi! Onde é o banheiro? – esperou o irmão responder enquanto atravessava a pequena copa – Nii-san! – tentou novamente, sem respostas. Caminhou até a primeira porta do corredor e a abriu, dando de cara com um quarto pequeno que cheirava ao irmão, o que o fez concluir se tratar do quarto do primogênito. Sasuke analisou o cômodo: uma cama de casal, um armário antigo, mas grande e uma escrivaninha cuidadosamente arrumada, repleta de papeis e livros da faculdade. No canto, ao lado da porta, havia um baú impecável, talhado a mão com um cadeado de ferro fechando sua abertura. O baú se destacava perante os moveis antigos do quarto, parecendo ser um objeto especial dentre os outros móveis de segunda mão. Sasuke se agachou para analisar melhor o baú, quando, subitamente, Itachi abriu a porta do quarto e se deparou com a cena.

_ O que você esta fazendo? – Itachi perguntou em tom baixo e monótono, e Sasuke sabia que estava encrencado. Levantou os olhos com cuidado para o irmão e prendeu a respiração. Itachi estava com o corpo e os cabelos molhados, que caiam sobre seus ombros e torso musculosos. Uma toalha envolvia sua cintura e suas pernas também estavam molhadas, era evidente que saíra do banho as pressas. O cheiro tão familiar do xampu do irmão invadiu as narinas de Sasuke sentiu seus receptores olfativos urrarem de contentamento. Percebeu, apreensivo, quando o irmão contraiu as sobrancelhas, olhando com raiva para a figura abaixada ao lado de seu precioso móvel secreto.

O moreno menor sabia que Itachi tinha seus segredos. Em todas as casas e apartamentos que moraram com o pai, Itachi possuía alguma coisa para guardar esses segredos. As vezes era uma porta de armário que permanecia trancada, ou uma gaveta. Desta vez, pelo visto, era o baú. Sasuke se lembrava da primeira vez em que seu pai havia tentado descobrir o segredo do primogênito...

 

__ Que diacho você tanto esconde nessa gaveta, hein pivete? - Fugaku falou chutando a escrivaninha do filho mais velho, fazendo com que todas as gavetas se abrissem com o impacto, menos aquela trancada. Itachi levantou os olhos do dever de casa e olhou profundamente nos olhos do progenitor._

__ Não dou motivos para esse tipo de comportamento. - falou calmamente._

__ Dá sim! Se esconde é porque é algo ruim! Me mostre agora! - Fugaku falou. Sasuke, que estava sentado em sua cama arrumando alguns papéis do dever de casa, passou a prestar atenção na conversa. Sentiu o cheiro de saquê no ar... Fugaku não estava em seu perfeito estado._

__ Papai... - falou baixinho, enquanto se levantava e andava com cautela para perto dos dois Uchiha contrariados, mas Fugaku pareceu não escutá-lo._

__ Anda! Mostra o que tem nessa gaveta de bosta, seu verme. - Itachi nada fez. Fugaku grunhiu em reprovação e arrancou a corrente do pescoço do filho mais velho, que ornava como pingente a chave prateada para a gaveta secreta. Itachi piscou._

__Não ouse! – rosnou, estreitando o olhar, fúria e ira transpassavam os olhos negros, colorindo-os de um tom que beirava ao vermelho. Fugaku pareceu intimidado, mas não daria um braço a torcer._

_Maldito orgulho Uchiha._

__ Ah, ouso sim!_

_Colocou com rapidez a chave na fechadura e girou uma volta para a direita. Sasuke alcançou o pai antes que esse pudesse dar a segunda volta e segurou seu braço._

__Papai por fav..._

_Tudo ocorreu muito rapidamente, antes que pudesse finalizar o pedido. Fugaku retirou a mão da chave, deixando-o na fechadura e fechando a mão em um punho, direcionando-o ao filho mais novo que o irritava em atrapalhar sua conduta. Antes que esse o acertasse, porém, Itachi se levantou e puxou a manga do braço erguido do pai de uma maneira muito forte para um adolescente da sua idade. A roupa do homem mais velho chegou a rasgar tamanho a velocidade e força do movimento. Perdendo o equilíbrio e o impulso, Fugaku foi forçado a virar o corpo em direção ao filho mais velho para que seu braço não fosse quebrado._

_E então o acontecimento seguinte surpreendeu a todos: assim que Fugaku virou o rosto em direção ao filho mais velho, um punho fechado o acertou em cheio na face, fazendo-o cair para trás._

_Sasuke arregalou os olhos diante da cena. O nariz de seu pai havia quebrado e estava em um ângulo torto, com sangue escorrendo por sua extensão e sujando o carpete do quarto. Itachi estava lívido, os nódulos de seu punho estavam vermelhos e provavelmente ficariam roxos em alguns minutos. O olhar de raiva era imensamente mais intenso do que antes do pai ao tentar agredir Sasuke._

__ Tente, apenas tente, por um dedo nas minhas coisas ou no meu irmão... que eu terei o maior prazer em retirar sua vida. - o sussurro foi baixo, ríspido, porém nitidamente audível. Sasuke teve certeza que seu pai estremeceu diante da ameaça. Itachi, em fração de segundos, incorporou novamente a máscara da imparcialidade, retirando a chave com cautela da gaveta, guardando-a no bolso e voltando a escrever em seu dever de casa, deixando seu pai e seu irmão extasiados ao seu lado._

 

Essa fora a primeira vez que Fugaku havia tentado bater em Sasuke (o que foi seguido de tentativas muito mais eficientes no decorrer dos anos). Também havia sido a primeira vez que Itachi havia enfrentado o pai pelo irmão. Fugaku nunca tinha conseguido bater em Sasuke enquanto Itachi estava por perto, mas o irmão não raras vezes descobria os hematomas e machucados. Sempre que podia, Sasuke escondia de Itachi... pois sabia que seu Nii-san não ameaçaria algo, muito menos a morte, jogando verde. Seja como fosse, seria pra valer. Itachi não sabia nem da metade de tudo que passara nas mãos do pai.

_ Sasuke! - o Uchiha contrariado retirou o sonhador de seu devaneio. Sasuke focalizou novamente o rosto irado do irmão, levantando-se com rapidez.

_ Eu... só... eu só estava vendo o baú Nii-san! Eu juro! Eu achei bonito! - Falou com pressa e medo.

_ Você sabe que não gosto que fucem nas minhas coisas! - Itachi respondeu, estreitando ainda mais os olhos de maneira predadora. O mais novo engoliu em seco.

_ Por favor Itachi, eu juro que não tentei abrir! - andou vagarosamente para trás ate que suas costas encostaram-se à parede, estava mortificado. Itachi acompanhou seus passos, colocando uma mão em cada lado dos braços do mais novo, para que esse não escapasse.

_ Você merece ser punido, Sasuke... - sussurrou no ouvido do menor, que sentiu sua pele arrepiar. Essa foi uma reação estranha de seu corpo... Sasuke não estava sentindo apenas medo, havia outro sentimento que não conseguia identificar. Itachi deu um sorriso maléfico, levantando um punho ao lado de sua cabeça, pegou impulso e...

… fez cócegas?

_ Itachi! Hahahaha! Para, não! Hahahaha! - a risada ecoava pelo cômodo, e Itachi não parecia ter a mínima vontade de parar. Suas feições amoleceram num sorriso divertido e sádico enquanto via o irmão se contorcer tentando fugir de suas mãos. Sasuke conseguiu se desvencilhar do irmão parcialmente, correndo para o outro lado do quarto, apenas para posteriormente ser jogado na cama por seu predador.

Itachi apoiou seus joelhos nas pernas do irmão, impedindo-o de se mexer, e continuou o castigo sem misericórdia.

_ Hahahahha paaara! Não consigo respirar! Não consigo respirar! - Itachi parou ao perceber que seu irmão começava a tomar a tonalidade arroxeada. Riu de leve, vendo o mais novo recuperar o folego com força.

_ Isso, Otouto, é por você ser imbecil o suficiente de achar que eu ia bater em você. Francamente Sasuke, eu não sou o Fugaku... - Itachi cutucou novamente uma costela, retirando uma risada breve do irmão.

_ EU SEI EU SEI hahahaha! Já entendi para! - Itachi parou novamente, sem a intenção de recomeçar a tortura. Observou Sasuke recuperar o fôlego e se acalmar, voltando a sua cor normal. Sasuke, assim que se recompôs, percebeu que o irmão ainda estava acima de si, imobilizando-o contra a cama – Nii-san?

_ Oi? - Respondeu Itachi, distraído, provavelmente perdido em pensamentos, pois seu olhar estava longe e o brilho que seus orbes ornavam podia ser visto a distância.

_ Ahm... - Sasuke tentou novamente movimentar o corpo. Itachi percebeu a posição em que se encontrava e pulou para longe da cama, como se os lençóis estivessem em chamas.

_ Desculpe, eu... é... desculpe. - virou-se de costas para o irmão, mas Sasuke foi capaz de notar que o irmão havia adquirido um leve colorido avermelhado nas bochechas... vergonha? Ele nunca havia visto seu irmão sentir vergonha! Vergonha de quê? O que era isso agora? - Sasuke, deixe eu me trocar... o banheiro é no fim do corredor.

_ Ah... tá, tá bom. - Sasuke se dirigiu para porta, percebendo que o irmão voltou sua atenção toda a um quadro na parede oposta, provavelmente para evitar olhar para ele. Sasuke franziu o cenho diante deste comportamento, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Itachi bateu a porta atrás assim que atingiu o corredor, trancando-a em seguida e deixando o Uchiha mais novo para fora do quarto, perdido em pensamentos.

 

 

_… Continua..._


	4. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: trechos em negrito simbolizam conversas escritas em papel ou telefonemas.  
> N/A2: talvez fique um pouco confusa a mudança dos nomes, mas eu procurei manter os nomes originais na descrição do narrador onisciente e o nome novo nas falas das personagens que o conheceram pelo segundo nome. Se ficar ruim dessa forma, por favor me deem um toque que penso em outro jeito melhor para abordar isso.

 

Após o comportamento estranho de Itachi na noite anterior, Sasuke decidiu que seria melhor dormir e deixar sua cabeça esfriar. Achou um segundo quarto (o único sobressalente), ao lado do de seu irmão, mobiliado quase da mesma maneira. A cama, no entanto, era de solteiro. Sasuke franziu o cenho: por que Itachi teria uma cama de casal? O irmão nunca foi espaçoso, nunca teve mania de grandeza... Enfim, sem mais delongas: banho.

Separando seus produtos de higiene pessoal, dirigiu-se ate a última porta do corredor, encontrando um banheiro branco, simples e com cheiro de produto de limpeza. Satisfeito com o ambiente, iniciou seu banho.

Assim que desligou a torneira do chuveiro e o silêncio reinou no banheiro, ele pode ouvir de longe uma risada abafada e feminina.  _Feminina?_  Apressando para se vestir, botou apenas uma calça de moletom, esquecendo completamente de vestir uma blusa ou um calçado, e se dirigiu para a sala.

É impossível descrever a surpresa que sentiu diante da cena. Itachi estava na sala assistindo televisão com uma garota pequena que ria com a mão na boca observando alguma cena que passava no aparelho de televisão. Seu corpo era miúdo, seus seios pequenos e ela não aparentava pesar mais do que dois sacos de arroz. Porém o integrante nesta mulher era seus cabelos: rosas como goma de mascar, que juntamente com os olhos cor de esmeralda faziam dela uma espécime rara e integrante do mundo feminino.

Itachi tinha um braço ao redor da moça e olhava a televisão com impaciência, provavelmente desejando que seja lá o que estivesse sendo mostrado na tela acabasse logo e não percebeu a chegada do irmão. Sasuke aproveitou sua invisibilidade e analisou a cena durante mais algum tempo, observando quando o irmão virou o rosto para a garota e disse:

_ Sakura, não faça tanto barulho. Meu colega chegou de viagem hoje deve estar dormindo.

_ Desculpe Isumi-kun. – respondeu a moça de cabelo cor-de-rosa sorrindo. Isumi? Ah sim... era o nome do Itachi, havia se esquecido...  _kun_?

_ Hn. – foi a resposta de Itachi, tão conhecida por Sasuke. Ele tornou a olhar com impaciência para tela e depois de alguns segundos fez um som de desaprovação com os lábios. Sasuke observou perplexo quando a garota de cabelos rosas virou o rosto para seu irmão e sussurrou em seu ouvido, de modo que ele só podia saber o que havia dito através de leitura labial.

_ Impaciente com o filme? – ela mordiscou a orelha de seu irmão, fazendo Sasuke arregalar ainda mais os olhos – Podemos seguir o exemplo do seu amigo e ir dormir também.

O Uchiha mais novo viu como o rosto de seu irmão se contorceu num sorriso de canto de boca que mostrava claramente terceiras intenções. Em poucos segundos a moça foi empurrada de forma a se deitar completamente no sofá e Itachi estava por cima dela, sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido que Sasuke não era capaz de ouvir, apenas podia observar a moça corar.

Sasuke retirou-se o mais rápido que pode da sala, voltando para o quarto e fechando a porta com delicadeza para não fazer barulho, soltando a respiração em seguida. Estava absolutamente surpreso com tudo que havia presenciado. Desde que se entendia por gente nunca tinha visto o irmão com nenhuma mulher, muito menos uma tão peculiar. Itachi nunca havia mencionado garota alguma... Sasuke sabia que, assim como ele, seu irmão era popular com as garotas, mas sempre achou que como ele nunca despertou interesse por elas ou que era ocupado demais para namorar.

Sasuke sentiu um pouco de... o que seria? Inveja talvez? Era difícil dizer, mas foi algo que resultou em um súbito sentimento raiva. Talvez estivesse irritado com Itachi por não ter avisado o irmão que ele traria companhia. Oras, agora eles moravam juntos não moravam? Eles deviam avisar quando isso acontecesse.

Ainda mais confuso com todos os acontecimentos, deitou na cama e deixou o sono o levar embora da daquela noite peculiar.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Ei, Otouto, está na hora de acordar. – Itachi carinhosamente, cutucando o irmão de leve. Sasuke nem sequer se mexia – Sasuke...

_ Hmmm... – Sasuke respondeu, virando o corpo ainda dormindo e agarrando o irmão pelo braço. Itachi sorriu.

_Otouto, acorda. – acariciou o cabelo do irmãozinho com a mão livre, Sasuke suspirou fundo e enterrou mais a cabeça no corpo do irmão. Itachi começou a se sentir desconfortável.

_ Itachi... – o moreno mais novo suspirou, provavelmente estava sonhando. Itachi sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e levantou de rapidamente, acordando o irmão com o movimento brusco – Ai!

_ Sasuke acorda e vai tomar café. – com isso se retirou do quarto, sentindo seu rosto avermelhar. Como podia ter esses tipos de pensamentos envolvendo o irmão? Isso o estava assustando mais uma vez... Chamou Sakura ontem pensando que fosse falta de atividade sexual, talvez isso fizesse essas ideias vergonhosas saírem de sua mente. Mas lá estava Sasuke, tento um simples sonho qualquer com o irmão, o que era normal, e Itachi já pensava mil coisas pervertidas. Ridículo, vergonhoso, deplorável.

Sasuke sentou-se na cama percebendo a pressa do irmão em se retirar de seu quarto. Itachi estava realmente agindo estranho nos últimos dias. Ele se levantou, passou a mão nos cabelos para se tornar mais apresentável e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal.

Mais tarde ao adentrar a cozinha viu o moreno mais velho bebendo café e parecendo bem concentrado com essa simples ação. Limpou a garganta para mostrar sua presença e o olhar do mais velho cruzou com o seu. Estranhamente Sasuke sentiu vergonha pela intensidade dos orbes negros que o observavam, seu rosto corou de leve. Evitando ser descoberto, foi ate a geladeira e procurou leite para o seu cereal.

_ Noite intensa ontem? – é, tentou conter a raiva de ontem, mas a vontade de provocar o irmão era maior. Seu rancor superava a vergonha momentânea.

_Hum? – perguntou desconcentrado.

_ A garota de cabelo rosa era bem bonitinha. – Sasuke falou, cuspindo veneno. Não lhe passou despercebido o silêncio de surpresa de Itachi. Depois de uma pausa de poucos segundos, Itachi falou com uma voz fria e sem emoção.

_ Não sabia que ainda estava acordado quando ela chegou. – tomou mais um gole de café, Sasuke se sentou em sua frente, enchendo o copo de leite e Nescau.

_É logico que não sabia...

_ Não seja infantil. – Itachi não era burro, obvio que percebeu o desconforto do irmão com a presença de Sakura.

_ Quem é ela Itachi? Por que queria que eu não soubesse dela?

Itachi não respondeu imediatamente, na verdade ele mesmo não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Por que não queria que Sasuke soubesse da existência de Sakura? Prometeu à moça que apresentaria o companheiro de apartamento quando ele estivesse acordado, mas planejava adiar ao máximo esse encontro. E o caçula, que o conhecia por muito mais tempo do que Sakura, com certeza percebeu essa intensão.

_ Eu ia apresenta-la quando você estivesse acordado, achei que estava dormindo. – mentiu.

_ Quem é ela? – repetiu novamente, respirando fundo para não se irritar.

_ Sakura Haruno.

Novamente silêncio e Sasuke estava começando a perder a paciência.

_ Ela é algum tipo de celebridade ou algo assim? Era para esse nome ser tão importante que responderia a minha perg...

_ Ela é minha namorada.

Sasuke derrubou a caixa de leite, fazendo uma sujeira no chão e na mesa. Imediatamente Itachi se levantou para arrumar a bagunça, ignorando o olhar incrédulo de Sasuke.

_ O quê? Namorada?! – Sasuke não conseguia mais se conter. Esperava alguma resposta do gênero, mas não imaginava que a garota e seu irmão tinham algo sério. Achava que Itachi ia dizer que era algum passatempo, ou uma amiga colorida. O fato de ela ser namorada piorou ainda mais as coisas, afinal, se Itachi não havia sequer mencionado que tinha uma namorada seria, significava que ele estava pouco se lixando para a opinião do irmão sobre o assunto. Isso deixou o Uchiha mais novo extremamente irritado – Como você pode me esconder isso Itachi? Eu sou seu irmão!

_ Eu tenho que te contar cada passo que dou simplesmente porque você é meu irmão? – ok, resposta errada. Sasuke juntou as sobrancelhas de forma ameaçadora, Itachi percebeu que o irmão estava prestes a explodir e tentou contornar a situação – Olha, Sasuke, desculpe. Eu não sabia que seria tão importante pra você...

_ Não Itachi, você está certo. – falou com cinismo, cruzando os braços em protesto – Pra que contar ao seu irmão que você esta num relacionamento não é? Ele e sua única família, vai começar a morar com você, mas logicamente isso não é nem um pouco relevante não é? Isso não é da minha conta, você está certo. – levantou-se da mesa e dirigiu-se para a porta – Perdi a fome.

_ Eu... levo você pra escola – resposta errada novamente.

_ Eu não sou invalido, tenho pernas. Tchau.

Itachi ficou sozinho com o pano sujo de leite na mão, observando o irmão sair do apartamento batendo a porta. Burro, ele era um completo estúpido.

O fato é que Itachi nunca tinha sido uma pessoa boa em lidar com emoções. Ele sabia que Sasuke era a pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele e sabia que Fugaku era a pessoa que ele mais odiava, mas todo o resto era uma grande incógnita em seu cérebro. Possuía amigos e obviamente todos os amigos que o conheciam como "Itachi" pensavam que ele estava morto agora, restavam apenas aqueles que o conheciam como "Isumi", como Deidara, Kisame, Sasori... Eram boas companhias, competentes para produzir risadas e entretenimento em um dia tedioso, mas não tinham sequer metade da importância que Sasuke tinha na sua vida.

Sakura era um caso a parte. Itachi a considerava bonita e interessante, porém era muito irritante na grande maioria do tempo. Não sabia nem ao certo porque havia começado esse namoro... Talvez fosse apenas o sexo. Um sexo fácil a um telefonema de distância – era isso que Deidara chamava de namoro. Sakura era uma boa garota para ter a "um telefonema de distância", então por isso Itachi a manteve perto...

Mas Itachi diversas vezes trocou noites de sexo com Sakura para ficar observando o irmão dormir na casa do pai e nunca se arrependeu. Sasuke conseguia proporcionar uma paz tão grande para Itachi, um sentimento tão bom e intenso que nem horas de sexo com a garota mais linda do mundo poderia proporcionar. Mas devido a sua incapacidade de lidar com emoções, Itachi nunca conseguiu demonstrar isso para o irmão... Nem para o seu cérebro. Afinal, não havia outra explicação para seu cérebro ter esses pensamentos sexuais com o seu irmãozinho, provavelmente ele era tão incapaz de definir sentimentos quanto o seu dono.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Você é um idiota. - Sasuke falava para o loiro hiperativo a sua frente. O loiro fez uma careta de desaprovação e apontou um dedo de forma acusadora ao moreno.

_ E você, Hiro, é um imbecil! Qual o problema de engolir essa merda de orgulho e falar com ele? - o loiro respondeu.

_ Se você não percebeu, Naruto, quem não fala mais comigo é ele.

Naruto foi a primeira pessoa que Sasuke conheceu na escola de Konoha, e era um completo idiota. Sasuke não entendia muito bem porque o loiro se tornou a pessoa mais próxima dele nessa nova vida, mas não questionava muito esse detalhe. Naruto era feliz demais, hiperativo demais, sorridente demais, amigável demais – completamente o contrario de Sasuke. Talvez fosse a simples lei da física "os opostos se atraem", mas o fato era que ele gostava sim de ficar perto do loiro, apesar saber que jamais admitiria isso em voz alta.

Já fazia um mês desde o incidente Sakura/Itachi. Sasuke frequentava a escola e já tinha conhecido um considerável numero de pessoas, criou um vinculo mais próximo apenas com Naruto. Sasuke recordava a sua surpresa ao encontrar a garota Sakura sentada na primeira fileira de sua sala, sorrindo para ele. Os dois ainda não haviam sido apresentados, Sakura não sabia que ele era o coabitante de Itachi (e obviamente nunca saberia que eles eram irmãos), mas estranhamente não tirava os olhos dele. Talvez ela suspeitasse, talvez a semelhança física entre os irmãos houvesse denunciado sua farsa... Era difícil saber, mas seu sorriso da rosada o saudava todos os dias, acompanhado de um "Bom dia Hiro-kun!"

Essa garota parecia adorar o sufixo "kun". Irritante.

Descobriu com poucas horas de convivência que Naruto era apaixonado por Sakura. Recordava vividamente a cara de decepção do loiro quando Sasuke o informou que Sakura era namorada de seu companheiro de apartamento... Foi uma das únicas vezes que conseguiu ver o loiro melancólico. No outro dia, no entanto, sua determinação estava de volta a todo vapor, e afirmava que conquistaria o coração cor de rosa dela em breve. Patético.

Nada tinha a declarar a respeito da luta de Naruto, não tomava partido. Alias, no fundo ate incentivava o loiro, ver Itachi perdendo Sakura seria como uma vingança pessoal... Pelo que, exatamente, ele não sabia.

Desde o incidente na cozinha não haviam trocado mais do que meia dúzias de palavras. Sasuke pegou o irmão encarando-o umas duas ou três vezes, mas logo disfarçava e agia como se estivesse sozinho. Orgulhoso, agia como tal. E isso estava matando Sasuke.

Criou certo vinculo de inimizade e saudades com o irmão. Itachi o mantinha feliz e irritado ao mesmo tempo, estar ao seu lado era como seu céu particular, e seu inferno desnorteador. Varias vezes se perguntara se o irmão sentia o mesmo, chegando à conclusão que não, Itachi não tinha tempo para isso...

O Uchiha mais velho vivia cercado de amigos. Eles frequentavam com frequência o apartamento e já conheciam o pequeno "Hiro". Deidara, sem sombra de duvidas, era o mais insuportável: lembrava muito o Naruto, tanto fisicamente quanto no seu agir, mas Sasuke não conseguia gostar dele em nenhum momento. Toda vez que os amigos de Itachi apareciam, Sasuke se retirava. E quando ouvia a voz feminina de Sakura no andar de baixo, não ousava sequer sair do quarto. Sakura nunca o havia visto dentro do apartamento.

_ Cara, eu acho que vocês dois estão sendo infantis. Você tem que falar com esse Isumi-bastardo e pedir pra ele terminar com a minha Sakura-chan! Outch! - Naruto acariciou a cabeça que Sasuke há poucos segundos havia espancado - Por que me bateu?

_ Estamos falando do meu problema ou da sua obsessão pela irritante?- Sasuke respondeu, impaciente.

_Esta tudo interligado Teme! - Naruto sorriu, Sasuke suspirou impaciente e de mal humor - Hiro, sério, você tem que falar pro Isumi terminar com a Sakura-chan não apenas por mim...

_O que quer dizer? - Sasuke perguntou sem muita curiosidade, se concentrando em observar a menina rosada conversar animadamente com uma garota loira de cabelos cumpridos.

_ Tá mais do que na cara que você gosta do tal Isumi - Naruto falou com simplicidade, abanando a mão como se esse fosse um assunto banal. Sasuke, apesar de não estar bebendo nem comendo, engastou-se. Naruto se desesperou ao ver o amigo tossir desesperado por ar, e começou a dar socos em suas costas para tentar ajudar, prejudicando ainda mais seu estado - Oi, Hiro, calma!

_ Dobe! - Sasuke, ao recuperar o folego, girou o corpo, empurrando o loiro contra o chão - De onde tirou essa ideia idiota?

_ Teme! Você só fala nesse cara vinte e quatro horas por dia! - respondeu Naruto, empurrando o moreno para longe de si.

_ É porque ele é meu irmão, seu demente! - Sasuke se arrependeu no mesmo momento, tampando a boca com as mãos. Naruto piscou, confuso, esperando uma resposta para a pergunta implícita - Q-quero dizer, ele é como um irmão para mim.

Aliviou-se ao perceber que o loiro pareceu satisfeito com a resposta ao dar uma risadinha de canto de boca em forma de deboche.

_ Eu nunca vi um irmão falar assim de outro Hiro-teme. Isso ai é paixão. - Falou entre risadas.

Sasuke apenas contemplou o loiro gargalhar extasiado com a própria piada. Naquele momento Sasuke sentiu seu mundo desmoronar. Naruto podia ser um idiota, um completo idiota, mas a cada eclipse solar (ou um período de vacância parecido) ele dizia algo bem analisado. Sasuke sentiu como se fosse um caça-níquel e Naruto acabasse de ter puxado a alavanca, conseguindo o maior prêmio da máquina. Sentia as emoções fluírem em seu corpo, emoções muito antes reprimidas e escondidas, de maneira assustadoramente rápida.

Seu corpo tremia, sua pele arrepiou. Era óbvio, como não havia percebido isso antes? Estava apaixonado por Itachi, por mais doente e demente que isso pudesse parecer. O que sentia por Sakura não era raiva por ela invadir seu espaço sem permissão, era ciúmes. E o pior, não era um ciúmes de irmão, era ciúmes de homem.

E agora? O que ele iria fazer?

A coisa só piorava a cada segundo, enquanto a gargalhada de Naruto intensificava. Sasuke descobriu sua paixão em alguns milésimos de segundo, e demorou mais uns 3 segundos para perceber, para seu espanto, que ela não era recente. Relembrou os dias de criança com Itachi, como preferia mil vezes ficar ao lado do irmão, ouvir a voz do irmão, do que ficar com seus amigos da escolinha. Lembrou como gostava de dormir com Itachi e acordar sendo abraçado por trás...

Sasuke tampou o rosto com vergonha, incapaz de encarar Naruto por mais um segundo. Como pode ter sido tão ingênuo aos seus sentimentos todos esses anos? A vergonha apenas aumentou ao lembrar sonhos específicos que nunca havia analisado mais a fundo, sonhos simples... Ele e Itachi andando de mãos dadas, ou dividindo um milk-shake, ou...

Sua mente só pode ter bloqueado aquilo, não é possível. Sasuke não tinha nunca na vida dele tido um sonho erótico que lembrasse ao acordar, apesar de saber da existência deles pelo estado em suas calças no amanhecer. Todos eles voltaram a sua memoria agora... Todos envolviam seu irmão.

Ele iria para o inferno. Fato.

_ Oi, Hiro, relaxa cara. - Naruto falava verdadeiramente preocupado, sacudindo de leve o amigo pelos ombros. Havia parado de rir ao perceber que Sasuke estava branco e em estado de choque, e as pessoas ao redor estavam começando a prestar atenção no que acontecia - Hiro, acorda!

_ Naruto, Hiro, sentem-se em seus lugares, a aula já vai começar - falou Iruka, o professor de literatura, ao adentrar a sala. Botou seus livros e chamada em cima da mesa, observando Naruto levantar do chão ainda olhando Sasuke, enquanto ele permanecia sentado em seus joelhos, olhando para o além de boca aberta - Hiro, você quer visitar a enfermaria?

_ Estou bem - Sasuke respondeu, levantando com dificuldade e tomando seu lugar. Naruto o olhou com curiosidade, acompanhando cada passo com os olhos azuis. Após observar o amigo sentar, sentou-se na carteira de trás.

Naruto encarou a nuca de Sasuke durante uns 10 minutos, vendo o desespero estampado em sua expressão corporal. Sasuke apoiava a cabeça nas mãos, olhando para a madeira maciça da mesa. De poucos em poucos minutos, flagrava o moreno tremer em desespero. Decidido, rasgou um pedaço de papel do caderno e escreveu algo, cutucando Sasuke e passando o recado para frente.

**Hiro, relaxa cara. Seu segredo esta a salvo comigo, não vou contar pra ninguém.**

Sasuke pegou a caneta de cima da mesa e rabiscou uma resposta.

**Pare de agir como se você soubesse alguma coisa Dobe.**

Naruto franziu o cenho ao responder

**Tá**   **querendo me enganar ou se enganar Teme? É obvio que você tá apaixonado pelo Isumi.**

Sasuke trincou os dentes e enfiou o papel na mochila sem se incomodar em amassa-lo. Ele não podia dar ouvidos à Naruto. Apesar de o loiro ter descoberto seus sentimentos antes do próprio detentor deles, ele tinha que reprimi-los. Isso era pecado, era terrível. Itachi nunca mais olharia em seus olhos se descobrisse que seu irmão tinha esse tipo de sentimento por ele. Itachi o abandonaria.

Sasuke estremeceu. Se Itachi soubesse, ele iria embora, imaginando estar fazendo o melhor para a sanidade do irmão. Isso não podia acontecer. Isso não iria acontecer.

 

_… Continua..._


	5. Capítulo V

 

Itachi observou de sua janela quando o irmão mais novo chegou próximo ao apartamento. Deixando um pouco o trabalho de lado, levantou-se e caminhou ao parapeito para observar melhor. Sasuke parecia estranhamente assustado: seu cabelo estava levemente bagunçado e seu olhos maiores do que o normal, e isso preocupou o irmão mais velho.

Sasuke olhava ora para a direita, ora para a esquerda, sem entrar no prédio onde moravam, como se esperasse que alguém viesse ao seu encontro com um punhal e o roubasse um rim. Balançando a cabeça de leve e tornando as feições um pouco mais serenas, apertou o botão do interfone ate o porteiro destravar o portão, entrando e dirigindo-se ao elevador.

Itachi, ao observar o irmão adentrar no prédio, saiu de seu quarto, esperando-o na sala para recepciona-lo.

Sasuke entrou silenciosamente, tentando fazer sua presença ser despercebida. Ao ver que seu irmão o aguardava três passos a frente sentiu seu rosto corar e os batimentos de seu coração acelerarem.

_Droga_  – Pensou. Tal mudança de comportamento não passou despercebida por Itachi, e ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda de forma questionadora.

_ O que foi Otouto? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar do irmão mais novo. Não obteve uma resposta em retorno, Sasuke corou ainda mais e poucos segundos depois, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo alguma traquinagem, correu em direção ao seu quarto, fechando e trancando a porta em seguida.

Itachi suspirou apreensivo. Talvez Sasuke tivesse percebido que ele, seu único irmão, tinha uma queda pelo irmão mais jovem. Isso seria terrível, inimaginável. O relacionamento deles se tornaria insuportável se Sasuke soubesse de seu grande segredo.

A verdade era que o prodígio sempre soube, desde pequeno, que o que sentia pelo mais jovem não era normal. Nenhum colega seu que tinha irmãos parecia possuir um sentimento tão intenso e forte por eles, mas Itachi sabia que se fosse preciso faria qualquer coisa, repito, qualquer coisa pelo pequeno. Itachi sonhava e imaginava situações inusitadas com o irmão, e quase nunca tinha a coragem necessária para sequer chama-lo para jantar fora. Seu medo de ser descoberto, muitas vezes (e principalmente no último mês, enquanto esse sentimento parecia ter se tornado mais forte em progressão geométrica) fazia com que Itachi se distanciasse de Sasuke.

Isso, evidentemente, não estava ajudando em nada o relacionamento. Sasuke e Itachi pareciam perdidos com essa nova forma de comportamento, Sasuke parecia peculiarmente irritado. Itachi não sabia o porquê de tanta irritação desmedida pelo irmão... Sasuke não era o tipo de pessoa que aguentava seus fantasmas quietos. Das poucas vezes anteriores que tinham brigado, Sasuke sempre era o primeiro a tentar conversar e resolver qualquer problema que pudesse haver entre os irmãos. Mas dessa vez, Itachi sabia que seria ele que deveria dar o primeiro passo – Só não sabia como.

Deitou-se frustrado no sofá, colocando as mãos na cabeça e massageando as têmporas para fazer com que aquela enxaqueca tão conhecida e odiada fosse embora. Precisava pensar em uma forma de conversar com o caçula, de entender o que estava irritando e de descobrir se Sasuke havia percebido os sentimentos doentios do primogênito.

 

**(***)**

Sasuke estava cansado de se esconder em seu quarto. Sabia que Itachi estava na sala, provavelmente vendo TV e isso o impedia de sair do quarto para ir comer algo na cozinha. Sabia, também, que seu comportamento era infantil e deplorável... Mas não conseguia evitar.

Tinha medo. Medo de Itachi descobrir a verdade, medo de que ele partisse. O medo não era apenas de ficar só, com a nova identidade ele provavelmente conseguiria um emprego rápido e poderia se manter sem maiores problemas. O medo era de ficar sem Itachi, a pessoa que ele mais considerava em sua vida. Xingou Naruto baixinho, lembrando que se não fosse pelas constatações do loiro não haveria descoberto seus sentimentos e nada estaria tão complexo como agora. Lembrou-se do seu plano de negação, que caiu por água abaixo assim que viu seu irmão vestido em poucas roupas aguardando-o na sala...

Não havia como negar, negar seria mais pecaminoso do que o próprio sentimento: Ele estava completamente louco pelo irmão. Analisando seus sentimentos naquele fim de tarde, Sasuke percebeu que amava Itachi desde criança, sendo que esse sentimento – antes um simples sentimento de irmão e admiração – foi evoluindo com o tempo... Talvez pela puberdade, não poderia saber, o próprio sentimento de luxúria fora destinado exclusivamente para Itachi, e por ter bloqueado tal sentimento o Uchiha mais novo achava não se interessar em pessoa alguma. Ele tinha a consciência de que isso era pecaminoso, mas compreendia muito bem que sua família não era uma família muito santa. Pecados faziam parte de seu dia-a-dia e ele não temia a Deus, pois acreditava que um Deus que perdoaria seu pai por todas as atrocidades cometidas jamais puniria um ato de amor entre dois consanguíneos.

Sasuke suspirou, sentindo o cheio de Itachi adentrar lhe as narinas. Aquele apartamento parecia ter impregnado completamente o cheiro do irmão, coisa que muito lhe agradava. Itachi cheirava da mesma maneira que roupas recém retiradas do varal no verão: o cheiro de sol, como Sasuke costumava se referir. Quando mais novo, em uma ocasião, Sasuke contou ao seu Aniki que ele cheirava da mesma forma que sol. Itachi sorriu, acariciou seu rosto e disse "Irmãozinho tolo, o sol não tem cheiro, como posso cheirar a sol?"

Corou novamente ao recordar da lembrança, sentindo vergonha de seus atos infantis. Mesmo que não fossem irmãos, mesmo que Itachi fosse homossexual e houvesse alguma chance de eles se relacionarem, Itachi nunca o faria. Sasuke era tolo demais, inferior demais. Seu Nii-san buscaria, provavelmente, alguém decidido e inteligente, talvez não tão brilhante como ele (pois isso era impossível), mas alguém de personalidade forte. Sasuke não se considerava esse tipo de pessoa. Possuía muitas duvidas, muitos medos, muitos traumas. Traumas demais para uma pessoa tão confiante e perfeita como Itachi aguentar.

Decidindo deixar essa confusão toda de lado e seguir sua vida (ou seja, tentando retomar o plano da negação). Sasuke abriu a porta de seu quarto, caminhando em direção a cozinha sem olhar para os lados.

_ Sasuke. – ouviu a voz grave do irmão o chamar do sofá. Sasuke sentiu seu sangue gelar em todo o corpo, seu coração parar de bater.  _DROGA!_ Como ele era capaz de conviver com o irmão se seu corpo tivesse essa reação toda vez que o mais velho lhe dirigisse a palavra?

_ S-sim? – tolo, como era tolo! Gaguejar! Oras Sasuke, tome jeito!

_ Quero conversar com você Otouto. – A cabeça de Itachi apareceu na cabeceira do sofá, indicando que o mesmo provavelmente estava dormindo a poucos segundos atrás. Sasuke engoliu em seco.

_ N-na verdade, eu tinha que sair pra fazer um trabalho da escola e...

_ Por que você esta me evitando? – Itachi se sentou, olhando o mais novo de cima a baixo. Não foi uma pergunta, e sim uma ordem a ser cumprida: uma ordem para que Sasuke respondesse o que de fato lhe afligia. Sasuke plena consciência de que Itachi saberia identificar uma mentira.

_ Eu não estou te evitando. – a resposta soou falsa ate para os seus ouvidos. Itachi fez uma careta de descontentamento e mudou o peso de seu corpo no sofá, chegando mais perto do lugar que Sasuke estava.

_ Eu não posso te ajudar se você não for franco comigo. – Sasuke sentiu seu corpo formigar, tentando ao máximo se aproximar mais do corpo do mais velho. Talvez para saciar seus anseios, ou para tornar as coisas menos estranhas, Sasuke sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Itachi institivamente acariciou seus cabelos, ato este que fazia constantemente desde que os revoltos haviam começado a apontar para trás na idade de cinco anos. Itachi deslizava as mãos, tentando abaixar as madeixas que insistiam em ficar eretas assim que a mão alcançava a nuca.

Itachi não fez mais nada, apenas afagou a cabeça de Sasuke, gesto que sentia falta e não fazia a mais de um mês. Sasuke também pareceu contente com o carinho, mas continuava apreensivo. Itachi estalou os dentes mostrando impaciência e parado com as caricias, e o mais novo sabia que seria a hora de responder. Relutante, disse:

_ Eu acho que... essas mudanças, tudo que esta acontecendo, tá me deixando meio inseguro com.. bem.. meus sentimentos, acho.

_ O que quer dizer? – Itachi perguntou evidentemente curioso.

_ Não sei responder isso Itachi. – falou com sinceridade e simplicidade, olhando com olhos transbordando veracidade para o irmão. Sabendo que deveria responder algo a mais, continuou – Não é sua culpa Itachi, eu acho que não sou acostumado com mudanças, mas vou acostumar. Me desculpe.

_ Eu é que peço desculpas Otouto... – Itachi falou, saciando os anseios de seu corpo e abrando de leve o irmão, sentindo como o mais jovem pareceu rígido com o contato antes comum entre eles. Itachi preferiu ignorar a linguagem corporal de Sasuke – Estive pensando mil coisas... Entendo como deve ser difícil deixar uma vida toda para trás e recomeçar. Para mim foi fácil, planejei sempre isso, mas você foi pego de surpresa. Desculpe-me por não ter dito os planos antes.

_ Ok.

Itachi soltou o mais jovem e Sasuke sentiu o ar invadir seus pulmões. Sequer recordava de ter prendido a respiração, sentia falta do corpo de Itachi próximo do seu... O primogênito sorriu um sorriso que sabia que apenas ele, Sasuke, tinha o prazer de observar eventualmente. Itachi era muito reservado, mas com seus irmão as coisas pareciam fluir mais naturalmente.

Levantou-se, andou em direção à cozinha afim de evitar mais perguntas. Ouviu o barulho da televisão vendo que o irmão provavelmente iria assistir algum seriado para passar o tempo. Foi pego de surpresa quando sentiu a voz de Itachi bem próximo de si e não no sofá, como esperava.

_ Esta noite eu e Sakura vamos jantar fora, comemorar alguma coisa, não lembro direito. – parecia pensativo, tentando lembrar a celebração. Balançou a cabeça de leve, como se indicasse que, seja lá o que fosse, não era de grande importância - Quer ir conosco? Quero apresentar minha namorada a você.

Itachi se viu envolto em confusão. Achou que Sasuke fosse ficar feliz com tal anuncio, pois sabia o quanto o irmão havia ficado chateado quando trouxe Sakura e não a apresentou. Porém Sasuke derrubou a tigela de vidro que segurava, causando um grande estardalhaço na cozinha. Corando e aparentando raiva, virou as costas ignorando o irmão e a bagunça que havia criado e saiu do apartamento em poucos segundos, batendo a porta atrás de si com força.

 

**(***)**

_ Você não é o Ciclope sabia? Não vou morrer só porque você esta me olhando desse jeito. – Naruto falava com a boca cheia de ramen, fazendo Sasuke ter que desprender um esforço maior para compreender o que o loiro dizia. Sasuke suspirou, olhando para seu café preto já gelado, que sequer havia tomado um gole.

Depois de Itachi ter convidado o irmão para ver aquela irritante da Sakura, Sasuke não pode se controlar. Para evitar uma briga com o irmão (e deixar o mais velho ainda mais confuso) se retirou de casa e foi para a casa de Naruto, a única pessoa que sabia de seu segredo. Naruto abriu a porta e se deparou com o Uchiha irritado, dando espaço para ele entrar e preparando uma xicara de café em silêncio. Assim que o café estava passado e devidamente depositado na frente de seu amigo moreno, Naruto voltou sua atenção para seu jantar, que esfriava suplicando por sua atenção.

_ O que esta acontecendo hein Teme? – Naruto falou entre uma mordida e outra. Sasuke encarou o garoto mais baixo por alguns segundos, antes de responder com rispidez, virando o rosto.

_ Você estava certo Naruto.

_ Ahm?

_ Eu gosto do Isumi.

_ Oh.

Naruto pareceu desconfortável, mudando de posição na cadeira.

_ Hum... e ai? Falou com ele? – Sasuke piscou. Ficou claro que, muito provavelmente, Naruto não havia falado sério quando acusou os irmãos (ou companheiros de apartamento, como eram pra sociedade) de gostarem um do outro. A revelação de Sasuke o pegou de surpresa, evidente. Como Sasuke era tolo.

Mas a cagada estava feita, o leite estava derramado. Não adiantava mentir, e Naruto não parecia o tipo de pessoa fofoqueira.

_ Falei, mas não sobre isso. – Respondeu num tom cansado, ignorando a surpresa do loiro e agindo como se não tivesse percebido nada – Ele me chamou para que eu conhecesse a sua amada Sakura... eu surtei, e vim pra cá.

_ Sakura-chan... – Naruto falou sonhadoramente, evidentemente para a sua fantasia e não para Sasuke. Piscou, percebendo que o moreno a frente não era a irritante de cabelos rosas – O que ele queria fazer com Sakura-chan?

_ Oras, sei lá. Iam comemorar alguma coisa e ele queria que eu a conhecesse. Ele não sabe que estudamos na mesma sala.

Naruto ficou um tempo comendo em silêncio, ou melhor, brincando com a comida. Depois de refletir alguns segundos, levantou-se carregando a tigela de raman para a pia e deixando-a em cima da borda sem se incomodar em lavar.

_ Você deveria ir – falou com simplicidade – conhecer o inimigo, analisar o terreno... sabe?

_ Agora a Sakura virou inimiga? – Sasuke perguntou ao se levantar, com uma sobrancelha erguida de forma indagativa.

_ Não minha inimiga – Naruto deu de ombros – Sua. Eu quero Sakura-chan, você quer o Isumi-san... não há porque eu não tentar te ajudar a separá-los.

_ E eu achando que você estava fazendo isso pela amizade. – Sasuke falou, sarcástico. Naruto riu, percebendo que o humor do moreno havia melhorado ao oferecer ajuda.

_ Nah... amizade é para os fracos. – respondeu dando um soquinho de leve no braço de Sasuke. Sasuke espreguiçou-se e sentou novamente na mesa, beberricando o café já frio.

Naruto sentou-se ao seu lado, analisando o moreno enquanto tomara o café. Decidindo alimentar mais sua curiosidade, perguntou.

_ Não sabia que você era gay Hiro, por que me escondeu isso? – o moreno engasgou-se, sentindo o café voltar pelo seu nariz. Após se recompor, virou para Naruto que o olhava com olhos indagativos. Pigarreou e respondeu a melhor forma que pode.

_ Eu não sou gay.

_ É claro que é! Ou... oh não! – falou desesperado, levantando da cadeira com um pulo e apontando sinistramente para Sasuke – Isumi-san é uma garota! Sakura-chan é lésbica! Meu mundo acabou...

_ Não seja ridículo. Isumi é homem. – falou, rindo de leve sem sequer se dar conta de sua reação.

_ Então você é gay teme.

_ Dobe, eu não sou gay. Eu só gosto do Isumi.

_ Se você gosta do Isumi iria gostar de outros homens. Ele apenas faz seu tipo, oras.

Sasuke refletiu. Seria possível que o sentimento por Itachi fosse apenas uma atração física devido a sua sexualidade? Sasuke sempre considerou Itachi um homem bonito, desde pequeno perdia horas apreciando a beleza do irmão.

_ Sinceramente não sei. Nunca olhei para outro homem como olho para ele... nem para outra mulher. – respondeu com sinceridade. Sasuke nunca havia demonstrado interesse pelos aspectos do coração ate, bem... hoje.

Naruto permaneceu quieto, ainda observando o moreno beber a xicara de café, imerso em pensamentos que nunca haviam cruzado sua cabeça.

 

_... Continua..._


	6. Capítulo VI

_ Hiro-kun!

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente, irritado com os altos decibéis daquela voz. Virou-se e se arrependeu no momento seguinte, quando a irritante Sakura tropeçou caindo em seu colo. Ele a segurou, talvez pelo susto, mas soltou seus pulsos em seguida, talvez pelo nojo, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão, causando um estrondo considerável.

_ Perdão. – ela disse, corando envergonhada e parecendo não perceber que Sasuke havia deixado-a cair de propósito. Ele girou os olhos de tediosamente em resposta.

_ O que você quer?

Se arrependeu no mesmo momento por ter feito a pergunta, sabia que deva ter virado as costas e ido embora, mas não, ele quis ser educado. Imbecil.

Sakura sorriu achando que a pergunta expressava interesse e não descontentamento e tédio como fora a intenção do rapaz. Levantou-se e encarou Sasuke, percebendo como seus olhos pareciam se estreitar devido a algum sentimento por ela desconhecido.

_ Bom, acho que você sabe nossa proximidade indireta não é? – perguntou, sorrindo e massageando o cotovelo dolorido. Sasuke ficou surpreso, isso indicava que Itachi havia mencionado que eles dividiam apartamento... Bom, isso não era necessariamente algo bom, mas significava que ele achava importante que ela soubesse da existência do "amigo". Respondeu a garota com um aceno de cabeça afirmativo, o que a fez sorrir ainda mais – Então, estive pensando, nós podiamos passar um tempo junto, para nos conhecermos melhor e tudo mais...

Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Naruto disse que ele deveria aproveitar as oportunidades para... hum... Conhecer o inimigo, não é? Fazia sentido. Não que ele tivesse alguma chance com Itachi, mas a aproximação com a garota poderia ajudar a tirar o irmão de uma fria: estava na cara que essa moça não valia dois centavos.

Sasuke podia ser virgem, ingênuo e tudo mais, mas não era burro. Já tinha visto essa garota jogar charme para vários garotos de seu ano e mais até mesmo os mais velhos, mesmo tendo namorado. Apesar de Naruto afirmar que não era o que ele imaginava, garantindo que ela era apenas uma pessoa extremamente simpática, ele não conseguia engolir. Se não fosse pelo fato de ela saber que Itachi e Sasuke moravam juntos, ele suspeitaria que ela estaria dando em cima dele nesse momento.

Sorrindo o sorriso menos falso que meus músculos faciais conseguiram proporcionar observou o brilho dos olhos esmeralda de Sakura intensificarem. Ela mostrou os dentes em um sorriso verdadeiro e largo, e o Uchiha teve que conter seu punho para não ir de encontro aos brancos dentes da garota rosa.

_ Ótimo! O que acha de ir jantar comigo mais tarde?

_ Claro. – respondeu com a voz rouca, ainda mantendo o sorriso amarelo. Ou essa garota era muito tola ou agia como uma tapada de marca maior, pois não percebia absolutamente nada da expressão corporal dele. Contente, ela segurou sua mão, retirando uma caneta do bolso e escrevendo na pele trêmula da palma de Sasuke.

_ Este é meu telefone. – ela disse ao escrever o ultimo número, o moreno analisou o número de celular escrito em sua palma com uma sobrancelha erguida, ainda tentando aceitar a audácia da garota de tocar em si sem seu consentimento – Me ligue mais tarde, vou esperar hein? – e, dando uma risadinha sufocada, beijou de leve a bochecha de Sasuke antes de retornar pelo caminho de onde veio.

O Uchiha permaneceu estático, ainda analisando a palma da mão. Ok, se aquela era uma tentativa dela de causar uma boa primeira impressão, ela havia falhado miseravelmente. Abaixou o braço e observou enquanto ela voltava para a escola balançando os quadris de uma forma que, na melhor das hipóteses, ela julgaria ser sexy.

_ O que ele viu nessa garota? - Sasuke perguntou em voz alta para si mesmo, tentando entender a cabeça de Itachi.

_ Você é gay, não entenderia. - Naruto respondeu, fazendo com que Sasuke pulasse de susto. O loiro riu da reação do amigo, dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Sasuke para acalmá-lo enquanto controlava a risada. - Desculpe se sou ágil e silencioso como uma raposa.

_ Esta mais pra uma alma penada Dobe. – Sasuke respondeu, tornando a respirar com normalidade. O sorriso largo de Naruto não diminuiu nem um milímetro – Você ouviu a conversa?

_ Ouvi – Naruto retirou o próprio celular do bolso e pegou a mão de Sasuke. O que tinha com essas pessoas e a mão dele hoje? - e acho que essa é a oportunidade perfeita. Não esqueça de falar de mim Teme! - Naruto copiou o número na memoria do celular e guardou o aparelho no bolso da calça, soltando a mão de Sasuke em seguida – O que foi?

_ Não toque na minha mão, odeio isso. – Sasuke respondeu, tornando a seguir o caminho de sua moradia.

_ Por quê? Tá com medo de se apaixonar por mim também? - Naruto respondeu com uma risada rápida.

_ Nem se eu fosse gay como você diz Naruto, eu gostaria de alguém como você.

_ Poupe o veneno, sou imune. – Naruto seguia Sasuke com os braços atrás da cabeça, acelerando o passo ate ficar ao lado do moreno e caminhar com ele para a mesma direção – O que pretende fazer?

_ Sobre...?

_ Sakura-chan oras!

_ Ouvir o que ela quer falar ué. - Sasuke respondeu, cada minuto mais entediado. Será que as pessoas não podiam perceber quando ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar?

_ Mas você tem que criar um plano! Tem que pensar quando vai mencionar o magnifico Naruto Uzumaki, a alma gêmea de Sakura Haruno, e...

_ Naruto.

_ Oi.

_ Cala a boca.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi chegou em casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho, exausto. O emprego que havia conseguido pagava bem, mas era praticamente uma escravidão remunerada. Ele era a pessoa que mais trabalhava naquele escritório, com toda a certeza. Se ele tivesse decidido continuar morando só poderia manter o antigo emprego, que era consideravelmente mais calmo e menos estressante.

As coisas que ele fazia por Sasuke, se o mais novo apenas soubesse metade delas...

Jogou as chaves e o celular na mesinha de centro e deixou seu corpo cair na poltrona mais próxima, sentindo o ar sair pesadamente de deus pulmões com o impacto. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que não estava só: Sasuke estava deitado, adormecido, no sofá de três lugares ao lado da poltrona onde Itachi havia se sentado.

Ele sorriu, ainda adormecido. Itachi também.

Sasuke sempre sorriu muito pouco. Dava para contar nos dedos as vezes que tinha visto seu irmãozinho sorrir. Esses sorrisos raros diminuíram consideravelmente quando Itachi saiu da casa do pai para estudar fora e estavam bem mais raros desde que os irmãos haviam brigado a dois meses atrás, se é que ainda eram existentes.

Mas Sasuke sonhava, e parecia ser um bom sonho, já que o fazia sorrir de uma forma tão... única. Isso deixava Itachi feliz. Não existia absolutamente nada no planeta que ele desejasse mais do que a felicidade do irmão. Estendeu a mão de maneira involuntária, seguindo o magnetismo que os cabelos de Sasuke causavam ao seu braço. Mas antes que seus dedos pudessem tocar as negras mechas de cabelo que caiam sobre a face do menor, o olhar de Itachi pousou na palma da mão aberta sobre o peito de Sasuke.

E seu mundo desmoronou.

Sasuke tinha um telefone escrito na pele. Itachi sabia que eventualmente seu irmão caçula um dia teria alguma vida amorosa e sofria noites e noites pensando no que faria quando esse dia chegasse. Mas o número não era um número qualquer, o que tornou a coisa ainda mais insuportável: Era o celular de Sakura.

Não resistindo ao impulso que tomou conta de seu corpo, Itachi agarrou com força o pulso de Sasuke e puxou a mão para perto de seus olhos, não acreditando em seus olhos. Isso, obviamente, acordou abruptamente o Uchiha mais novo.

_ Itachi! - Sasuke gritou assustado, enquanto seu corpo era puxado para fora do sofá - O que você tá fazendo?

Sasuke olhou para sua mão a centímetros do rosto de Itachi, depois para a expressão assustada do irmão. Itachi havia deixado a mascara de frieza cair, isso não era nada bom - não era normal. Engoliu seco, lembrando o que havia de tão intrigante na palma de sua mão.

_ I-itachi, nii-s-san - antes que pudesse formular uma desculpa, o Uchiha mais velho soltou o pulso de Sasuke, fazendo com que ele fosse obrigado a apoiar seu braço no chão para não cair de encontro a superfície dura. Sasuke olhou novamente pra cima, percebendo que o irmão levantou com rapidez e praticamente corria para seu quarto - ESPERA! - gritou, mas foi ignorando ao ouvir o *bam* da porta batendo e o barulho de chave sendo girada.

 _O que vou fazer? O que vou fazer?_  - Sasuke estava entrando em desespero. Era obvio o que aquilo pareceu: Itachi achava que ele havia convidado sua namorada para sair, e se sentia traído. Quem podia culpá-lo? Imagine a decepção de saber que seu irmãozinho estava dando em cima de sua mulher? E quem poderia culpá-lo por não saber a verdade?

Levantou-se e correu atrás do irmão, socando a porta com força enquanto chamava o nome do mais velho em meio a expressões "eu posso explicar!", "quero conversar com você" e "por favor!". Mas não ouvia sequer um murmúrio em resposta. 

_Droga, DROGA!_

_ Abre a porta, se não eu vou... - e então a porta magicamente se abriu. Itachi estava novamente usando a máscara da indiferença e não direcionou o olhar pro irmão, passou por ele como se ele sequer estivesse presente e andou com passos firmes em direção a saída do apartamento – Espera! - Sasuke, desta vez, conseguiu alcançar o irmão, entrelaçando com força os dedos na manga do casaco de Itachi, que parou de andar.

_ Me solta. – ordenou, sem olhar para trás. Sasuke conhecia bem aquele tom, era o tom que Itachi usava quando Fugaku ameaçava fazer algo com um dos dois filhos. Sasuke engoliu seco.

_ S-só escute o que eu tenho pr...

_ Não tenho tempo, nem interesse. - e puxou o braço, fazendo com que o tecido escapulisse dos dedos de Sasuke. Ele tornou a tentar agarrar novamente o irmão, mas sua tentativa foi infrutífera. Viu quando o mais velho saiu batendo a porta da frente, sem se incomodar em tranca-la.

Sua vista começou a ficar turva, seu corpo começou a tremer e seu coração tornou a ser apertado pela mão invisível da angustia. A paz não reinava antes desse acontecimento, ousava dizer que o relacionamento com o seu irmão piorando consideravelmente nos últimos tempos, mas definitivamente agora ele tinha estragado tudo. Tudo!

 _Merda! -_ Sua mente gritava em protesto. -  _Vai atrás dele seu covarde! Liga pra ele!_

Pegou o celular do bolso com pressa, demorando a encontrar o numero do irmão na agenda por causa do nervosismo. Apertou no botão de discagem e esperou... esperou... ouviu uma musica na sala.Música? Olhando para procurar a fonte do barulho, encontrou o celular de Itachi em cima da mesa, tocando em resposta de sua ligação.

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem. Itachi tinha comprado uma moto há quinze dias, já deveria estar longe e Sasuke sequer suspeitava aonde seu irmão iria, não havia como alcançá-lo. Desligou o telefone e deixou seu corpo escorregar de encontro ao chão.

_O que eu vou fazer?_

O telefone de Itachi voltou a tocar e Sasuke olhou para o visor. Era Deidara. Sem pensar duas vezes, atendeu o telefone procurando um milagre.

_ Alô? - Deidara disse, quando percebeu que alguém havia atendido o telefone mas nada falava. Esperou por alguns segundos, mas não obteve resposta – Essa é a sua caixa de mensagens Isumi? Tão silenciosa quanto o dono – deu uma risada sem graça – Só tô ligando pra dizer que já peguei a joia, a... hum... joalheria ligou pra mim porque você não atendia e a reforma tá feita da maneira que você exigiu. Vem buscar porque não me responsabilizo se o Kakuzu decidir vende-la pra pagar dividas. - Sasuke deixou o telefone escorregar de sua mão, desligando a ligação quando tocou o chão.

Joia, Joia? Itachi não pretendia, ele não ia...  _não!_

_O QUE EU VOU FAZER?_

 

_… Continua..._


	7. Capítulo VII

 

_ … quero dizer, eu achava que ele não ia aceitar de jeito nenhum – Sakura falava ao telefone enquanto terminava de retocar o batom dos lábios – sabe como é, sempre quieto na dele, nunca retribuiu um único olhar... Quem diria não é? - o som da campainha ressonou em seus ouvidos e ela não conseguiu conter o gritinho de felicidade – Ino! Ino! Ele chegou! Me deseje sorte! Beijos mais tarde te ligo!

A jovem desligou o telefone e enfiou de qualquer maneira na bolsa enquanto dava uma ultima olhada no seu penteado. Sorrindo satisfeita com o resultado, correu escadaria a baixo parando quase derrapando na porta de entrada e girando a maçaneta com ansiedade e..  _Oh... não._

_ Isumi? - La estava Itachi, com o rosto encoberto pela mascara da frieza sem dar qualquer pista a Sakura sobre do porquê de sua vinda. Percebendo que tinha que lidar com o namorado antes que Sasuke aparecesse, sorriu de forma convidativa para que resolvesse o mais rápido possível qualquer problema – O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

_ A onde pretende ir a essa hora Sakura? - Itachi perguntou de maneira educada, escondendo completamente a raiva que sentia no seu interior.

_ A lugar nenhum, meus pais vão dar uma festa em casa de aniversario de casamento, estou fazendo sala enquanto os dois se arrumam nos quartos de cima. - Itachi sentiu vontade de gargalhar, Sakura podia pensar rápido, mas definitivamente não avaliava bem a situação.

_ Suponho que eles se arrumem com as luzes da janela do quarto apagadas não é mesmo? - perguntou o Uchiha com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios. Sakura mordeu os lábios, tentando pensar em uma resposta – Suponho que o carro de seus pais tenha saído sozinho enquanto eu contornava a esquina para estacionar, ou que eu esteja sendo vitima de uma alucinação, talvez?

_ Amor...

_ Eu vi a mão de Hiro. - Itachi falou simplesmente, enquanto entrava na sala de Sakura sem ser convidado. A garota não pareceu perceber a invasão do seu namorado, foi completamente pega de surpresa e não sabia ao certo como reagir.

_ O... o que quer dizer? - Perguntou em duvida, talvez o desespero tenha feito ela ouvir coisas absurdas.

_ Hiro é o cara que mora comigo Sakura. - Itachi respondeu deixando o tom transparecer seu cansaço mental, enquanto se sentava e posicionava as mãos em sua nunca, tentando inutilmente relaxar.

_ Eu posso explicar.

_Eu duvido muito – fechou os olhos e virou o rosto assim que percebeu a garota sentar ao seu lado e tocar-lhe os ombros, almejando contato físico.

_ Hiro e eu somos colegas de classe, estávamos fazendo um trabalho em grupo...

_ Eu duvido muito que se vocês estivessem fazendo um trabalho você anotaria o seu telefone na mão dele, salas de aula costumam ter muitos papéis para serem usados para anotações. Eu conheço sua letra e conheço você. Afinal, você fez a mesma coisa comigo. - Itachi respondeu, se levantando bruscamente para fugir do toque da garota. Abriu os olhos e analisou sua namorada. Sakura estava belíssima, com um vestido elegante cor de marfim e sapatos de salto alto. Maquiagem impecável, juntamente com um penteado que provavelmente fora feito em salão de beleza. Seus olhos estavam assustados e seu lábio inferior tremia de ansiedade.

_ Isumi, por favor, confie em mim...

_ Nunca confiei Sakura. - Itachi respondeu olhando nos olhos da garota, eles acabavam de começar a formar lágrimas.

_ Não fale assim!

_ Eu sempre fui completamente franco com você. Você sabia muito bem que isso era passageiro, que duraria enquanto fosse conveniente para nós. Você sabia que não havia troca de sentimentos.

_ Não! Há sim! Eu amo você!

Itachi ignorou a resposta se Sakura, respirando fundo antes de recomeçar:

_ Eu sempre fui franco. Você sabe muito bem o que eu sinto por você, sabe que não passou de atração física. Lembro-me muito bem de termos conversado sobre isso a uns dois meses atrás.

_ Eu não me sinto mais assim! Eu gosto mesmo de você Isumi! - ela falou, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente de seus olhos.

_ Não gosta. Eu sempre soube que era seu passaporte para as festinhas da faculdade, como eu disse, era conveniente para os dois lados.

_ Então por que se deu o trabalho de vir aqui? - ela gritou, perdendo a pose de garota ofendida e parecendo extremamente irritada e fora de si. Itachi suspirou, mantendo a calma e feições gélidas – Isso se chama ciúmes! Você veio aqui porque sentiu ciúmes!

_ Não fale como se você entendesse minha cabeça, eu nunca te dei liberdade para entrar nela. – Itachi respondeu friamente, ouvindo um soluço seco da jovem – Eu vim pelo Hiro.

_ O QUÊ? - Ela gritou, se levantando rapidamente na tentativa de ficar a altura de Itachi, falhando por bons 15 centímetros.

_ Hiro é recém-chegado na cidade, não conhece ninguém e pelo que conheço dele não iria chamar uma garota como você para sair.

_ Pois bem! Pois ele chamou!

_ Deprimente. – sussurrou em voz baixa pela tentativa de Sakura de sair por cima da situação – Se quer saber, ele estava dormindo a hora que cheguei em casa e vi seu telefone na mão dele... Pode tirar essa maquiagem pesada Sakura, ele não esta tão interessado em ver você como você está em vê-lo. Provavelmente ele nem confirmou e você esta ai, esperando como um cão de rua espera por migalhas.

_ O que você quer hein? Me humilhar?

Isso fez Itachi, pela primeira vez na noite, parar para pensar. O que ele estava fazendo? Certamente soava como humilhação, vingança e ciúmes. Como dissera para garota, eles, apesar de namorarem, não tinham sentimentos um pelo outro. Era completamente estranho ele aparecer querendo tirar satisfações com ela, então era normal que ela pensasse em ciúmes ou humilhação.

_ Hein Isumi, o que você quer? Se não gosta nem um pouco de mim, por que se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui? - Ela perguntou novamente, cruzando os braços de forma desafiadora enquanto esperava uma resposta, ainda deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelas suas bochechas e destruírem sua maquiagem.

_ Eu vim para te alertar. - O Uchiha caminhava para a saída lentamente enquanto respondia a garota do cabelo rosado – Não se meta com Hiro.

_ Ora por que hein? Ele é livre e, pelo jeito, e eu também!

_ Como se isso fosse te impedir de alguma coisa não é? - Itachi respondeu, deixando uma risada cínica entornar sua resposta.

_ Não me arrependo nem um pouco! - Ela gritou, enquanto jogava o objeto mais próximo no ex-namorado, errando a mira e acertando em um abajur da sala – Nem um pouco! Vocês homens não merecem essa coisa de fidelidade!

Itachi caminhou lentamente para a saída, não se importando em ser atingido pelos objetos que Sakura atirava nele, sabendo que ela não possuía o mínimo de mira e que apenas havia assistido novelas demais e estava, inutilmente, fazendo uma cena para tentar inflar seu ego. Ao chegar à saída, colocou a mão na maçaneta, posicionando no lado de fora e puxando a porta para fecha-la. Mas não sem antes dizer em alto e bom som:

_ É justamente por isso que quero que fique longe, Hiro merece alguém menos deplorável do que você.

*Click* da maçaneta. *Bam* do cinzeiro sendo espatifado na porta de entrada. Barulho do motor da moto abafando o grito esganiçado de Sakura.

E, com isso, seu namoro estava terminado.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Ooooooooooooi! Hiro-teme! Abre essa porta! - Esbravejava Naruto, enquanto socava a porta de entrada de Sasuke com determinação – Temos que conversar sobre como você vai me propagar pra Sakura-chan! - bateu mais uma, duas, três vezes – Hiroooooooo! O porteiro me disse que você está em casa! Abre essa porta se não eu vou gritar até...

Naruto ouviu o barulho de chave girando na fechadura, mas a maçaneta não foi girada. Depois de esperar alguns segundos e perceber que Sasuke não ia abrir a porta, girou a maçaneta e encontrou seu amigo sentado no sofá, com os olhos inchados e uma garrafa de vodca na mão... pela metade.

O cheiro de bebida alcoólica estava em todos os cantos do ambiente. O cabelo de Sasuke estava bagunçado, sua camiseta tinha manchas de algum liquido que ele provavelmente havia derramado à poucos minutos. Naruto olhou para o chão, encontrando diversas latas de cerveja vazias, juntamente com algumas bebidas levemente mais alcoólicas. Provavelmente Sasuke estava aumentando progressivamente o teor alcoólico.

_ Ou você resolveu dar uma festa sem me avisar, ou um furacão passou para dar boa noite em sua sala, ou alguma coisa terrível aconteceu. Desembucha. – O loiro falou, sentando na cadeira em frente do amigo, observando com mais ênfase as marcas do choro compulsivo ao qual o senhor-Hiro-coração-de-gelo havia se rendido, no momento restando apenas o traços finos das lágrimas e os olhos inchados e avermelhados.

_ Dobe vai embora. – Sasuke descobriu que possuía mais um dom além de ler as emoções que Itachi escondia por baixo da máscara de frieza: ele conseguia falar sem enrolar a língua enquanto estava bêbado. Quantos dons inúteis em uma única pessoa.

_ Nem tente, não levanto daqui. – Naruto respondeu sorrindo de forma calorosa para o amigo, ouvindo um 'hn' em resposta. - Eu posso falar bastante, mas também sei ouvir Hiro, desembucha.

Naruto não sabia ao certo que tipo de reação esperava do amigo, mas sentiu que jogar a garrafa, ainda pela metade, com força em direção à parede não era algo que condizia com o comportamento natural de Sasuke.

O barulho de vidro e liquido caindo no chão fez Naruto tomar medidas drásticas: começou a retirar as demais garrafas vazias do entorno de seu amigo. Sim, meus caros, Naruto estava LIMPANDO o cômodo. E isso foi o segundo comportamento estranho da noite.

Enquanto observava Naruto limpar o ambiente murmurando xingamentos e frases como "emo maldito", "teme insuportável", Sasuke se apoiou no canto do sofá pretendendo levantar e procurar outra coisa para beber, mas antes que conseguisse se por de pé foi parado pelo loiro, que puxou sua camiseta para baixo, forçando-o a sentar novamente no sofá.

_ Tá cheio de caco de vidro no chão, não levanta dessa merda! - gritou irritado. Se Sasuke não estivesse com tantos problemas na cabeça ele provavelmente teria dado risada: Naruto estava fazendo bico - Me conta o que aconteceu, por que não está arrumado pra ir buscar a Sakura-chan? Achei que tínhamos combinados de eu acompanhar vocês de longe.

_ Se você falar o nome dessa infeliz mais uma vez eu arranco sua língua pelo cu. – Sasuke rosnou.

_ Nossa como você esta temperamental, senta Hiro! - Exclamou com ironia, quando o moreno fez menção a se levantar de novo. Sasuke grunhiu em resposta mas, incrivelmente, obedeceu o amigo, voltando a se sentar e cruzando os braços.

_ Vá embora Usuratonkachi, quero paz.

_ Não, você quer entrar em coma alcoólico... eu deixaria, claro, mas Isumi-san não ia gostar nem um pouco.

Naruto não entendeu o porquê, mas ao falar o nome de Itachi os olhos de Sasuke começaram a matejar de lágrimas e o moreno tornou a piscar freneticamente para impedir que elas escorressem. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender que, seja o que for que tivesse acontecido ali, tinha alguma ligação com o colega de apartamento de Sasuke.

_ O que ele fez Hiro?

_ Nada.

_ Se não tivesse feito nada você não estaria assim.

_ Esse é o problema, ele não fez nada! Me ignorou, saiu batendo porta irritado e não voltou pra casa e já faz quatro horas, quatro horas Naruto! – Sasuke falou desesperado, gesticulando freneticamente e atropelando as palavras ao formular frases desconexas de desespero. Naruto sentiu cada célula de seu corpo se arrepender por não ter um celular com câmera para filmar aquela atitude do amigo, sabia que um Sasuke sóbrio jamais agiria assim.

_ Me conta o que aconteceu idiota. – tentou pela última vez, contendo a risada que começava a formar em sua garganta. Não o levem a mal, Naruto estava preocupado, mas não eram voçes que estavam diante de um Sasuke tão... peculiar.

Novamente o moreno obedeceu o pedido, e Naruto fez uma nota mental: embebedar Sasuke antes de pedir favores.

_ Ele viu o telefone da irritante na minha pele e interpretou errado as coisas, e saiu batendo porta sem querer falar comigo. – Sasuke se lamentou, sentindo ódio de si mesmo ao ver que sua voz estava adquirindo a tonalidade chorosa. Naruto observava curioso, seus grandes olhos azuis apenas o encorajando a prosseguir. Sasuke engoliu seco – Mas isso não foi o pior... eu... eu...

_ O quê? – Naruto perguntou, começando a ficar verdadeiramente apreensivo.

_ Eu acho que... ele vai... não, eu tenho certeza Naruto.

_ Fala porra!

_ Ele vai pedir a Sakura em casamento.

O silêncio foi o mais desconfortável que a dupla já havia compartilhado: Sasuke controlava sua respiração para não cair aos prantos de novo, seu orgulho Uchiha não permitia isso – nem mesmo para um Uchiha bêbado. Naruto largou as garrafas vazias em cima da mesa com as mão tremulas, se apoiando na base da mesa para pensar. Alguns segundos se passaram e o loiro soltou a borda da mesa, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e virando para seu amigo em estado deplorável.

_ Isso não tem graça Hiro, você sabe o quanto eu gosto dela.

_ Eu não estou tentando ser engraçado dobe! Olha pra minha cara de senso de humor! – Sasuke gritou, se pondo de pé.

_ Eu achei que o Isumi não considerava ela a esse ponto, você deu a entender isso!

_ Eu me enganei, aparentemente.

_ Se enganou? Caralho Teme! Isso é importante demais pra você "se enganar"!

_ Olha aqui Dobe. – Sasuke puxou Naruto pela gola, ficando cara-a-cara com o rosto raivoso do amigo – Se você tá na merda você não faz ideia de como eu estou.

_ Eu gosto da Sakura-chan a muito mais tempo do que você gosta do Isumi.

_ Você não faz ideia do que esta falando Naruto. – Sasuke falou, estreitando os olhos de forma predatória. Naruto empurrou Sasuke de volta no sofá, irritado com a situação e o comportamento do moreno, mas Sasuke segurou a barra da manga de Naruto, fazendo o loiro cair por cima de seu corpo, tendo que apoiar seu peso com os braços para que eles não se chocassem de forma dolorosa.

No mesmo instante, a porta da frente se abriu, revelando um Itachi cansado e com o rosto também rosado de algum teor alcoólico como seu irmão. A cena de boas vindas não fez bem a vista cansada de Itachi: lá estava seu irmãozinho, aquele que ele viu crescer e cuidou desde criancinha, debaixo do corpo de algum estranho.

Sem pensar duas vezes, correu ao encontro de Naruto e puxou o loiro pela gola, enforcando-o com a pressão do tecido. Naruto se debateu em vão, sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado contra a parede da mesma maneira que Sasuke havia arremessado a garrafa de vodca pouco tempo atrás. Caiu com um baque surdo contra o assoalho, sentindo suas nádegas doerem com o impacto. Assustado, encontrou o olhar do tão famoso companheiro de quarto de Sasuke.

Parecia estar vendo um clone: Itachi era muito semelhante a Sasuke, igual em demasia. Algumas peculiaridades no rosto, os cabelos cumpridos e a altura levemente maior eram as únicas coisas que poderiam ser consideradas como diferença entre os dois rapazes. O negro dos olhos, a palidez da pele, os lábios finos e o olhar feroz... eram idênticos.

_ Ei cabeludo! Que ideia é essa? – Naruto acusou, apontando o dedo para Itachi, o que apenas fez a raiva de Itachi aumentar.

_Suma daqui.

_ Eu estava aqui antes de você! E essa casa não é só sua!

_ Naruto – Sasuke falou, tomando a atenção dos dois outros presentes do cômodo para si – Me deixe conversar com ele.

Naruto respirou descompassadamente. Sentia raiva da atitude de Isumi, mas sabia que ele e Sasuke precisavam conversar. Levantou-se com a agilidade que os rapazes bêbados não tinham e saiu, irritado demais para se despedir.

Ao ver a porta se chocar, direcionou seu olhar para o irmão mais velho, apenas para o encontrar filtrando seu rosto de forma tão irritada quanto filtrava a de Naruto a poucos segundos atrás. Definitivamente aquela não seria uma boa conversa.

 

_...Continua..._


	8. Capítulo VIII

****

O clima definitivamente já tinha sido melhor naquela sala. Sasuke mordia a parte interna das bochechas para tentar se acalmar, Itachi não desgrudava o olhar feroz do menor. Sasuke sabia que por trás de toda a calma aparente de seu irmão existia uma pessoa com pavio muito curto, o que era consideravelmente agravado com álcool ou situações adversas – quem dirá em ambas ocasiões como no presente estado.

Itachi dificilmente demonstrava seus sentimentos, Sasuke simplesmente os entendia devido a criação conjunta, de certo. Porém, qualquer um que adentrasse o local aquele momento perceberia a fúria e o medo estampados nos olhos de cada um, exatamente nesta ordem, e não precisava ser nenhum estudioso de linguagem corporal para tal. Itachi analisou o lugar vagarosamente, pousando os olhos no estrago causado pelo irmão e a grande quantidade de garrafas no lugar, direcionando, por fim, o olhar de maneira penetrante ao Uchiha amedrontado.

_ Itachi eu … - Sasuke hesitou, esperando que o irmão o interrompesse como geralmente fazia quando estava irritado, mas o moreno mais velho sequer piscou. Engolindo em seco, recomeçou – Eu... você... entendeu tudo errado.

Sasuke aquietou-se, não estava acostumado com esse olhar, muito menos com esse silêncio desmedido. O ar entre os irmãos Uchiha estava cada vez mais pesado. Itachi deu um passo a frente de forma mecânica, fazendo Sasuke se encolher.

_ Eu achei que a Sakura queria me conhecer porque tinha um compromisso com você e queria conhecer quem morava com ele! Eu juro! Eu não quero ter nada com... - Itachi ficou a pouca distância do irmão, fazendo o mais novo sentir o cheiro de uísque que o rodeava, calou-se novamente, acovardado.

_ Quem? - Itachi perguntou num tom baixo e perigoso, fazendo os pelos do corpo de Sasuke eriçarem. Piscou duas vezes, confuso.

_ Sakura? – respondeu duvidoso.

_ Quem era esse... cara? - Não era uma pergunta, ou melhor, não soava como uma pergunta. Era uma ordem a ser atendida. Itachi estreitou, se é que era possível, ainda mais os olhos. Sasuke não estava entendendo o comportamento do irmão, Itachi não havia ido beber devido a traição? O que importava Naruto em toda aquela história no apartamento?

_ Naruto?

_ NÃO SE FAÇA DE BURRO! - Itachi respondeu irritado, empurrando o irmão de volta para o sofá fazendo com que este caísse sentado. Permaneceu em pé, mas abaixou o corpo, mantendo-se ainda cara a cara com o irmão, segurando-se na cabeceira do sofá com os dois braços, esperando uma resposta. O caçula analisou o maior mais de perto, vendo os indícios de bebida no corar do rosto e nos movimentos levemente mais desajeitados do que o normal. Com a proximidade ainda maior, além do cheiro de uísque, o próprio cheiro natural de sol que o irmão sempre tinha adentrou suas narinas, fazendo-o corar ainda mais.

Amaldiçoou suas células uma a uma. Como seu corpo podia se comportar daquela forma diante daquela situação aterrorizante? Sentia seu coração bater mais forte e sua respiração ficar descompassada, as borboletas do estomago voltaram... ele teria que arranjar algum jeito de conviver com Itachi novamente, se não certamente perderia o controle.

_ FALA PORRA! - Itachi gritou novamente, batendo as mãos no encosto na cabeceira do sofá, fazendo com que Sasuke sentisse a vibração do impacto e choramingar baixo – E NÃO SEJA IMBECIL O SUFICIENTE DE ACHAR QUE EU VOU TE BATER!

_ Itachi se acalme, por favor. - Sasuke sussurrou em resposta, sentindo mais um soco dado na cabeceira do sofá e soltando mais um grunhido de pavor. O primogênito se afastou, as mãos passaram a segurar o couro cabeludo com força enquanto andava em círculos. O moreno mais jovem acompanhava a movimentação com os olhos ainda assustados: Nunca havia visto Itachi agir assim, nem em outras ocasiões que este havia bebido, provavelmente desta vez ele passou muito além da cota.

Itachi parou momentaneamente de andar, virando o rosto para o irmão de forma vagarosa, exibindo um sorriso perigoso de canto de boca. O coração de Sasuke bateu ainda mais forte –  _coração imbecil! Ele não esta flertando com você, ele quer te matar!_

_ Eu estou de saco cheio... - Itachi deu as costas para o irmão, caminhando ate a parede aonde a vodca e Naruto foram arremessados, pegando os restos depositados da garrafa partida com a mão esquerda – de você ser tão covarde Sasuke. - segurando firmemente os restos da garrafa, andou em passos firmes e vagarosos ate o local da sala onde Sasuke estava sentado, a respiração do mais jovem ficando gradativamente mais audível. Itachi percebeu o liquido quente com cheiro metálico escorrer em suas mãos e pingar no chão, sabia que havia se cortado ao pegar o objeto.

Mais uma vez estava na frente do mais jovem, e dessa vez pegou o menor ainda mais desprevenido. Escalou no sofá, sentando no colo do irmão, de frente para este, em seus joelhos. Adorou a forma como Sasuke pareceu apavorado, isso lhe deu mais combustível. Posicionou a garrafa quebrada a centímetros do pescoço de Sasuke, que derramava lágrimas silenciosas.

_ Eu podia acabar com você aqui e agora, Otouto. - Itachi respondeu, acariciando de forma carinhosa a pele de Sasuke com a mão livre, enquanto este olhava apavorado com o canto do olho para a garrafa, não ousando se mover. Itachi fez um barulho impaciente com a boca – Olha pra mim.

E então Sasuke olhou. Itachi ainda exibia o olhar feroz, mas agora envolto em um brilho diferente, numa áurea que Sasuke nunca havia visto. Seu sorriso perigoso ainda estava presente, no entanto. Sasuke se sentia diante de um leão, um leão faminto.

_ Itachi.

_ Sasuke... - Itachi empurrou as roupas do irmão com a mão que antes o a cariciava, fazendo com que ele fosse forçado a deitar no sofá de forma lateral sem qualquer protesto vindo do mais jovem – talvez pelo medo, talvez pelo tesão. Ajeitando o corpo e ainda guiando o pequeno, Itachi colocou Sasuke deitado abaixo de si, ainda no sofá, sem esquecer de manter a garrafa quebrada a poucos centímetros da jugular deste.

_ Me de um motivo Sasuke, um só, para eu não te matar agora. - Itachi falou, as orbes brilhando de uma maneira estranha. Sasuke chorava silenciosamente, seu corpo tremia, tanto de luxuria quanto de medo. Sentia-se doente por admitir que o comportamento de Itachi o estava excitando, por mais que temesse pela sua vida.

_ Itachi, por favor... - mas ele apenas gargalhou auditivamente.

_ Vamos Sasuke! Um motivo!

_ Você não vai fazer isso Itachi. - Sasuke falou, ouvindo a falta de confiança expressa em sua voz. Itachi apenas sorriu, aproximando ainda mais o vidro cortado.

_ E por que não?

_ Porque eu te amo – Sasuke sussurrou, implorando para todos os deuses do universo que fizessem com que Itachi voltasse a si. Itachi apenas alargou ainda mais o sorriso, o Uchiha menor não conseguia decidir se o sorriso expressava ferocidade ou outro sentimento. Talvez fossem vários.

_ E...? - Itachi aproximou, desta vez, seu rosto ao de Itachi, não mais a garrafa, porem sem move-la para longe. Sasuke fechou os olhos, mantendo-os assim por alguns segundos.

E então fez sentido – tudo, na verdade. Itachi estava cansado... cansado de tentar provar. Ele já havia provado diversas vezes e Sasuke sempre tornava a esquecer devido lembranças do passado. Itachi nunca faria isso, seja em plena consciência ou embriagado. Jamais. E ele queria que Sasuke percebesse, que desse o voto de confiança a ele por tudo que ele já fez, que retribuísse o mínimo.

Abriu os olhos, identificado o que o olhar do Uchiha mais velho demonstrava: esperança.

_ E porque você me ama. - Falou, retribuindo o sorriso. Itachi respirou fundo, amaciando suas feições, jogando a garrafa para longe, novamente em direção a parede já tão judiada aquela noite.

_ Finalmente... - sussurrou, Sasuke sentia o hálito de seu irmão embriagá-lo, não sabia se era devido aos resquícios da bebida ou ao talento do próprio em fazê-lo. Era totalmente magnético. Itachi aproximou-se ainda mais, tomando o rosto do irmão com as mãos, acariciando-os com os polegares, sujando sua pele macia com o sangue de seus dedos sem perceber, enquanto falava de forma pacifica – Eu quero que você tenha coragem, que supere o passado. Não tenha medo de mim, não tenha medo de me confrontar, de exigir o que deseja. Não tenha medo de ninguém. Seja decidido e corajoso Sasuke.

As palavras foram ouviras e gravadas em sua mente, mas o moreno não conseguia prestar muita atenção em nada além da situação convidativa em que estavam. Assim que parou de falar, Itachi apenas observou o irmão, percebendo o quanto este corara e aproximava lentamente de seu rosto. Sentindo-se apreensivo, levantou um pouco a cabeça, questionando as atitudes de Sasuke com o olhar duvidoso.

Sasuke mordeu os lábios ao perceber que seu irmão havia retroagido – isso não era um bom sinal. Independente disso, talvez devido a bebida, talvez pela situação, ou, quem sabe, as palavras a pouco proferidas pelo irmão. Talvez por simples e pura insanidade...

Segurou-lhe a parte de trás do pescoço de Itachi com duas mãos de maneira carinhosa, no entanto firme, impedindo-o que esse se afastasse mais.

_ Quer que eu seja corajoso? - perguntou, sussurrando sensualmente. Itachi arregalou os olhos para a atitude do caçula – Observe-me.

E então algo quente e macio encobriu os lábios de Itachi Uchiha. Sentiu seu corpo formigar com o toque doce do beijo inocente, um simples tocar sutil de lábios suficiente para gerar uma descarga elétrica tão poderosa pelo corpo dos dois homens presentes, fazendo o coração de ambos acelerar ainda mais. Itachi passou o braço esquerdo por debaixo do corpo de Sasuke, puxando-o ainda mais para si, sentindo-se completamente realizado com a surpresa da atitude deste.

O beijo se intensificou, tornou-se mais quente e intenso. O mais jovem estremeceu ao sentir a língua do mais velho roça-lhe o lábio inferior pedindo permissão para entrar. Era intenso, maravilhoso, exatamente como tinha imaginado.

Itachi puxou o corpo de Sasuke ate que este se sentasse, sem quebrar o beijo intimo dos dois. Permaneceram no sofá, frente a frente, sentados em seus respectivos joelhos. Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais quentes e, além dos gemidos dos irmãos, a única coisa a ser ouvida era os estalar de lábios: nada mais importava.

As mãos percorriam os dois corpos, explorando-os, analisando cada detalhe que antes lhe era privado pelos tecidos, que pareciam ter evaporado no ar de alguma maneira desconhecida. Sasuke percebeu o quanto o corpo de Itachi era forte, o que contrastava com a pele macia como a seda. Itachi, por sua vez, achou lugares extremamente sensíveis na região do umbigo de Sasuke, sorrindo em meio ao beijo, sentindo-se realizado com os suspiros de aprovação do menor.

Mas, como tudo na vida, isso teve fim, afinal, precisavam respirar. Sasuke foi quem moveu-se para trás primeiro, sentindo uma mordida de protesto do irmão em seus lábios. Olharam-se ambos envergonhados, os olhos luxuriosos e a pele avermelhada de calor, vergonha e tesão.

Não sabia como isso havia acontecido, mas ambos se encontravam sem camisa – suas mãos definitivamente possuíam um talento desconhecido e vontade própria.

Sasuke sorriu ao ver o cabelo bagunçado do irmão, o elástico que o prendia provavelmente estava jogado em algum lugar daquela sala. Adorava ver o irmão com os cabelos soltos, tornava-o ainda mais atraente. Se a situação em si já era atraente, isso era agravado ai mais por saber que fora ele quem bagunçou os cabelos de seu Nii-san.

Itachi percebeu que tanto o rosto quanto o corpo de Sasuke estavam sujos de sangue, este proveniente de sua mão cortada – a visão o fez perceber que, apesar do sangue não ser devido a nenhum machucado causado ao irmão, a situação em que se encontravam não era... admissível. Ele não devia ter perdido a compostura dessa forma, definitivamente não podia ter deixado seus sentimentos e hormônios tomarem se posicionarem à frente de seu raciocínio.

Ele era o mais velho! O mais responsável! Ele devia cuidar de Sasuke, prezar pelo seu bem. O que estaria pensando ao agarrar o irmão daquela maneira? Há muito tempo ele e seu cérebro haviam vencido a guerra contra o coração e hormônios, decidindo que a paixão proibida continuaria trancada dentro daquele baú no seu quarto, juntamente com todas as coisas vergonhosas e proibidas de sua vida.

Itachi conseguia ate sentir a gargalhada interna de revanche que os hormônios e o coração esbravejavam. Isso o fez expressar um olhar de raiva novamente, desta vez não de Sasuke, mas de si próprio.

Porém, Sasuke interpretou mal toda a guerra sentimental de Uchiha Itachi. Olhando para baixo, evitando encarar o irmão, tentou começar a explicar o que há tempos o perturbava:

_ Aniki... – Itachi silenciou Sasuke pondo o indicador em seus lábios, fazendo-o com este encarasse sua face. Sasuke percebeu a culpa nos olhos do irmão.

_ Por favor Sasuke, não me chame assim depois do que acabamos de fazer. – falou em tom sentido, culpado, olhando firme nos olhos do irmão. Sasuke esquivou-se dos dedos do moreno mais velho, retirando o obstáculo dos lábios.

_ Eu... eu amo você. Não haja como se o que eu fiz fosse errado, não é. Se acha repulsivo, nós podemos continuar nossas vidas e esquecer que isso aconteceu. Botamos a culpa na bebida e pronto!

_ Sasuke... – Itachi tentou novamente calar o irmão com os dedos, mas Sasuke segurou sua mão para impedir o gesto.

_ Não Itachi, me deixe terminar! Mas se você gostou pelo menos um pouco do que acabou de acontecer, por favor, me de uma chance de tentar!

_ Nós somos irmãos. – Itachi falou, somo se isso respondesse tudo. Sasuke nem deu tempo para o silencio, respondendo rapidamente aquele argumento ridículo.

_ Não Itachi, nós somos companheiros de apartamento. Essa fase da nossa vida já era.

_ Nós estamos enganando todos, você esta se enganando, mas eu não consigo me enganar. Isso – Itachi segurou as mãos do outro moreno – é muito bom! Você não faz ideia de quantas vezes eu imaginei isso. Mas por mais que seja bom, é errado.

_ Nii-san...

_ Não me chame assim!

_ Então se decida Itachi! Sou teu irmão e não podemos ficar juntos, ou não somos irmãos e eu não posso te chamar daquela forma? – Sasuke praticamente cuspiu as palavras, com raiva da atitude do primogênito – Você acabou de dizer que gosta de mim também, é mentira o que você disse?

_ Logico que não! – Sasuke levantou-se do sofá, procurando sua camisa no chão, irritado – Não haja assim... Sasuke, por favor, vamos conversar...

_ Não Itachi, com você não tem conversa, tem só a sua opinião, o seu lado. – Sasuke falou em voz baixa, vestindo a camiseta. Itachi analisava o caçula, procurando palavras para expressar toda a confusão que estava sentindo. Sasuke aproximou-se novamente do irmão, tentando dar-lhe mais um beijo, mas Itachi virou o rosto – Ora, veja quem está sendo o covarde agora.

Sasuke esperou alguma atitude de Itachi, qualquer uma. Mas nada aconteceu, o mais velho simplesmente manteve o rosto afastado, olhando para o vazio do cômodo como se sua vida dependesse disso, incapaz de responder seu irmão a altura.

O Uchiha caçula afastou o rosto e Itachi, encarando-o de maneira ofendida. Suspirando, sumiu no corredor escuro a caminho de seu quarto, sentindo lagrimas de decepção formarem em seus olhos, deixando o primogênito extremamente confuso e arrependido para trás.

 

_...Continua..._


	9. Capítulo IX

Sasuke acordou aquela manhã sentindo seu corpo protestar por mais algumas horas de sono. Eram oito horas da manhã de um sábado, mas o garoto não conseguia permanecer mais nem um segundo naquela casa. Gritando mentalmente "cale a boca" para cada célula de seu corpo, sentou-se à beira da cama. Sua cabeça doía, mas não de ressaca, milagrosamente não estava sentindo efeitos pós-bebedeira aquela manhã, doía de tanto pensar.

A noite fora difícil. Não sabia sequer se podia chamar de "dormir" o que havia feito nas ultimas horas. Ao ver os primeiros raios solares adentrarem as frestas da cortina, tomou uma decisão: não podia mais ficar naquela casa. Não era normal tudo que aconteceu, seu comportamento nunca havia sido impulsivo daquela forma, nem mesmo no estado alcoólico em que se encontrava. Nunca foi pessoa de deixar as emoções sobressaírem a razão, e a primeira vez que deixou isso acontecer levou um grande fora.

Pois foi um fora, não foi?

Sentiu a vergonha adentrar sua corrente sanguínea, deixando-o levemente mais corado e quente. Não só havia agido impulsivamente e levado um fora, como também tinha estragado o que restava de seu relacionamento com Itachi. A atitude de seu irmão deixou claro que, seja lá quais fossem seus motivos, não havia a mínima possibilidade de ficarem juntos.

E isso, senhoras e senhores, é uma maneira gentil de dizer: você levou um puta fora.

Olhou para o relógio eletrônico, vendo que haviam se passado apenas cinco minutos. Naruto estava dormindo, provavelmente. Mas ele não podia esperar mais, tinha que sair dali o quanto antes. Alcançando seu celular com a mão esquerda, discou o número do loiro, esperando o que pareceu uma eternidade ate que ele atendesse o telefone.

_ Hnmf... - foi o que ouviu em resposta da outra linha, o que equivalia um "bom dia" de Naruto quando acabara de acordar naquele horário.

_ Dobe. - respondeu, o que era seu bom dia habitual para o loiro.

_ Hiro! Caralho! São... oito horas! E é sábado! Você tem problemas mentais? Estar acordado a essa hora num sábado é um pecado digno de Lago Cócito*.

_ … Quem é você?

_ Eu? - respondeu Naruto de maneira sonolenta.

_ O Naruto que eu conheço jamais saberia algo do gênero. - Sasuke sorriu no outro lado da linha, sabendo que uma provocação era a melhor maneira de acordar seu amigo.

_ Teme! Para a sua informação, eu estava estudando literatura ontem de noite!

_ Isso significa que você dormiu em cima do livro, acordou agora com o telefone e essa foi a primeira coisa que você leu antes de atender, não é? Não responda – Sasuke sorriu novamente ao ouvir o grunhido vindo da outra linha, deixando claro que havia acertado – Preciso de sua ajuda.

_ São oito e quinze da manhã! Você não pode precisar de mim mais tarde não? - ouviu a voz de Naruto abafada, como se ele tivesse jogado a cabeça no travesseiro mais próximo. O moreno ignorou a pergunta, incluindo novamente a seriedade nas suas expressões faciais.

_ Posso ir pra sua casa?

Houve uma pausa e um barulho de fricção de tecido, Naruto devia estar levantando da cama.

_ O que aconteceu? - falou com a voz séria e bem mais acordada.

_ Um desastre. Posso ir?

_ Teme, aguenta mais duas horinhas vai...

_ Naruto, reformulando a pergunta, posso ir morar com você?

Sasuke mordeu o lábio ao esperar pela resposta. Naruto ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, o que deixou o moreno ainda mais apreensivo. Sabia que o loiro o considerava mais até mais do que ele próprio o considerava, mas estava pedindo algo muito íntimo, não sabia se tinha cruzado a linha.

_ O que o Isumi fez? - Naruto perguntou com a voz ainda mais séria, retirando todo seu tom lúdico que geralmente mantinha. Mas antes mesmo que Sasuke pudesse responder, continuou – Quer saber, não responda. Pega uma muda de roupa, vem pra cá. Até segunda a gente decide o que fazer.

_ Valeu dobe – Sasuke falou, sentindo-se infinitamente mais aliviado.

_ Hn. - dito isso, o loiro desligou o telefone. Sasuke levantou-se, finalmente, da cama. Riu de leve, percebendo o quanto a conversa havia se dado com troca de papéis: apenas Naruto conseguia fazer com que ele esquecesse seus problemas, por mais que se recusasse imensamente de admitir isso. Mas logo seu cérebro já estava concentrado em toda a confusão em que se metera. Suspirando, saiu do quarto para tomar seu banho.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Sasuke.

O jovem retirou a mão da maçaneta da porta da frente, fazendo com que seu braço deslizasse até a lateral de seu corpo. Suspirou fundo e girou os calcanhares, amaldiçoando até sua geração familiar mais distante por não ter percebido que seu irmão se encontrava na sala. Deu de cara com Itachi sentado no sofá, o olhar direcionava para a televisão desligada, era obvio que seus olhos estavam apenas abertos, sem nada observar. Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior, novamente irritado – definitivamente não havia sido silencioso o suficiente.

Piscou duas vezes, agora se concentrando com mais intensidade no estado do irmão.

Itachi estava sentado no sofá, mas não da maneira que sempre se portava. Não estava na posição ereta de costume, encontrava-se praticamente jogado, as pernas esticadas sob os cacos de vidro que ainda sujavam o ambiente. Ainda estava nas mesmas roupas da noite anterior, ou melhor, na ausência delas: sua camiseta estava jogada no chão, restando-lhe apenas a calça jeans surrada e suja de sangue.

Em sua mão direita jazia uma garrafa vazia de rum, o cheiro impregnava o ambiente. Era obvio que não havia pregado o olho, ou sequer terminado a bebedeira. Suas olheiras estavam mais evidentes do que de costume, seu olhar estava pesado, os olhos semicerrados. Sua mão havia parado de sangrar, mas havia sujado consideravelmente o sofá e o torso do irmão, assim como os cabelos que permaneciam soltos à maneira que Sasuke havia deixado na noite anterior, talvez levemente mais bagunçados. Itachi respirava com dificuldade, piscando os olhos freneticamente em uma tentativa inutilmente se concentrar e focalizar o que estava diante de si.

E mesmo em seus piores dias, da maneira mais debilitada que Sasuke havia visto, Itachi continuava maravilhosamente belo.

 _Droga, emoções malditas, traidoras!_ É, sua mente não estava cooperando.

_ Itachi, estou indo pra casa do Naruto. – forçou sua voz a dizer, visto que o mais velho parecia incapaz de formular palavras devido ao teor alcoólico.

O Uchiha mais velho tentou se levantar, escorregando nos cacos de vidro e caindo novamente com o traseiro no sofá, grunhindo de dor com o impacto. Sasuke suspirou, deixando sua mochila escorregar de seu ombro e pousar no chão. Antes que seu irmão tentasse levantar novamente, Sasuke segurou seu braço e o ajudou a erguer o peso do corpo.

_ Não. – Itachi protestou, se debatendo e sendo vencido com facilidade devido seu estado lamentável. Sasuke estalou os dentes com impaciência, conseguindo depois de uma breve luta levar o mais velho até seu quarto, colocando-o deitado em sua cama.

_ Durma. - disse, enquanto acariciava a face de Itachi retirando seus cabelos dos olhos que insistiam em roçar em seus longos cílios. Itachi fechou os olhos e buscou a mão do menor com a sua. Posteriormente e quase instantaneamente, adormeceu.

Sasuke quebrou o contato do toque dos dois, analisando o irmão com cuidado. Ele parecia sereno, mas mesmo dormindo estava evidente que o que ocorrera ontem o incomodara imensamente. Itachi não era homem de beber para afogar as magoas, pelo menos não qualquer mágoa. Apenas algo que o fizesse se arrepender imensamente o faria perder o controle desta forma.

Sentindo-se extremamente cansado mentalmente, saiu do quarto do irmão, buscando a mochila jogada no chão e saindo da casa sem olhar para trás.

_Chega de masoquismo Sasuke._

 

**(***)**

 

_ Naruto! - Sasuke exclamou com impaciência, fazendo o loiro acordar de seu devaneio assustado.

_ Teme não me assuste assim!

_ Da próxima vez que você dormir eu vou acordar você na porrada Usuratonkachi! - o moreno falou, cruzando os braços com impaciência. Naruto retirou o gorro de dormir e começou a esfregar os olhos na tentativa de acordar com mais eficiência.

_ Sabe como é, acordar as oito e meia de uma manhã de sábado e dar de cara com você não é o jeito mais empolgante de se começar o dia.

_ Quer algo empolgante? Ai vai: Eu beijei o Isumi ontem.

Foi como se Sasuke tivesse anunciado a terceira guerra mundial: Naruto arregalou os olhos, perdeu (se possível) o equilíbrio e caiu do sofá de costas no chão, fazendo com que o moreno se controlasse bravamente para não rir da situação.

_ O quê? Como? - Naruto perguntou enquanto reaparecia no campo de visão do amigo, massageando a lateral do corpo que devia ter batido com força na queda.

_ Escuta a porra da historia que eu explico. - o loiro nada respondeu, sentando e ouvindo com curiosidade cada detalhe. Obviamente não recebeu todos os detalhes, Sasuke deixou de fora a relação fraternal com Itachi e como isso havia se tornado um problema enorme depois do beijo. A falta de informações deixou a história em aberto e confusa, fazendo com que Naruto coçasse o crânio em duvida aparente.

_ Ele te beijou de volta certo?

_ Certo.

_ Ok, então estamos diante de duas possibilidades – disse o hiperativo, enquanto massageava o queixo com o polegar – ou você beija mal pra caramba...

_ Dobe... - alertou Sasuke, mostrando que não estava com humor para brincadeiras e provocações. Naruto engoliu o riso.

_ Ou ele está surpreso por ter correspondido. Ele só saiu com garotas até hoje, não é?

_ Não faço ideia... Só o vi com a irritante até hoje. – Sasuke respondeu, dando de ombros.

_ Ele já vai cair em si. Você também não reagiu muito bem quando percebeu né? Se ele não tivesse atração, não teria correspondido.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio. Obvio que Naruto pensaria assim, ele não sabia de toda complicação da relação dos irmãos Uchiha e isso era o mais obvio a pensar caso não soubesse que eles são irmãos. Observou surpreso quando Naruto abriu um sorriso, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

_ O que foi? - o moreno perguntou, passando a mão na frente da vista perdida de Naruto, tentando toma-lhe a atenção novamente.

_ E ai... você vai ficar com o cabeludo metido, e a Sakura-chan vai ficar livre pra... - Sasuke suspirou, beliscando Naruto para que ele saísse novamente do devaneio.

_ Naruto, Isumi já terminou com a Sakura.

_ Como sabe? - piscou, focalizando o moreno cansado.

_ Ele chegou sem aliança. Desde que admitiu pra mim que namorava com ela, ele começou a usar aliança. Devia esconder de mim antes.

_ Eu nunca a vi com aliança. - respondeu o loiro, tentando relembrar detalhes que antes despercebidos na garota, como seus dedos.

_ Sei lá se aquela vaca usava a porra de prata, mas o Isumi usava. – Sasuke levantou antes que o amigo pudesse começar a defender sua amada. Naruto, no entanto, nem percebeu o xingamento do moreno, levantando do sofá e fazendo uma espécie de dança da vitória e esbravejando felicidade.

Isso era demais pra Sasuke, estava tão imerso em sua miséria que não conseguia ficar feliz por Naruto. Era um pensamento egoísta, mas ele era apenas um ser humano e egoísmo fazia parte de seus sentimentos, inevitavelmente. Dirigiu-se automaticamente para a janela, debruçando seu corpo no parapeito e inalando o ar puro.

Naruto morava no primeiro andar de um pequeno residencial do subúrbio encoberto por vegetação nativa. Era um lugar belo e pacífico de se morar, provavelmente caro, o que não era problema para o loiro, que o recebera com a herança advinda da morte dos pais – algo que Naruto superara e conversava abertamente com quem quisesse saber, mas que Sasuke não gostava de tomar como assunto.

O ar era puro, chegava a machucar os pulmões de Sasuke, já acostumados com a poluição da cidade grande. Os passarinhos cantavam alegremente, anunciando o inicio da primavera e das flores. O sol estava quente e reluzente, e nada disso condizia com o humor de Sasuke, tampouco o melhorava.

Parecia que o mundo estava zombando de sua dor.

Bem feito, incestuoso, você pediu por isso! - ele conseguia ouvir os passarinhos falarem entre os cantos de acasalamento. Óbvio que Sasuke sabia que isso era alucinação, pássaros não falam, mas era o que Naruto e o resto do mundo falaria se soubesse a verdade do acontecimento. Era, afinal, o que sua consciência falava, dando-lhe o dedo nas fuças.

_ Hiro. – sentiu a mão do loiro em seu ombro, o moreno girou os calcanhares, analisando o loiro que o observava com preocupação. Instantaneamente Naruto sorriu aquele sorriso reluzente que só ele conseguia demonstrar, na tentativa de aquecer o coração do moreno – Não fique assim, as coisas vão se ajeitar pra você. Tenha paciência.

Sasuke, contrariando seu amigo, fez um barulho de impaciência com os dentes e deixou o ar escapulir de seu pulmão pesadamente, voltando a olhar a zombaria do cenário exterior.

Paciência... Paciência... Que outra opção ele tinha?

 

_...Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Lago Cócito é o último círculo do inferno do livro "A divina comédia" de Dante Alighieri, destinado aos traidores.


	10. Capítulo X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Os trechos em negrito são apenas para mostrar a conversa do outro lado da linha do telefone.

_ Ele ligou hoje?

_ Cinco vezes... - Sasuke respondeu seu amigo loiro enquanto ainda mantinha o olhar afixado na tela do celular que vibrava sem parar há alguns minutos.

Era sexta-feira e Sasuke não tinha voltado pra casa ou dado noticia de vida ao irmão desde o momento que botou os pés para fora do apartamento há uma semana atrás. Sentia-se miserável, seu humor não tinha melhorado muito desde o dia da briga. Os poucos momentos que tinha de felicidade eram ao lembrar-se do beijo, o que era acompanhado de uma sensação de vergonha... Extrema vergonha. Naruto tentou conversar sobre isso mais algumas vezes, mas Sasuke adentrou à concha do orgulho Uchiha e se fazia de surdo, respondendo com seu habitual "Hn".

O moreno não mais se sentia arrependido. Óbvio, estava envergonhado pelo fora que tinha tomado, mas no fundo sabia que qualquer coisa que resultasse dos acontecimentos passados teria valido a pena, devido ao simples momento do beijo. Ele aguentaria se o irmão partisse... Sofreria, sim, mas aguentaria. Valia a pena por aquele pequeno instante de realização e felicidade.

Naruto havia tentado de todas as formas melhorar o humor do amigo, mas Sasuke já era uma pessoa difícil de se lidar enquanto estava feliz, imagina quando está com um mal humor terrível como esse. Focalizou o celular do moreno, pegando-o antes que Sasuke percebesse sua movimentação.

_ Não desliga! - Sasuke gritou para o loiro quando este ameaçou clicar no botão "End". Naruto suspirou cansado, esse estresse emocional estava acabando com ele. Irritado, jogou o celular no sofá em frente do amigo, apontando com o dedo enquanto falava:

_ Ou você atende isso, ou eu vou destruir esse celular! Para de fugir e seja homem, seu emo! - saiu da sala marchando, dirigindo-se a cozinha e murmurando algo como “preciso de um ramen para acalmar...”.

O moreno olhou mais uma vez para o visor do celular, onde lia-se "Isumi" e havia uma foto de Itachi embaixo do nome. Sasuke sabia que fora o próprio irmão quem mudou o registro no seu aparelho e agradeceu silenciosamente pela paranoia do mais velho, pois caso não houvesse mudado Naruto descobriria tudo.

Respirando fundo, apertou a tecla "Send" e posicionou o celular no ouvido.

_  **Alô?** – ouviu a voz de Itachi falar do outro lado da linha, aparentando surpresa por ter finalmente sido atendido –  **Sasuke?** – nada em retorno –  **Sasuke eu sei que é você, fala alguma coisa ou vou enviar essa conta de telefone pra você.**

_ Hn.

_  **Oh, ai está você... Amigável e radiante como sempre, Otouto.**

_ Não estou com animo para piadas, fale o que você tem pra dizer. – oras, Sasuke era um grande mentiroso. Só de ouvir a voz do irmão seu coração já batia mais rápido, mas ele não daria o braço a torcer, não senhor. Tinha um orgulho Uchiha para zelar.

_  **Hm, certo... Onde você está?**

_ Ooh grande Itachi bebeu tanto que esqueceu? - Ok, sentia o sarcasmo e orgulho escorrerem como veneno em seu queixo. O que podia fazer? Era mais forte que ele.

Naruto voltava para a sala com um Cup Noodles em mãos, esperando pacientemente os três minutos para comer. Parou ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo. Ele disse "Itachi"? Quem era esse Itachi? Ele não estava conversando com o Isumi?

Decidiu não proclamar sua presença e ouvir a conversa de Sasuke mais a fundo. Era errado, mas sua curiosidade o impedia de agir de modo contrário. Escondeu-se atrás da parede que dividia o corredor da sala, apurando os ouvidos.

_  **Sasuke...** – falou com um tom de quem também não estava no melhor humor.

_ Estou na casa de Naruto. Satisfeito?

_  **Nem um pouco. Esse é o cara de sexta passada, não é?** – perguntou de imediato antes de controlar suas palavras. Sasuke sentiu o ciúmes na voz do irmão, sorriu de canto de boca ao ser atingido por uma sensação de vitória.

_ Sim. Algum problema?

Houve um momento de silêncio na conversa. Itachi não sabia o que responder. Lógico que havia um problema, seu ciúmes era tão grande que chegava a doer-lhe o peito. Mas ele não podia bagunçar ainda mais a cabeça de Sasuke, o havia dispensado, não podia declarar o sentimento de posse dele e pedir para Sasuke manter celibato o resto da vida. Indo contra seus instintos, preferiu mentir:

_  **Não gostei da cara dele, só isso, mas faz o que você achar melhor.**

Sasuke sentiu seu peito esvaziar como um balão sem nó: era isso? Era verdadeiramente só isso? O beijo não havia sido especial para o irmão também? Ele iria mesmo botar a culpa na bebida e fingir que nada aconteceu?

_Ora Sasuke, sejamos racionais, em algum momento você pensou que tivesse alguma chance nessa historia?_  Sua consciência falava de maneira ríspida.

_ Sinto muito por você. - Sasuke falou em tom baixo de derrota. Antes que o silêncio tornasse a reinar, Itachi limpou o tom da garganta.

_ **Sasuke, estou fazendo hora extra. Vou passar ai e te pegar de noite, ok?**

_ Ok. - respondeu desanimado.

_  **Ótimo. Me passe o endereço por sms...** – dito isso, desligou o telefone antes que sua boca conseguisse contradizer suas palavras anteriores.

Sasuke ainda ficou alguns instantes com o celular no ouvido antes de deixar o braço cair ao seu lado. Suspirou pesadamente e tampou os olhos com as mãos, pressionando-os com força. Sentia vontade de gritar tamanha sua tolice, mas apenas rosnou em resposta a sua frustração. Como pode ter alimentado esperanças em algum momento?

_ Hiro? - ouviu a voz do amigo loiro o chamar. Deixou as mãos repousarem em seu colo e olhou para Naruto, que parecia apreensivo e Sasuke não sabia porquê, afinal, Naruto estava acostumado com os acessos de raiva do amigo moreno – Com quem estava falando?

_ Com Isumi, quem mais me deixaria com raiva desse jeito?

_ Ok... - Naruto calou-se, observando o amigo. Ele não parecia mentir... Mas por que chamava Isumi por outro nome? Parou de indagar quando percebeu que havia algo de pior no humor do moreno – O que ele disse de tão grave?

Sasuke não respondeu, sequer parecia ouvir ou se importar com o que o loiro falava. Naruto franziu o cenho imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando novamente com mais cautela.

_ Teme... é tudo questão de...

_ Tempo? - o moreno completou sua frase rispidamente, contemplando o rosto assustado do amigo – TEMPO? Mais tempo do que eu já esperei? Quantos anos a mais vou ter que esperar? Até quando hein Naruto? Você tá aí se dando bem, ele não tá dando a mínima e eu estou aqui comendo o pão que o diabo amassou. É sempre assim! Estou cansado de esperar as coisas melhorarem, elas NUNCA melhoram pra mim! NUNCA!

O moreno se levantou com pressa, saindo do aposento e batendo a porta do quarto de hospedes, deixando um Naruto extremamente confuso e abobalhado para trás.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Oi, Isumi. Cara, acorda, un!

Itachi piscou e focalizou seu amigo loiro que abanava um papel a sua frente.

_ Quê?

_ Sua senha, estão chamando. - Itachi pegou a pilha de processos do chão e correu para o balcão da 4ª Vara Cível, sabendo que se perdesse aquela senha teria que esperar horas até ser chamado com uma nova senha. Antes de alcançar o balcão, no entanto, o funcionário mudou a senha e outra pessoa pegou seu lugar.

_ Amigo, eu me distrai por dois segundos... Quebra esse galho por favor. - falou sem fôlego para o atendente enquanto se esforçava para não deixar a pilha cair no chão. O funcionário, um rapaz pouco mais novo que Itachi, apenas ergueu a sobrancelha sem sequer olhar para o rosto do moreno, admirando os peitos da estagiária que estava atendendo.

_ Desculpe, são regras do juiz. - Falou em resposta, inclinando o corpo para frente fingindo não conseguir ler o papel que a garota apontava, apenas para ter uma visão melhor do decote da jovem.

Itachi bufou cansado, apertando o botão da maquina de senhas e pegando uma nova, colocando junto com as outras senhas das outras Varas do Fórum que ainda precisava ir.

Era sempre essa maratona, correria, podia chamar até de guerra. Ninguém era solidário naquele lugar e as garotas tinham a preferência sempre. Itachi sabia que era brilhante demais para esse trabalho de "burro de carga" que fazia no Escritório Akatsuki e Associados, mas era novo estagiário e esse era o trabalho padrão dos novatos. O chefe, Pain, não tolerava erros, porém congratulava aqueles que eram bem sucedidos com promoções nas funções internas e aumento de salário, até quem sabe um contrato efetivo, e era esse seu objetivo final.

Retornou ao lado de Deidara, percebendo que o lugar que estava sentado anteriormente agora era ocupado por uma menina, sentia seu interior gritar de frustração. Mas, como de costume, exibia a mascara da frieza de sempre. Depois de alguns meses naquele emprego Deidara sabia que era impossível perder uma senha e não ficar frustrado, Itachi era apenas alguém que disfarçava muito, muito bem.

O moreno jogou a pilha de processos no chão, não se importando se iriam amaçar ou sujar, sabia que os funcionários do Fórum não tinham cuidado nenhum com as pilhas e pilhas de processos, então por que ele deveria ter? Apoiou o braço na parede e olhou para a janela. O dia estava muito ensolarado, o calor dentro do lugar era descomunal. O terno parecia uma estufa naquele tempo abafado, tudo que queria era estar em casa em um banho... de preferência com Sasuke.

_Não. Controle-se. Foco!_

_ Acho que vou pra 12ª Vara, deve estar chegando a minha senha de lá... - Itachi falou mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo loiro, porém este respondeu de qualquer maneira.

_ O que você tem que fazer aqui na 4ª un?

_ Tenho um prazo, se não protocolar essa petição hoje posso dar tchau pro Escritório... mas acho que o Fórum vai fechar antes da minha senha ser chamada.

_ Da pra mim que eu protocolo, minha senha tá chegando, toma os meus da 12ª que também são só protocolo. - Deidara respondeu, entregando para Itachi dois processos. O moreno observou o loiro, este sorriu estendendo a mão esperando o processo de Itachi. Itachi entregou um grande, de oito volumes. Deidara conferiu a capa – Isumi, esse é da 10ª...

_ Hn. - Itachi entregou o correto desta vez.

Deidara estava curioso, eles não tinham muita intimidade com o seu colega de trabalho, mas sabia que era uma das pessoas mais próximas dele naquela cidade. Talvez estivessem desenvolvendo algum tipo de amizade, pois o loiro estava se sentindo levemente preocupado com a falta de atenção do moreno, isso não era nem um pouco comum. Pecando pela língua, perguntou:

_ Por que você está tão distraído hoje?

Não recebeu uma resposta, de qualquer forma não esperava que recebesse alguma. Itachi permaneceu apoiado na parede, olhando para a janela. Passou alguns instantes, minutos até, e o moreno começou a falar:

_ Você alguma vez na vida viu o pôr-do-sol e pensou "Nossa, é tão lindo" e desejou que pudesse ficar naquele entardecer para sempre? Só que você deixou isso pra lá, porque sabia que ia ter outro pôr-do-sol de novo no dia seguinte? - o loiro olhou perplexo para Itachi, este ainda olhava distraidamente pela janela enquanto falava – O que você acha que o sol faria se você falasse pra ele o quão belo ele é e como você adora observá-lo? Será que ele ficaria grato e te abraçaria, ou será que ele ficaria ofendido por você ter passado tanto tempo com esse sentimento e nunca se incomodado em dividir com ele? Você arriscaria o resto da sua vida sem o calor do sol ou continuaria a contemplá-lo em silêncio?

Deidara estava de boca aberta. Nunca, em todos esses meses, Itachi tinha falado tanto e com tanto sentimento no olhar por detrás da mascara da indiferença. Engoliu seco antes de responder.

_ E se o sol perdesse sua chama antes de você ter a chance de dizer a ele o quanto você o admira? Conseguiria você viver o resto da sua vida no escuro, sem saber a resposta dele, un?

Itachi moveu o olhar para o loiro, encarando-o pro alguns segundos. Alguém cutucou o loiro, apontando para o painel da senha.

_ Merda! - e então o loiro correu para o balcão, conseguindo ser atendido antes de chamarem a próxima senha, deixando um Itachi extremamente pensativo para trás.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Sakura-chan!

Sakura olhou impaciente para cima, sabia a quem pertencia aquela voz. Girou os calcanhares, encarando Naruto de frente. La estava o loiro sorridente e prestativo, segurava uma bolsinha de moedas que pertencia a ela.  _Ele é tão desesperado que seria capaz de pegar isso da minha bolsa só pra ter uma desculpa pra falar comigo..._

_ Oi Naruto.

_ Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, isso caiu da sua bolsa – ele entregou a bolsinha para ela, que pegou com rapidez e cuidado para não tocar na mão do loiro.

_ Hmm... Obrigada. - disse, girando os calcanhares para continuar seu caminho.

_ Pra onde você tá indo? - disse o loiro hiperativo. Sakura respirou fundo... Será que ele nunca conseguia se tocar?

_ Farmácia.

_ Ora que sorte, eu também.

_ Sorte...

Naruto acompanhou a rosada, saltitando levemente enquanto caminhava, sentindo-se extremamente contente. Sakura fez uma cara de poucos amigos, tentando ao máximo se conter para não dar um murro no rosto do loiro.

Será que ele não percebia que não fazia o tipo dela? Ela achava Naruto um cara legal e bonito, haviam sido até amigos no passado, mas de uma hora pra outra ele começou a desenvolver essa paixonite doentia e isso a irritava profundamente. Ela tentou de todas as formas faze-lo perceber que não havia a mínima possibilidade deles ficarem juntos, mas era impossível. Ela não teve a coragem de falar isso na cara dele, então fez o que toda pessoa covarde faz: se afastou. Não que ela sentisse falta, foi na mesma época que ela começou a namorar e ter seus rolos, então ela estava ocupada demais para sentir falta da amizade.

Mas ele, pelo visto, sentia muita falta.

_ Hiro me contou sobre o que aconteceu com o Isumi... Sinto por você. - Naruto disse, sem mais rodeios. Tinha que tentar ser direto, de que adiantava andar em círculos? Ela provavelmente sabia que ele ficaria sabendo de uma forma ou de outra.

Sakura parou abruptamente de andar, fazendo com que Naruto se chocasse contra as costas dela fazendo um "ouch". Ela havia esquecido... Naruto e Hiro eram amigos!  _Mas é lógico!_ Ela se virou para ele novamente, dessa vez exibindo um sorriso mais afetuoso, deixando Naruto ainda mais radiante.

_ O Hiro contou foi? Mal entendido tremendo, não é?

_ Sim, um absurdo o Isumi pensar isso de você. Estou do seu lado!

Sakura iniciou uma conversa sobre banalidades com o loiro. Ela podia não gostar muito dele, mas ele tinha boas coisas a oferecer, quem sabe uma aproximação com Hiro, talvez? Ela podia ter perdido o Isumi, mas o Hiro estava lá, intocável e pronto para descer do pedestal... afinal, quem seria capaz de resistir ao charme dela? Tudo que faltava era aproximação, problema esse facilmente resolvível com a ajuda do loiro hiperativo.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Toma. - Naruto colocou um frasco na mão de Sasuke, o moreno franziu o cenho.

_ Calmante?

_ Calmante natural. - o loiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto ajudava Sasuke a empacotar suas coisas.

_ Naruto, isso é placebo. - Sasuke estava com vontade de rir da ingenuidade de Naruto. Só faltava ele aparecer com gotinhas de floral.

_ O que é isso? - perguntou Naruto, coçando a cabeça.

O moreno suspirou.

_ Dobe. - foi tudo que disse antes de abrir o frasco e pegar três pílulas de uma vez só... placebo ou não, não faria mal tomar e pelo menos agradaria seu amigo. Naruto sorriu contente.

_ Ótimo. Controla os nervos, não quero ter que buscar os pedaços do Isumi amanhã cedo, nada de instinto assassino. Nem esse olhar... - Sasuke olhou para cima entediado.

Estava esperando a carona de Itachi. Sua mochila estava praticamente arrumada, os ponteiros do relógio pareciam demorar demais para passar... Estava ansioso.

Pelo que, exatamente, não sabia. Ele e sua consciência haviam chegado em um consenso: não havia a mínima possibilidade dele e Itachi ficarem juntos, então ele tinha que deixar de ser incestuoso e pervertido e seguir sua vida. Mas aquela parte chata, persistente e vergonhosa dele continuava a sussurrar absurdos nos seus devaneios, era difícil não ficar ansioso para ver o irmão.

Era patético, na verdade.

Balançando a cabeça na tentativa de tirar os pensamentos deploráveis da mente, Sasuke foi surpreendido com o toque da campainha. Naruto levantou para atender a porta, mas Sasuke segurou a barra da sua camisa.

_ Dobe, deixa que eu atendo.

_ Oras é minha casa... deixa eu atender, a etiqueta manda.

_ É que... bem...

Naruto ficou em silêncio, vendo seu amigo, literalmente, corar. Nunca havia visto o Sasuke corar, a não ser nos seus devaneios. Piscou, verdadeiramente interessado no que o moreno ia falar.

_ O Isumi... Como posso dizer isso... Ele acha que a gente tá junto. - falou por fim, extremamente envergonhado.

_ Ok. Certo, eu percebi isso na sua casa. Mas você disse pra ele que não, não disse?

_ Ahm... Não exatamente. - Sasuke respondeu, corando ainda mais.

_ TEME! - Naruto gritou horrorizado, Sasuke pulou por cima dele tapando sua boca com as mãos a fim de abafar o grito – Por quê?

_ Porque eu achei que ele ia ter ciúmes e... ah, porque eu sou um idiota. Eu arrumo isso depois, mas não quero que ele veja a gente junto agora. - Naruto apenas analisou Sasuke e nada disse, o moreno deu aquele seu característico sorriso de canto de boca – O que foi? Isso te incomoda tanto assim por quê? Está duvidando da sua sexualidade?

_ Cale a boca. - Naruto pegou a chave reserva em cima da televisão e jogou para Sasuke, que pegou no ar. Estava irritado, para dizer o mínimo – Tranca a porta e me devolve a chave amanhã. - passou por Sasuke sem se despedir, andando em passos firmes para seu quarto.

_ Oi, Usuratonkachi. - Naruto se virou e viu que Sasuke havia jogado algo para ele, pegou no ar. Era o frasco de calmante natural. Olhou para o amigo que ainda estava com aquele sorriso irônico no rosto – Relaxa ai vai.

Naruto conteve o impulso de jogar o frasco de volta mirando na cabeça do moreno e este, por sua vez, saiu rindo de leve do apartamento, trancando a porta atrás de si. O loiro suspirou, tomando um comprimido – mal não ia fazer.

Sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão, ficou alguns minutos passeando entre os canais na tentativa de encontrar entretenimento. Seu celular tocou, e ele atendeu distraído, imaginando que fosse Hiro.

_ Fala.

_  **Baka.** – respondeu uma voz que há muito tempo não ouvia.

_ Gaara! - Naruto estava de pé em um pulo, empolgado e contente. Gaara era seu amigo do ensino fundamental, na época a relação deles era parecida com a que Sasuke e Naruto tinham agora. Fazia uns bons nove meses que o ruivo não ligava, desde que havia se mudado para fazer o ensino médio na escola que os irmãos haviam atendido quando menores na tentativa de agradar o pai. Naruto sabia, no entanto, que isso não ia acontecer... O pai de Gaara era um tanto quanto... complicado.

Começaram a falar sobre as novidades. Em certo momento, Naruto relatou por cima os acontecimentos estranhos do seu amigo moreno para Gaara, que ouviu em silêncio.

_ … e então eu não consigo entender! Não sei se ele está mentindo, ou se eu interpretei algo mal...

_  **O que vindo de você é algo normal.** – Gaara respondeu divertidamente do outro lado da linha.

_ Cale a boca. Enfim. Não sei o que fazer.

_  **Não se meta em confusão Naruto, se ele quiser falar ele vai falar. Eu entendo bem de confusão, não seja como eu.**

_ Falando em confusão, dessa confusão toda pelo menos uma coisa boa aconteceu. Sabe a Sakura-chan que estudou com a gente? - Naruto falou entusiasmado. Gaara demorou alguns segundos para responder.

_  **… sei.**

_ Então, ela tá solteira, livre leve e solta. A encontrei hoje e ela foi tão receptiva, acho que tenho chances! - Naruto praticamente pulou enquanto contava animado a informação, passando a mão no cabelo. Gaara ficou em silêncio novamente - Gaara?

_  **Que bom Naruto.**

Mais um momento de silencio constrangedor, o que estava acontecendo com o ruivo?

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa ai?

_  **Não. Só estou um pouco ocupado. Na verdade liguei apenas pra falar que estou indo pra sua casa amanhã... tenho uma entrevista de emprego. Se eu conseguir, vou voltar pra nossa escola no segundo bimestre.**

_ Ora, mas isso é que é noticia boa! - Naruto exclamou animado, porém bocejando. Bom, aparentemente o calmante não era tão placebo assim. Era incomum para o loiro sentir sono em um horário como esse – Te pego no aeroporto?

_  **Não precisa. Vou direto pra entrevista, é perto da sua casa. Depois vou ai, sei o caminho.**

_ Certo. Gaara, você acha que eu deveria ligar para a Sakura-chan? - sua voz estava começando a soar levemente sonolenta.

Houve um barulho de impaciência do outro lado da linha.

_  **Naruto eu realmente tenho que desligar.**

_ Oh, ok. Até amanhã então!

_  **Hn.** – dito isso, o ruivo desligou o telefone. Era extremamente engraçado o quanto Sasuke e Gaara eram parecidos... Naruto sentiu o olhar pesar cada vez mais, o sono estava ficando difícil de controlar. Decidiu esticar o corpo no sofá... só por alguns minutos, ainda não era hora para dormir.

Mas esses minutos acabaram se transformando na noite toda.

 

_… Continua..._


	11. Capítulo XI

Sasuke fechou a porta do apartamento de Naruto atrás de si, evitando olhar para os olhos do irmão mais velho. Admirava seus sapatos com cautela, como se fossem a coisa mais digna de receber sua atenção no momento. Viu quando Itachi girou os calcanhares e começou a descer as escadas sem dizer qualquer palavra e decidiu acompanhar o movimento.

Chovia forte, a moto de Itachi estava inundada. Sasuke criou coragem e olhou para o irmão ao perceber que este estendia um capacete para que ele o colocasse.

_ Usa, está chovendo muito. - Itachi falou rispidamente quando percebeu que o menor não tinha a intenção de vestir o capacete. Sasuke bufou e aceitou o acessório, colocando de qualquer maneira na cabeça - Fecha ele direito Sasuke.

_Quem é você hein? Minha mãe?

Itachi não respondeu, apenas deu um passo a frente e apertou a fivela abaixo do queixo de Sasuke, para deixar o capacete preso de maneira firme. O caçula não protestou, sabia que no fundo queria aquele contato mais próximo: os dedos de Itachi estavam gelados e molhados, ele provavelmente estava com muito frio, mas, independente disso, veio buscar seu irmãozinho. Sasuke amaciou um pouco mais a expressão facial, não muito, apenas o suficiente para se tornar séria e não raivosa como estava anteriormente.

Itachi deu-lhe as costas e subiu na moto, acenando para o menor o acompanhasse.

A viagem de volta para o apartamento dos irmãos Uchiha era relativamente rápida, quinze minutos. Mas em um dia como aquele, de chuva e vento forte, Itachi ia devagar por ter a visão extremamente prejudicada: afinal, capacetes não têm para-brisas. O vento estava muito intenso, Sasuke sentia seu corpo puxando para a direita e duas vezes perdeu o apoio na cintura do irmão.

_ Sasuke segura firme caramba! - ouviu o grito abafado de Itachi quando pela segunda vez deixou suas mãos escaparem. Já estavam na estrada há vinte minutos e não tinham andado muito: congestionamento e sinaleiros em demasia. Além disso, o moreno mais jovem se sentia estranhamente sonolento.

O Uchiha menor apoiou a cabeça nas costas do irmão, na tentativa de diminuir o impacto do vento e ver se ele conseguia segurar mais firmemente. No entanto, em poucos segundos suas mãos estavam afrouxando de novo.

– Já chega! - Itachi parou no acostamento da rodovia, desmontando da moto. Sasuke perdeu seu apoio, caindo de leve para frente e botando as mãos no acento vazio para se apoiar, olhou para o irmão e viu a expressão de raiva por de trás do capacete – Qual é seu problema? Esta fazendo isso pra se vingar, me irritar ou o que? Eu vou bater a moto se tiver que ficar me preocupando com a estrada e você ao mesmo tempo!

_ O vento tá forte caralho! Não consigo me segurar direito em você! - Sasuke protestou – Eu dirijo, vai de carona você.

_ Nem fodendo. Você nunca dirigiu na chuva e você não tem carteira pra eu permitir que dirija na rodovia.

_ Mas...

_ Sem "mas". - Itachi montou na moto novamente. Pegou os dois braços de Sasuke e circundou sua cintura mais firmemente aumentando consideravelmente o contato do corpo dos dois. Sasuke sentia sua face corar – Segura direito. – Se repetiu o moreno, dando a partida e acelerando.

Andaram mais dois minutos de moto, até que Sasuke adormeceu no ombro do irmão, soltando os braços na lateral do seu corpo.

Acordou com Itachi irritado novamente desmontando da moto e puxando sua camisa para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Novamente em pé em solo firme, Sasuke olhou para o irmão com os olhos semicerrados. Itachi observava suas feições por detrás do capacete com cautela.

_ Você bebeu ou tomou alguma coisa?

_ Tomei calmante natural do Naruto pra ele parar de me encher o saco, por quê? - Itachi apertou mais o olhar ao ouvir o nome de Naruto, mas nada disse a respeito. Apenas deu a costas para o irmão e trancou a moto – O que está fazendo?

_ Se você dormir vai cair. Vamos ter que dormir aqui essa noite.

_ Aqui onde?

O Uchiha mais velho não respondeu, Sasuke começou a observar o lugar onde haviam parado: Era iluminado, mas as gotas de chuva no capacete o impediam de ver mais além. Retirou o acessório e engasgou-se ao perceber do que se tratava aquele local.

_ I-itachi, não. - Foi tudo que conseguiu falar, sentindo sua face corar como nunca havia corado. O mais velho não se moveu, apenas checava a moto - Vamos tentar de novo, eu não vou dormir, juro!

Novamente, o mais velho nada disse. Terminou de trancar a moto e retirou seu capacete, a chuva começou a molhar seus cabelos ainda presos no rabo de cavalo, espalhando-os pelos ombros com o vento intenso – o que trouxe uma sensação de deja vù à Sasuke. O primogênito fitou o irmão, se protegendo de constrangimentos usando a mascara da indiferença. Sasuke conhecia Itachi muito bem, sabia que ele só usava aquela expressão indiferente com ele quando estava tào amedrontado quanto o caçula.

Itachi abriu a porta da frente, adentrando no local e dirigindo-se ao balcão. Uma mulher de meia idade lixava as unhas enquanto olhava para algo em seu computador, e não levantou os olhos quando os irmãos Uchiha entraram o local.

_ Um quarto, por favor. - Itachi pediu, apoiando os braços no balcão. A mulher respondeu mecanicamente:

_ Simples, com hidromassagem, com piscina ou Deluxe?

_ Simples. - Itachi respondeu. A mulher piscou e analisou os dois irmãos, sorrindo de canto de boca.

_ Quantos anos tem o rapazinho ali hein? - perguntou para Itachi, como se Sasuke fosse incapaz de responder por si só.

_ Ele é maior de dezoito. Algum problema?

_ Preciso ver a identidade dele. - ela respondeu voltando a se concentrar nas unhas – Se não, não vou poder deixar os cavalheiros entrarem, sinto muito.

Sasuke chegou mais próximo de Itachi, na intenção de convencê-lo a voltarem para a moto. Obviamente ficar em um motel não era a melhor das ideias que o mais velho teve nos últimos... bem... em toda a vida deles. Mas Itachi foi mais rápido, retirando duas identidades da própria carteira.

_ Aqui está – Sasuke observou perplexo seu irmão estender as identidades de Isumi Hanako e... Itachi Uchiha. A mulher observou a foto de ambas identidades com cautela, os olhos pulando de uma para a outra.

_ Quem é Isumi?

_ Este seria eu, senhorita. – Sasuke não conseguia manter mais a boca fechada, olhava a cena com perplexidade.

_ Vocês são muito parecidos. São parentes? - ela perguntou para Sasuke, comparando a foto da identidade de Itachi com ele.

_ N-nós...

_ Somos primos. - Itachi respondeu, dando de ombros – Mas não entendo como isso se torna de seu interesse.

Satisfeita com os documentos e ofendida com a grosseria, a mulher entregou uma chave, anotando os dados das identidades e devolvendo-as para Itachi sem olhar em seus olhos. Eles subiram alguns lances de escadas, Sasuke só abriu a boca para falar depois de se encontrarem em uma distância segura.

_ Você é louco? Alias, por que você ainda tem essa merda? - Sasuke perguntou em voz baixa.

_ Foi útil, não foi? - respondeu o mais velho, com a voz igualmente baixa.

_ Mas e se ela lembrasse do nome? E se ela anotasse no registro e mostrasse algo?

_ Sasuke, o computador dela não estava ligado na internet e não é comum ter um banco de dados de desaparecidos em um motel de quinta categoria como esse. Além disso, eu estou parecido com você nessa foto, se você não parecesse tão assustado ela nem teria feito tantas perguntas.

Itachi estendeu a identidade para o irmão mais novo. Sasuke observou a foto: realmente Itachi estava parecido consigo naquele documento, a foto devia ser de quando tinha uns quinze anos, o cabelo era mais curto e como o cabelo de Sasuke estava molhado (ou seja, sem estar espetado como de costume) eles provavelmente estavam muito parecidos ao olhar de estranhos.

Itachi parou de caminhar, Sasuke percebeu a ausência do irmão e olhou para trás. Ele estava posicionando a chave na porta, Sasuke engoliu em seco. Várias vezes na última semana havia fantasiado situações como aquela, mas definitivamente não dentro dessas circunstancias.

Entraram no cômodo. Era um quarto simples, se não fossem o espelho no teto e as camisinhas para comprar em cima do criado-mudo poderia ter se passado por um quarto de hotel comum. Ao fundo havia duas cadeiras e uma mesa, a direita uma porta de vidro que dava para um banheiro, podia-se observar uma ducha dupla nitidamente de qualquer ponto do quarto.

Itachi depositou o capacete em cima da mesa e entrou no banheiro, pegando uma toalha de corpo para secar os cabelos encharcados.

_ Tome banho primeiro, você deve tá congelando. - Itachi falou com a toalha cobrindo seu rosto. Sasuke corou ao extremo, provavelmente batendo o recorde nacional.

_ A porta é transparente, não vou tomar banho ali.

Itachi parou de secar os cabelos, deixando a toalha cair no chão e abrindo o zíper da jaqueta de chuva. Os cabelos selvagens e o movimento de tirar a roupa fizeram Sasuke se arrepender profundamente por ter aceitado a carona do mais velho pelo telefone.

_ O que você tá fazendo? - Sasuke perguntou com a voz trêmula, acompanhando a movimentação do irmão com olhos sedentos por mais, e este agora retirava a blusa.

_ Oras, vou tomar banho. Se você não tá com frio, eu estou. - salvando Sasuke da insanidade mental, Itachi entrou no banheiro ainda vestindo suas calças. Ligou o chuveiro antes de terminar de se despir, e o vapor da água quente em poucos minutos embaçou totalmente a porta de vidro, fazendo com que Sasuke perdesse qualquer forma de visão privilegiada.

Mas o corpo de Sasuke não estava respondendo conforme ele desejava. Ele havia se deitado de barriga para baixo, repetindo para si mesmo em voz baixa "controle-se, controle-se" como um mantra. No entanto, sua ereção não dissipava. O que faria se Itachi saísse do banho e encontrasse o mais jovem daquele jeito?

Depois de alguns minutos de tentativa, desistiu. Retirou as roupas molhadas com pressa, vestindo um dos roupões que estavam acima da cama e entrou embaixo das cobertas: Itachi não precisava ver nada se estivesse escondido sob os lençóis. Tentou dormir, o remédio ainda fazia efeito, mas estava nervoso demais. Sua mente ainda dissipava da cama, imaginado o corpo de Itachi molhado pela água quente...  _CONTROLE-SE!_

Itachi saiu do banheiro, o vapor adentrou o quarto, deixando-o com cheiro de sabonete. Vestia o mesmo roupão que Sasuke – o mais novo fechou os olhos com força.

O primogênito franziu o cenho ao perceber a tentativa infrutífera de Sasuke de parecer que estava dormindo. Colocou as roupas molhadas dele e de Sasuke perto do aquecedor, provavelmente pela manhã estariam secas. Dirigiu-se para a borda da cama, sentou-se ao lado direito. Percebeu como Sasuke estremeceu com a movimentação dos lençóis. Entendia muito bem o que estava passando pela cabeça do menor.

_ Posso dormir também? - Itachi perguntou da maneira mais doce que pode. Sabia que se Sasuke estava naquela situação agora era culpa dele. Sabia que estava privando os dois de um prazer mutuo por pura covardia... sabia que um dia teriam que falar sobre o ocorrido, mas não tinha coragem para fazê-lo naquele momento. Não podia perder seu sol...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça positivamente, ainda com os olhos fechados. Itachi deslizou seu corpo para debaixo dos lençóis, encontrando-os já pré-aquecidos pelo calor do corpo de Sasuke.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke começou a sonhar. Sonhou que acordara em um quarto diferente, ou melhor, em uma cama diferente. Itachi estava deitado ao seu lado e o observava dormir e piscou desconfortável quando percebeu que Sasuke abrira os olhos.

Os olhos do irmão mais novo tentavam se acostumar com a escuridão, o que era estranho. Seus sonhos, até então, não se prendiam a detalhes tão pormenores. Aproximou seu corpo ao de Itachi, envolvendo-o com um braço.

_ Sasuke, o que...?

_ Shii... - o moreno mais novo já tinha que aturar discussões com o irmão quando estava acordado, não pretendia fazê-lo em seus sonhos também. Posicionou um dedo nos lábios de Itachi para silenciá-lo, o qual se calou abruptamente. Sasuke estava começando a enxergar melhor: Itachi estava com o olhar arregalado, provavelmente assustado com a aproximação do irmão.

Isso sim era comum, pois na maioria de seus sonhos, Itachi era assim. Talvez Itachi fosse a manifestação da sua consciência tentando provar o quanto aquilo tudo era errado... Mas ele não dava a mínima, nunca tinha se importado mesmo. Afinal, só em sonhos teria o que desejava, sua consciência já o perturbava o suficiente nos momentos de lucidez.

Sasuke aproximou sua boca à de Itachi, sentindo o cheiro de sol tão conhecido adentrar suas narinas – seu sonho estava realmente muito intenso desta vez. O mais velho tremia, Sasuke conseguia sentir, mas nada falava. Os lábios dos irmãos roçaram de leve, a respiração de ambos estava descompassada, mas nenhum dos dois dava um passo a frente.

_ Você vai se arrepender disso amanhã. – sussurrou o mais velho, ainda mantendo os lábios próximos ao de Sasuke. Itachi sentiu os lábios do irmão expandirem-se em um sorriso largo e divertido.

_ Não vou não. - foi o que o menor respondeu sem muito pensar. Há tempos havia parado de se sentir culpado pelos sonhos eróticos que tinha com Itachi, dificilmente este faria alguma diferença.

Sasuke pressionou seus lábios aos de Itachi, sentindo a maciez da pele do irmão e lambeu a entrada da boca de Itachi pedindo permissão para adentrar.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Itachi girou o corpo de menor, de maneira que este estava deitado abaixo de si. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar de maneira voluptuosa, mas era o mais velho quem mantinha o comando. Sua língua adentrava a cavidade já previamente explorada em outra ocasião, trazendo uma sensação de arrependimento. O barulho de estalar de lábios era o único som que ressonava no cômodo.

_ Você... Vai... Se arrepender Sasuke. - Itachi falava entre o beijo, deixando Sasuke cada vez mais irritado. Itachi geralmente não era tão restritivo assim nos sonhos.

_ Pare de falar. - Sasuke abriu o roupão do irmão, passando as mãos por seu peitoral enquanto beijava-o em seu pescoço. Itachi suspirava baixo e seu Otouto sorria com a reação. Isso! Era exatamente isso que o Itachi de seus sonhos devia fazer – Eu te quero tanto... tanto...

_ Sasuke... - Itachi falou embriagado de paixão quando a mão do Uchiha mais jovem desceu até seu ventre, liberando o nó do roupão e explorando a área de sua virilha por cima da roupa intima.

_ Tanto... - o caçula tentou colocar sua mão dentro da boxer do irmão para liberar aquilo que tanto desejava, mas Itachi segurou seu punho assim que a mão menor segurou o elástico do tecido.

_ Você tem certeza absoluta? - Perguntou, não só o corpo de Itachi tremia, seus olhos também. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha de maneira duvidosa, era como se seu irmão mais velho estivesse lutando contra as vontades do próprio corpo, por que ele estava dificultando as coisas desta vez? Calou o moreno de cabelos cumpridos com um beijo cálido, o mais novo como dominante desta vez. Itachi puxou o punho de Sasuke ate que este encontrasse em cima da cabeça do menor, prendendo-o - Se é assim, eu não vou parar.

_ Excelente... ahh... - Itachi empurrou sua ereção contra a de Sasuke, fazendo a ficção tão exigida pelo corpo de ambos. Sasuke gemia de leve, Itachi suspirava fundo a cada estocada. O mais velho liberou o punho do mais jovem, tomando-lhe a face com as mãos. Sasuke conseguia ver o olhar luxurioso do irmão para sua boca antes de beijá-la lascivamente... Este sonho, ao que tudo indicava, seria muito mais intenso do que o normal.

Fincou as unhas curtas nas laterais do corpo acima de si, percorrendo toda extensão de modo a criar um caminho vermelho na pele branca e pálida. Parou em suas nádegas, onde segurou com força de modo a friccionar ainda mais as ereções dos dois corpos. Itachi gemeu, Sasuke se sentiu vitorioso.

Itachi afastou seu corpo do mais jovem sob gemidos de protesto. Retirou seu roupão e liberou o nó que prendia o do menor, admirando a silhueta da criatura abaixo de si. Sasuke era tão belo quanto recordava: pele pálida, músculos definidos, porém pequeno, delicado, da maneira que sempre sonhara.

Mordeu-lhe os lábios, o queixo, o peito, percorrendo com a língua toda extensão. Sentia Sasuke tremer em êxtase, liberar sons extremamente excitantes pela boca. Itachi beijou-lhe o umbigo enquanto arranhava as nádegas do menor, puxando corpo do caçula cada vez mais para cima ao invés de descer seu próprio corpo. Sasuke estava se sentindo pequeno e dominável, Itachi não estava poupando força – e isso, apesar de incomum em seus sonhos, era algo muito prazeroso.

Finalmente o moreno mais velho chegou à região do ventre de seu Otouto, admirando o volume que havia na cueca branca. Sem mais rodeios retirou a peça com uma mão, enquanto com a outra acariciava o escroto do jovem.

Sasuke mordia o lábio inferior com força, na tentativa de moderar seus gemidos. Mas foi incapaz de ser bem sucedido quando Itachi beijou a cabeça de seu membro, sugando de leve.

_ Do jeito que eu imaginava... - Itachi disse, e antes que Sasuke pudesse fazer qualquer indagação, toda a extensão de seu pênis se encontrava na boca do mais velho, que sugava com avidez. Sasuke entrelaçou seus dedos nas madeixas de seu Aniki e se sentou para ter uma melhor visão da cena enquanto Itachi continuava a fazer o boquete com maestria.

Incapaz de continuar olhando sem que gozasse, Sasuke olhou para cima. Qual foi sua surpresa quando percebeu que no teto do cômodo havia um espelho e ele era capaz de ver seu corpo nu e o corpo de Itachi masturbando-o.

Foi então que ele percebeu: aquilo não era um sonho. Estavam em um motel, por causa da chuva. Itachi estava realmente fazendo um boquete maravilhoso para ele... Essa constatação foi o suficiente para que gozasse prematuramente e sem prévio aviso nos lábios do irmão amado.

Itachi se engasgou com o esperma de Sasuke, não estava esperando que ele gozasse tão rápido. Mas antes de conseguir se recompor completamente, Sasuke o puxou pelos seus cabelos de modo que o moreno teve que engatinhar até a altura do mais jovem para que suas madeixas não fossem arrancadas de forma dolorosa. Os olhos de seu irmãozinho estavam assustados, ele passou a acariciar sua face com ternura. Sasuke temia que Itachi estivesse sendo receptivo a suas caricias por também imaginar que o presente momento se tratava de um sonho, não uma realidade que ambos teriam que encarar pela manhã.

_ Isso não é um sonho?

_ Sonho? - Itachi franziu o cenho com duvida. Antes que pudesse digerir a pergunta do menor, Sasuke beijou-lhe a boca, feliz em saber que o mais velho percebia não se tratar de um sonho, sentindo o gosto de seu próprio sêmen nos lábios inchados da figura amada. Sasuke liberou suas bocas, lambendo seus próprios lábios, tomando cuidado em inspecionar o gosto. Não, não era um simples sonho: era um sonho tornando-se realidade.

O beijo recomeçou e se prolongou por alguns segundos, a briga de dominação entre as línguas intensificava-se. Alguns instantes depois, Itachi venceu e Sasuke sucumbiu, não mais desejava brigar pelo prazer, apenas senti-lo.

_ Itachi... - sua mão percorreu novamente o corpo do irmão, parando na sua região da virilha novamente, estando essa ainda coberta pela boxer.

_ Eu sei. - disse o mais velho, retirando a própria roupa intima com uma das mãos. Ambos os Uchiha estremeceram com o contato entre as virilidades, Itachi circundou sua mão direita no membro do mais jovem e no dele próprio. Sasuke estava praticamente rijo novamente.

Iniciou uma punheta dupla, o calor da pele dos dois intensificando o movimento e o prazer. Fazia lentamente, de modo que Sasuke não mais suportou: direcionou sua mão direita e recomeçou a punheta de forma mais rápida, Itachi apoiou seus dois braços para manter seu corpo elevado o suficiente para não esmagar o menor.

Alguns instantes se passaram de puro tesão e prazer, mas Itachi não podia tolerar mais. Sasuke sentiu quando dois dedos da mão direita de Itachi pediam passagem em seus lábios de maneira convidativa. O mais novo aconchegou os dedos em sua boca, sugando-os com avidez. Itachi soltou um gemido gutural, a cena era muito excitante para enfrentá-la em silêncio.

Retirou os dedos da boca de Sasuke, este nunca parando a masturbação dupla. Direcionou o dedo médio na entrada do menor, ouvindo um gemido em protesto.

O Uchiha mais velho não teve pena, inseriu um dedo de uma vez só, Sasuke parou a punheta, cobrindo os olhos com o braço direito e a boca com a mão esquerda, na tentativa de conter os gemidos de dor e enfrentar o desconhecido. A cena de submissão deu um gás ainda maior ao Uchiha mais velho, que iniciou um vai e vem com o dedo médio na entrada do menor.

_ Itachi... Tá doendo. - Mas Itachi não parecia ouvir. Estava imerso no seu próprio prazer, observava aquilo que fazia com admiração, seu pênis pulsava de forma congratulante. - Itachi...

_ Sasuke... Você é uma delicia. - falou, sua voz soou embriagada de tesão ate mesmo para seus ouvidos. Sasuke era como sua droga particular: ele seria incapaz de parar mesmo se quisesse, e morreria de overdose sem sombra de duvidas. Inseriu o indicador, arrancando um grito de dor do menor... _Ah..._ Isso era ainda melhor do que ele imaginava.

_ Nii-san, por favor... - Sasuke implorou, sentindo lágrimas brotarem na superfície de seus olhos. Itachi parou o movimento dos dedos e olhou para Sasuke.

_ Sasuke, eu quero fazer isso. Eu vou, pela primeira vez na minha vida, ser egoísta - Sasuke observava assustado o sibilar do irmão, ele parecia imerso em luxuria de tal forma que... _ahhh!_

_ Itachi! - foi então que os dois dedos de Itachi conseguiram encontrar a próstata de Sasuke, levando o mais jovem as alturas. Era como ir ao céu e observar o universo em lugar privilegiado: o desejo de ter este sentimento até o fim.

_ Eu não aguento mais! – retirou os dois dedos de dentro do ânus do menor, recebendo um gemido sem fôlego em protesto – Sasuke, – Itachi segurou o rosto do irmão mais jovem com as duas mãos – eu preciso...

_ Eu também. - Foi assim que Sasuke deu a sua carta de permissão, Itachi posicionou seu membro entre as nádegas do menor, movimentando-o de cima para baixo para fazer uma caricia antes de iniciar o processo de dor. Beijava Sasuke com ternura em uma tentativa de distrai-lo, mas distração nenhuma foi o suficiente para dor que viria a seguir.

Sasuke sentia-se repartido em dois a cada milímetro que Itachi adentrava em seu corpo. As lágrimas previamente formadas em seus olhos escorreram em suas bochechas, pingando no lençol. Sentia o irmão adentar em seu corpo lentamente, seus olhos fechados e sua boa entreaberta em puro prazer. A dor era dilacerante, mas o prazer era intenso na mesma proporção.

_ Ah... Sasuke... - Itachi sussurrava, enfiando cada vez mais fundo no menor. A respiração de ambos estava completamente descompassada, o suor brotava-lhe a superfície da epiderme, Sasuke delirava erguendo as costas exigindo mais prazer: quando mais o membro de Itachi tocava-lhe o fundo, mais a dor perdia lugar para o prazer... era muito melhor do que imaginava.

_ Itachi... mais... - E Itachi deu ao menor o que pedia, retirando levemente seu membro turgido do corpo do menor para adentrar novamente de forma rápida de precisa. Sasuke abriu a boca num suspiro silencioso, sentindo novamente seu ponto G ser atingido – MAIS!

Foi neste momento que Itachi perdeu qualquer coerência, qualquer pudor: apenas desejava possuir o mais jovem com força e vigor. Retirou seu membro e enfiou de volta em milésimos de segundos, de maneira rápida, precisa e repetitiva. Sasuke gemia e choramingava, sentindo o suor escorrer em sua testa até a base de seu queixo, Itachi lambia cada gota com luxúria. Seus lábios eventualmente encontravam o do menor, suas unhas fincavam nos quadris de Sasuke, que passaram a rebolar em conta própria.

_ Eu... sonhei... tantas... vezes... com isso. - cada palavra era uma estocada, cada palavra levava Sasuke ao olímpio. Ele não queria que acabasse, não queria gozar, mas sentia que a fricção contra sua próstata tornava o momento cada vez mais próximo.

_ NII-SAN! - gritou ao sentir sua próstata ser cada vez mais abusada em um ritmo intenso, lascivo, frenético e viciante. Itachi não conseguia mais se controlar, sequer ouvia qualquer palavra descompassada que Sasuke emitia.

E então o orgasmo veio: O mais jovem sentia suas paredes internas comprimirem, os jatos de esperma que saiam de seu próprio membro sujaram seu estomago e o do mais velho, o grito agudo e descompassado ecoou por todo o quarto. Itachi não foi capaz de aguentar a compressão que as paredes de Sasuke faziam contra sua masculinidade, inundando o orifício do menor com seu gozo, um gemido gutural escapava sua garganta, entrecortado, a cada jato.

Sucumbiu, caindo por cima do corpo menor, apoiando os cotovelos na cama. Sorria, Sasuke também sorria em retorno. Itachi beijou-lhe os lábios afetuosamente, em seguida o pescoço, os ombros, acariciando o quadril macio e judiado do menor.

_ Eu estou tão feliz! – Sasuke falou enquanto seu irmão mordiscava sua orelha.

_ Hn. Se se arrepender disso amanhã, eu te mato. - Itachi falou, olhando em seus olhos. Os dois permaneceram alguns segundos encarando as feições sérias um do outro, até que ambos caíram na gargalhada, sabendo que era simplesmente impossível se arrepender da mágica que haviam dividido naquele quarto de motel.

 

_… Continua..._


	12. Capítulo XII

_Era um livro de suspense bem água com açúcar, daquele tipo que você sabe o final, mas mesmo assim continua a ler na esperança de que ele o surpreenda em algum momento – afinal, não é possível que algo tão previsível se torne um best seller. O autor parecia fazer plágio de tramas de filmes hollywoodanos que há muito tempo fizeram sucesso mas permaneceram no esquecimento geral... Itachi fechou o livro com força, desistindo da leitura maçante e desinteressante._

_Era obrigado, por assim dizer, a fazer varias atividades que não eram de seu interesse. Uma delas era ler esses livros estúpidos para se manter no clube de literatura do colégio. Fugaku, seu pai, exigia de Itachi a perfeição, e devido a isso ele frequentava todos os clubes da escola, além de manter as notas impecáveis no boletim. Não que isso fosse algum tipo de sacrifício, longe disso, Itachi considerava tudo isso relativamente fácil, porém extremamente entediante._

_Quantas vezes se pegava pensando em Sasuke em meio a um campeonato de xadrez... Ele podia estar com o irmãozinho naquele momento, brincando ou ajudando-o com o dever de casa... E movia uma peça no tabuleiro, ninguém nunca percebendo a sua desconcentração momentânea._

_Não era por se tratar de uma pessoa extremamente disciplinada sem qualquer resquício de mente avoada – Itachi nunca foi assim. Era bom em tudo que fazia, um verdadeiro gênio, mas como toda criança tinha seus momentos de devaneios. E como toda criança, esses momentos de devaneio geravam escorregões._

_O moreno se lembrava bem de um dia que estava estudando matemática para uma prova relativamente fácil, apenas para seu pai não importuná-lo por não estar com a cara nos livros. Por saber que a prova seria um sucesso, Itachi começou a sonhar acordado com seu cotidiano utópico, o que um dia esperava ter em sua vida. Adormeceu sem perceber algum tempo depois e acordou com os gritos desesperados de Sasuke – Fugaku estava castigando o irmão._

_Era sempre assim: Itachi não apanhava, ouvia palavras de desaprovação no máximo, Fugaku castigava sempre o mais novo pelos deslizes do primogênito, dizendo ser culpa do menor que o distraia, e o castigava fisicamente na maioria das vezes. Sasuke não entendia, passava muito tempo pensando no que deveria fazer para agradar seu pai e isso cortava o coração de Itachi. E foi por isso que Itachi decidiu ser o melhor em tudo, não possuir deslizes, não demonstrar suas emoções ou sonhar acordado, se privar de amizades e ações recreativas: assim Sasuke teria paz, ou o tanto de paz que Fugaku fosse capaz de dar aos filhos._

É, o diabo é conjurado só com o pensamento  _– Pensou o moreno, ao ver Fugaku de frente a porta aberta de seu quarto, procurando pelo filho mais velho._

__ Itachi. - Fugaku falou – Onde estava?_

__ Na sala, lendo. - o filho ergueu o livro que segurava na mão esquerda, o pai analisou a capa e balançou a cabeça levemente como se aprovasse a ação._

__ Bom. - foi tudo que disse, virando de costas e indo em direção a sua suíte – Sasuke adormeceu na sua cama de novo, retire-o de lá e o ensine que ele tem que dormir na própria cama, é por isso que existem duas. Não estou com saco para aguentar as paspalhices do seu irmão agora._

_A porta fechou com um clique suave, Itachi suspirou. Era sempre assim, "seu irmão" - ele nunca havia escutado seu pai chamar Sasuke de “filho”, nem quando se referia a ele, nem quando conversava com_ _o garoto._

_Itachi entrou no quarto e viu que seu Otouto estava realmente dormindo em sua cama, abraçando seu travesseiro. Permitiu suas feições se contraíssem em um sorriso – apenas Sasuke o via sorrir, apenas naquele quarto eles tinham algum tipo de liberdade._

__ Otouto... - disse, se aproximando e sentando na borda da cama, afagando os cabelos revoltos da criança a sua frente – Você sabe que Fugaku não fica feliz em ver você dormindo na minha cama._

__ Ele que se dane. – Sasuke respondeu com voz sonolenta, sem abrir os olhos ou dar qualquer indício de que estaria acordado, mas Itachi sabia pela diferença da respiração do menor que ele havia, de fato, despertado._

__ Esse é o espírito. - Itachi riu de leve, afastando as cobertas da cama e entrando embaixo do edredom previamente aquecido pelo corpo de Sasuke. Abraçou-o fortemente junto ao seu peito, inalando o cheiro de criança nova que o menor ainda possuía. Sasuke já estava com oito anos, mas ainda possuía aquele cheiro característico de bebê que Itachi tanto adorava._

_Nada falaram, em poucos minutos o Uchiha mais velho percebeu que seu irmãozinho já estava em sono profundo e recomeçou a afagar o cabelo do menor, entrelaçando-o em seus dedos os fios sedosos que escorriam como água em cascata com o movimento._

__ Sasuke... - Itachi sussurrou, para ter certeza que o pequeno dormia. Sasuke apenas ronronou em seu sonho, estava completamente imerso na noite. Itachi sorriu novamente, puxando ainda mais o corpo de Sasuke para si. Sempre dormiam juntos, a rotina era basicamente a mesma: Sasuke e Itachi geralmente subiam para o quarto juntos, o mais novo tomava banho primeiro e Itachi logo depois, e quando retornava ao quarto o menor já estava em sua cama o esperando. Fugaku pegou esse tipo de comportamento apenas uma vez tirando a presente ocasião, e foi pelo mesmo motivo: os dois não haviam subido juntos e Fugaku procurava o mais velho. Itachi tinha mesmo que parar de fazer isso._

_Logo após que Sasuke adormecia, Itachi iniciava a sua adoração ao menor. Não se lembrava ao certo quando foi que os dois começaram a dormir juntos, talvez o fizessem desde que Sasuke ainda era um bebê, visto que Fugaku não foi muito paternal na primeira infância do filho caçula (nem em qualquer outro momento) e o caçula sempre procurava um carinho fraternal de seu adorado Aniki. Mas Itachi se lembrava muito bem quando o momento de "adoração" havia começado._

_Fora a pouco mais de um ano... Estavam dormindo juntos, como de costume, e Itachi involuntariamente abraçou o irmão durante o sono, o que, àquela época, não era muito comum. Acordou pela manhã escutando um gemido abafado, percebendo pouco depois ter advindo de suas próprias cordas vocais. Abriu os olhos assustado._

_Estava tendo uma ereção. Isso era comum pela idade em que se encontrava, costumava acordar praticamente todas as manhãs desta forma, e por ser sempre o primeiro a despertar não tinha grandes problemas com Sasuke. Saia do quarto, ou simplesmente esperava que ela dissipasse. Não era advinda de sonhos nem de pensamentos sexuais, era apenas uma resposta do organismo de Itachi a sua demanda hormonal da adolescência, ele convivia bem com isso._

_Mas naquela ocasião inédita a coisa foi levemente diferente: Estava com uma ereção, isso era fato, mas Sasuke também parecia estar... O mais novo nunca havia amanhecido assim, pelo menos Itachi nunca havia visto ou... bem... sentido._

_Pois sim, estava sentindo. Sasuke o abraçava em retorno, seu rosto enfiado na dobra do pescoço do irmão mais velho, suas bochechas estavam quentes, provavelmente corava. Ainda adormecido, sonhava com algo e friccionava de leve sua virilha coberta na virilha de Itachi, e fora esse o motivo do som._

_Itachi pensou em se afastar, mas antes que pudesse realizar esse ato ouviu um gemido assustadoramente parecido com o que ele próprio havia proferido à poucos segundos escapar da boca de seu irmão. Isso foi o suficiente, seu corpo se arrepiou, sua excitação aumentou, ele não quis mais sair de perto. Começou ele mesmo a aumentar a fricção das duas intimidades, Sasuke fazendo barulhos magníficos em seu sonho. A velocidade foi aumentando aos poucos, os gemidos abafados também, até que Sasuke falou:_

__ Itachi... - isso foi o suficiente, Itachi chegou ao ápice ao ouvir seu irmão brandar seu nome em um sonho erótico. Sabia que o mais novo ainda estava dormindo – as vezes se perguntava quando adquirira essa capacidade de saber se o menor estava acordado ou não – e por ele ter dito isso sem saber da real situação em que se encontravam tornava a coisa ainda melhor. Percebeu pela mudança de respiração que Sasuke também havia gozado e que seu sonho estava se direcionando para outro caminho menos erótico._

_As noites que sucederam essa foram terríveis. Itachi proibiu Sasuke de dormir com ele, o menor protestou veemente e acabavam dormindo separados e brigados por semanas. Itachi começou a sonhar com Sasuke, e a acordar no meio da noite com ereções pecaminosas ou com as cuecas sujas pela manhã. Mas Sasuke nunca soube – nem do que estava acontecendo com o primogênito, nem o que havia acontecido com ele próprio._

_Algumas vezes Sasuke sonhava novamente com Itachi e suspirava seu nome em voz embriagada de sono e prazer. Essas noites eram as piores: Itachi ouvia a voz e a respiração do irmão na cama ao lado, os sons incríveis novamente saindo de sua boca... Era incapaz de se segurar. Tentou diversas vezes apenas ignorar, ate que na terceira ou quarta vez cedeu e iniciou a melhor masturbação até então de sua vida._

_Quando percebeu, já estava tudo corrompido. Sabia que isso era errado, mas sabia que não conseguiria mais continuar na negação. Aceitou Sasuke de volta a sua cama sem nunca ter dito o porquê das semanas de separação. Sasuke nada questionou, feliz em voltar a dormir com o irmão querido._

_E assim as noites de adoração começaram. Às vezes Itachi apenas acariciava o menor, mas se esse se mostrasse receptivo a fricção recomeçava. Quase todas as noites Itachi beijava os lábios selados de Sasuke e sua pele macia e acariciava sua cintura. Por muitas noites sequer dormiu, apenas admirando cada milímetro do corpo coberto de Sasuke. Apesar de nunca revelar as partes cobertas, se sentia culpado todo dia pela manhã, e tentava se redimir enfiando a cara nos livros para se distrair, mas nada impedia o que aconteceria na noite seguinte. Era um ciclo vicioso e doentio._

_Nesta noite, o processo de adoração foi mais delicado. Sasuke não parecia estar no clima para sonhos eróticos, Itachi apenas roçava a ponta do seu próprio nariz com a do nariz do irmão. Sua mão percorria a coxa de Sasuke de forma suave e delicada, fazendo um trajeto ate as madeixas morenas deste._

__ Eu te amo... - sussurrou, dando um selinho nos lábios de Sasuke._

_Naquele momento sua paz se dissipou. Itachi sentiu seu colarinho enforcando seu pescoço e seu corpo foi atirado contra a parede oposta do quarto. Caiu sentado e posicionou as mãos na garganta na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego e amenizar causada dor pela força de quem o puxou._

_Fugaku olhava para Sasuke com os olhos levemente avermelhados, o olhar assassino de sempre, porém muito mais intensos._

__ Pai. - foi uma medida drástica, Itachi nunca chamava Fugaku de pai. Sasuke ainda dormia, incrivelmente não havia acordado com o barulho do corpo de Itachi batendo contra parede ou com a respiração descompassada de Fugaku. O progenitor fechava e abria os punhos, seus braços tremiam e seu olhar estreitava perigosamente, não havia percebido que seu filho mais velho o chamava. Itachi estava a um passo para entrar em pânico – Pai, por favor, não é o que você está pensando._

_Em um movimento brusco, Fugaku agarrou Sasuke pelos cabelos, jogando o menor em sua própria cama que há muito tempo não era usada. Sasuke sequer gritou, sabia que estava ferrado demais dessa vez, se limitou apenas a olhar desesperado para Itachi no outro lado do cômodo, entendendo que foram descobertos dormindo juntos. Sentia seu couro cabeludo arder e seu braço latejar por ter caído por cima dele, mas ainda sim tentou se explicar._

__ Papai eu... - não pode terminar qualquer tipo de explicação que fosse dar, foi incapaz. Fugaku o golpeou com um soco no rosto, fazendo o gosto de sangue adentrar sua boca. Novamente, Sasuke não gritou, estava desesperado demais para emitir qualquer som com a voz. Seu corpo começou a tremer e o sangue a acumular em sua boca até escorrer em seus lábios: havia perdido um dente, de leite, mas ainda sim um dente._

__ Eu nunca esperei muito de você Sasuke, você sempre foi o bosta dessa família, o viadinho chorão. Mas eu nunca, na minha vida, achei que você fosse virar a putinha do Itachi. - Fugaku falou, terminando o discurso com um tapa no outro lado do rosto de Sasuke, fazendo o sangue escorrer e sujar a cama e sua cabeceira._

_Itachi agiu. Não era a primeira vez que tinha que usar a força física pra separar Fugaku de seu irmão, mas sabia que essa situação seria diferente. Ele não se importava se Fugaku contasse pra Sasuke o que estavam fazendo, não mesmo. Foda-se se o irmão nunca mais olhar na sua cara, Itachi só estava preocupado com a vida de Sasuke. Fugaku estava, pela primeira vez em anos e anos de castigo corporal, fora de si. Nas outras vezes, ele batia, castigava, gerava hematomas, mas parava por aí. Desta vez, ele mataria Sasuke – podia ver isso em seus olhos._

_Correu para perto de Fugaku, tentando agarrá-lo pelos braços e tirá-lo de perto de Sasuke. Itachi já estava quase com o tamanho do pai, mas o frenesi de Fugaku o fez parecer uma formiga perto de um leão. Foi atirado novamente pelo ar, caindo em cima da escrivaninha do quarto e derrubando todos os livros e canetas que ali se encontravam. Sentiu que torcera seu pulso, a dor pouco importando no momento. Sasuke, era tudo que importava._

_Itachi correu novamente, dessa vez acertando um soco com o braço bom no estomago de Fugaku, e este sentiu intensa dor. Olhou por milésimos de segundos o olhar assustado do irmão, não tinha lágrimas formadas nos olhos como de costume – estava em choque, mal se mexia._

_Este pequeno momento de distração foi o suficiente: Fugaku agarrou o rabo de cavalo de Itachi, puxando seu pescoço para trás e fazendo com que esse fosse obrigado a se ajoelhar aos pés do Uchiha mais velho para não ter seus fios arrancados de forma dolorosa._

__ Você se deixou corromper pela vadia, foi?_

__ Me larga! – Itachi exclamou, respirando forte e descompassadamente, seu olhar pulava de Sasuke para Fugaku, desespero e insanidade. Ele não sabia o que fazer, poderia se esquivar, acertar mais um soco no pai para que assim esse soltasse seu cabelo e ele pudesse fugir. Mas não conseguia ver, em nenhum momento, o que fazer para afastar Fugaku de Sasuke._

__ Então quer dizer que você gosta de putinhas é? Sabe o que eu penso de gente assim, filho meu? - Fugaku falou com um tom perigosamente suave. Então Itachi entendeu, percebeu o que deveria ser feito. A inversão dos papeis: desta vez ele deveria tomar a punição, desta vez seu corpo seria castigado. Fugaku só deixaria de descontar a ira em Sasuke se o fizesse com outro alguém, e este alguém estava ali, sob sua pele._

__ Sasuke saia daqui. - Itachi falou com uma voz firme, Fugaku estava delirando tanto que sequer percebeu. O caçula piscou atordoado – SAI DAQUI!_

__ NÃO! - gritou o Uchiha mais novo em resposta, Fugaku pareceu finalmente perceber a discussão. Agarrou seu filho mais jovem pela manga do pijama e o jogou em direção a porta. Sasuke tentou cair de pé e torceu seu tornozelo, lacrimejando de dor. Em questão de segundos Itachi sentiu que seus cabelos foram soltos e Fugaku agarrava os cabelos curtos de Sasuke, empurrando-o para porta à fora._

__ Você devia ouvir seu irmão sempre Sasuke, não só quando ele manda você chupar o saco dele. - falou ao pé do ouvido de Sasuke antes de derrubá-lo com brutalidade no chão do corredor. Sasuke se levantou e tentou voltar para o quarto, mas a porta bateu em suas fuças, o barulho de chave girando e móveis sendo arrastados._

__ ITACHI! ITACHI! - gritava desesperado, socando a porta, tentando arrombá-la. Quando perdeu o folego e a força, quando a dor dos machucados aumentaram e ele foi incapaz de se manter em pé, Sasuke caiu de joelhos, chorando baixo o suficiente para ouvir a voz do pai no cômodo atras da porta._

__ Eu acho, filho meu, que caras como você tem que se tornar a putinha... e aprender uma lição._

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke acordou aquela manha sentindo-se agradavelmente quente. Alguém o abraçava por trás, gerando uma imensa onda de calor humano às suas costas. Sorriu, não precisava pensar muito para lembrar-se de quem se tratava – e definitivamente não existia maneira melhor de começar o dia.

Tentou se mexer, estava com o braço levemente dormente, mas Itachi não facilitou as coisas, apertando ainda mais o abraço. Sasuke se virou bruscamente, na tentativa de amenizar a dormência e observar seu irmão adormecido, mas este acordou com a movimentação.

Os dois irmãos Uchiha se encararam ainda abraçados por alguns instantes, suas feições reciprocamente preocupadas. Sasuke piscava impaciente enquanto esperava uma reação de seu irmão, mas esse apenas o observava. A expectativa de quem iria falar ou se movimentar primeiro se manteve por alguns segundos, até que o caçula, cansado de esperar, aconchegou seu rosto na dobra do pescoço de Itachi, agora sem medo de dar os primeiros passos.

Itachi expirou aliviado e abraçou Sasuke com mais força, passando a acariciar os cabelos do moreno.

_ Não está arrependido então?

_ Eu preciso mesmo responder essa pergunta? - Sasuke respondeu ao pé do pescoço de Itachi e sentiu a pele do mais velho arrepiar com a vibração de sua voz, e ele gostou disso, definitivamente podia conviver com esse tipo de reação.

Itachi nada respondeu, continuou apenas a acariciar as madeixas do seu irmãozinho, se sentindo feliz e culpado. Sabia que quando disse na noite anterior que o irmão iria se arrepender estava com medo dele próprio se arrepender. E isso era terrível, como iria dizer para Sasuke que se arrependeu do que houve na noite anterior, que era errado, depois de tudo que aconteceu?

_ Eu acho que quem devia responder a sua pergunta é você mesmo. - Sasuke sussurrou, se sentindo novamente sonolento, sem pensar na veracidade da acusação que fazia. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar algo, o telefone da mesa de cabeceira do quarto de hotel tocou e Itachi esticou o braço para atender a ligação.

Respondeu com simples "sim" e "não" as perguntas feitas pela telefonista até por o telefone de volta no gancho, aproveitando para soltar o irmão e se sentar na borda da cama.

_ Nosso tempo no quarto acabou, a chuva passou e acho que você já dormiu o suficiente... - Itachi falou, analisando a parede oposta como se fosse a coisa mais interessante naquele local. Sasuke se aproximou, colocando as mãos nos ombros do irmão.

_ O que houve? - perguntou apreensivo, como se não quisesse saber verdadeiramente a resposta. Itachi mordeu o lábio inferior, tendo a plena consciência de que Sasuke não observava sua expressão facial. Engoliu em seco antes de responder.

_ Eu não dormi direito, só isso... Vamos? - levantou da cama e passou a juntar as peças de roupa que estavam próximas do aquecedor.

_ Itachi... Olhe pra mim. - Sasuke falou com firmeza, surpreendendo o irmão. Raramente Sasuke tinha a coragem de enfrentar o irmão ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas desta se levantou e pegou o rosto do moreno mais velho com as duas mãos, olhando em seus olhos – Eu só tenho você, mais ninguém. Se isso te incomoda tanto, por favor, seja sincero e vamos parar por aqui. Não quero que você se afaste de mim.

Itachi beijou Sasuke de surpresa, o mais novo fechou os olhos e entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do homem mais alto, sentindo seus joelhos derreterem. Parecia que a intensidade de cada beijo dos dois se tornava mais forte a cada vez.

_ Ontem... Eu não te machuquei, machuquei? - Itachi perguntou, liberando os lábios de Sasuke.

_ Não, mas eu adoraria repetir o que fizemos mais violentamente. – Sasuke falou sorrindo de canto de boca, Itachi olhou profundamente nos olhos do menor, deixando claro não ter achado a menor graça no comentário. Sasuke estalou a língua nos dentes – Cadê seu senso de humor hein?

_ Me desculpe. – sussurrou o primogênito, pigarreando para responder a pergunta que o menor havia feito antes do beijo – eu seria incapaz de abandonar você... Só tenho que me acostumar. Passei anos dizendo para mim mesmo o quanto isso era errado, é difícil mudar a forma de pensar de uma hora para outra.

_ Não seja complicado demais. As coisas são tão simples... - Sasuke tentou dar mais um beijo em Itachi, mas este segurou seus ombros e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

_ Não diga coisas que você não sabe... Você não sabe o que eu passei...

_ Então comece a me contar, oras. - Sasuke franziu o cenho, mas Itachi manteve o olhar firme, sorrindo de leve por fim antes de dar um selinho nos lábios opostos.

_ Tenha paciência, ainda não é a hora. - soltou Sasuke, que ainda o olhava com olhos desafiadores – Não seja um aborrescente agora, temos que sair. Vou fazer o seu favorito para o almoço quando chegarmos em casa, então se apresse.

Sasuke observava Itachi rondar de um canto do quarto para o outro, pegando os pertences dos dois. Vestiu sua roupa distraidamente, e assim que viu a mão de seu Aniki esticada para que ele se levantasse da borda da cama, Sasuke foi incapaz de segurar sua pergunta.

_ E nós? Nós somos o que? - Sasuke não se conteve em perguntar, olhando para a palma esticada a sua frente. Itachi demorou alguns instantes para agir, mas por fim se ajoelhou entre as pernas do menor, segurando as mãos de seu Otouto às suas. Sasuke olhou para seu irmão, observando o sorriso que tão raramente iluminava seus dias e que era destinado a ele e somente ele.

_ Eu não sei o que eu sou pra você, mas pra mim você é minha vida.

 

**(***)**

 

_Sasuke acordou com o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Observou seu pai sair do quarto que dividia com seu irmão fechando o cinto, Itachi devia ter apanhado de cinta. Mordendo o lábio e tentando transparecer ainda estar dormindo, viu através dos olhos semicerrados seu pai se aproximar de si._

_Fugaku ficou alguns instantes olhando o filho mais jovem, Sasuke fez o maior esforço de sua vida para tentar controlar sua respiração, temia que seu pai pudesse ouvir seu coração batendo forte. Mas, inexplicavelmente, o progenitor se retirou em passos firmes, adentrando a porta de seu quarto e fechando-a ruidosamente. No momento seguinte, ignorando a dor e o cansaço emocional, Sasuke voou para dentro do quarto dos irmãos._

_Itachi estava deitado em sua cama, seu corpo coberto por um edredom ensanguentado – sangue este que não era de Sasuke, e este mordeu o lábio sentindo-se apreensivo._

__ Nii-san... - Chamou, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente em sua face. Aproximou-se da cama, mas Itachi não se mexeu. Seu olhar estava congelado, ele parecia olhar através de Sasuke, parecia estar vendo um fantasma – Por favor, fale comigo._

_Sasuke aproximou as mãos à cabeça do irmão para acariciar os seus cabelos bagunçados, percebendo que tufos de cabelos longos e negros encontravam-se no chão e pela cama... Itachi ainda observava através de Sasuke com olhar assustado, seu rosto estava arranhado e um indício de hematoma no olho esquerdo se formava._

_A mão de Sasuke alcançou os cabelos de Itachi, este deu um pulo para trás respirando desesperado._

__ I-Itachi... S-sou eu..._

__ SAI DAQUI! SAI DAQUIIIIIIIII! - Itachi gritou em plenos pulmões, se sentando na cama e agarrando seus cabelos com as mãos trêmulas. Sasuke percebeu que não era apenas o rosto de Itachi que estava judiado, todo seu corpo parecia ferido e ele estava nu; Fugaku deve ter-lhe tirado as roupas para que doesse mais, já havia feito isso consigo uma vez. O primogênito repetia o mantra, gritando cada vez mais alto até que começou a soluçar e chorar._

_Novamente Sasuke se sentiu chocado: Nunca havia visto Itachi chorar, muito menos daquela maneira._

__ A-aniki... - tentou recomeçar, Itachi apenas tremia cada vez mais e os soluços aumentavam sua recorrência, o choro tão intenso que cortaria o coração de qualquer um. Sasuke sentiu suas próprias lágrimas triplicarem em quantidade, se desesperado mas ainda tentando acalmar o irmão._

_Falou algumas coisas que sequer se recordava e Itachi, alguns segundos depois, ficou quieto. Sem prévio aviso, se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando Sasuke cada vez mais confuso para traz. O caçula ouviu o barulho de água correndo, Itachi tomando banho? Àquela hora?_

_Um grito alto de frustração, um barulho de vidro quebrando e de algo sendo batido na parede: Itachi estava destruindo o banheiro. Sasuke caminhou para perto da porta, batendo timidamente e tentando chamar Itachi._

__ ME DEIXA EM PAZ! - ele gritou em plenos pulmões, sua voz ecoou pelo corredor. Sasuke sentou-se novamente próximo a porta, aquela noite não dormiria. Imaginava que Itachi devesse ter recebido a pior surra de sua vida e tudo que queria era tentar acalmar seu irmão._

_Mas Sasuke, por mais que tivesse sofrido nas mãos de Fugaku, jamais chegaria sequer perto em supor o que verdadeiramente aconteceu._

 

_… Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO IMPORTANTE: O indício de estupro é uma cena que fica em aberto. Eu escrevi sim essa cena, mas eu achei que ficou deveras pesada e não havia necessidade tornar a história tão explicita e perigar ser deletada do site ou perder os leitores mais conservadores. Todavia, se alguém fizer questão de ler esta cena, me mandem uma review com o seu e-mail que eu mando a cena para vocês... mas não irei publicá-la. Estou apenas esclarecendo porque alguém poderia achar que eu diria se foi ou não um estupro nos capítulos posteriores, mas isso não vai acontecer.  
> E, sim, foi um estupro.


	13. Capítulo XIII

_Após aquela noite, Itachi não parecia mais a pessoa de antes. Ignorou o menor quando saiu do banheiro horas depois, dirigindo para o quarto para se vestir. Sasuke protestava ao pé de seu ouvido, evidentemente apavorado._

__ Nii-san, por favor, me conte o que aconteceu! – mas Itachi nada respondia. Vestiu as primeiras peças de roupas que encontrou pela frente e demorou alguns minutos para encontrar a carteira. Sasuke assistia tudo suplicando por atenção, as lágrimas voltando a correr livremente por sua face... Itachi estava deixando-o._

_Itachi caminhou em passos largos até a porta, sentiu Sasuke agarrar suas pernas, o forçando a parar de andar. Os soluços de Sasuke encheram o quarto, e quando ele conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para proferir palavras, falou com a voz embriagada de dor:_

__ Por favor Itachi, por favor, não me deixe só._

_Os dedos do Uchiha mais velho se fecharam em punhos, machucando a pele da palma da mão com as unhas. Seus braços tremiam, ele estava perdido. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir. Não sabia se estava fazendo a escolha certa, mas sabia que do jeito que as coisas estavam não poderiam mais permanecer._

__ Sasuke. – ao ouvir seu nome soar da boca do irmão, os soluços cessaram. Sasuke limpou os olhos molhados com a manga da camisa, sentando no chão ainda aos pés do irmão para ouvir o que este tinha a dizer – Levante-se._

_Fez o que lhe foi comandado, pondo-se de pé e ficando, ainda sim, muito abaixo da altura do irmão mais velho. O Itachi se ajoelhou na tentativa de ficar a mesma altura do irmão, para falarem de igual para igual. Sasuke tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos e estavam inchados de tanto chorar, e isso cortou ainda mais o coração de Itachi._

_A intensidade do olhar de Itachi fez Sasuke voltar a soluçar, tentando inutilmente controlar seu choro a cada soluço audível. Itachi estreitou o olhar da melhor maneira que pode, da melhor forma que seus anos de atuação conseguiam proporcionar. Os olhos do mais novo se arregalaram, surpresos demais ao perceber que seu irmão estava lhe direcionando o olhar impaciente e irritado que sempre usava para fitar Fugaku._

__ A..ani..._

__ Cresça, irmãozinho tolo. – Sasuke parou de soluçar, sua expressão facial se contorceu em extrema dor e um choro silencioso foi iniciado. Itachi se levantou de seus joelhos e foi em direção para a porta com passos firmes, sentindo que não aguentaria segurar suas próprias lagrimas por muito tempo. Deus queira que tivesse feito a escolha certa._

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke comia em silêncio, recordando a noite do ataque de seu pai à Itachi. Aquela noite, sem sombra de duvidas, havia sido a pior noite de sua vida. Ate hoje, muitos anos depois, ele se encontrava extremamente perdido: não sabia por que Itachi havia sido castigado, afinal, quem estava na cama alheira era ele, Sasuke. Tampouco sabia por que Itachi havia começado a trata-lo mal durante os tempos que seguiram, ou o porquê da nova mudança de comportamento depois da saída do mais velho da casa do pai.

_ Itachi... – Sasuke quebrou o silêncio, e o irmão apenas acenou com a cabeça para que este prosseguisse, ainda mastigando sua ultima garfada. Sasuke respirou fundo, sabendo que iniciaria mais uma conversa tabu – Por que você se afastou de mim... Àquela época?

Itachi engoliu e olhou Sasuke antes de tomar alguma atitude. Sabia que desde a hora que haviam chegado ao apartamento o garoto não estava normal, mas era natural que ele estivesse questionando os sentimentos que Itachi tinha por si. Andou até ficar próximo ao seu Otouto, repetindo o gesto de anos atrás ao se ajoelhar para permanecer na mesma altura que Sasuke estava por estar sentado. O olhar de Sasuke estremeceu, recordando a cena que mais lembrava um deja vù.

_ Sasuke, eu quero que você entenda algumas coisas. – e então ele enfiou a mão por dentro da gola de sua própria camisa, puxando uma corrente que continha uma chave como pingente. Retirou por cima da cabeça, entregando a chave a Sasuke.

_ O que é isso?

_ É a chave do meu baú. – Itachi se levantou, segurando a mão de Sasuke, guiando-o pelos corredores até chegar ao seu quarto. O coração de Sasuke batia forte, finalmente ele saberia o que Itachi escondia de tão secreto, estava ansioso. Quando finalmente adentraram o quarto do primogênito, Sasuke respirou profundamente assim que Itachi soltou sua mão, ficando ao seu lado, contemplando o baú – Vamos, abra.

_ Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo em resposta.

Sasuke avançou, analisando o belo baú talhado a mão. Colocou a chave na fechadura, e este se abriu com um click, a tampa foi levantada e um rangido encheu os ouvidos dos presentes no cômodo.

Sasuke se ajoelhou, surpreso com o interior.

O baú continha vários livros sem titulo na capa, mas não foi isso que surpreendeu Sasuke. No canto esquerdo, havia roupas de criança, objetos infantis, álbuns de fotografia... No canto direito, uma pasta negra com uma etiqueta que intitulava "Documentos", no centro um livro grosso, cor de carmesim. O ultimo livro possuía tranca de cadeado violada, e um laço fechava seu conteúdo de forma delicada e cuidadosa.

_ Mas... O que? – Sasuke falou surpreso, demorando o olhar sobre os brinquedos e o livro avermelhado.

_ Você pode mexer em tudo, menos na pasta de documentos e no livro enlaçado.

Com os braços tremendo, Sasuke pegou o objeto mais próximo, um chocalho infantil.

_ Itachi o que é isso?

_ É um chocalho, achei que saberia.

_ Eu sei. – ele respondeu, levemente irritado – Mas por que você guarda isso?

_ Isso é seu. – Itachi disse com simplicidade, dando de ombros.

_ Meu? – Sasuke analisou o objeto mais de perto, não o reconhecendo. Itachi retirou-o de suas mãos com delicadeza, olhando para o brinquedo com um ar nostálgico, antes de responder enquanto guardava o mesmo como se fosse uma joia preciosa.

_ Você estava com ele quando disse meu nome pela primeira vez...

Sasuke nada disse, sentindo um estranho arrepio percorrer sua pele. Itachi guardava brinquedos infantis seu? E ainda por cima, tratava-os como se fossem tesouros? Itachi percebeu o olhar questionador que o garoto dava aos objetos e colocou a mão em seus ombros antes de começar a explicar.

_ Eu guardei coisas suas e minhas que me lembram de momentos especiais que tivemos juntos. Ali – Itachi apontou para a pilha de álbuns de fotos – estão as fotos da nossa infância juntos. Fotos que tiramos na casa de amigos e conhecidos, pois Fugaku nunca se importou em registrar esses momentos. Toda vez que tirávamos fotos, eu pedia o negativo pra pessoa e revelava, e depois guardava aqui.

Sasuke pegou o álbum mais próximo, folheando-o. Havia fotos de varias ocasiões, a maioria ele sequer recordava. Na maioria, Itachi sorria. Sasuke sorriu sem perceber, seu peito parecia mais quente em ver os momentos que os dois vivenciaram juntos quando crianças.

_ Mas por que você mantém isso escondido? – questionou, devolvendo o álbum para o irmão, que passou a folheá-lo com um estranho brilho no olhar. Itachi demorou alguns segundos para responder, debatendo se deveria responder essa pergunta ou não.

_ Fugaku... me... um... fez acreditar que isso tudo não passava de uma obsessão perigosa, que eu deveria me livrar disso. Que isso não era... aceitável.

_ Ele fez o que? - Sasuke falou, visivelmente irritado. Itachi suspirou fundo, tentando colocar as coisas de uma maneira que o irmão fosse entender.

_ Ele, de algum jeito, percebeu meus sentimentos por você. Ele nunca disse com todas as letras o que vou te dizer, mas ele fez algo que deixou claro pra mim que o que eu sentia por ti era doentio e repulsivo. Eu muitas vezes tentei queimar tudo isso, cheguei a jogar álcool uma vez... Mas nunca consegui acender o fósforo. E então escondi tudo, tanto dele, quanto de você, mas principalmente de mim... Eu guardei tudo na gaveta, depois fui colocando em outros lugares, sempre preocupado com a possibilidade de ser descoberto por você ou por ele. O baú eu já possuía a tempos, ficava no sótão, e nos últimos anos tudo isso estava guardado ai dentro.

_ O que você sente por mim não é doentio e repulsivo. – Sasuke disse fazendo bico de birra. Itachi riu de leve, pegando a mão direita de Sasuke com as duas mãos, beijando os dedos de leve enquanto encarava o irmão, que agora estava calado.

_ Eu dificilmente estaria com você agora se já não tivesse percebido isso Otouto. – Itachi soltou as mãos do menor, deixando que caíssem de volta ao seu colo – Mas, na época, eu não pensava assim. Eu me escondi de tudo isso de tal forma que cheguei a achar que tinha superado. Mas para fazer isso, tive que me afastar de você. Eu temia por mim e por você. Temia que Fugaku castigasse você se você continuasse sempre ao meu lado.

_ Foi por isso que ele bateu em você? Não foi só por que a gente estava dormindo na mesma cama?

_ Não foi só por isso... Como eu disse, ele descobriu meus sentimentos. E eu não queria que isso acontecesse contigo.

Sasuke sentiu seu sangue ferver. Como seu pai podia ser uma criatura tão desprezível? Óbvio, para a sociedade isso poderia parecer algo repulsivo e isso ele não questionava, mas era tão difícil para Fugaku, apenas uma única vez, sentar e conversar a respeito disso com os filhos ao invés de partir pra porrada? Se Itachi, que era o perfeitinho, havia levado uma surra daquelas, imagina se fosse Sasuke quem tivesse sido descoberto. Ele estremeceu só de imaginar.

_ Você me entende agora?

_ Sim.

_ Você me perdoa?

_ Não tem o que perdoar. – Sasuke sussurrou, chegando mais perto de Itachi e abraçando o irmão. O Uchiha mais velho acariciava os cabelos do irmão como comumente fazia, brincando com as madeixas revoltas – Eu ainda não entendo o que te fez voltar a se aproximar de mim.

_ Quando eu estava perto de me formar no ensino médio, eu tive uma namorada.

Sasuke soltou Itachi, empurrando para longe de si. Que besteira era essa de falar sobre isso agora?

_ Não seja ciumento, você perguntou então escute minha resposta. – Itachi falou com a voz severa, olhando profundamente nos olhos negros de Sasuke. O caçula, irritado, cruzou os braços, encarando Itachi com um olhar que semelhava muito ao olhar do mais velho – Eu comecei a namorar, não importa com quem. O fato é que por eu namorar com uma pessoa, seja lá quem fosse, me fez achar que eu tinha esquecido o que sentia por você, ou pelo menos voltado a amar você apenas como meu irmão. Achei que eu tinha me... curado.

_ E então, por isso, você voltou a passar tempo comigo?

_ Sim... mas ai eu percebi que estava errado, porque quanto mais eu me aproximava de você menos eu queria mais ficar com ela. E então eu terminei, pouco antes de me mudar pra essa cidade.

Sasuke se levantou, extremamente irritado, e tentou sair do quarto de Itachi. Antes de chegar à porta, no entanto, Itachi segurou seu pulso, impedindo este de sair.

_ Ei, o que foi? – Itachi perguntou, levemente confuso. Sasuke tentou puxar seu braço, mas Itachi apertou mais forte – Sasuke!

_ O que você quer Itachi? Ficar falando de ex-namoradas e pondo a culpa delas serem ex em mim? E outra, você chegou aqui e começou a namorar com a Sakura!

Itachi puxou seu irmão com força, Sasuke perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu abraçado no peito do irmão para não cair de cara no chão. Itachi se controlou pra não rir, enquanto abraçava o menor.

_ Isso é ciúmes?

_ Você é um idiota. – Sasuke falou em tom baixo, porem não se esforçou para soltar do abraço. Itachi não mais aguentou e riu.

_ E você é um chorão. Passado é passado Otouto, só estou contando o que você queria saber.

_ Acontece que eu nunca tive ninguém, eu gostei de você e só de você. É horrível pensar que você já teve outras pessoas... E o pior de tudo: garotas. – falou com a voz ríspida, novamente tentando se soltar. Itachi o segurou como se fosse uma folha de papel e o colocou deitado na cama de casal, subindo por cima da figura menor e a surpresa com a súbita movimentação.

_ Não seja tolo. Não precisa mentir pra mim, eu jamais ia pensar menos de você.

_ Eu não estou mentindo! E me solta! – o mais novo falava, enquanto tentava se libertar. Itachi sorria, mas diante da expressão raivosa de Sasuke suas feições ficaram mais sérias.

_ Você... É verdade? – Sasuke virou o rosto, Itachi tentava olhar em seus olhos.  _Não vou ceder, ele está sendo um imbecil._  – Sasuke.

Mas ainda sim ele não virou o rosto. Itachi olhava para o pescoço exposto de Sasuke e, não mais se controlando diante de tal revelação, beijou com delicadeza a pálida pele quente, apenas com os lábios.

_ Você, realmente... – falou, antes de beijar o queixo de Sasuke, este ainda tentando se libertar, em vão. Antes de beija-lo mais uma vez, Itachi conseguiu olhar nos olhos de seu irmãozinho: estavam extremamente sentidos, enciumados por demasia. Itachi beijou-lhe as pálpebras, e Sasuke fechou os olhos com a delicadeza do toque, suspirando ao se acalmar.

_ Sim... É verdade. Foi apenas você, minha vida toda. – Ele falou em voz baixa, mais para si mesmo do que para Itachi. Itachi sentia o desejo invadir sua corrente sanguínea com grande velocidade. Nunca imaginou que Sasuke fosse virgem, nem mesmo na noite anterior quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Sasuke sempre estivera tão rodeado de garotas e, inclusive, alguns rapazes, ele achava prepotência de sua parte acreditar que havia sido o primeiro. Ademais, ele considerou que Sasuke teve um desempenho esplêndido para ser alguém tão inexperiente.

_ Quando eu imagino que não da pra ficar melhor, simplesmente fica. – Foi tudo que Itachi disse antes de atacar o pescoço de Sasuke, dando mordidas de paixão. Sasuke suspirou fundo, gemendo, esquecendo completamente da raiva que estava sentindo de Itachi. Por que estava com raiva mesmo?

_ Nii-san... – suspirou entre os gemidos, Itachi continuava a morder sua pele, descendo os lábios para os mamilos de Sasuke, ainda mordendo de leve. O Uchiha mais jovem gemia cada vez mais alto, Itachi sentia sua calça se tornar mais e mais apertada.

–  _Somente um verdadeiro Uchiha encontraria uma utilidade para o inútil do Sasuke... e, ainda sim, duvido que ele seja bom nisso._

A voz de Fugaku ecoou na mente de Itachi, lembranças de tempos que ele preferira ter esquecido. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando fazer a mente não mais pregar esse tipo de peça, pelo menos não justamente naquele momento.

__ Mas sabe como é... A utilidade que você deu para Sasuke não me agrada. Não quero que meu filho querido se torne um veado, incestuoso por cima das contas._

_ NÃO! - Itachi gritou em voz alta, saindo de cima do corpo do Uchiha menor e se sentando na borda da cama, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Sentia que sua cabeça explodiria em mil pedaços.

_ Itachi?

_Fugaku falou, escalando a cama e sentando em cima das coxas de Itachi, fazendo-o estremecer de dor. Fugaku encheu as duas mãos com os cabelos de Itachi, arrancando-lhe o prendedor antes de puxar a cabeça do menor para si, fazendo com que ele fosse obrigado a trazê-la para perto do pai, estalando sua coluna com a posição nada natural._

__ Porque, vou te dizer... - Fugaku aproximou a boca do ouvido de seu filho, a respiração de Itachi soava como música em seus ouvidos - … isso vicia._

Itachi praticamente pulou da cama, se mantendo o mais longe possível de Sasuke, atravessando o quarto cambaleando, ainda segurando fortemente a cabeça.  _Não deixe isso dominar você, já estava no passado. Por que esta trazendo isso à tona justo agora?_

_ Itachi...? - Sasuke saiu da cama com cautela, a respiração de Itachi estava acelerada e ele conseguia ouvir sua intensidade de longe. Novamente confuso, se aproximou com cuidado, tentando não assustar o irmão com sua presença.

__ Isso criança, chore por mim... Chore, chore como sua mãe chorava... - Fugaku disse ao pé de sua orelha entre gemidos de prazer. Itachi apertou ainda mais as pálpebras tentando impedir as lágrimas de brotarem novamente em seus olhos._

_ NÃO FALE DELA!

_ ITACHI! - Sasuke segurou a cabeça de Itachi com força, fazendo com que este o olhasse assustado. O primogênito piscou, saindo de seu transe momentâneo – Que merda é essa?

_ Sasuke, eu...

_ O que MAIS você tá me escondendo Itachi? Hein? - Sasuke falou com raiva, soltando a cabeça do irmão que nem por isso parou de encará-lo. Sasuke deu um murro na parede próxima, estava ficando cada vez mais furioso por Itachi mantê-lo sempre no escuro – Qual é meu problema hein? Por que você não pode ser franco comigo? Eu não sou de cristal Itachi!

Itachi apenas observou enquanto Sasuke explodia, evidentemente frustrado. Seu irmãozinho era inteligente, lógico que não podia negar e dizer que não era nada. Qualquer burro do planeta sabia que havia algo de muito errado com Itachi Uchiha, e não era apenas sua paixão pelo irmão mais novo... Sasuke cansou de esbravejar, sentando novamente na cama de Itachi e olhando o irmão com raiva, sua respiração ainda fora de controle.

_ Sasuke... - Itachi se levantou do chão e caminhou ate Sasuke, este não recusou quando Itachi o fez deitar novamente na cama de lado. Itachi deitou ao seu lado, ficando cara a cara com o destinatário de todo seu amor. Acariciou o rosto de Sasuke, percebendo que sua mão ainda estava levemente trêmula. Sasuke nada disse, ainda estava irritado para cooperar com as carícias – Existem coisas que são minhas e apenas minhas... Não há necessidade de eu compartilhar contigo, e se um dia eu compartilhar, não trará nada de bom. Nem pra mim, muito menos pra você.

_ O que você fez?

_ Eu não fiz nada. São apenas traumas meus Sasuke. Por favor, deixe isso morrer. As coisas vão se ajeitar, você vai ver.

Sasuke encarou Itachi por mais alguns segundos até suspirar, derrotado. Itachi abriu os braços e o caçula se aninhou em seu colo, os dois permanecendo juntos enquanto o sono vinha lentamente. Não era hora de dormir, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ligar para esse tipo de problema. Que se dane o trabalho, que se dane a faculdade e escola. Hoje era o dia dos irmãos Uchiha se entenderem, começarem a relação com o pé direito, seja lá o que fosse necessário para tal.

Itachi suspeitava que Sasuke já estava adormecido, mas este surpreendeu quando este, entrecortando o silêncio cálido do quarto aonde estavam, sussurrou em voz baixa, provavelmente segundos antes de verdadeiramente adormecer:

_ Você sabe que não vai esconder isso de mim por muito tempo...

Itachi esperou por mais, mas Sasuke nada disse. Suspirou fundo ao perceber que o pequeno havia realmente adormecido. Beijou os cabelos despenteados de Sasuke e sua testa, antes de fechar seus olhos e preparar-se para o sono.

_ Eu sei Otouto, eu sei...

 

**(***)**

 

_ Naruto quero ir pra casa...

_ Ah, Sakura-chan! Só mais uns minutos, o voou atrasou!

Naruto e Sakura estavam no aeroporto e esse definitivamente não era o lugar que Sakura mais almejava estar no momento. Quando o loiro ligou para a rosada aquela manhã e disse: "Me acompanha pra buscar meu amigo no aeroporto?", Sakura esteve crente que se tratava de Sasuke, afinal, o rapaz não aparecia na escola a quase uma semana, era mais do que natural imaginar que ele houvesse viajado, seja lá por qual motivo. Mas foi apenas depois de trinta minutos de espera que descobriu a verdadeira identidade do 'amigo'. Era Gaara, o criador de caso do ensino fundamental e Sakura amaldiçoou Naruto até sua quinta geração.

_ Naruto... - ela falou pacientemente, na tentativa de criar bom senso na cabeça oca do loiro - Ele não disse que ia pra uma entrevista direto do aeroporto? Qual é, afinal, o objetivo da gente esperar ele se ele não vai voltar conosco?

_ Oras, é só uma surpresa. Você não ia gostar se eu e o Gaara fossemos receber você depois de meses sem se ver?

 _Eu preferiria que fosse o Sasuke._  Pensou a garota, suspirando derrotada. Tinha que avaliar as possibilidades: ou voltava para casa de ônibus ou esperava até Naruto cansar de ser imbecil... bom, Sakura Haruno, andar de ônibus... Não, isso estava fora de cogitação.

Sentou-se novamente na cadeira de espera que ficava a frente do painel de aterrisagem e decolagem, olhando os números mudarem a cada 20 ou 30 segundos. Cansada e entediada, resolveu iniciar uma conversa com Naruto, que era levemente mais interessante do que o painel.

_ Onde anda Hiro? Nunca mais foi a escola... - perguntou, fingindo desinteresse enquanto analisava suas unhas. Naruto, que ainda acreditava na inocência da menina, nada perceberia de qualquer forma. Ele sorriu, contente por ela ter iniciado uma conversa.

_ Ele teve uns problemas com o colega de apartamento e ficou uns dias na minha casa. E vou te dizer, ele vira um emo ao extremo quando tem problemas... Não queria nem sair pra comprar pão. Mas ontem ele foi embora.

Vários minutos se passaram, a conversa estava se tornando um monólogo aonde apenas Naruto falava. Foi quando o loiro, finalmente, enxergou a pessoa que a tanto tempo estava esperando.

_ Gaara! – Naruto acenava animadamente para o aglomerado de pessoas no desembarque – Aqui, aqui!

O ruivo de olhos verdes com rosto pouco animado encontrou o olhar do loiro e sorriu levemente, feliz em reencontrar o amigo que a muito tempo não via. Empurrava o carrinho de malas em direção à Naruto, mudando sua trajetória inicial.

_ Imaginei que você fosse ser tonto o suficiente para vir ao aeroporto. – disse, estendendo a mão para Naruto. O sorriso do rapaz apenas alargou ainda mais, e este puxou a mão de Gaara e transformou um simples aperto de mão em um abraço forte e inesperado.

_ Senti sua falta. – Naruto disse em tom sério, apertando ainda mais o abraço. Gaara se sentia desconfortável com a súbita aproximação, e findou o abraço caloroso, mantendo distância segura – Sakura-chan e eu ficamos quase duas horas esperando seu avião chegar!

Se recompondo do momento embaraçoso, Gaara percebeu, para seu descontentamento, a figura rosada ao lado de Naruto. Sakura parecia entediada, tinha uma mancha na bochecha esquerda, o que indicava que estaria apoiando a cabeça na mão por muito tempo. Seus olhos estavam sonolentos e ela parecia visivelmente irritada. De resto, estava bela como sempre foi, e tão esnobe como nunca.

_ Sakura.

_ Gaara.

Isso foi tudo que os dois falaram enquanto se encaravam de forma desafiadora. Naruto ainda sorria, completamente ignorante à troca de hostilidade de seus dois amigos. Animado, passou os braços por cima dos ombros das duas figuras.

_ Vamos para casa, né?

_ Ainda tenho aquela entrevista de emprego Naruto. – Gaara falou, retirando o braço do amigo de cima de seu ombro.

_ Ahn? – perguntou o loiro, confuso – Achei que por causa do atraso no aeroporto você tinha perdido a entrevista.

_ Eles foram informados do atraso, estão me esperando agora.

_ Bom, então deixe eu te levar até lá, estou de carro. – falou o loiro, mostrando a chave do carro que tanto sofreu para comprar como se fosse um troféu. Gaara quase sorriu novamente, mas um sorriso por dia já estava de bom tamanho.

_ Não será necessário, eles mandaram um motorista me buscar no aeroporto, ele deve estar me esperando na saída.

_ Mas...

_ Naruto, preciso ir pra casa. – Sakura falou impaciente, tentando deixar claro que não havia mais o que discutir a respeito.

_ Então está decidido. Leve a Sakura, vou para a entrevista e te encontro em algumas horas na sua casa, ok? – Gaara perguntou, estendendo o carrinho de malas para Naruto – Aqui, leva minha bagagem, vai facilitar muito se você leva-la pra mim.

Naruto fez uma cara emburrada por ter sido vencido no argumento, tomando o carrinho com as duas mãos. Gaara botou a mão no ombro esquerdo do loiro como forma de despedida, antes de virar as costas e andar em direção aos carros de aluguel. Não se importou de perder seu tempo se despedindo de Sakura.

_ Gaara! – Naruto gritou, Gaara apenas parou de andar, mas não virou a cabeça para analisar o amigo. Fechou os olhos, podia ver claramente em sua mente o amigo acenando freneticamente, exibindo aquele sorriso que apenas Naruto conseguia dar – Eu vou torcer por você!

Gaara riu de leve, sentindo seu coração ficar mais quente. Recomeçou a andar, ansioso para terminar seus deveres o quanto antes. Desejava mesmo desfrutar da companhia do amigo, mais do que qualquer coisa.

 

**(***)**

 

O Uchiha mais velho acordou com o barulho da campainha soando em seus ouvidos. Itachi sempre teve o sono mais leve comparado com Sasuke, que apenas se remexeu no sono, abraçando o irmão com mais força.

_ Sasuke, campainha.

_ Mnn... – gemeu Sasuke, enterrando a cabeça no peito de seu amante. Itachi retirou de leve os braços do menor que estavam impossibilitando sua movimentação, e Sasuke girou o corpo abraçando o travesseiro mais próximo. Itachi aproveitou a deixa e saiu da cama com cautela ao mesmo tempo que a campainha ressonava mais uma vez. Pensando ser provavelmente algum aviso do porteiro sobre a moto estar atrapalhando a passagem dos carros mais uma vez, caminhou pelo corredor em direção a entrada do apartamento sem se preocupar em analisar sua aparência e abriu a porta bocejando.

_ Itachi Uchiha.

Os olhos de Itachi triplicaram de tamanho ao ouvir seu nome real sair da boca da figura à sua frente. Tudo estava acabado, haviam sido descobertos.

 

_... Continua ..._


	14. Capítulo XIV

_ Itachi Uchiha.

Gaara analisava o mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha com certa curiosidade. Nunca havia visto Itachi de um jeito casual como aquele, com cabelos despenteados e feições de quem acabara de acordar. Gaara, que estava acostumado com a máscara que Itachi sempre usava, se deparou com um olhar extremamente... assassino de Itachi. Mas, no fundo, não era tolo: Sabia muito bem que Itachi estava apavorado.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o moreno em tom monótono e baixo.

_ De onde vim, é extremamente rude deixar uma visita no corredor. – Gaara falou com simplicidade, adentrando a sala do apartamento sem maiores delongas. Itachi ainda o olhava com irritação quando ele se dirigiu para o sofá mais próximo e se sentou.

_ O que está fazendo aqui? - Itachi tornou a repetir, fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto se recompunha. Sua mascara estava novamente no lugar, ele se posicionou próximo o suficiente de Gaara, sem se sentar. O ruivo relaxou ainda mais no acento da poltrona.

_ Não é obvio?

_ Obvio seria se você aparecesse com Fugaku, não sozinho e de cara limpa.

Gaara sorriu mostrando os dentes, Itachi duvidava que aquele seria o tipo de sorriso mais amigável que o "velho amigo" poderia lhe dar.

Itachi, Sasuke e Gaara eram velhos conhecidos. Gaara nascera um ano antes que Sasuke e desde então frequentou a casa dos Uchiha. O pai de Gaara e Fugaku se tornaram sócios àquela época, e mantiveram a sociedade até os dias atuais. Depois da morte de Mikoto, Gaara aparecia apenas em eventos da empresa ou em recepções eventuais que Fugaku realizava. Nunca foram amigos, o ruivo não era o tipo de pessoa que desejava criar aliados. Quando pequeno, Gaara e Sasuke brigavam com frequência, sempre esteve evidente pra quem quisesse saber que Gaara detestava o Uchiha mais jovem com todas as forças. Depois que as brigas tomaram proporções violentas demais, Itachi começou a intervir nas discussões. Àquela época Gaara desenvolveu uma certa rivalidade com Itachi, não apenas por causa de Sasuke, mas também por perceber que, no futuro, eles teriam que dirigir a empresa juntos.

Gaara possuía dois irmãos mais velhos, mas ambos já haviam tomado seu rumo e não se interessavam pelo empreendimento familiar. Ao que tudo indicava, caberia apenas ao ruivo caçula manter o patrimônio da família e ao Uchiha mais velho, pois Fugaku parecia duvidar completamente da capacidade de Sasuke em fazê-lo. Há alguns anos, porém, Gaara havia se mudado para estudar fora, e desde então não havia visto mais os Uchiha.

_ Vim ver como está a vida de Isumi e Hiro, oras, velhos amigos.

_ Eu posso te garantir, sem qualquer margem de erro, que se eu visualizar esse sorriso cínico mais uma vez, você será incapaz de produzir qualquer outro tipo de sorriso que envolva dentes. – Itachi falou estreitando o olhar mecanicamente. Oras, se Gaara queria uma guerra, ele estava mais do que satisfeito em iniciar uma.

Gaara fez um barulho de impaciência e olhou profundamente nos olhos do Uchiha – afinal, existia apenas uma pessoa no mundo que não era afetada por este olhar e ela estava presente no recinto neste exato momento.

_ Venho em paz, Itachi.

Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida, Gaara gesticulou para que ele sentasse em uma poltrona próxima, para que conversassem de igual para igual. Relutante e sem quebrar contrato visual, Itachi fez o que lhe era inquirido. Gaara respirou profundamente antes de começar.

_ Eu sou amigo de Naruto Uzumaki.

_ Aquele...

_ Não me interrompa... – mas o ruivo não conseguiu finalizar sua frase. Itachi, sem demonstrar qualquer mudança de comportamento, simplesmente se pôs de pé e prendeu o ruivo menor contra o sofá com um de seus braços, ameaçando machucá-lo.

_ Não me de ordens, achei que você era mais inteligente e saberia que tamanha audácia nunca sai barato... – Itachi sibilou. Gaara conseguiu se liberar o suficiente para falar, apesar de ainda estar preso sob o braço de Itachi.

_ Escute com atenção. Ontem liguei para Naruto, planejava apenas conversar pois fazia meses que não nos falávamos. Pelo que entendi, seu irmão havia acabado de sair da casa do meu amigo e o havia deixado confuso. Naruto ouviu uma conversa de vocês dois pelo telefone, e achou suspeito por Sasuke ter chamado você pelo nome de Itachi.

Itachi ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, depois expirou com força e soltou Gaara, sentando-se novamente e acomodando sua cabeça nas mãos.

_ Sasuke idiota...

_ O que você vai fazer com teu irmão não é preocupação minha. Não foi difícil perceber quem eram, na verdade, Hiro e Isumi. E eu sei que vocês teriam muitos motivos para sair de casa da maneira que saíram, e o momento que Naruto conheceu Hiro batia com a época que vocês foram declarados mortos. Eu não podia esperar um plano menos genioso vindo de você, eu convivi anos com vocês, afinal.

_ Você falou alguma coisa pro Naruto?

_ Não. Naruto acha que estou na cidade para uma entrevista de emprego. Mas ele não é o foco da conversa, me deixe chegar onde interessa Uchiha.

Itachi ergueu a cabeça e se endireitou na poltrona apreensivo, ouvindo cada palavra de Gaara com atenção.

_ Fugaku não acreditou que vocês morreram. – o ruivo constatou com simplicidade, dando de ombros – Na empresa está tudo muito confuso, boa parte dos funcionários estão agindo por conta própria na tentativa de achar vocês, pela promessa de recompensa financeira e estabilidade profissional que Fugaku está oferecendo. Boa parte da polícia também está no esquema, apesar do caso estar encerrado na gaveta e vocês possuírem até túmulos em homenagem a vocês no cemitério.

_ Eu imaginei que isso podia acontecer. Toda a cautela que tomei não era para se tudo corresse como planejado, era pra se ele suspeitasse de algo. Mas Sasuke ferrou com tudo agora...

_ Esqueça o que aconteceu com Naruto. Ele é avoado e tem bom coração, jamais faria algo pra prejudicar Sasuke. Ele só me contou pois confia muito em mim, e ele considera demais Sasuke para entregá-lo a qualquer um.

_ Ah, eu sei bem disso. – Itachi disse, novamente com as feições irritadas.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Eu encontrei seu amiguinho em cima do meu irmão nesse mesmo sofá onde você está sentado a alguns dias atrás. – Itachi disse estreitando novamente o olhar, como se lembrasse de algo que o deixaria lívido.

_ Naruto e Sasuke? – Gaara falou, quase sorrindo pela terceira vez aquele dia – Itachi, Naruto é apaixonado por Sakura Haruno desde que eu o conheci.

_ O quê?

_ Pelo que Naruto me disse no telefone, ela era sua namorada, não era?

_ Era, passado, graças a Deus. – Itachi disse, sentindo-se extremamente aliviado ao recordar disso.

_ Como eu já disse duas vezes, não se preocupe com Naruto. Ele não é uma ameaça pra você, em nenhum aspecto – Itachi olhou novamente para Gaara de forma questionadora, e este apenas girou os olhos – O que? Você acha que eu não sabia?

_ Sabia do que?

_ De você, de Sasuke. Oras, você acha que eu estaria aqui se não soubesse o que se passa entre vocês dois? - Itachi nada respondeu, fazendo Gaara girar os olhos novamente com impaciência – Qualquer um que tivesse o mínimo de percepção perceberia que você só não age como o rei do Alasca com Sasuke, e não de uma forma completamente fraternal. Eu sempre achei que era meio doentio, na verdade...

_ Não venha até a minha casa para me ofender Gaara, você sabe muito bem que isso, no fim, não será nada saudável. Não vou me repetir novamente. – Gaara apenas ignorou a ameaça.

_ O fato é: Naruto não é um problema, mas Fugaku é. Em outras circunstancias eu diria que vocês deveriam sair do país, mas...

_ Não será nada prudente, ficará evidente que estamos fugindo de algo e essa é uma cidade pequena, a curiosidade dos moradores seria maior do que a vontade de deixar o acontecimento morrer. – Itachi completou, deixando claro que já havia analisado essa possibilidade nos últimos instantes.

_ Exatamente. E com o número de propaganda que Fugaku esta fazendo, me surpreenderia se ninguém daqui não reconhecesse os irmãos Uchiha. Alias, acho que até os funcionários dos aeroportos estão sabendo dessa "caça ao tesouro", Fugaku não seria um Uchiha se não tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade. Se ficar comprovado que vocês estão vivos, mesmo que não sejam entregues, será questão de dias ate vocês serem encontrados novamente.

_ Óbvio.

_ Então, permaneçam aqui e sigam a rotina de vocês sem medo. Assumam o namoro, aproveitem que isso poderá ajudá-los, pois deixaram de suspeitar parentesco entre vocês se vocês namorem. Não hajam como se escondessem algo. Não deixe fotos dos dois aparecerem na internet, de resto acho que não terá problemas. Sasuke deve apenas ficar de boca calada.

_ E quanto à Naruto?

_ Ele vai ficar calado. Se ele questionar algo, apenas contem a verdade. Ele não vai fazer nada, posso garantir. Não sei se aceitará abertamente a relação de vocês, mas não vai prejudicá-los de forma alguma. - Gaara levantou sem prévio aviso, e Itachi imitou seu movimento, olhando para baixo para encarar o garoto mais jovem – Bom, acho que isso é tudo. Preciso ir, Naruto me espera.

Gaara andou ate a porta, sendo seguido pelo moreno. Itachi girou a maçaneta para que o ruivo se retirasse, mas quando este estava no corredor planejando tomar as escadas para descer, Itachi perguntou.

_ Por que está me ajudando?

Gaara não chegou a se virar para encarar Itachi, mas parou de caminhar. Demorou ainda a responder, como se analisasse exatamente o porquê.

_ Por causa de Naruto. Ele ficaria arrasado se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com Sasuke.

_ E por que você se importa? Pelo que me lembre, você era o primeiro a rir da desgraça alheia. Era de se imaginar que você achasse um entretenimento incrível ver o circo pegar fogo.

_ A sim, eu adoraria ver você se ferrar Uchiha, não tenha duvidas disso. – Gaara continuou a andar, abrindo a porta da escada e pondo o pé no primeiro degrau – Mas essa satisfação não chegaria perto do desamparo que eu sentiria em ver Naruto mal. E, conhecendo Naruto, não seria algo temporário.

_ O perigoso Gaara está amaciando, é isso que quer dizer?

Gaara não respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de suas costas. Itachi sorriu ironicamente, estava mais do que evidente o que se passava ali. Só faltava o ruivo admitir para si mesmo.

 

**(***)**

_ Onde você estava? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto olhava para cima a procura de seu irmão ao ouvir o som de porta abrindo. Itachi não respondeu, andando silenciosamente ate sua cama, mal percebendo que Sasuke se encontrava deitado.

Sentou-se na borda da cama, ainda analisando as informações de Gaara. Estava surpreso pela ajuda do rapaz, mas sabia que este não estava mentindo, afinal, se quisesse mesmo ver a coisa ficar preta, Gaara já teria agido. Pensando bem, o ruivo até tinha um motivo egoísta para fazer o que estava fazendo, não apenas por Naruto. Afinal, se ele e Sasuke não reaparecessem, quem iria ficar no comando da empresa no futuro seria ele e apenas ele... Apesar de Itachi saber, no fundo, que ele desejava a empresa apenas pela rivalidade, não porque realmente queria ter o comando para si.

_ Itachi? – Sasuke se sentou atrás do corpo de Itachi, colocando o queixo no ombro do mais velho. Isso fez o moreno acordar e encarar seu irmãozinho, olhando-o com uma leve irritação. Sasuke se afastou levemente – O que foi?

_ Você é um tonto Sasuke. – Itachi sussurrou, empurrando Sasuke de volta para a cama, fazendo com que seu corpo tornasse a se deitar. Sasuke piscou confuso e Itachi subia acima de seu corpo, prendendo os pulsos do Uchiha menor com as mãos, imobilizando-os contra o travesseiro.

_ O que eu fiz? – perguntou confuso, enquanto Itachi beijava de leve sua mandíbula – Ei, é sério, o que eu...

Mas Itachi o calou com um beijo nos lábios. Não um beijo normal, rápido, de bom dia. Mas um beijo possessivo, intenso, até mesmo bruto. Sasuke sentia a urgência no toque, e por mais que estivesse gostando do prazer que este o proporcionava, sabia que essa não era uma atitude normal de seu irmão. Por mais que a relação amorosa entre eles fosse recente, geralmente quem iniciava algo entre os dois, ainda mais em tamanha intensidade, era o mais novo.

_ Eu achei que fosse perder você. – Itachi falou em voz baixa, assim que seus lábios se apartaram. Sasuke, apesar de cada vez mais confuso, não quis perguntar mais nada. Seu corpo estava dominando sua mente, e certas coisas nessa vida podem esperar.

Pegando Itachi de surpresa, soltou suas mãos e girou o corpo do Uchiha mais velho, de modo que Sasuke era quem estava no comando, prendendo Itachi contra a cama da mesma forma que ele o havia prendido há segundos atrás.

Sem trocarem palavras, Sasuke foi quem começou a beijar o pescoço de Itachi. A respiração dos dois estava levemente trêmula de prazer, Itachi puxava com insistência a barra da camisa de Sasuke, indicando que ela precisava ser removida, e rápido.

Entendendo o recado, Sasuke retirou sua própria camisa e percebeu, para seu deleite, que Itachi havia feito o mesmo. Contente com a visão abaixo de si, passou a mordiscar o peitoral de Itachi, deixando um caminho avermelhado na pele do amante, até chegar próximo a virilha ainda coberta.

Itachi suspirou fundo, isso apenas encorajou o irmão mais novo a puxar sua calça com as mão, abaixando as roupas de baixo ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke estava ansioso, sua respiração estava mais descompassada que a de Itachi... Nunca havia feito isso, mas desejava profundamente fazê-lo. Olhou para cima antes de revelar o que as peças de roupa continham por completo, encontrando o olhar de Itachi, que estava apoiado em seus próprios cotovelos procurando ter uma visão melhor. A expressão facial de Itachi praticamente suplicava para fosse tocado, seu rosto estava avermelhado de excitação. Sasuke sentiu seu próprio rosto corar mais do que já estava corado.

_ Você não precisa fazer se não quiser... – Pela entonação da voz de Itachi, ele pretendia falar mais alguma coisa. Contudo, tudo que fez foi jogar sua cabeça para trás, gemendo em deleite quando Sasuke segurou firmemente seu membro logo depois de liberá-lo por completo.

_ E quem disse que eu não quero? – Foi tudo que Sasuke disse antes de, literalmente, cair de boca no pênis de seu querido Aniki. Itachi simplesmente segurou a respiração enquanto observava Sasuke iniciar o vai e vem, começando de forma desajeitada e levemente dolorosa, mas aprendendo a realizar o processo com maestria em menos de um minuto.

Quando Sasuke pegou o jeito, Itachi teve que constatar: Sasuke era o melhor nisso, melhor que qualquer garota com quem ele já dormira, melhor que qualquer sonho que já tivera. Deixou seu corpo cair por completo no colchão, liberando o peso em seus cotovelos. Suas mãos não permaneceram muito tempo na cama, seguraram os cabelos de Sasuke com força, tentando fazer com que este diminuísse o ritmo do boquete.

_ Sas...ngh... – Itachi tentou falar, segurando mais firmemente as madeixas do moreno mais jovem. Sasuke ignorou qualquer pedido para que parasse, e acelerou ainda mais o a intensidade da caricia. Passava a língua em toda a extensão, e percebeu que por mais que Itachi não estivesse tocando nele, ele ainda sim sentia um prazer inigualável: era satisfatório demais estar no comando, proporcionando prazer àquele que amava. Sempre que Itachi abria os olhos, Sasuke fazia questão de provocar, diminuindo o ritmo e lambendo a cabeça de forma devassa. Itachi suspirava profundamente e, incapaz de continuar olhando a cena erótica sem chegar ao orgasmo, fechava os olhos para saborear ainda mais a sensação.

Sem prévio aviso ou qualquer indicação, Sasuke foi empurrado com firmeza para longe do corpo de Itachi, que respirava muito rápido e tremia levemente.

_ Pare – foi tudo que ele conseguia falar. Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, sabia muito bem porque Itachi tinha feito isso.

_ Gostou, foi? – Disse num sussurro próximo ao ouvido do irmão, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha deste e colocando a mão direita na nuca do mais velho. Percebeu como os cabelos da nuca de Itachi se arrepiaram com a atenção estava lhe sendo dada. A respiração estava voltando a ser estabilizada.

_ Gostei... muito... – Itachi disse, puxando Sasuke com força novamente, posicionando-o a sua frente de quatro. Itachi possuía tamanha maestria nisso que Sasuke sequer sabia onde estava o irmão, girando a cabeça para localizá-lo. Foi a vez do primogênito sorrir maliciosamente, puxou o corpo de Sasuke para si e fazendo com que o menor sentasse em seu colo, surpreso. Itachi, por sua vez, deu atenção extra ao pescoço e ombro de Sasuke, ouvindo suspiros e gemidos deliciosos saírem da boca do Uchiha mais jovem. Liberando a pele de Sasuke de um chupão que provavelmente deixaria marcas, encontrou a orelha do garoto, sibilando antes de falar em voz firme e tom baixo – mas você vai gostar ainda mais do que eu vou fazer com você.

Ainda distraindo o garoto, o Uchiha mais velho liberou-o de toda roupa remanescente. Sasuke estava tão hipnotizado de prazer que só percebeu que estava nu quando Itachi segurou as suas nádegas, empurrando-o novamente. Este foi forçado a ficar de quatro novamente para não cair da cama. Respirou fundo para protestar com o irmão, não se sentia confortável naquela posição. Mas antes que pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, sentiu a língua de Itachi numa região... bem particular.

_ Itachi! – censurou, tentando manter seu corpo longe das caricias do irmão. Itachi segurou Sasuke pela cintura, puxando-o novamente para perto de si.

_ Cale a boca. – foi o que disse antes de retomar a caricia. Sua língua percorria toda a extensão e adentrava no ânus do menor. Sasuke deitou a parte da frente do corpo no colchão, não se apoiando mais com os braços, estes estavam cobrindo sua cabeça. Estava envergonhado por demasia, e cada som de prazer que sua própria boca emitia o fazia corar mais. Gemia, sibilava, suspirava e praticamente gritava toda vez que a língua de Itachi entrava exatamente aonde ele queria que o pênis deste estivesse. Foi surpreendido quando a mão de Itachi segurou seu membro, excitando-o ainda mais.

_ N... não, agh, Itachi! Para! Eu vou... – Sasuke tentava falar, se contorcia por demasia na tentativa de controlar a vinda do orgasmo. Itachi parou de estimular seu ânus, rindo de forma cruel enquanto acelerava a punheta. Posicionou seu corpo atrás de Sasuke, encaixando seus quadris. Com a mão direita ainda masturbava o menor, com a mão esquerda pegou seu próprio membro e o colocou próximo a entrada de Sasuke, friccionando-o para cima e para baixo sem penetrá-lo. Sasuke prendeu a respiração, seu corpo tremia de tal forma que ele chegava a trincar os dentes.

_ Você vai gozar gritando meu nome... – Ordenou, aumentando o ritmo da punheta.

_ Eu... ahhhhh... Eu quero... – Sasuke tentava falar, estava quase engasgando de tanto prazer. Sentia os lábios do mais velho se contorcerem num sorriso sádico na lateral de sua bochecha.

_ O que você quer? – Perguntou, no tom mais ingênuo que a situação permitiu.

Sasuke começou a jogar os quadris para trás, tentando fazer com que Itachi o penetrasse. Não conseguia sequer vocalizar seu desejo, tamanha a excitação.

Itachi soltou o pênis de Sasuke e aumentou o espaço entre os quadris dos dois. O mais novo gemeu em protesto e olhou com raiva pra Itachi, ainda de quatro, com os cabelos despenteados e a face corada. O Uchiha mais velho pretendia provocá-lo, mas a cena que Sasuke o proporcionou fez seu plano ir por água a baixo. Lambendo os lábios gulosamente, nada disse enquanto empurrava novamente seu quadril para frente, penetrando Sasuke de uma só vez de forma lenta, observando toda a extensão de seu membro adentrar no corpo que tanto desejava.

Sasuke gemeu alto, mas não protestou de dor. Ela ainda estava presente, mas seu prazer era tão grande que qualquer tipo de dor seria insignificante naquele momento. Tratou ele mesmo de puxar seu quadril para frente e retorná-lo para trás, iniciando um vai e vem onde ele comandava. Itachi apenas observava, ainda sorrindo sadicamente, sem mover um centímetro de seu corpo. Sasuke rebolava magnificamente, o pênis de Itachi suma e reaparecia em seu campo de visão...

_ Itachi... me fod... ahhhh... – Sasuke tentou exclamar entre uma expiração forte, não precisava ser vidente para saber o que ele queria. Itachi fincou as unhas no quadril de Sasuke, fazendo-o parar de se mover, e reiniciando o vai e vem de modo que, agora, era ele quem estava no comando.

Não se importou em fazer cuidadosamente. Tampouco iniciou com um ritmo mais lento, e isso apenas fez Sasuke suspirar em contentamento. O ritmo era forte e rápido, o movimento era profundo, até mesmo rude, e Sasuke sabia que tamanha brutalidade só era possível por Itachi estar sentindo muito, muito prazer – em outras situações, ele provavelmente seria bem mais cauteloso. Sentiu-se vitorioso e especial, afinal, era ele e somente ele quem conseguia fazer Itachi Uchiha perder o controle.

Sasuke esticou sua mão para trás, encontrando sem muita dificuldade o rabo de cavalo de Itachi e liberando os fios longos do irmão. Sentiu calafrios percorrerem sua pele quando as pontas dos cabelos de Itachi roçavam suas costas.

_ Eu quero te ver – disse, controlando ao máximo sua respiração. Itachi nada disse, e novamente Sasuke viu seu corpo praticamente ser teleportado: o moreno mais velho puxou Sasuke consigo para fora da cama, e, desgrudando os corpos por apenas dois segundos, o colocou sentado na escrivaninha de frente para si, penetrando-o novamente.

E Sasuke viu. Viu quando Itachi girou os olhos em deleite antes de fechá-los assim que o penetrou. Viu como este respirava com a boca entreaberta, de maneira rápida e instável. Viu como sua pele estava suada, sentiu como estava quente. Via os fios de cabelo se movimentarem junto com o corpo de Itachi, para frente e para traz, soltos e rebeldes. Isso era um show de pura adrenalina, que foi intensificada ao extremo quando Itachi encontrou aquele lugar especifico dentro de seu corpo.

_ Caralho... – foi o que conseguiu proferir quando seu irmão atingiu, por fim, sua próstata. Itachi, ao ouvir o pronunciamento de Sasuke, pretendia abrir os olhos, mas a boca do irmãozinho encontrou com a sua antes de ele tomar qualquer atitude. Beijaram-se durante os próximos instantes, o vai e vem apenas aumentando o ritmo. Sasuke mordia os lábios de Itachi com força, mas este não se importava, se deliciando com o prazer que sentia.

O barulho de pele contra pele era o único som além da respiração descompassada dos Uchiha. Itachi sentia que seu orgasmo estava próximo, e segurou novamente o pênis de Sasuke, estimulando-o para que chegassem ao orgasmo no mesmo momento.

_ Eu vou te comer assim todo dia... – sibilou no ouvido do menor, aumentando o ritmo da punheta. Sasuke choramingou, tamanho era seu prazer. Viciado com os sons que o menor emitia, Itachi mordiscou sua orelha, antes de sussurrar guturalmente – Você pertence a mim...

_ Ahh... i-tch!..

_ De quem você é Sasuke?

_ Seu... sou... seu! – Se possível, Itachi acelerou ainda mais o ritmo, mordendo o pescoço de Sasuke com força, e o mais jovem foi capaz de se conter por mais tempo – ITACHI!

Ambos os irmãos Uchiha atingiram o ápice ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke gritando alto, Itachi emitindo sons animalescos e ríspidos, satisfeito por ouvir Sasuke gritar seu nome. O esperma de Sasuke atingiu o peitoral de Itachi com força, em quatro longos jatos. O moreno mais velho gozou tão forte dentro de Sasuke que este poderia jurar que tal sensação o havia feito sentir orgasmos múltiplos.

Permaneceram com os corpos unidos por mais alguns instantes, ate que Itachi saiu de dentro de Sasuke por completo e carregou-o consigo para a cama. Sabia que sujaria tanto seus lençóis quanto o caminho da escrivaninha ate a cama, mas não se importou. Sasuke o olhava com olhos estreitos e cansados e um sorriso satisfeito, dando selinhos nos lábios de Itachi enquanto este o carregava, intensificando o beijo quando os dois deitaram sobre os lençóis.

Não era normal Sasuke deixar Itachi o carregar. Este se lembrava muito bem das poucas vezes que tentou fazê-lo, quando Sasuke se machucava ou era machucado por Fugaku. Mas o garoto nunca permitia, mesmo quando menor. O orgulho Uchiha era forte, Itachi sabia bem disso e compartilhava do mesmo sentimento. Naquele momento, no entanto, ele parecia ter sido deixado de lado em nome da felicidade que sentiam.

_ Eu não te machuquei, machuquei? – Itachi perguntou, Sasuke riu de leve, dando um soco de brincadeira no ombro do irmão.

_ Você vai perguntar isso toda vez? – o mais velho ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando no que responder.

_ Hum... provavelmente. – Sasuke apenas riu, se aninhando mais próximo ao irmão – Falando sério Otouto, eu não quero te machucar...

_ Tente não ser idiota por dez minutos. – Sasuke suspirou, fechando os olhos – Você quer me machucar?

_ Claro que não, mas...

_ Então pronto, fim de conversa. Por que diabos você faria algo que não quer fazer?

_ Sasu...

_ Que história era aquela de "achei que ia perder você"? – Sasuke questionou, lembrando subitamente daquilo que Itachi havia dito antes de iniciarem o ato sexual - Quem era na porta? - Itachi resolveu deixar suas inseguranças de lado por poucos instantes. Voltou a olhar Sasuke levemente irritado, e este sentou na cama, aparentemente mais acordado – De novo essa cara de bunda?

_ Nós fomos descobertos.

O Uchiha mais jovem pareceu completamente acordado naquele momento, arregalando os olhos diante dos fatos que Itachi o apresentava. Essa expressão durou poucos segundos, ate ele sorrir nervosamente, constatando alguns fatos.

_ Am... bom, tecnicamente nós não somos irmãos... Podemos ficar juntos, não há nenhum problema em os outros saberem, a não ser o preconceito e...

_ Sasuke eu tenho cara de quem liga para preconceitos? Não é disso que eu estou falando.

Novamente Sasuke se calou, prendendo a respiração. Desta vez entendeu perfeitamente o que Itachi falava: Alguém descobriu a identidade verdadeira de Isumi e Hiro. Sentou-se subitamente, olhando ao redor com nervosismo. Itachi o analisava com as feições levemente entediadas e apáticas.

_ C-como? Q-quem? – Sasuke sussurrou, como se temesse ser ouvido de longe.

_ Gaara.

Sasuke previu diversos nomes para a resposta da sua pergunta, mas aquele em especifico nunca cruzou sua mente. Ficou lívido e assustado, voltando a sentir seu corpo estremecer, desta vez não de prazer.

_ Aquele filho de uma biscate! - Xingou Sasuke, evidentemente irritado. Sentou-se na cama, dando um soco na cabeceira e sendo impedido de destruir o móvel por Itachi. Itachi o olhava ainda irritado, mas evidentemente mais controlado que Sasuke, segurando os pulsos do menor – Como ele...?

_ Vou falar uma vez só, pare de ser adolescente com nervos à flor da pele e preste atenção no que vou te contar. – Sasuke olhava irritado pra Itachi enquanto ele contava o incidente com Gaara, mas suas feições foram amaciando conforme a história ia se revelando e ao fim das últimas palavras, Sasuke se sentia extremamente confuso.

_ Eu não entendi... Por que ele não denunciou a gente?

_ Ele tem os motivos dele e isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que você é um bocudo! Você se esqueceu de tudo que tínhamos combinado só por causa de uma crise?

_ Crise? - Sasuke respondeu, novamente irritado e puxando os braços de modo que Itachi foi obrigado a soltá-lo para que não torcesse o punho do rapaz – CRISE? Pra mim estava sendo o fim do mundo! E você chama isso de crise?

Itachi empurrou Sasuke de novo na cama, beijando sua boca com delicadeza, ao contrario de seus braços, que não eram nada delicados em tentar manter o menor quieto. Sasuke lutou contra as caricias de Itachi, mas cedeu por fim, percebendo que o fato de ele ser um adolescente extremamente hormonal sempre fazia com que Itachi retirasse uma vantagem da situação.  _Malditos hormônios, vão sempre contra o meu cérebro._

_ Eu tô puto com você.. - Sasuke disse assim que Itachi apartou o beijo. Itachi riu, sem soltá-lo.

_ Isso porque você é tolo. Tolo de achar que uma briga daquelas ia fazer a gente se separar, tolo em ficar na defensiva achando que estou culpando você pelo que aconteceu, e mais tolo ainda por imaginar que você pode se soltar de mim quando eu tenho total e completo controle sobre você. - Sasuke ficou envergonhado, mas não modificou as feições raivosas. Itachi sorriu o sorriso que Sasuke adorava admirar, de deu uma cutucada com o indicador e dedo médio na testa do pequeno – Você ainda não percebeu que é meu?

_ Hn. -  _Sasuke, acorde! Isso não foi uma negação._  A consciência de Sasuke protestava em seu ouvido, mas ele não conseguia formular palavras, admirando cada gesto de dominação que Itachi fazia ao voltar a beijar sua clavícula. E, afinal, era verdade: Sasuke pertencia ao seu irmão. Se era doentio ou não, dependia apenas do ponto de vista.

Itachi soltou Sasuke, mas este só se moveu quando o Uchiha mais velho sentou-se em seus joelhos, enrolando o cobertor de casal em torno ao corpo de Sasuke quando este também se sentava. Sasuke se sentiu pequeno envolto em tanta coberta, Itachi ainda estava nu mas não parecia preocupado com a exposição.

_ Eu só te contei isso pra você decidir o que vai fazer quando Naruto te perguntar, porque ele vai perguntar. - Itachi disse, certificando que Sasuke não pegaria uma gripe por estar desagasalhado. Lembrou-se de algo que há algum tempo o atormentava, e resolveu inquerir – Por que você deu a entender que você e Naruto tinham... algo a mais?

Sasuke não esperava esse tipo de pergunta, principalmente não naquela situação. Sentiu seu corpo ficar mais quente, estava corando provavelmente. De nada adiantava mentir, Itachi saberia de qualquer jeito.

_ Pra ver se você tinha ciúmes... - Sasuke desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Itachi apreciava a cena, achando graça na atitude do irmãozinho. Sasuke podia ser tão bobo as vezes, tão infantil... E, ainda sim, era uma graça. E sempre foi a infantilidade de Sasuke que o fez se apaixonar pelo garoto, perdidamente, quando ainda eram crianças. Saber que ele ainda tinha aquele Sasuke ingênuo dentro de si o confortava seu coração, que parecia levemente mais quente.

_ Irmãozinho tolo. - Itachi sussurrou, abraçando o emaranhado de cobertores que se tornou Sasuke, sorrindo e sabendo que Sasuke, ainda envergonhado, sorria em retorno, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

 

**(***)**

__ Sasuke... - o garoto ouviu Itachi chamá-lo. Desgrudou os olhos da TV, evidentemente curioso para saber o que seu Nii-san tinha para falar, afinal, Itachi raramente o dirigia a palavra desde o incidente com Fugaku anos atrás. Sem ousar perguntar algo, com medo de que Itachi desistisse de falar o que tinha para dizer, o olhou com olhos profundos e confusos._

_Itachi andou ate o sofá onde Sasuke encontrava-se sentado, olhando para baixo e nunca quebrando o encontro de olhares. Mordeu o lábio apreensivo, e colocou as duas mãos no ombro do adolescente. Sasuke piscou varias vezes, confuso com o gesto do irmão._

_Este se ajoelhou, ficando na altura do caçula. E, surpreendendo até a si mesmo, abraçou o garoto com força. Sasuke demorou uns segundos para reagir, estupefato pela demonstração de carinho. Abraçou Itachi em retorno, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem em seu olhos._

__ Eu volto pra te buscar... - Itachi sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido, sabendo que Fugaku poderia estar ouvido a conversa deles atrás da porta de entrada. Sasuke fungou e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Os braços de Itachi se desprenderam de seu corpo, ambos os irmãos sentiram como se estivessem deixando para trás um pedaço de seu corpo, um pedaço de seu coração._

__ Nii-san... Por quê? - Por quê? Era tudo que Sasuke conseguia questionar. Por que Itachi o havia tratado tão mal, estava deixando-o para trás e, ainda sim, vinha demonstrar carinho? O que ele queria? Brincar com seus sentimentos? Acabar com todas as suas certezas na vida, deixá-lo louco de tantos questionamentos?_

_Então Itachi fez mais uma coisa surpreendente, que há muito tempo não fazia. Esticou o braço direito, dando um toquinho na testa de Sasuke com o dedo indicador e médio, abaixando o braço após realizar o pequeno peteleco. Sasuke estendeu a própria mão para sua testa, sabendo que este era o gesto que Itachi antigamente fazia antes de dizer "agora não Sasuke, fica pra próxima". As lágrimas de Sasuke escorreram em sua face, mas não de tristeza, apenas de felicidade: encontrava-se a sua frente seu irmão, Itachi Uchiha, há muito tempo desaparecido. Estava muito, muito feliz._

__ Na próxima eu te conto Otouto. - Itachi sorriu, virando as costas e pegando sua mala no Hall, saindo de casa ao som dos protestos infantis de Sasuke, sorrindo de leve ao saber que o garoto estava fazendo aquilo apenas para implicar e relembrar os velhos tempos. Ele conseguiria, tiraria Sasuke de Fugaku e a vida seria do jeito que sempre teve de ser: feliz._

_... Continua ..._


	15. Capítulo XV

_ Naruto abra essa maldita porta de uma vez! – Gaara exclamava, encostado na porta e segurando a base do nariz com o polegar e indicador, demonstrando cansaço. Naruto estava a quinze minutos revirando a casa a procura da chave, que para qualquer pessoa normal, seria natural que estivesse deixado na própria porta. Mas não estamos falando de uma pessoa normal: estamos falando de Naruto, afinal.

_ Pera aí! Pera aí! Acho que achei! – o ruivo ouviu a voz de Naruto exclamar em resposta, juntamente com um barulho que indicava que o loiro havia quebrado alguma coisa… de novo.

_ Como assim "acha"? Ou você achou ou não achou! – Gaara respondeu dando um tapa na própria testa. Ele podia adorar Naruto com todas as suas forças, mas havia momentos que o loiro testava veementemente sua paciência.

_ Calma, me deixa ver se abre. – Ouviu um barulho de chaves batendo no outro lado da porta e depois do que parecia ser a segunda tentativa a porta, finalmente, se abriu, revelando um loiro despenteado e ofegante e uma sala de estar destruída.

_ Achei! – o loiro abriu o seu sorriso radiante, o qual era sua marca registrada, fazendo Gaara esquecer que queria trucidar o rapaz, o que desejava honestamente há quinze minutos atrás. Por obvio, não iria admitir com tanta facilidade: Adentrou o recinto sem cumprimentar Naruto e sentou-se no sofá, suspirando com cansaço devido a viagem e a conversa com o Uchiha.

Naruto conhecia Gaara muito bem e sabia que ele não estava bravo como aparentava estar, apenas cansado e levemente irritado, apesar de que se alguém que não conhecesse tão profundamente o ruivo visse sua expressão corporal do momento provavelmente se manteria longe, apenas por cautela. Naruto foi o único que nunca se importou com isso e aproximou-se do rapaz, gerando aquela amizade profunda que tinham há anos.

_ E então? – Naruto questionou ansioso, jogando seu corpo ao lado de Gaara no sofá. O ruivo quicou em seu assento e olhou para o loiro com seu olhar mortífero – Não seja besta, esse tipo de olhar não funciona comigo. Estou ainda mais vacinado contra isso depois que conheci o Hiro.

Agora Gaara estava verdadeiramente com raiva. Que historia é essa do Naruto compara-lo com Sasuke? Como se eles tivessem algum pingo de semelhança... Tenha dó.

_ E então? – Naruto repetiu, tirando Gaara de seu transe raivoso e momentâneo. O ruivo encarou o amigo, este ainda radiante, e resolveu deixar a comparação infeliz de lado, voltando o olhar para a televisão ligada, pretendendo iniciar uma conversa desinteressada a fim de que Naruto não percebesse o que ele escondia.

_ Podia ter sido melhor, mas não tem problema... Acho que vou ficar por aqui mais uns dias, procurar algo. Se tudo acabar não dando certo, pelo menos tive umas férias dos problemas da empresa.

_ Isso é ótimo! – Naruto exclamou, pulando novamente no sofá e fazendo Gaara tomar as feições irritadas novamente. Naruto interpretou mal a reação do amigo, botou a mão atrás de sua própria cabeça, corando encabulado – Quer dizer, não é ótimo você não ter conseguido o emprego, isso é uma merda. Mas é ótimo que você vai ficar por aqui mais alguns dias.

_ Hn. Baka. – Gaara disse simplesmente, batendo no ombro de Naruto com o punho fechado de brincadeira, tentando esconder seu rubor de vergonha. Naruto sorria ainda mais largamente sem perceber a mudança na coloração do amigo, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar de contentamento. No entanto, de repente Naruto piscou confuso, como se seu cérebro acabasse de receber novas informações. Pulou por cima do corpo de Gaara de surpresa, esticando o braço ao tentar alcançar algo na mesa ao lado do sofá, fazendo com que o ruivo adquirisse o exato tom da cor de seus cabelos em sua pele.

_ N... Naruto! O que-e você está fazendo? – gaguejou enquanto empurrava o corpo do amigo para longe do seu, tentando evitar maiores constrangimentos.

_ Quero achar o telefone, ou o meu celular... Droga, não tá na base. – Naruto saiu do sofá e começou a revirar a pilha de bagunça da sala atrás dos aparelhos, sem perceber o alívio que a separação corporal causou no amigo. Gaara, voltando a respirar normalmente e relaxado, olhou a movimentação de Naruto levemente curioso, visto que este procurava pelo telefone insistentemente.

_ Por quê? – perguntou, não mais contendo sua curiosidade. Naruto olhou para Gaara, mas se demorou novamente analisando a mesa, sorrindo ao ter algum tipo de ideia. Novamente pulou no sofá e se jogou por cima do amigo.

_ Por que o Hiro-teme tá com a minha chave reserva e eu preciso dela, se eu perder essa chave de novo tô ferrado.

_ NARUTO! Saia de cima de mim! - dito isso, o ruivo se levantou, derrubando o corpo de Naruto no chão e caminhou com passos firmes ate a janela: precisava de ar. Entendeu pouco depois o que seu amigo loiro estava tentando fazer, ouvindo o barulho de linha que vinha da base do telefone, Naruto estava ligando do viva-voz.

 

**(***)**

 

O telefone tocava sem parar, os dois irmãos grunhiam irritados com o barulho, mas nenhum deles se movia para atender. Estavam cansados e não pretendiam se levantar, seja lá quem fosse podia esperar. Itachi puxou o corpo de Sasuke ainda mais próximo de si, aconchegando sua cabeça na nuca do mais jovem, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo que ele usava desde criança e ele tanto adorava.

_ Será que... – Sasuke tentou falar, mas Itachi fez um barulho de negação com a boca, abraçando-o com mais força e desencorajando qualquer tentativa de comunicação. O mais novo optou por calar-se, relaxando e adentrando ao mundo dos sonhos novamente.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Hiro não atende... – Naruto falou para si, desligando o aparelho telefônico. Ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, olhando para a televisão ligada sem realmente assistir o programa. Estava preocupado, Sasuke e Itachi saíram juntos na noite anterior e desde então Sasuke não deu sinal de vida. Talvez eles não tivessem se entendido, talvez algo de ruim houvesse acontecido.

Exasperado, levantou do sofá e pegou sua jaqueta que estava próxima, procurando as chaves do carro. Gaara virou o corpo para encarar o amigo hiperativo, se perguntando o que Naruto estava fazendo desta vez. Não precisou vocalizar suas dúvidas, pois em pouco tempo Naruto estava explicando em alto e bom som.

_ Acho que Isumi e Hiro brigaram, pode ter acontecido algo sério. Não é normal o Hiro não me atender.

_ Já pensou que ele pode estar ocupado? – Gaara perguntou, soando despreocupado mas sentindo uma ira profunda no seu interior. Essa obsessão de Naruto por Sasuke não agradava nem um pouco o rapaz, talvez Itachi tivesse razão em ter ciúmes.

_ E o que mais ele poderia estar fazendo? – A inocência do loiro fazia Gaara sentir vontade de rir, mas ele era mais forte do que uma simples vontadezinha atoa. Analisava Naruto de canto de olho: Não sabia se deveria interferir em tentar acalmar seu amigo e ligar para Itachi, avisando a preocupação de Naruto e ordenando-o a fazer algo. Decidiu, por fim, deixar que o loiro fosse à casa dos Uchiha, talvez assim ele descobriria a verdade, e era melhor que isso acontecesse enquanto Gaara estava na cidade para impedi-lo de fazer besteiras.

_ Você quer vir junto? – Naruto perguntou por cima do ombro. Gaara apenas fez um som de negação, balançando a cabeça de leve – Desculpa deixar você sozinho agora...

_ Não esquente.

_ Nem vou falar pra você se sentir em casa pois sabe que aqui é sua casa, né? – Naruto sorriu, encontrando a chave. Saiu do apartamento anunciando que voltaria em breve. Gaara suspirou, sentando no sofá de forma despojada e sentindo o cansaço ficar cada vez mais intenso. Seriam dias difíceis para Naruto, mas seriam definitivamente piores para Gaara: negar o que sentia estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

_ Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo... – sussurrou para si, antes de fechar os olhos e deixar de lado as preocupações que sempre martelam em sua mente.

 

**(***)**

 

O som da campainha ecoou novamente nas orelhas de Itachi Uchiha, que protestou com um grunhido animalesco. Empurrou Sasuke até acorda-lo, o menor olhou para Itachi levemente irritado por ter sido acordado. Sua irritação, porém, virou fumaça assim que viu as feições de Itachi de quem acabara de acordar, fazendo Sasuke corar ao perceber que haviam dormido juntos. Diante destes fatos, não havia porque sentir raiva.

_ Eu fui da outra vez, agora é sua vez. – Itachi falou, fechando os olhos novamente e virando de costas pra Sasuke, puxando o cobertor para si.

_ Nii-san eu ainda tô com sono... – Sasuke protestou, mas Itachi se mexia de um modo que empurrava cada vez mais o jovem para fora da cama. Sasuke suspirou, não interessa em que tipo de relacionamento amoroso eles estavam, ainda eram irmãos. E irmãos mais velhos são... um saco.

Irritado, saiu da cama e vestiu sua cueca e bermuda, descendo a escada ainda abotoando o zíper. A campainha soava sem parar, deixando o temperamento do Uchiha melhor ainda mais instável.

_ Já vou! – gritou para seja lá quem estava atrás da porta, descendo as escadas com mais pressa ainda. Passou as mãos no cabelo na tentativa frustrada de concertar seu visual... Não adiantou nada, os cabelos continuavam rebeldes.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com Naruto, que ainda mantinha o dedo pressionando a campainha. Sasuke cruzou os braços, esperando para ver quanto tempo o loiro levaria para perceber que ele abriu já o atendera. Depois de dez segundos desistiu e cutucou Naruto com força.

_ Dobe. – Sasuke deu seu cumprimento usual, olhando as feições assustadas de Naruto com cautela. Naruto, percebendo quem havia lhe cutucado, fez um bico. Sasuke lembrava o que Itachi havia dito a respeito de seu amigo, mas não estava no ânimo para encarar uma conversa a respeito justamente naquele momento.

_ Hiro! Puta que pariu! Custa atender a porra do telefone? – Naruto falou, empurrando Sasuke da porta de entrada e adentrando no apartamento, andando até a cozinha e enfiando a cabeça dentro do refrigerador.

_ O que você pensa que está fazendo?

_ Comendo, o que parece? – Naruto respondeu de boca cheia, voltando à vista de Sasuke – E não me olhe assim, você ficou na minha casa uma semana.

_ Mas eu fiz compra do mês pra você. – Sasuke disse, suspirando sem a mínima vontade de brigar com Naruto no momento. O loiro ergueu os ombros e abanou a mão direita despreocupadamente.

_ Detalhes... Detalhes... Mas e ai Hiro-teme! Me conte! – Naruto se sentou com energia, engolindo a comida e sorrindo alegremente, apontando uma cadeira a frente para que Sasuke se sentasse. Sasuke ainda tentou protestar com o olhar, na esperança de que o loiro simplesmente desaparecesse como se suas pupilas tivessem superpoderes. Mas sentou-se ao perceber que nada que fizesse tiraria o amigo de sua cozinha tão cedo – E então?

_ O que quer saber? – Sasuke perguntou, cruzando novamente os braços. Quanto mais cedo isso terminasse, mais cedo poderia voltar e dormir com Itachi.

Naruto sorriu um sorriso sacana, parando para analisar o Uchiha com maior cautela. Deitou levemente a cadeira, apoiando os pés para cima na mesa, ganhando como recompensa uma careta por parte do moreno. Mas antes que o Uchiha pudesse protestar (ou socar a cabeça do loiro, o que seria mais provável) Naruto falou arrastadamente.

_ Bom, você podia começar me contando se esses arranhões no seu corpo são de uma briga com o gato da vizinha ou... não sei... outra ocasião, talvez? – Sasuke abriu a boca chocado, olhando para o próprio corpo. Havia marcas sim em sua pele, alguns chupões e arranhões leves, provavelmente teriam sumido até o dia seguinte. Voltou a encarar o amigo, que o olhava de forma triunfante.

_ Isso não é da sua conta. – Sasuke se sentiu vergonhado e desviou o olhar, mas fez o máximo para não mudar sua expressão facial. Naruto riu, se levantou e andou ate ao lado do amigo, bagunçando seus cabelos.

_ Que isso Teme, a partir do momento que você ficou sete dias depressivo e na minha casa por causa dele, bom, foi inevitável que isso se tornasse da minha conta.

_ Não toque em mim! – Sasuke esbravejou, empurrando o braço de Naruto para longe de si. Naruto apenas sorriu ainda mais: irritar Sasuke era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer.

_ Não seja mal educado com as visitas. – ambos os garotos se viraram, encontrando Itachi parado ao lado da porta da cozinha, encostado na parede e evidentemente relaxado. Estava, assim como Sasuke, vestido apenas com suas calças, mas seu peito nu não exibia a mesma quantidade de marcas que Sasuke, apesar de ainda sim ter um ou dois chupões. Itachi parecia não se importar nem um pouco com a presença do loiro, atravessando a cozinha e pegando um copo de água no filtro. Enquanto a água enchia o copo demoradamente, Itachi se abaixou à altura de seu irmão que ainda estava sentado e acariciou seus cabelos, arrumando a rebeldia destes o quanto pode. Deu um pequeno beijo na testa do garoto antes de erguer seu corpo e pegar o copo d'água cheio, cumprimentando Naruto com a cabeça antes de sair da cozinha.

Naruto observou toda cena com a boca aberta. Notou como o Itachi parecia calmo e frio como sempre, mas percebeu largamente a mudança de olhar quando este viu Sasuke. A demonstração de carinho pegou Naruto de surpresa, e até Sasuke parecia extremamente surpreso e muito envergonhado. Demorou alguns momentos na tentativa de conter a vergonha e voltar à cor natural antes de olhar para o amigo hiperativo, encontrando um Naruto já recuperado do choque e novamente sorrindo, ainda levemente envergonhado.

_ Emm... parabéns! Eu acho... – Naruto falou, cocando a cabeça como fazia sempre que estava encabulado. Sasuke girou os olhos, se levantando da mesa e andando ate a pia para pegar, também, um copo d´água.

_ Não fale como se eu estivesse prestes a me casar.

_ Não fale como se você não quisesse isso. – Naruto respondeu gargalhando de leve com a expressão de Sasuke.

Naruto tinha muitas qualidades, mas tinha um defeito muito proeminente: era avoado demais para interpretar corretamente as expressões faciais das pessoas. Naruto era tão avoado que sequer tinha noção deste defeito... Muitas vezes, por simples dedução lógica, conseguia perceber corretamente o que a pessoa estava sentindo. Mas se algo fugia do comum, como uma expressão fingida para esconder uma mentira, Naruto não conseguia captar.

Sasuke estava entristecido, apesar de Naruto achar que ele o havia simplesmente irritado. Casar... nunca tinha pensado em algo tão... infantil e feminino. Mas o simples fato de pensar em algo que ele não podia fazer com Itachi o deixou triste, não pelo fato de deixar de fazer algo que desejava, mas por saber que não tinha a possibilidade de decidir se queria isso ou não. Sasuke podia ter deixado para trás toda essa coisa de irmãos, mas casar com seu próprio irmão usando identidade falsa era a mesma coisa que dar um tapa na cara de Deus - e, apesar de estar pouco se fodendo pra sociedade, Sasuke não conseguia ser tão rebelde assim. Ademais, Itachi daria gargalhadas se ouvisse uma ideia tão estupida.

_ Naruto, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Sasuke perguntou, deixando as ideias estupidas e desnecessárias sobre casamento de lado. Naruto parou de rir, enxugando algumas lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos devido a risada intensa. Olhou para Sasuke como se se perguntasse exatamente o mesmo que o moreno a pouco havia perguntado, mas poucos segundos depois pareceu se lembrar.

_ Eu vim buscar a chave reserva. Estou só com uma e hoje quase fiquei preso dentro de casa porque perdi a chave... Fora isso, estou com visita e ele vai ficar alguns dias, vou deixar a chave reserva com...

 _Visita? -_  Sasuke pensou -  _Oh sim... Gaara._

_ Gaara. – a voz de Naruto acompanhou a voz da mente de Sasuke, fazendo o sangue deste ferver. O simples nome de Gaara ainda causava uma forte vontade de bater em alguém ou alguma coisa. Gaara o estressou tanto na infância que era difícil deixar tudo isso de lado por causa de Naruto. Engolindo em seco, decidiu fazer o que estivesse em seu alcance, encorajando com o olhar seu amigo loiro a continuar a falar. – Ele é meu amigo da época do fundamental...

_ Hn. –  _Ok, isso não é precisamente encorajar uma conversa_  – Sua chave está em cima da mesa de centro Dobe...

_ Hmm, tá bom. – Naruto se levantou, percebendo que Sasuke não estava num ânimo perfeito para conversa. Isso era estranho, Sasuke deveria estar feliz por finalmente ter conseguido ir pra cama com aquele que ele queria, não devia? Não tinha um motivo palpável para aquela expressão ranzinza.

 _Talvez isso tenha a ver com aquele tal Itachi... -_ a mente de Naruto lembrou-o da conversa ao telefone a pouco tempo atrás. Seja lá quem fosse esse cara, naquela ocasião ele parecia irritar Sasuke com bastante eficácia. Será que Naruto deveria tocar nesse assunto agora?

_ Usuratonkachi, da pra você viajar na maionese na sua casa? – Sasuke falou em tom de deboche, mas no fundo desejando mesmo que o loiro voltasse para sua residência. Já estava cansado de criar fantasias sobre Itachi no banho naquele exato momento, e o pior, sem a sua companhia. Naruto piscou, saindo do devaneio ao ter uma ideia sensacional.

_ Hiro, quero que você me pague por ter ficado tanto tempo na minha casa. – O loiro falou sorrindo maliciosamente. Sasuke sabia que boa coisa não vinha e suspirou derrotado.

_ Justo, quanto você quer? – respondeu, procurando sua carteira nos arredores com o olhar, desejando que ela estivesse na cozinha para não perigar ter de subir no quarto e se deparar com Itachi nu ou algo parecido: dificilmente voltaria a descer se encontrasse essa cena e...  _FOCO!_

_ Eu não quero dinheiro, quero que você me empreste sua casa também.

_ Ahm?

_ Quero fazer uma festa aqui. – explicou, analisando o ambiente com olhar pensativo. Sasuke deixou o queixo cair, estupefato diante da ousadia do amigo.

_ Você cheirou cola? O que te fez pensar que eu iria, em qualquer hipótese, emprestar minha casa pra você fazer uma festa? Faz isso na sua casa! – Sasuke saiu da cozinha, decidido a abrir a porta da frente e empurrar Naruto pra fora de sua casa aos pontapés. Que audácia!

_ Mas temeeee... minha casa é longe e bem menor que a sua. É uma festinha pequena, só uma reunião entre amigos! – Naruto seguiu o amigo e viu quando este abriu a porta, posicionando-se ao lado dela e esperando que Naruto saísse.

_ Naruto, fora. – Sasuke disse, irritado. Naruto tentou fazer seu olhar pidão, mas já era de se imaginar que Sasuke não cairia nesse truque, este não aquecendo nem um pouco o olhar.

O loiro caminhou para fora do apartamento de Sasuke cabisbaixo, e este bateu a porta às suas costas. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das jaquetas, encontrando o celular desaparecido. Sorriu ao ter mais uma ideia genial.

_Naruto não tem noção do perigo as vezes._

Sasuke voltava para o quarto, mas quando estava na metade do caminho ouviu o seu celular tocar na mesa de centro da sala. Desceu e pegou o aparelho, vendo que Naruto havia enviado uma SMS. Rolando os olhos, abriu a mensagem, se deparando com uma foto sua vendo algum filme romântico na televisão e comendo brigadeiro de panela, chorando de leve enquanto prestava atenção no filme. Essa foi alguma madrugada na casa de Naruto, quando ele achava, erroneamente pelo jeito, que o loiro estava adormecido.

Literalmente rugindo, Sasuke abriu a porta com força e se deparou com um Naruto sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

_ De onde esta veio há muitas outras. – Falou de maneira sacana, balançando o celular na frente de Sasuke. O moreno tentou alcançar o aparelho, mas Naruto puxou e escondeu atrás do corpo, segurando Sasuke com o outro braço – Nem adianta Teme, já fiz backup.

Sasuke ficou alguns segundos olhando de forma ameaçadora para Naruto, mas este não sorriu nem um pouco menos, ao contrario, até riu. Suspirou, sabia muito bem que Naruto jamais mostraria isso para alguém da escola, mas tinha a leve impressão de que o loiro acharia extremamente engraçado mostrar aquilo para o outro moreno que ali morava. Sasuke não conseguiria aguentar toda a chacota que Itachi faria...

_ Ok. Sábado de noite, e não vai ser até muito tarde se não eu vou desmembrar todo mundo.

_ Valeu Hir...! – Mas a porta já estava fechada na cara de Naruto. Se sentindo vitorioso, pouco se importou com a atitude rude do amigo, virando de costas e saindo do apartamento dos Uchiha. Gaara o esperava, ele mal podia esperar para dar as boas novas.

 _Bastardo._  - Pensou o loiro, antes de descer as escadas sorrindo de leve, contente por pegar no pé do amigo.

 _Idiota inútil._  - Pensou o moreno, quase sorrindo ao perceber o quanto Naruto tinha o poder de conseguir aquilo que queria... Inútil não seria bem uma definição para ele, afinal.

_ Dobe. – essa sim seria a palavra que definiria Naruto da maneira correta. Deixando o sorriso emoldurar sua face, voltou a subir as escadas. Sobreviveria a festa, e depois Itachi seria seu e somente seu... Poucas horas de tortura não seriam nada perto da felicidade com Itachi. Mal podia esperar pra descobrir o que o seu irmão estava fazendo... Nos últimos minutos, era tudo o que pensava.

Abriu a porta do quarto do irmão, Itachi o recebeu jogando uma almofada certeiramente no rosto de Sasuke, que foi pego de surpresa e caiu sentado no chão. Itachi gargalhou. Sasuke enrubesceu.

 _Ah, mas é hoje que eu mato um! -_ Pensou, antes de voar ao encontro do irmão, que parecia querer ser mais "irmão" e menos "amante" aquele fim de tarde.  _Hn, acho que eu posso conviver com isso também_  – pensaram os dois Uchihas, se divertindo com a briga de brincadeira que estava a iniciar.

 

_... Continua ..._


	16. Capítulo XVI

Estavam na festa do Naruto, casa dos Uchiha. Gaara não tinha a mínima intenção de vir, Naruto insistiu veementemente porém ele não pretendia ceder. Mas Itachi ligou algumas horas antes da festa, dizendo para ele acompanhar Naruto, pois possuia assuntos a tratar com o ruivo e essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para conversarem sem chamar atenção. Ainda um pouco relutante, mas sabendo que finalmente tinha a desculpa que precisava para poder acompanhar o amigo que tanto queria próximo, foi para a festa.

Gaara poderia jurar que o olhar que Sasuke lançou contra si congelou pelo menos metade de seu sangue. Sentiu-se deveras desconfortável e uma chama de raiva ascendeu sobre seu peito; a rivalidade de sempre, ainda mais forte por causa de Naruto. Tanto Gaara quanto Sasuke sabiam que a rivalidade não se tratava mais da empresa ou qualquer assunto dos Uchiha, e sim de quem iria ocupar cargo de melhor amigo do loiro. Tinham consciência da infantilidade deste anseio, mas a vontade de brigar falava mais alto. Fingindo ignorar sua presença, Sasuke voltou a beber, esticando a mão para Itachi.

O Uchiha mais velho olhou de canto de olho para a mão estendida em sua direção, mas ignorou o convite silencioso, sabendo que Sasuke apenas pretendia irritar Gaara ao clamar sua atenção apenas para si. Deixando Sasuke para trás, se dirigiu a Naruto e Gaara, cumprimentando o loiro com o olhar e o ruivo com um aperto de mãos. Sasuke tinha absoluta certeza que seu olhar estava em chamas naquele exato momento.

Gaara sorriu para o Uchiha melhor, feliz em irritá-lo, e cumprimentou Itachi de maneira educada. Naruto inclinou de leve a cabeça, evidentemente surpreso.

_ Vocês se conhecem? - perguntou para os rapazes. Gaara abriu a boca para responder, mas o Uchiha foi mais rápido.

_ Gaara e eu fizemos alguns cursos juntos há alguns anos atrás, mas Hiro não o conhece. - completou em voz alta, deixando claro que não queria que Sasuke e Gaara arranjassem motivos para começar uma nova briga. Sasuke, com o rosto irritado e o olhar em chamas, aproximou-se dos garotos, puxando Naruto pelo braço.

_ Venha arrumar as coisas pra festa Usuratonkachi. - sibilou, puxando um Naruto extremamente confuso para dentro da cozinha, deixando Gaara e Itachi sozinhos no hall.

_ Fale o que tem pra falar Uchiha, não pretendo ficar muito tempo na sua presença. - Gaara falou quando teve certeza que os dois garotos não poderiam ouvir a conversa. Itachi indicou a porta com o olhar, andando ate ela e sendo seguido pelo ruivo.

_ Sasuke pediu para que eu fosse comprar algumas bebidas, mas eu já comprei mais cedo, estão na garagem do prédio, esperando para serem levadas pra cima. Vamos conversar no salão de jogos, está vazio e não tem câmeras. Depois, subimos com as bebidas e falamos que fomos comprar.

_ O que você está escondendo do Sasuke, Uchiha? - Gaara respondeu franzindo o cenho. Itachi apenas o olhou com aquela mascara de frieza, abrindo a porta do elevador. Só depois quando desceram no térreo respondeu em voz baixa, e Gaara teve a nítida sensação que foi mais uma resposta para si mesmo do que para quem havia feito a pergunta:

_ Já escondo coisa muito pior...

 

**(***)**

 

_ O que foi isso no hall Teme?

_ Eu não gosto do seu amigo Naruto. - Sasuke respondeu, sem tentar esconder todo o ressentimento de sua voz. Itachi o havia rejeitado, claro, Sasuke sabia muito bem o motivo. Gaara sempre teve uma raiva quando via que os irmãos Uchiha se davam bem, e constantemente Sasuke aproximava-se mais de Itachi apenas para irritar o ruivo. Não entendia muito bem o que Gaara sentia, talvez fosse inveja pois ele e os irmãos não se davam tão bem, talvez fosse inveja por saber que ambos os irmãos tinham sentimento de amor correspondido... talvez fosse os dois.

Naruto pareceu nitidamente mais confuso, coçando a cabeça com o indicador.

_ Mas por quê? Você nem o conhece.

_ Não... Mas Isumi já me falou dele. Não gosto e pronto. - respondeu o moreno, sem se importar de parecer infantil, pegando no armário os recipientes que estava procurando. Naruto riu do outro lado da cozinha, chamando novamente a atenção de Sasuke - O que foi Dobe?

_ Você está com ciúmes. - Naruto respondeu, tentando controlar a risada. Sasuke se irritou ainda mais, chegando perto de Naruto de forma predatória, pretendendo dar um soco na sua cara risonha. Os dois estavam prontos para brigarem, mas o celular de Naruto tocou uma melodia extremamente irritante aos ouvidos do moreno. Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha, procurando o aparelho em seus bolsos freneticamente, esquecendo qualquer ameaça silenciosa que seu amigo havia feito. Atendeu rapidamente e colocou no ouvido, gritando em voz alta em seguida – SAKURA-CHAN!

_ Isso explica a música irritante... - Sasuke murmurou, voltando sua atenção novamente para o armário.

_ Mas é claro que posso!... Sem problemas!... Ah... - Naruto olhou levemente duvidoso para Sasuke, o moreno apenas questionou um 'o que?' com os lábios – Bem... Acho que não tem problema não Sakura-chan... Hehe... Passo ai em meia hora, ok? Tchau!

_ Naruto, não me diga que você fez o que eu estou pensando que fez... - sibilou o moreno, chegando perto de Naruto lentamente, enquanto este dava passos para traz, olhando ao redor a procura de uma escapatória...

_ Bom, se você pensa que eu chamei a Sakura-chan pra festa... em... he he, pois é. - Naruto virou de costas, correndo a todo vapor para fugir do moreno... Ouviu os passos de Sasuke atrás de si e os gritos de 'eu vou te matar Usuratonkachi!' mas não parou de correr, se trancando no primeiro quarto que viu a frente.

Sasuke batia na porta, ordenando que Naruto saísse do quarto, mas o loiro ignorava. Ascendendo a luz pelo interruptor, prendeu a respiração ao perceber que estava no quarto de Itachi.

Porque era, sem duvidas, o quarto de Itachi: as prateleiras de livro de Direito, a cama de casal impecavelmente feita, o armário de madeira, provavelmente trancado e um baú com um ar aristocrático que apenas Itachi seria capaz de possuir. Havia algumas outras coisas, porém, não foi nada disso que deixou Naruto curioso, foram, sem sobra de duvidas, as fotos.

Haviam vários porta-retratos pelo lugar, algumas fotos eram de amigos que o loiro não conhecia, outras pareciam ter sido tiradas na faculdade. Não havia foto dos pais, ou de familiares... Mas havia muitas fotos de Sasuke, criança, com Itachi.

Será que eles se conheciam a tanto tempo assim?

Chegava a ser curioso: Itachi sorrindo, tomando sorvete com Sasuke. Itachi andando de mãos dadas com a criança. Céus, tinha até foto de Itachi tentando ensinar Sasuke a andar!

_ Isumi... isso é muito estranho. - o loiro sussurrou para si, pegando o porta-retrato mais próximo para examinar. Mas Naruto, pelo simples fato de ser o Naruto, derrubou com o cotovelo um dos livros empilhados na escrivaninha, que caiu aberto aos seus pés.

Abaixou-se para pegar o livro e colocá-lo de volta no local, mas mudou de planos a sim que leu, no topo da página, um manuscrito elegante, com muitos floreios.

_ Um... diário? - o rapaz analisou mais as linhas escritas e a capa vermelho sangue: era mesmo um diário. Leu as últimas linhas escritas, afinal, a curiosidade é algo extremamente peculiar do herdeiro Uzumaki:

_"Itachi ainda não sabe, não tenho certeza se vou contar... Sinto que Sasuke não poderá ter o mesmo luxo que Itachi, e me dói pensar nisso. Mas tenho certeza de que tomei a decisão certa, partiremos logo após o nascimento..."_

Naruto franziu o cenho. "Itachi"? Então este diário podia responder as suas perguntas sobre quem seria essa pessoa com quem seu amigo estava falando no telefone aquele dia. Guardou o livro com cuidado nas vestes, pretendendo lê-lo e devolvê-lo em breve, ou pelo menos antes que qualquer um notasse a sua ausência. Destrancou a porta, pronto para encarar a fúria de Sasuke.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Absolutamente não. - Gaara falava, cruzando os braços em protesto. Observava o olhar do Uchiha a sua frente estreitar ainda mais, sua paciência cada vez mais rala. A música eletrônica do apartamento ecoava no ouvido de ambos, deixando os dois mais irritados do que o normal. Itachi recobrou a consciência de sua expressão facial, piscando de leve e tornando a se mantar calmo e compassivo. Tomou dois goles de seu uísque, deixando o copo, agora vazio, bater com impaciência na mesinha de centro.

_ Você, mais do que ninguém, quer que eu desapareça, não quer? - perguntou, sentindo a ardência da bebida ainda latejar em sua garganta. Gaara nada bebia, apenas conversavam com Itachi ignorando todas as pessoas ao redor. - falamos disso no salão de jogos, não me faça repetir.

_ Eu já disse, é minha decisão final. - Gaara respondeu, levantando do sofá e caminhando até Naruto que conversava com alguns amigos, rindo e derrubando o conteúdo de seu copo levemente no chão – em um estado alcoólico considerável. Itachi suspirou, deixando seu corpo relaxar ainda mais no sofá, ignorando o som irritante e as risadas tediosas. Em poucas horas estaria em silêncio novamente. Talvez Gaara reconsiderasse, talvez no silêncio da casa de Naruto as ideias fluíssem de forma melhor em sua mente... _Apenas relaxe, nem tudo está perdido._

_ Nii-san... - Itachi abriu os olhos sentindo que alguém sentava no sofá ao seu lado, jogando o contra o seu em um abraço forte. Sasuke exalava um cheiro forte de vodca, mas Itachi não se importou, se sentindo extremamente contente com a conexão corporal dos dois.

_ Não me chame assim na frente dos outros – Itachi alertou em voz baixa, por mais que soubesse que ninguém havia ouvido Sasuke falar, nunca era demais recordá-lo do disfarce. Sasuke riu, algo que sempre acontecia quando ele estava bêbado, e lambeu a entrada dos lábios de Itachi, pedindo passagem. Itachi, porém, não cedeu de cara, empurrando o irmão para longe de si e segurando em seus braços – entendeu  **Hiro**?

Sasuke sorriu um sorriso torto e sacana, se soltando da pegada de Itachi. Segurou com as duas mãos a face do irmão mais velho, puxando-o para próximo de si novamente, de maneira que os lábios do menor roçavam nos lábios do primogênito enquanto esse falava:

_ Entendi...  **I-s-u-m-i**. - falou pausadamente, não foi preciso pedir outro beijo: Itachi já o beijava, comandando a ação enquanto puxava o corpo de Sasuke para que este se sentasse em seu colo. As virilhas dos irmãos Uchiha se encostaram com a forma que estavam sentados, e os dois gemeram de leve no beijo, sem se importar se estavam sendo assistidos ou não. O beijo se prolongou por mais alguns instantes, ate que Sasuke quebrou o contato dos lábios, respirando de forma descompassada – Vamos pro quarto?

Foi a vez de Itachi dar o sorriso torto e sacana, mordendo o pescoço de seu irmãozinho enquanto sussurrava a resposta para que apenas ele conseguisse ouvir:

_ Me lembre de fazer você beber mais vezes... - Sasuke riu, algo que só poderia ser visto em público devido o álcool em seu sangue. Saiu de cima do corpo de Itachi, esticando a mão para ajudar o mais velho a se levantar. Itachi aceitou a mão do moreno mais novo, e ambos caminharam até o quarto do moreno mais velho e, sempre com as mãos entrelaçadas, fecharam a porta atrás de si.

Sakura observava a porta recém-fechada com os olhos arregalados. Não acreditava no que via, estavam Sasuke e Itachi juntos? Mas... Como? Fechou os punhos, sentindo a raiva da rejeição subir seu sangue. Então era por isso que Itachi fez questão de terminar o namoro pessoalmente, deixando claro que não queria vê-la perto de Sasuke? E ela achava que era ciúmes, que a causa do termino foi a suposta traição. Grande engano...

Fora de si de tanta raiva, marchou até a sala, determinada a provar para si mesma que ela valia alguma coisa, que ela conseguia ser desejada por alguém, que Sasuke e Itachi não passavam de duas bichas idiotas. Agarrou o primeiro braço masculino que viu a sua frente, fazendo com que o homem se virasse para encará-la. Os olhos verdes de Sakura encontraram os azuis de Naruto.

_ S...Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntou incerto, mas nunca foi respondido. Sakura começou a beijá-lo, de uma forma que podia ser até considerada bruta, espantando ainda mais o loiro. Havia tentado se aproximar da garota diversas vezes na festa, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de recusá-lo. E agora ela estava ali, beijando-o lascivamente. As mãos da garota percorriam suas costas, em seguida seu peitoral, descendo até a região de sua virilha. Naruto finalizou o beijo, afastando levemente seu corpo do dela, sendo pego de surpresa pela intimidade da aproximação.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando-se do rapaz novamente e sussurrando em seu ouvido de forma sensual:

_ Vamos pra um lugar mais reservado Naruto... - mordeu a base de sua orelha e voltou a olhar os grandes orbes azuis. Naruto parecia assustado, respirando rapidamente. Seus lábios estavam avermelhados pelo beijo e sua pupila estava dilatada, Sakura adorou o efeito que nele causou. Cansou de esperar uma reação do loiro, puxando-o para o corredor pela mão.

Naruto acompanhou mecanicamente, ignorando completamente os assobios e palmas de aprovação enquanto andava, voltando a si quando ouviu o barulho de porta fechando e chave sendo girada. Estava no banheiro, Sakura o olhava de cima a baixo, abaixando sua calcinha sem retirar a saia que usava, e jogando-a para Naruto, que apanhou a calcinha vermelha abobalhado.

_ Saku...

_ Shii, não estraga o momento. - Ela beijou de leve seus lábios, ajoelhando-se em seguida, ficando de frente à fivela do cinto de Naruto. Sem maiores delongas, esticou as duas mãos para desprender a calça do loiro, mas este segurou seus pulsos impedindo ela de realizar mais um movimento.

_ O que diabos você tá fazendo? - Naruto perguntou, ainda segurando as mãos de Sakura, puxando-o para que a garota se levantasse. Ela o fez, soltando-se da pegada do loiro e cruzando os braços de forma questionadora.

_ Você é tão burro que não consegue entender? - ela respondeu, abrindo os botões de sua blusa, revelando o sutiã vermelho que usava. A boca de Naruto se abriu com a surpresa, seus olhos não desgrudavam dos seios da garota, mas ele tentava se controlar. Suas mãos tremiam em protesto, ordenando silenciosamente para que ele enchesse-as com aquilo que estava diante de seus olhos. Naruto engoliu em seco, parando de fitar o par de seios e se esforçando para cruzar seu olhar com o de Sakura.

Desta vez, talvez somente desta vez, Naruto compreendeu bem aquilo que um olhar poderia transmitir. Sakura estava irritada, se sentindo rejeitada. Não havia escolhido Naruto por gostar dele, mas sim por ser a primeira opção que apareceu. Percebeu a falta de autoestima da garota, o quanto ela se humilharia apenas para se sentir desejada. Naruto sentiu uma dor no peito, tanto de pena quanto de desapontamento...

_ Eu achei que você fosse melhor que isso... - ele sussurrou, rezando para todos os deuses que Sakura fechasse aquela blusa: ele não queria acabar se tornando tão baixo quanto ela. Não queria se aproveitar da falta de autoestima de uma pessoa. Afinal, seria tão egoísta quanto ela se fizesse isso.

_ O quê? Você me acha feia? - Ela perguntou, com lágrimas recém-formadas nos olhos, cobrindo os seios com as mãos. Naruto se aproximou dela, colocando os fios de cabelo que estavam à frente de seu rosto atrás das orelhas da garota, acariciando de leve seu maxilar.

_ Você é linda... Meu deus você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi, e eu já te disse isso inúmeras vezes. - Naruto estendeu a mão para a blusa de Sakura, pegando-a de surpresa quando começou a reabotoar seus botões. Ela começou a chorar, se sentindo rejeitada mais uma vez. Ao terminar de ajeitar a roupa de Sakura, Naruto pegou a calcinha vermelha do chão e colocou em cima da pia para que ela a vestisse. Antes de se retirar do banheiro, disse olhando em seus olhos – Mas falta você perceber que não é só beleza física que interessa...

Saiu, fechando a porta com leveza. A rosada sentiu seus joelhos cederem, e caiu sentada no chão, seu choro sendo abafado pela música alta.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Gaara vamos embora. - Naruto disse de maneira séria quando voltou pra sala. Gaara estava sentado no sofá sozinho, e não olhou nos olhos de Naruto quando se levantou. O loiro percebeu que havia algo errado, mas queria sair daquele lugar o quanto antes. A festa era dele, mas ele não ia conseguir aquilo que queria naquele lugar: afinal, acabara de perceber que tipo de pessoa Sakura era. Precisava voltar para casa e esquecer aquele dia horrível.

A viagem de volta para casa foi quieta, muito mais quieta do que o normal de qualquer viagem no carro de Naruto. Céus, até sozinho Naruto fazia mais barulho. Depois de 10 minutos de silêncio, o loiro não mais pode se segurar:

_ O que há de errado com você? - perguntou ao ruivo. Este apenas se mexeu no assento, levemente desconfortável. Naruto esperou mais alguns minutos por uma resposta, pois Gaara era o tipo de pessoa que demorava a responder quando estava irado. Mas quando percebeu que não ganharia uma, tornou a falar – Estou falando com você!

_ Naruto, apenas me deixe quieto, ok? - Gaara sussurrou levemente, algo que não era de sua personalidade fazer. Isso fez o loiro perceber que havia algo de muito errado com o amigo, mas que não seria hoje q ele conseguiria arrancar o motivo dele.

Quando chegaram em casa, Gaara simplesmente se dirigiu ao quarto de hospedes sem dar maiores explicações, fechando a porta com um ruído alto e trancando-a em seguida. Naruto suspirou, havia sido uma noite cheia de revelações, poderia lidar com Gaara no amanhecer e descobrir o que tinha acontecido nos poucos minutos de sua ausência.

Foi para o seu quarto, tirando os sapatos e deitando com a própria roupa que vestia na cama, intencionando dormir até o amanhecer. Virando de lado na cama, sentiu algo duro na altura de seu peito, e retirou do bolso interno do casaco o diário que encontrara no quarto de Itachi.

É uma boa forma de se distrair, não é?Pensou, abrindo a primeira página do caderno, lendo os dias que julgava mais interessante. Aparentemente era o diário de uma mulher, apesar de em nenhum momento ser citado o nome desta. Ao começo do caderno, ela escrevia periodicamente, anotando os seus medos de mãe de primeira viagem. Escrevia uma vez ao mês, e logo a criança nasceu. Esta criança era Itachi... Naruto se sentou para ler melhor, interessando em descobrir, afinal, quem era essa pessoa.

Mas a mulher, aparentemente, ficou mais ocupada e escreveu muito pouco, apenas relatando sobre a grande inteligência do filho e a capacidade deste de aprender as coisas com grande facilidade.

_"Itachi se sente muito só, consigo ver isso em seu olhar. Fugaku exige muito dele. A pouco tempo Fugaku decidiu que seria melhor se tivéssemos outro filho para acompanhar Itachi, assim os dois poderiam progredir juntos de modo que seria muito melhor um irmão do que um amigo, afinal, teríamos controle sempre sobre o que os dois estariam fazendo._

_Eu, particularmente, discordo de meu marido. Itachi é uma criança brilhante, e tudo que falta para ele é contato com outras crianças. Tentei varias vezes falar com Fugaku sobre o assunto, mas ele foi irredutível._

_Por outro lado, um irmãozinho não faria mal. E, devo confessar, estou desejando muito outro filho ultimamente. Sinto falta de um bebê, me sinto só varias vezes. Fugaku e eu nunca tivemos um casamento muito próximo, e eu achava que Itachi poderia ocupar esse buraco em minha vida. Mas meu filho é tão independente que às vezes acho que eu o trago para baixo ao invés de ajudá-lo a evoluir. Fugaku diz que eu o mimo demais, Itachi apenas sorri e diz que me ama."_

Um grande imbecil esse tal de Fugaku. Naruto pensou, folheando as páginas para um dia mais interessante. A história seguiu com anos de tentativa do casal para que tivessem outra criança, Naruto pegando cada vez mais ódio do tal Fugaku. Muitos dias a mulher apenas escrevia o quanto ela odiava seu casamento, quantas vezes por semana o marido verbalizava que a odiava, que ela era terrível na cama, inútil como esposa, mulher e mãe. Por outro lado, dizia o quanto ela sabia que Itachi merecia uma família unida e tentava, mais uma vez, agradar o marido e fazer o casamento funcionar, desejando cada vez mais o segundo filho do casal. A mulher depositava todas as esperanças em uma criança que sequer possuía existência no mundo, e Naruto não pode negar que sentia pena dela. Folheou as páginas mais rapidamente, e percebeu que algo havia caído de dentro do diário, diretamente para o chão.

Apanhou o papel, percebendo se tratar de uma foto. Leu a parte de trás da foto, onde estava escrita uma espécie de legenda: "Mikoto Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha". Virou a foto para descobrir como o tal Itachi era, quase se engasgando com o que seus olhos observaram:

Havia uma mulher bela de longos cabelos negros, sorrindo contente e segurando uma criança de mais ou menos quatro anos no colo. A criança parecia apática, mas seu olhar brilhava e ela não olhava para a câmera, e sim para o rosto de sua mãe. Não era difícil saber quem era aquela criança, muito menos depois de ter visto a mesma criança um pouco mais velha em diversas fotos naquela mesma noite. Era Isumi.

Naruto voou para fora da cama, sentando-se na escrivaninha e ascendendo a luz de leitura. Iria devorar esse diário, iria entender o que estava acontecendo, ou não se chamava Naruto Uzumaki.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Eu acho que a festa acabou... - Itachi falou, enquanto ainda acariciava o rosto do irmão, beijando os dedos de sua mão direita com ternura. O efeito do álcool já havia passado, Sasuke apenas apreciava o irmão e todo amor que este podia lhe oferecer. O sexo havia sido magnifico, mas Sasuke cada vez amava mais e mais os momentos dos dois deitados daquela maneira, conversando sobre amenidades e trocando caricias.

_ Acabou. Espero que não tenha ninguém dormindo na sala... Vou jogar todo mundo à pontapés pra fora. - Itachi riu de leve com o comentário, beijando os lábios de Sasuke antes de se levantar – Onde vai?

_ Vou jogar os "restos" pra fora a pontapés ué... O que? Você achou que eu deixaria você ter toda a diversão? - Sasuke fez bico, Itachi riu de novo – Não deve ter ninguém lá embaixo Otouto, só vou trancar a porta.

_ Ok... Mas não demora, quero dormir, tá muito tarde. - Itachi acenou positivamente com a cabeça, vestindo a calça e a camisa apenas por precaução se tiver alguém fora do quarto. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta levemente, indo em direção a sala.

Foi surpreendido com um soco no meio do rosto. Sentia o sangue quente escorrer do seu nariz até o queixo enquanto piscava para focalizar quem o havia atacado.

_ Pensou que ia esconder isso de mim pra sempre? Itachi-bastardo! - Itachi conseguiu focalizar um Naruto extremamente irritado, com a face avermelhada de ódio e os orbes contraídos com instinto assassino - Hein?

_ Do que você está falando? - Itachi perguntou, colocando a mão no rosto na tentativa de analisar o estrago. Havia ouvido claramente Naruto chamá-lo de Itachi, mas isso não o assustava. Sabia muito bem que esse tipo de reação era esperada, mas confiava no que Gaara havia dito: Naruto poderia não aceitar, mas não diria nada a ninguém.

O loiro não conseguiria mais acertá-lo, apenas o havia feito por tê-lo pego desprevenido, e isso ficou claro quando tentou, pela segunda vez, acertar Itachi com outro soco. O moreno segurou sua mão e girou o corpo do menor, imobilizando seu braço direito.

_ Naruto, acalme-se. - ele pediu, ao pé do ouvido do loiro. Naruto alcançou com a outra mão o diário, jogando-o no chão poucos metros a frente de onde se encontravam.

_ É disso que eu estou falando! - O mais velho sentiu seu sangue gelar, seu coração parar de bater, e soltou Naruto, que se afastou dele respirando forte, olhando firmemente para os olhos escuros do Uchiha. Não era apenas a sua verdadeira identidade que Naruto havia descoberto, ou a relação incestuosa entre os irmãos.

Era absolutamente tudo, tudo aquilo que ninguém podia saber.

 

_… Continua..._


	17. Capítulo XVII

_ Quem você pensa que é? Enganando o Hiro desse jeito! Enganando seu pai desse jeito! – Naruto gritava, sem se preocupar se Sasuke estivesse na casa para ouvi-lo ou não. Até torcia para que o seu amigo ouvisse o que falava, pouparia todo o desconforto de ter que falar com ele sobre isso em outra ocasião.

Itachi olhava o loiro a sua frente sem expressar qualquer sentimento, o sangue pingando e manchando o chão aos seus pés. Ainda mantinha a mão a frente do rosto, escondendo o machucado. Naruto, se irritando cada vez mais com a falta de reação do Uchiha, deu um passo à frente.

_ E tudo isso por causa de que hein? Pra foder teu próprio irmão? – Naruto praticamente cuspia as ofensas, sentindo a raiva e o nojo aumentarem em progressão geométrica – Literalmente né? Você é doente! Não sei o que você falou pro Hiro, ou seja lá como for o nome dele: a mim você não me engana Itachi-bastardo!

_ Naruto! – ambos ocupantes da sala olharam para o corredor, seus olhares encontrando o olhar assustado de Sasuke, vestindo apenas calças. Seus punhos estavam fechados e tremiam levemente, seu olhar fazia uma sonda no local, partindo desde o sangue aos pés de Itachi até o livro anteriormente visto no baú, quando Itachi havia dito para ele não lê-lo.

_ Suba e me espere no quarto. – Itachi falou, escondendo da melhor forma que pôde o seu desespero. Sasuke não podia saber a verdade, não agora! Ele tinha que fazer Naruto entender. Céus, Naruto ia entender! Tinha que entender!

_ Não. – respondeu para o irmão, desviando o olhar para o amigo loiro – Naruto, eu percebi que você descobriu a verdade, mas entenda que...

_ Não! Hiro, não! – O loiro correu a seu encontro, agarrando-o pelos braços e olhando firmemente para os olhos assustados do moreno – Você precisa saber, você tem que ter sua escolha!

_ Do que vo... – Mas o moreno não foi capaz de finalizar sua pergunta. Naruto sentiu o corpo de Sasuke amolecer abaixo de seu toque, e a surpresa foi tanta que Naruto, sem querer, perdeu a firmeza no agarrão, deixando Sasuke escorregar a caminho do chão enquanto fechava os olhos. O impacto, no entanto, nunca veio: Itachi, sem que que o loiro tivesse consciência de sua movimentação, estava atrás de Sasuke e o impediu de cair no chão, segurando-o de leve por baixo dos braços e puxando-o para o sofá mais próximo, onde o colocou deitado de barriga para cima com cuidado.

Enquanto Itachi puxava o corpo inerte de Sasuke, Naruto pode perceber a marca avermelhada na parte de trás do pescoço do amigo. Estava claro: Itachi o havia desacordado.

_ Você mentiu a vida toda pra ele e agora vai bater nele? – Naruto gritou, horrorizado, pulando para cima do Uchiha mais velho para feri-lo. Itachi se esquivou com agilidade, segurando os braços de Naruto no processo. O loiro sequer teve tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo: quando se deu conta de si, estava preso contra a parede, seus punhos presos de forma dolorosa, mas ele não sabia pelo quê. Se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava sentado, cabisbaixo, vendo os pés de Itachi próximo de si. Sua cabeça latejava, seu olhar girava.

_ Eu aprendi ninjutsu minha vida toda, Naruto. Nada do que você tentasse fazer seria muito eficiente, sinto muito. – Itachi falou, andando levemente para longe do loiro e se sentando perto do corpo ainda desacordado de Sasuke.

Naruto levantou a cabeça, olhando para o rosto de Itachi. Sua face não estava mais suja de sangue, porém havia um corte em seu nariz e o loiro percebeu que provavelmente seria dali que havia surgido tanto sangue. Lamentou baixinho por não ter conseguido, pelo menos, quebrar o nariz do Uchiha e concluiu que estivera desacordado por alguns minutos, para que ele tivesse tempo o suficiente de se limpar.

_ Tentei ao máximo não te ferir no processo, espero que não esteja sentindo dor. – Itachi falou novamente, sua expressão facial da mesma maneira de sempre: desinteressada e indecifrável. Naruto sabia que o som que emitira de sua garganta em resposta era muito semelhante a um rugido, mas o Uchiha sequer se moveu. Pegou o diário de Mikoto com leveza, folheando os paginas com delicadeza sem realmente lê-las. Fechou o livro deixando o som seco de impacto ecoar pelo ambiente. Olhou Naruto nos olhos, fixando o olhar por vários segundos antes de falar novamente – Agora, Naruto-kun, nos vamos conversar.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Baka! Aonde se meteu a noite inteira! – Gaara grunhiu ao ouvir a porta do quarto de hospedes ser fechada e aberta, sentindo a presença conhecida de Naruto adentrar o cômodo. O amigo, no entanto, estava estranhamente silencioso... Gaara abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama, percebendo que o loiro estava de pé na porta do quarto, a claridade advinda do corredor impedia que o ruivo observasse maiores detalhes, seus olhos não estavam acostumados ainda – Naruto?

_ Eu.. eu estou confuso.

Gaara piscou algumas vezes, permitindo que seu olhar finalmente fosse eficaz. Naruto estava com feições levemente assustadas e parecia distante. Sem que fosse chamado, o loiro caminhou até o pé da cama do amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado, evitando encara-lo nos olhos.

O ruivo sabia que por mais que Naruto estivesse quieto e confuso por alguma coisa, ele ainda sim era o Naruto: iria falar, eventualmente, e muito. Aguardou em silêncio, dando o espaço que o amigo loiro geralmente não sabia dar. Naruto permaneceu em silêncio alguns minutos, encarando a mala aberta de Gaara e as roupas perfeitamente dobradas, mas sua consciência estava longe.

Estava, ainda, amarrada à frente de Itachi.

_ Eu descobri, sobre Itachi... e Sasuke.

_ Oh. – e o ruivo não sabia mais o que dizer. Estava esperando por alguma baboseira ligada a Sakura, imaginava que o loiro tivesse ido atrás da garota para terminarem o que começaram no banheiro dos Uchiha. Mas nunca iria imaginar que Naruto havia descoberto o segredo dos Uchiha justamente naquela noite.

_ E não se faça de desentendido, eu sei que você sabe.

_ Eu não estou negando.

Naruto segurou a cabeça com as mãos, apoiando os braços em seus joelhos.

_ Por que você, entre todo mundo, mentiu pra mim? – a pergunta não passava de um mero sussurro, mas o ruivo ouviu mesmo assim.

Gaara sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado de sua caixa torácica: Nunca imaginou que o amigo pudesse ficar ressentido por descobrir que o ruivo escondia informações dele. Sempre viu Naruto como uma pessoa que perdoa tudo, aceita tudo, desde que haja uma boa resposta. Percebeu, porém, que não tinha uma boa resposta. Pelo menos não uma que ele pretendia verbalizar.

_ Itachi e Sasuke são... diferentes.

_ Gaara, "diferente" é você ter um gosto musical exótico, ou preferir comer comida gelada, ou qualquer besteira que não fere ninguém. Eles não são diferentes, eles são loucos. Não é uma questão de ter um gosto diferente, é algo doentio, repulsivo e...

_ Naruto. – o loiro se calou, levantando a cabeça e olhando para Gaara. O ruivo mordeu o lábio, em duvida se deveria realmente falar o que queria falar – Até pouco tempo atrás você não se importava em ver os dois juntos.

_ Mas é lógico! Ate poucas horas atrás eu não imaginava que eles eram irmãos!

_ Você esta se portando igualzinho a alguém que odeia gays.

_ Não, pera aí. – Naruto se levantou, falando enfaticamente enquanto gesticulava os braços – uma coisa é o cara ser gay, ate ai tudo bem! Outra coisa é ser incestuoso.

_ Há pouco tempo atrás ninguém aceitava os gays e usava um argumento parecido quando alguém era infiel: o cara trair, tudo bem, agora ser gay é demais. – Gaara se levantou também, encarando Naruto frente a frente – Percebe o absurdo da comparação? Ser bígamo, gay, incestuoso, heterossexual, tudo isso não é feito para que haja comparação. Tudo nesse mundo é valido quando se tem amor Naruto.

_ Mas...

_ Amor esta acima de qualquer rotulo, de qualquer comparação, de qualquer coisa. Quer você aceite ou não, eles provavelmente estão juntos agora, e não vão deixar de ficar só porque você acha certo ou errado. Amor é amor, nunca é certo ou errado.

Naruto encarou os olhos verdes do amigo, imaginando se ele acreditava em cada palavra que havia dito. Ele mesmo não conseguia argumentar diante destas constatações, mas uma coisa ainda martelava em sua mente...

_ E você acha que o Itachi ama o Sasuke?

Gaara pensou, novamente, antes de responder. Respirou fundo, prometendo a si mesmo não se arrepender de nada que declarasse aquela noite. Existem coisas que precisam ser ditas, apesar do momento nada oportuno.

_ Itachi ama Sasuke desde a época que eu conheci os dois, e isso já faz muito, muito tempo. – falou em tom sério, sem quebrar o contato visual com o amigo - Eu sempre soube que mais cedo ou mais tarde Sasuke ia corresponder, faltava apenas ele entrar na idade certa. Itachi fez coisas pelo moleque Uchiha que você nem pode sonhar.

_ Há! Eu imagino! Acho que sei coisas que VOCÊ nem pode sonhar.

_ Seja lá o que você tenha descoberto Naruto, seja lá o que os Uchiha tenham feito que eu não saiba, nunca duvide do amor deles. Pode ser fora do convencional em vários aspectos, mas é o amor mais forte que eu já vi... Pelo menos, o amor correspondido mais forte que eu já vi. – Finalizou, sentindo que havia falado demais.

Naruto piscou, detectando que Gaara havia se arrependido da declaração.

_ O que quer dizer? – perguntou, sinceramente curioso. Estaria Gaara falando de si mesmo?

_ Quero dizer que entendo o Sasuke e, principalmente, o Itachi.

_ Como... – mas Naruto foi silenciado. Sim, silenciado, não interrompido. Os lábios de Gaara o impediu de formular mais palavras, o impediu de gritar em protesto, o impediu de pensar. Naruto esqueceu momentaneamente que havia duas formas de se lidar com uma situação como essa: aceitar o beijo e corresponder, ou empurra-lo para longe. Gaara o beijava com paixão, mas o loiro sequer esboçava uma reação. O ruivo não parecia se importar com a falta de reciprocidade: estava em um mundo só seu, contente por ter ousado, sabendo que seria a única vez que sentiria o gosto de Naruto, o cheiro do rapaz tão próximo de si, a sensação de seus lábios macios. Não ousou aprofundar o beijo, temendo ser empurrado para longe, e se deliciou com o toque de lábios e as leves mordidas não correspondidas. Interrompeu o beijo unilateral, sabendo que todo bom começo deve ter um fim, e que seria muito pior se Naruto decidisse finaliza-lo. Encostou a própria testa na testa do loiro, falando em tom baixo e rouco:

_ Eu entendo cada noite que Itachi sofreu. Eu entendo cada dia que ele se preocupou com o que a sociedade ia pensar. Eu entendo cada momento de desespero, cada hora que ele planejou uma declaração de amor, cada minuto que ele abriu a boca para se declarar e desistiu, questionando sobre o tempo ou qualquer outra amenidade da vida para que não parecesse um tolo abrindo e fechando a boca sem nada falar.

Naruto o olhava assustado, sentia seu corpo tremer. Deu dois passos para trás sem sequer perceber que havia se movimentado. Não sabia muito bem que o que sentimento estava sentido, mas sabia que estava totalmente desconfortável com a situação. Céus... Gaara... Gaara me beijou!

_ E eu o invejava. Porque eu sabia que tudo isso não passava de besteira da cabeça dele. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria alguma ideia genial e conseguiria driblar toda sociedade para lutar pelo que queria. Sabia que era questão de tempo para Sasuke se render a esse sentimento também. Em suma, mesmo nunca declarando isso com todas as letras e nem sequer conversando sobre o assunto, eu e Itachi sempre entendemos um ao outro. – Gaara deu um passo a frente, e Naruto institivamente deu um para trás, tentando se manter longe do ruivo. Este fechou os olhos penosamente, suspirando antes de continuar – Mas tem uma coisa que Itachi jamais, nunca, vai entender e que eu entendo.

_ O... que...? – Naruto sussurrou, dando mais um passo para longe de Gaara.

_ O quanto dói uma rejeição.

Naruto olhou o ruivo por mais alguns instantes, o fato de ele estar realmente decepcionado não passou despercebido. Mas isso era demais, era coisa demais pra sua cabeça em apenas uma madrugada. Esgotado mentalmente, virou as costas fechando a porta do quarto de hóspedes atrás de si e se arrependendo no segundo seguinte, mas não tendo forças mentais para voltar e resolver a situação inacabada.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Acho que posso tomar isso como uma mudança de opinião, certo? – questionava ironicamente enquanto acelerava levemente a passada para acompanhar o caminhar do ruivo. Gaara nada respondeu, se mostrando completamente indiferente a presença do moreno, enquanto procurava seu celular no bolso da jaqueta. Encontrando-o, apertou alguns botões e aguardou que atendessem sua ligação, se pronunciando em questão de instantes:

_ Preciso de um veiculo sedan para viagens interestaduais... Não, apenas um... Ponha no nome de Isumi Hanako, os documentos e comprovante de residência já foram enviados por fax. Tenho pressa, preciso que a papelada esteja pronta no momento que passar para retirada do veículo... Tenha uma boa tarde.

Os dois continuaram a andar em silêncio por alguns instantes, pegando a rota de ônibus ate a locadora de carros. Sentaram em um assento duplo no fim do ônibus, o que os deu certa privacidade.

_ Naruto contou o que aconteceu? – Itachi perguntou despreocupado, olhando seus documentos na carteira a fim de separar os que usaria aquela manhã. Gaara parecia não ter ouvido a pergunta, mas Itachi compreendia além disso: Naruto não era um bom assunto no momento. Eventualmente o ruivo falou:

_ Você avisou para Sasuke o que íamos fazer? – Foi a vez de Itachi não responder, e a vez Gaara entender perfeitamente.

E, permanecendo em um silêncio mútuo e esclarecedor, continuaram a viagem planejada.

 

**(***)**

 

Os garotos estavam diante um do outro exibindo as mesmas feições entristecidas. Naruto não conseguia olhar Sasuke nos olhos, abaixando o olhar e encarando seus pés. Sasuke, por outro lado, sentiu seu ânimo piorar ainda mais ao perceber que o amigo sequer olhava em seu rosto.

_ Posso entrar?

O loiro deu dois passos para o lado, permitindo que Sasuke entrasse no seu apartamento. Ambos caminharam em silêncio para o sofá da sala, onde se sentaram, cada qual fitando seus próprios joelhos como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

_ Meu nome é...

_ Sasuke, eu sei. O Itachi me contou. – Naruto respondeu rispidamente, surpreendendo o moreno com tamanha hostilidade. Sasuke não estava preparado pra esse tipo de reação de Naruto. Bem verdade era que nunca havia pensado como o loiro iria dirigir a informação, mas definitivamente não esperava uma reação como essa.

_ Isso me poupa esforço – respondeu, secamente – e creio que Itachi tenha esclarecido tudo...

_ O que você veio fazer aqui hein? – Naruto perguntou, erguendo consideravelmente o tom de voz – Me irritar ainda mais com mais mentiras? Ou me enojar ainda mais com as verdades?

Sasuke não pode mais ignorar, erguendo o olhar para encarar Naruto. Este tinha os punhos fechados sobre os joelhos, apertando os tecidos da calça fortemente. Seus ombros tremiam, ele devia estar tentando conter a raiva. Mas por que diacho isso tinha irritado Naruto a esse ponto?

_ Você não tem vergonha de aparecer justamente na minha casa depois de tudo que você fez? – Naruto não se conteve mais, gritando em voz alta. Sasuke sentiu o olhar arregalar, o sangue se tornar mais quente.

_ Escuta aqui...

_ Não, você escuta! –Naruto se pôs em pé em um pulo, apontando o dedo para o rosto do Uchiha – Quanto foi que você riu pelas minhas costas hein? O palhaço aqui, que te ouvia, e se preocupava com as suas mentiras? Han?

Se existe uma coisa que nenhum Uchiha tolera é quando alguém lhe dá de dedo na cara. Empurrou a mão de Naruto, mas ele tornou a apontar com o dedo. Irritado e em seu limite, Sasuke atacou.

A briga foi breve, alguns socos e pontapés, sem grandes estragos físicos. Mas foi o suficiente para os dois amigos colocarem para fora toda a magoa e ressentimento. Ambos caíram no chão, tentando inutilmente imobilizar um ao outro. Sasuke, que estava por cima, rolou o corpo para longe de Naruto, respirando forte no processo. Deitaram os dois com a barriga para cima, encarando o teto branco e claro pela luz do sol advinda da janela, se perguntando mentalmente o porquê de uma briga tão estupida naquele momento.

_ Me desculpe. – ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo. Naruto riu escandalosamente, Sasuke apenas sorriu de canto de boca.

_ Eu não devia ter escondido isso de você... Mas eu não podia confiar em um recém conhecido, e quando... bem... quando percebi eu já estava vivendo no personagem que o Itachi criou pra mim. Nunca imaginei que iriamos ser descobertos, achei que não teria necessidade de explicar tudo pra você. – Sasuke falou assim que Naruto controlou a risada. O loiro ficou serio em seguida, sentando de costas para o amigo.

_ Não Teme, me desculpe você. Eu ainda não entendo toda essa loucura de vocês dois, e eu não vou dizer que acho isso certo. Mas eu sei que se me escondeu algo foi puro instinto de sobrevivência. Eu descontei o meu stress em cima de você...

_ Hn. É um Dobe mesmo. Por que esta se estressando tanto com um problema que é meu? – Sasuke perguntou, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça na tentativa de ficar mais confortável. O teto havia adquirido uma tonalidade levemente alaranjada, o sol devia estar próximo a se por completamente.

Naruto mordeu o lábio, se perguntando pela vigésima vez naquele dia o porquê de tanta irritação. Óbvio, quando descobriu a historia real dos Uchiha ficou irritado, extremamente puto, para usar o português claro. Mas, se já estava aceitando a situação, porque ainda se sentia tão... pavio curto? Pensou em Gaara no mesmo instante, sentindo o rosto corar de leve. Bloqueou o pensamento em seguida, lembrar daquele beijo só o deixava envergonhado, e que a irritação provavelmente advinha dali.

_ O que Itachi falou pra você? – Sasuke perguntou subitamente, tirando Naruto de seus devaneios. O loiro encarou o amigo girando de leve seu tronco, observando que este havia se sentado e parecia entristecido novamente.

_ Bom... - Naruto não sabia se devia contar tudo que haviam conversado. Sabia que muita coisa era desconhecida de Sasuke, coisas que ele achava que não podiam mais ser escondidas. Mas ele já parecia especialmente infeliz aquele começo de tarde. Percebeu quando o moreno brincou com os próprios dedos, tentando se distrair para não deixar tanta emoção escapar.

_ É que... bem... ele foi embora. – a voz de Sasuke falou na última palavra, e ele olhou para baixo, escondendo os olhos com a franja, impedindo o amigo de ter uma visão melhor.

_ Embora?

Sasuke não respondeu, ficou tão silencioso que Naruto se perguntava se o moreno estaria realmente respirando. Itachi então falou tudo que falou para depois partir? Isso não fazia o menor sentido!

_ Se ele te deixou, significa que tudo que falou pra mim era uma mentira maior ainda. – Naruto disse mais para si mesmo do que para Sasuke. No entanto, o moreno pareceu analisar bem a informação, interpretando-a de um jeito que Naruto não sabia se poderia ser interpretada.

_ Ele nunca iria me deixar. Ele vai voltar. – com a entonação de voz que a frase foi pronunciada, Naruto percebia que o moreno realmente acreditava no que dizia – Eu... só queria saber o que ele foi fazer, e ajudar...

 

__ Ganhar a confiança de Sasuke nunca foi uma tarefa fácil. Mas agora que a tenho, sei que é tão forte quanto a confiança que adquiri por ele em retorno. Sei o quanto foi difícil e o quanto é valioso, Naruto-kun. – Itachi se abaixou, cortando o lenço que prendia as mãos do loiro, estas caindo ao lado de seu corpo, sem que este se movesse por se ver livre, prestando atenção em cada palavra do Uchiha – Falar tudo para ele agora apenas iria causar ódio e desconfiança, e ele buscaria vingança. Eu entendo muito bem como a mente do meu irmão funciona... Confie em mim, ainda existe algumas coisas que precisam ser feitas. Tudo será dito no momento oportuno._

__ E o que te faz pensar que eu não vou contar nada? – Naruto perguntou, ainda sem se mover._

__ Se você chegasse ao ponto de ter de escolher entre salvar a verdade e salvar o Sasuke de si mesmo, o que você escolheria?_

_O loiro pensou, e pensou, e pensou. Mas por mais que pensasse, não chegou a uma resposta em que escolhesse apenas uma das opções._

__ Eu escolheria os dois._

__ É por isso que eu confio em você. Tenha prudência, e a verdade virá, assim como Sasuke não vai nos abandonar. - Para sua surpresa, o Uchiha mais velho sorriu em resposta. Não aquele sorriso cínico e provocador que emoldurava os lábios dos Uchiha constantemente, mas sim um sorriso verdadeiro, tímido, porém verdadeiro._

_O Uchiha, então, se afastou de Naruto. Andou ate onde seu irmão estava, ainda desacordado, e o pegou no colo, caminhando em direção ao quarto. Naruto aguardou, mas Itachi não parecia pretender voltar. Confuso e ainda extremamente irritado por tudo que tinha ouvido, saiu do apartamento batendo a porta atrás de si._

 

Lembrar dos instantes finais da conversa com Itachi, naquele exato momento, vez tudo ter sentido. Naruto sentiu sua alma se acalmar: por mais que ainda não concordasse com nada disso, tudo passou a fazer sentido.

_ Heh. – Naruto aproximou o corpo de Sasuke, colocando a mão em seu ombro – Se ele vai voltar, então relaxa a carranca ai. – Sasuke se assustou com a aproximação súbita de Naruto, e deu um tapa em sua mão.

_ Não toque em mim, usuratonkachi.

Naruto suspirou, às vezes ele se esquecia completamente como seu amigo era ranzinza.

_ Sabe o que eu acho, que a gente devia sair. Dar uma volta, esfriar a cabeça. Quem sabe quando você voltar o Itachi já vai estar na sua casa, ne?

_ Hn.

_ Vou tomar isso como um sim. Vou me arrumar e te encontro na sua casa, tá? – Naruto se levantou do chão, pretendendo ir tomar banho.

_ Você não vai chamar o Gaara, vai?

_Gaara... Por que o Sasuke tinha que tocar justo nesse assunto?_  

Nem se ele quisesse, ele poderia chamar o ruivo. Gaara ter saído sem se despedir, ainda mais do que aconteceu no começo manhã, só tornava a coisa mais estressante do que de fato já era.

_ Não. – Naruto respondeu secamente.

O loiro bateu a porta as suas costas e retirou o telefone do bolso do jeans, discando para Gaara pela quinta vez aquele dia.

_ Atende... porra... atende. – sussurrava com impaciência. Mas, como nas últimas tentativas, o ruivo não atendeu. Naruto encerrou a chamada de ligação, irritado em demasia. Por que Gaara dificultava ainda mais o que já não era nem um pouco simples?

Desistindo, começou a retirar a roupa para entrar no banho. Iria distrair Sasuke aquele dia, pois seus problemas nem chegavam perto dos problemas que o moreno tinha.

 

_... Continua ..._


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_ E, afinal, o que você decidiu fazer? - Gaara perguntava após tomar dois goles da bebida forte que nada o agradava. Itachi brincava com a borda de seu copo, contornando o vidro com os dedos ágeis, emitindo um leve sibilar imperceptível devido a música alta. O som do ambiente ressonava de maneira consideravelmente incomoda para os rapazes, mas eles sabiam que era algo necessário para que os Uchiha ganhassem mais dias para realizar os planos desejados.

_ Vamos sair do país, provavelmente. Fugaku estará nos procurando nessa cidade e nas cidades satélites, acho que a fiscalização dos aeroportos vai afrouxar, pois aqui na região não há aeroportos para que a gente possa, na cabeça do Fugaku, escapar pelos ares.

_ Você sabe que criar um plano baseado apenas em suposições é muito arriscado, não sabe?

Itachi nada respondeu, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida. Mas é lógico que ele sabia, porém que outra escolha ele tinha? Essa viagem estaria sendo feita apenas para aumentar ainda mais o fator principal de seu plano central: a sorte. O moreno não gostava de ter que contar com a sorte, mas devido à circunstancias, era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer.

_ Vamos sair dessa balada, está insuportável. – O moreno falou, se levantando da cadeira em seguida. Gaara o acompanhou, pagou a conta e saíram. Itachi retirou um cigarro do bolso, acendendo-o e tragando fundo. O ruivo levantou a sobrancelha de maneira duvidosa.

_ Eu não sabia que você fumava.

_ Eu não fumo. – o moreno respondeu, depois de uma segunda tragada. Era verdade, não costumava fumar desde que saiu da adolescência. Mas sua preocupação estava tão grande nos últimos dias que ele se viu tentado a relembrar velhos hábitos para relaxar.

Gaara não questionou mais, entrando no táxi mais próximo para que continuassem o plano. Viu pelo retrovisor do veículo que o Uchiha entrou no carro alugando, tocando para o ponto de encontro previamente combinado.

_ Para o posto de gasolina perto do teatro municipal. – falou o ruivo para o taxista, se acomodando no banco de trás. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça, e sabia se tratar de Naruto. Abriu o flip e leu a mensagem recebida: "Você esta complicando as coisas demais. Atenda".

Gaara suspirou, fechando o flip cansado. Ele sabia que ter aceitado ajudar o Uchiha era apenas uma desculpa para se manter longe de Naruto e toda a situação vergonhosa em que ele se meteu ao beijar o loiro. Mas não admitia isso para si mesmo, quem dirá para os outros. Itachi sabia no fundo que seus motivos não tinham nada a ver com a herança da empresa, mas tinha sensibilidade o suficiente para não tocar no assunto, o que deixava o ruivo extremamente grato.

Pararam na frente da loja de conveniências do posto, os dois carros praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Gaara esperou Itachi sair do carro e andar até os estandes da loja, e então retirou novamente o celular do bolso, mas dessa vez para tirar fotos.

_ O que está fazendo? – o taxista perguntou curioso, mas o ruivo decidiu apenas ignorar.

 

 

**(***)**

 

__ Deixa eu ver se entendi. – o ruivo disse de maneira pensativa, dando uma tacada na bola branca de bilhar, errando o alvo e fazendo um barulho de impaciência com os lábios ao perceber que a bola estava ainda mais longe da caçapa após a tentativa frustrada – Você vai pra capital, frequenta todas as festas dos locais, todos os lugares em que você pode ser reconhecido e quer que eu te fotografe?_

__Precisamente. – Itachi respondeu, acertando a bola com o taco e errando a caçapa por poucos centímetros._

__ A troco de quê?_

__ Você, por garantia de que eu serei descoberto, liga para o Fugaku e manda as fotos: se ninguém na cidade me denunciar, você o faz. Aliás, ele confiaria muito mais numa informação vinda de você do que de um completo estranho. Ele sabe muito bem da nossa rivalidade por causa da herança da empresa e vai confiar em você._

__ Então... Você realmente não quer a empresa?_

_Itachi deu mais uma tacada errada, fazendo outra bola se distanciar consideravelmente da caçapa._

__ Eu nunca quis a empresa. Ela é toda sua Gaara._

__ Então por q..._

__ Por que eu precisava fazer ele acreditar que eu queria. – o ruivo olhou nos olhos de Itachi por mais alguns segundos antes de bater de qualquer jeito na bola branca. Então ele também havia sido enganado pelo Uchiha, que ironia – Se ele pensar que eu e Sasuke estamos naquela cidade, nós teremos um pouco de folga na fiscalização dos aeroportos e rodovias para sairmos daqui._

__ Por que você não leva Sasuke com você e manda as fotos anonimamente? – Gaara questionou novamente, enquanto observava Itachi realizar mais uma tacada mal planejada. Realmente, se havia algo que o Uchiha não sabia fazer era jogar bilhar._

__ Fugaku não confiaria em uma denuncia anônima, ainda mais quando ele está oferecendo dinheiro. Nós dois não somos criminosos perigosos, não haveria um porque para alguém se sentir inseguro o suficiente para denunciar anonimamente. Além disso, se alguém da polícia me reconhecer eu posso ser preso em flagrante por falsidade ideológica... E não quero que Sasuke sofra esse risco também. – o jogo continuava da mesma maneira, Gaara havia encaçapado duas na ultima jogada e Itachi permanecia sem pontuação._

__ Sasuke não vai deixar você ir. É perigoso demais, e se você não for preso lá, pode acontecer em qualquer outro momento. Deixar a informação de que você está vivo chegar aos ouvidos do seu pai é loucura. – Itachi apenas olhava para a posição das bolas que deveria acertar, medindo a distância entre elas com a visão espacial. Direcionou o olhar para o ruivo, enquanto se inclinava na mesa para dar uma tacada, sem sequer olhar para o que fazia._

__ As vezes apenas correndo riscos conseguimos o que queremos. As vezes o que pra muitos pode parecer uma jogada desesperada... – o moreno bateu com força o taco na bola branca, fazendo-a percorrer a mesa aresta por aresta, batendo em quatro bolas no processo, encaçapando-as profissionalmente. Gaara arregalou os olhos - ... é na verdade uma jogada muito bem planejada._

_O silêncio reinou durante os próximos instantes, Gaara jogou seu taco em cima da mesa, virando de costas para Itachi e andando em passos firmes para fora do salão de jogos._

__ A vida não é um jogo Uchiha. – Ouviu, no entanto, a voz do moreno responder em tom baixo antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e retornar a festa do Naruto:_

__ Mas segue os mesmos princípios._

 

**(***)**

 

Gaara, relembrando da conversa que tiveram pouco tempo atrás, não pode deixar de perceber que tudo havia parecido uma grande loucura no momento que Itachi o havia contado o plano. Mas, por fim, teve que ceder. Afinal, por mais que parecesse loucura, era de Itachi Uchiha a tal suposta loucura, o que por si só já indicava se tratar de uma loucura brilhante. Tinha certeza de que o moreno havia avaliado todas as demais possibilidades, excluindo-as uma a uma, esta se mostrando a mais pertinente no momento. Afinal, ele era o prodígio Uchiha.

Salvou os arquivos no celular, guardando-o novamente no bolso interno da jaqueta.

_ Vamos para o Hotel Suna. – falou para o taxista, que não fez maiores questionamentos. Após cinco minutos no trânsito, o telefone de Gaara tocou novamente, mas desta vez o ruivo sabia que não se tratava de Naruto.

**_ Estou na estrada agora, me de duas horas de dianteira e ligue para Fugaku.**

_ Uhum. – dois segundos de silêncio se passaram até que o ruivo pode ouvir a voz de Itachi antes de perceber que a ligação havia sido finalizada:

**_ Obrigado. Por tudo.**

 

 

**(***)**

 

_ Mas que porra... – Deidara resmungava ao abrir a porta. Coçava os olhos enquanto bocejava, evidentemente acabara de ser acordado. Precisou piscar varias vezes para focalizar a pessoa a sua frente, se perguntando o que ele estaria fazendo ali naquele momento – Isumi?

Itachi parecia acabado. Estava com um leve aroma de bebida alcoólica, a camisa surrada e rabo de cavalo, sempre bem feito, exibia alguns fios fora do penteado. Deidara nunca em sua vida imaginaria que encontraria o moreno num horário fora o de trabalho ou sem que houvessem planejado um happy hour, ainda mais naquelas condições.

_ Deidara, eu preciso da joia. – Itachi falou com a voz firme. O loiro conseguia ver um carro estacionado na calçada de qualquer jeito. Olhou novamente para os olhos do Uchiha, e podia jurar que havia uma tonalidade avermelhada no olhar negro de sempre. Estremeceu.

_ Eu... eu achei que você tinha desistido de ficar com ela. Você me ligou e disse pra eu destruí-la, se lembra?

_ Você fez isso? – sibilou, Deidara sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. Seu colega não parecia estar de muito bom humor, o álcool parecia apenas acentuar toda a sua áurea perigosa de sempre.

_ N-não. Eu guardei. Eu ia derreter, fazer outra coisa com o ouro. Kakuzu nem soube da existência dela, nem os outros. – Deidara desapareceu da porta de entrada, voltando alguns minutos depois com um embrulho de camurça. Itachi pegou-o de sua mão, olhou seu interior, mas não retirou o objeto. Deidara, curioso como sempre, não pode se conter mais – Por que mudou de ideia Isumi?

_ Eu vou precisar disso agora Deidara. Obrigado por ter guardado. – e, sem maiores explicações, deu as costas para o colega de trabalho, entrando no carro e saindo daquele bairro cantando pneu, sabendo que jamais tornaria a ver qualquer um dos moradores daquela casa. As coisas estavam começando a se complicar, cada vez mais e mais.

 

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke acendeu a luz de seu apartamento, cansado por mais uma noite exaustiva com o loiro. Naruto o distraia, ele podia ate admitir que o divertia levemente, mas o cansava também... era muita energia para uma pessoa só. Cansava-se só de relembrar todos os lugares para onde o loiro o havia arrastado, e estremecia em imaginar sua conta no cartão de crédito.

Percebeu poucos segundos após adentrar no apartamento que não estava sozinho, sentindo o cheiro de Itachi misturado com outras substancias no cômodo de entrada. Largou suas chaves e carteira de qualquer jeito em alguma mesa da sala, correndo ao quarto do seu irmão a fim de encontra-lo. Ele não estava lá.

_ Itachi? – chamou em voz alta, enquanto seus olhos percorriam os quatro cantos do quarto. Saiu apressadamente, passando pelo banheiro no fim do corredor, percebendo que este também estava vazio. Tentou, por último, seu próprio quarto, por mais que achasse que não havia um porquê para o moreno que ele procurava estar naquele lugar.

Foi surpreendido ao perceber que seu irmão mais velho, realmente, estava em seu quarto. Deitava de qualquer jeito, ainda vestido e de sapatos, em sua cama de solteiro. Abraçava seu travesseiro e enterrava o rosto nele, como se estivesse adormecido inalando a essência do dono daquela cama. Sasuke sorriu de leve, se aproximando de Itachi.

Acariciou os cabelos bagunçados do irmão, o moreno suspirou de leve e Sasuke sabia que ele havia acordado. Itachi, afinal, tinha um sono muito leve. O mais velho girou o corpo para o lado da cama, dando um espaço pequeno para que o menor deitasse nela com ele, o que Sasuke fez prontamente.

_ Onde você foi? – perguntou o moreno mais jovem de maneira suspeita, ao identificar o cheiro das substancias que se misturavam ao cheiro natural de Itachi assim que interlaçou seu corpo com o do irmão, aproximando-o o suficiente: cigarro e uísque.

_ Amanhã eu explico. – Itachi respondeu com uma voz rouca de quem estava de ressaca. Sasuke levantou a sobrancelha, se irritando em demasia com a esquiva do irmão. Ah, mas não iria deixar isso pra lá nunca!

_ Onde. Você. Foi. – tornou a perguntar, ou melhor, exigir com a voz dura. Itachi grunhiu, virando seu corpo de costas para o de Sasuke na tentativa de voltar a dormir sem incômodos. E isso apenas irritou ainda mais o adolescente. Com as duas mãos empurrou o corpo de Itachi pra fora da cama, e este, pego de surpresa, não reagiu antes de atingir com um impacto doloroso no chão.

_ Por que fez isso? – Perguntou Itachi, apoiando as mãos na cama para se levantar. Sasuke estalou a língua nos dentes com impaciência.

_ Ou você fala, ou não dorme aqui. – Respondeu, estreitando o olhar de maneira perigosa, já que Itachi o encarava nos olhos agora.

_ Você vai pagar por isso, você sabe, não sabe? – Itachi rosnou, voltando para a cama na mesma posição que se encontrava antes de Sasuke o empurra-lo. O Uchiha mais novo começava a ficar lívido.

_ Escuta aqui! Você some por quase dois dias, volta fedendo a cigarro e bebida, e ainda por cima quer dormir na minha cama? - Sasuke exclamou em voz alta, tentando novamente empurrar Itachi para fora da cama. Mas desta vez o moreno estava preparado, e com um rápido girar de corpos, estava empurrando Sasuke contra seu próprio colchão, seus braços presos ao lado de seu corpo, e com Itachi por cima de seu corpo, sorrindo maleficamente.

_ Mudei de ideia, não quero mais "dormir" na sua cama, Otouto. – Itachi sussurrou, antes de abaixar a cabeça à altura do pescoço da figura abaixo de si, mordiscando a pele pálida com força.

E então Sasuke direcionou toda raiva que sentia por seu Nii-san para si: _Caramba, será que eu nunca vou conseguir me controlar? -_ Pensou, irritando, enquanto sentia estar se tornando excitado novamente em um momento que ele não queria ceder.

_ I-Itachi, saia do meu quarto. – Tentou ordenar, mas mais pareceu súplica do que uma ordem. Itachi riu, liberando a pele agora avermelhada do pescoço de Sasuke e dando atenção para sua boca, mordendo os lábios com ternura, aprofundando o beijo com voracidade. Sasuke gemeu, novamente xingando mentalmente de todas as maneiras possíveis a sua falta de autocontrole, e virou a cabeça para se libertar do beijo – Saia...

_ Não Suke, vou fazer implorar para que eu fique. – Itachi sussurrou em seus lábios, fazendo com que eles rocassem a cada palavra dita. Sasuke sentiu seu corpo arrepiar com esse simples gesto, e quase não percebeu o apelido que ele tanto odiava sair da boca de Itachi... quase.

_ Não me chame ass.. ahhhh... – qualquer tentativa de protesto foi mal sucedida. Itachi uniu as ereções encobertas dos dois irmãos, gerando a fricção que ambos os corpos exigiam. Sorriu maliciosamente, voltando a mordiscar o pescoço de seu irmãozinho, enquanto aumentava a força da fricção. Sasuke esqueceu de tudo que o irritava, suspirando e gemendo de leve, enquanto sentia sua face esquentar com o rubror de vergonha e excitação. – Nii-san...

O Uchiha mais velho nada disse, suas mãos soltaram os braços de Sasuke ao perceber que este iria cooperar. As mãos do rapaz, ao se sentirem livres, logo encontraram algo para fazer: enquanto as mãos de Itachi se concentravam em abrir os botões da camisa de Sasuke, as deste procuravam desesperadamente e sem qualquer maestria o zíper da calça do mais velho. Itachi sorriu ao perceber que o desejo do irmão era intenso o suficiente para que o impedisse de sequer concentrar-se em abrir o ziper, mas nada disse para irrita-lo. Não agora.

Sasuke suspirou fundo quando Itachi retirou a sua camisa, e tratou ele mesmo de tirar suas calças, desistindo de tentar despir seu Aniki. Itachi assistia seu irmão se despir abaixo de si, sabia que sua luxuria aumentaria consideravelmente com a exposição de pele e o contato entre elas, e desejava isso profundamente. Sem mais delongas, retirou suas próprias roupas com grande velocidade, surpreendendo até seu irmãozinho.

_ Você é muito rápido. – O pequeno Uchiha falou, enquanto Itachi voltava a ataca-lo com a boca, desta vez em seu mamilo direito, enquanto apertava o outro com as unhas fortemente. Jogou a cabeça para trás em resposta ao estimulo, e não seria perceber se seu irmão havia respondido ou não a sua exclamação. Não se importava nem um pouco, na verdade.

Itachi abaixou seu corpo como pode na cama de solteiro, sentindo falta de um espaço maior para sua desenvoltura, não reclamando em voz alta. Mordiscou a barriga de Sasuke, fazendo um caminho de pequenas mordidas carinhosas até a ereção evidente do irmão, lambendo sua extensão e abocanhando-a de uma vez só, ouvindo o moreno praticamente engasgar com o gesto. As mãos de Sasuke voaram para os cabelos de Itachi, empurrando sua cabeça exigindo estar mais fundo dentro da garganta de Itachi.

_ Nii-sann... – Implorou, ao perceber que não importava o quanto de força fizesse, Itachi estava no comando. Mesmo se tentasse empurrar seus quadris para cima, Itachi antecipava o movimento e ia levemente para longe, rindo de leve ainda com o membro de Sasuke em sua boca, mas apenas roçando de leve seus lábios sobre a cabeça. O moreno mais velho não iria ceder aos caprichos de Sasuke tão cedo, ele merecia sofrer um pouquinho – Por favor...!

Itachi, ainda não cedendo às súplicas, chupou com força o pênis de Sasuke, sabendo que o gemido que ouvia acima de si era uma mistura de dor e prazer. Com a mão esquerda passou a acariciar a entrada do mais jovem, sem penetra-lo. Era evidente o que Sasuke queria: queria que Itachi o envolvesse até a base, queria que o dedo do mais velho fizesse o caminho que ameaçava fazer, mas o primogênito não parecia disposto a ceder seu pedido silencioso.

_ Porra Itachi! – ele gritou depois de um gemido excepcionalmente alto. Itachi se afastou do corpo de Sasuke, levantando com velocidade e virando de costas para o corpo do caçula.

_ Bom, acho que vou ser legal com você e atender seu pedido de sair do quarto. – falou em tom despreocupado, tentando esconder o divertimento de seu tom de voz. Sasuke observou de boca aberta quando o primogênito se abaixou para pegar as roupas jogadas no chão.

O caçula, sentindo seu sangue pegar fogo, voou para fora da cama, empurrando Itachi de surpresa de encontro ao chão, agora com o moreno mais novo por cima deste, fazendo suas costas doerem levemente com o impacto.

_ Fique. – a voz rouca de luxúria de Sasuke ecoou no quarto, e Itachi sentiu seu desejo aumentar ainda mais. Beijou o moreno acima de si com muito desejo, não se importando se estavam ambos no chão duro ou numa nuvem macia do céu. Podiam estar no inferno, ele não se importaria da mesma maneira.

Era bom se acostumar, em breve estariam sim no inferno.

_ Me de um bom motivo pra ficar. – falou com a voz arrastada, mordendo o lábio inferior de Sasuke ao quebrar o beijo. O mais novo, porém, não se fez de rogado. Sorriu maliciosamente, da mesma maneira que Itachi costumava sorrir durante as noites de sexo, e antes que ele pudesse sequer entender o que estava acontecendo, Sasuke mordia o lábio inferior sedutoramente enquanto se auto-empalava de uma vez só, mordendo o lábio inferior com força para não gritar de dor.

_ Porra! – Itachi praticamente gritou para o teto do quarto, desviando o olhar do rosto de Sasuke, sabendo que chegaria ao seu clímax antes do desejado se mantivesse esse campo de visão sedutor. A sensação era mais intensa do que as outras vezes, sem lubrificação própria e sem qualquer preliminar. Mas Sasuke não parecia se importar com a dor, sentindo estremo prazer por estar no controle.

Ao perceber que estava completamente preenchido, Sasuke iniciou a cavalgada primeiramente de maneira lenta, aumentando o impacto e a força gradativamente. Itachi respirava descompassadamente, excitado em demasia pelo o que Sasuke fazia. Não era comum, não era normal o mais jovem o controlar assim durante o sexo.

Encontrou a posição certa para que sentisse o grande prazer que Itachi sempre o proporcionava, gemendo de leve e aumentando o ritmo. Itachi gemia de uma maneira que nunca havia feito nas noites anteriores de sexo entre os dois, apertando as adegas de Sasuke com as unhas enquanto o ajudava a se mover.

_ Sasukee... – Itachi praticamente engasgou seu nome. O empurrou para cima, pegando-o no colo e erguendo-o com a velocidade fenomenal que sempre demonstrava, sem sair de dentro de Sasuke por completo. Atravessou o cômodo com o irmão em seus braços, e Sasuke sentiu a parede fria do quarto em suas costas. Itachi, ajeitando os quadris na angulação correta, recomeçou o vai e vem, acertando a próstata do irmão de primeira. Sasuke gritou o nome de Itachi em plenos pulmões, e em seguida capturou os lábios do objeto de sua luxuria com volúpia.

Por mais alguns segundos permaneceram no vai-e-vem, Itachi investindo de maneira rápida e precisa, Sasuke agarrado em seu pescoço e com as pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura tentando manter-se firme para não cair. Cessaram o beijo, era impossível continuar com a velocidade das investidas. O primogênito fechou os olhos com força, sentindo a sensação do orgasmo o atingir de uma maneira mais forte que o normal. Rosnou de maneira arrastada ao notar que Sasuke também chegava ao ápice, sentindo as contrações e sucções em seu pênis se tornarem mais fortes. Sasuke chegou ao orgasmo assim que sentiu o primeiro jato de Itachi o preencher por dentro, sujando os corpos dos dois Uchiha com seu sêmen.

Ambos respiravam profundamente, o coração batendo tão forte que era capaz de ouvir suas pulsações em seus ouvidos. Itachi beijou a testa de Sasuke, antes de se retirar de dentro do corpo do menor e o depositar com cuidado a sua frente, soltando-o apenas ao perceber que ele estava firme em seus pés.

Sasuke parecia envergonhado, e olhava para o outro lado do cômodo, tentando esconder seu embaraço ao sentir que havia agido de maneira... ahn... consideravelmente devassa. Itachi sorriu, puxando Sasuke pelo braço para cama novamente. O Uchiha mais novo deitou-se a seu lado na cama de solteiro apertada.

_ Sabe de uma coisa?

_ Hum? – Sasuke respondeu baixinho, com vergonha e raiva de si mesmo por ter cedido; nunca conseguia se manter firme quando estava irritado. Itachi o abraçou lateralmente, se mexendo desconfortavelmente para que ambos os irmãos coubessem na cama de solteiro.

_ Acho que você tem que arranjar um emprego e comprar uma cama maior. Afinal, se você ficar todo emo trancado no teu quarto eu vou ter que resolver esse problema aqui mesmo, e não lá no meu quarto. - Sasuke virou para encarar Itachi com irritação, e o moreno apenas riu sonoramente. Sasuke deu um soco no ombro do irmão, murmurando xingamentos e "te odeio".

_ Não pense que vai ser assim pra sempre, isso é culpa da minha idade.

_ Não é a idade Otouto. Somos nós. Eu sou assim também quando se trata de você. – respondeu, beijando a ponta do nariz do irmãozinho. Sasuke sorriu com o gesto, mas tentou evitar a qualquer custo que Itachi percebesse, o que foi impossível – Pare de ter vergonha de mim Sasuke. Você faz parecer errado o que estamos fazendo, isso não me agrada nem um pouco. – Itachi ordenou serio.

_ Desculpe. – falou, controlando a vergonha e voltando aos poucos a coloração normal. O moreno mais velho puxou o corpo do mais novo ainda mais próximo de si e fechou os na tentativa de adormecer. Sasuke, no entanto, lembrou o que o havia irritado – E então? Não vai me contar?

_ Amanhã. – respondeu com um tom de voz de quem não aceitaria maiores questionamentos e precisava dormir, custe o que custar. Sasuke engoliu em seco e pensou em deixar Itachi ali e sair para dormir na sala, mas no fim decidiu que seja lá o que o irmão tivesse feito, não importaria.

Afinal, já fazia tempo que o pequeno Uchiha tinha um dono.

O moreno mais novo, cansado com toda a correria do dia, adormeceu rapidamente. Itachi, por sua vez, não conseguia relaxar para seguir o exemplo do irmão. Acariciando os cabelos revoltos de Sasuke, suspirou fundo.

_ Amanhã... – tornou a se repetir, fechando os olhos e rezando para adormecer rápido – ... começa o inferno.

 

 

_... Continua ..._


	19. Capítulo XIX

Sasuke acordou cedo, seu corpo cansado e dolorido. Piscou algumas vezes até que fosse possível se acostumar com a iluminação do ambiente. Escutava alguns barulhos abafados de coisas batendo no chão e zíperes sendo fechados. Focalizando melhor o quarto, percebeu que havia uma mala ao pé de sua cama, aparentemente feita e fechada com um cadeado.

Voou para fora do quarto, procurando Itachi. Encontrou seu irmão em seu próprio quarto, retirando peça por peça do seu baú secreto e colocando em uma mala menor. Havia uma mala também aparentemente feita no pé de sua cama, e Sasuke não deixou de perceber que as portas do armário de seu Nii-san estavam abertas vazias.

_ Nós partimos em uma hora. – Itachi falou ao ficar consciente da presença de seu irmão no quarto, antes mesmo que ele questionasse qualquer coisa. Alguns segundos se passaram até que um dos irmãos se pronunciasse novamente.

_ O que você fez ontem Itachi. – Não foi um questionamento, foi uma ordem. Itachi suspirou pesadamente ao evidenciar o quanto Sasuke podia parecer consigo quando assim desejava. Olhou nos olhos gélidos e inexpressivos do irmão, sabendo que ele havia entendido que estavam fugindo por algo que o mais velho havia feito.

_ Fugaku esta atrás de nós, precisamos sair do país.

_ Itachi – o mais novo caminhou em passos firmes ate ficar a frente do irmão, indicando com o olhar que exigia que esse se levantasse do chão. Itachi assim o fez, abaixando um pouco o olhar para encarar o rosto irritado de Sasuke, se perguntando quando o garoto havia começado a parecer tão ameaçador – O. Que. Você. Fez.

_ Eu fiz Fugaku saber que estamos vivos. – Mas não adianta o quanto Sasuke parecesse ameaçador, Itachi nunca se intimidaria.

Atrapalhando qualquer outro pensamento, o punho de Sasuke colidiu com o maxilar de Itachi. O mais velho caiu sentado em sua cama, acariciando a face machucada. O olhar arregalado pela ousadia do caçula.

_ IDIOTA! – grunhiu o rapaz, pulando em cima do irmão e tentando ataca-lo novamente, sendo imobilizado com rapidez. Estava corado de raiva, seu corpo tremia.

_ Sasuke escuta! Isso faz parte do plano! Isso...

_ ISSO É O QUE ELE SABE! – Sasuke gritou, fazendo o mais velho se calar – EU IMAGINO SEU PLANO IMBECIL! FUGIR ENQUANTO ELE NOS PROCURA SEJA LA ONDE VOCE TENHA DADO EVIDENCIAS DE ESTARMOS, NÃO É?

Itachi, ainda calado, percebeu as lágrimas de raiva se formando no olhar de Sasuke, o desespero tomando conta de seu corpo e afastando pouco-a-pouco a raiva.

_ Eu sou seu irmão! Eu sei como seu cérebro funciona. – Sasuke falou, deixando as lágrimas escaparem – e ele é seu pai! Ele também sabe como você pensa Itachi!

_ Não, Sasuke, escuta.– Itachi soltou o corpo do irmão, limpando as lágrimas com os dedos, deixando claro que não vê-lo chorar – Gaara me ajudou, Gaara me delatou. Ele acha que nos somos rivais, ele vai acreditar nele Sasuke. Se acalme...

_ Por que aquele verme te ajudou?

_ Porque nós dois saímos ganhando nessa história! Nós a liberdade, e ele a empresa!

_ Justamente! Qual seria a lógica Itachi? – Sasuke perguntou, empurrando o irmão para longe de si e limpando o rosto com a manga do pijama – Faz logica pra gente, mas pro nosso pai não. Por que Gaara iria ajudar Fugaku a nos encontrar se voltaríamos a viver com o pai? Tá certo que iriamos sofrer no inferno de novo e isso agradaria profundamente o Gaara, mas a empresa seria dividida com a gente de qualquer jeito. Não teria por que ele nos delatar se fosse por causa da empresa Itachi! O pai vai perceber isso!

O mais velho caminhou de volta ao baú, se sentando no chão e tornando a fazer a mala de seus pertences. Sasuke assistia a cena estupefato, não era possível que seu irmão não tivesse previsto isso. Devia haver mais, tinha que haver mais.

 _E há mais. -_  O inconsciente de Sasuke gritava em sua mente... sim... havia mais.

_ Sasuke... – Itachi recomeçou a falar, o mais novo não conseguia visualizar o rosto do irmão, estava encoberto pelas sombras que a franja fazia devido a iluminação no quarto. Mas pelo pouco que conseguia observar de suas mãos tremendo, ele deveria estar iniciando uma conversa séria – Eu te peço, mais uma vez, que você confie em mim.

_ Confiar? Confiar em alguém que nunca me conta a verdade? Que só diz meias-verdades ou me esconde informações importantes? Que toma uma decisão dessa magnitude sem sequer perguntar minha opinião? Me ensine como fazer isso, porque está cada vez mais difícil, e doloroso, confiar em você. – Sasuke levantou da cama de Itachi, pretendendo andar em passos firmes para o seu quarto. O primogênito, no entanto, segurou o irmão pelo calcanhar, impedindo que este andasse mais um passo.

_ Se Fugaku encontrar a gente, não terá herdeiros Uchiha para comporem o espólio da empresa. – sussurrou em voz baixa.

_ O... que...? O que você está insinuando? – perguntou com a voz tremula.

_ Fugaku não esta nos procurando porque nos quer de volta a casa dele. Ele quer vingança.

_ Do que você t falando? Escute, obviamente ele tá puto. Claro, a gente apanharia, ele iria me por num colégio interno, te prender no pé da cama com uma corrente ou algo assim, mas ele não vai nos matar Itachi. Você está louco?

_ Sasuke, – Itachi se pôs em pé e encarou Sasuke com as feições frias, aquelas que o mais novo simplesmente interpretava como desespero do irmão mais velho quando direcionadas para si – acredite, eu tenho meus motivos pra achar isso. Confie em mim.

_ O que você fez?

_ PORRA! – perdendo a paciência, Itachi se levantou e deu um chute na cadeira da escrivaninha, fazendo-a colidir com a parede e quebrar duas pernas. Sasuke engoliu em seco, não era normal ver Itachi agir desse jeito. O que estava acontecendo no apartamento dos irmãos Uchiha aquele dia? – Por que sempre tem que ser EU que fiz algo errado Sasuke! Por que não da pra você entender que não temos tempo pra discutirmos esse tipo de coisa, trocar de roupa e se preparar pra viagem? Hein? Eu não fiz nada! Bosta!

Os irmãos Uchiha se encararam com feições duras, ambos decididos a manter a sua razão sem demonstrar fraqueza. Itachi foi quem quebrou a briga de olhares primeiro, virando as costas para Sasuke e voltando em seus afazeres.

_ Eu espero que você saia da adolescência logo.

_ E eu espero que você pare de ser um egocêntrico prepotente logo. – Sasuke falou, saindo do quarto batendo a porta.  

 

**(***)**

 

_ Rodoviária?

Essa foi a palavra que quebrou o voto de silêncio do irmão Uchiha mais novo. Sasuke piscou atordoado olhando a movimentação de pessoas saindo e entrando da Rodoviária, sentindo-se incomodado por estar próximo de tanta gente.

_ Rodoviária. Eu não conseguiria entrar num avião com o conteúdo da minha bagagem. – Itachi respondeu, pegando a mão direita de Sasuke com a sua esquerda – Não faca mais perguntas ate estarmos sozinhos de novo. Prometo que responderei algumas delas.

Sasuke corou com o gesto de carinho. Sabia que Itachi estava irritado consigo, mas que ainda sim tinha medo de se perder do irmão no meio da multidão. Entendia que era errado brigar com ele na véspera de tomar uma atitude tão importante na vida deles, mas era inevitável. Itachi estava escondendo algo, e ele estava cansado de nunca saber o que é.

Todavia, estavam em publico e não havia a mínima possibilidade de discutir a respeito disso. E Itachi estava, finalmente, prometendo respostas.

Seguiram em frente, retirando a passagem no guichê e entrando na fila do ônibus. O primogênito olhava constantemente por cima do ombro, de uma maneira sutil de modo que apenas Sasuke era capaz de perceber, tentando ver a existência de qualquer ameaça. Ambos os irmãos suspiraram aliviados quando o ônibus deu sua partida, indicando que não teriam que se preocupar em serem descobertos até a próxima parada.

Aconchegando a cabeça na janela do ônibus, observando a chuva fina bater no vidro e embaça-lo de modo que não era possível ver o exterior claramente, Sasuke dormiu.

Acordou algumas horas depois, percebendo que havia se movido durante o sono. O silêncio indicava que todos os demais passageiros do ônibus estavam adormecidos, então já deveria ser noite. Deitava no ombro de Itachi, e este estava concentrado em ler um livro que segurava na mão esquerda, enquanto com a direita acariciava delicadamente os cabelos do irmãozinho. Sasuke tornou a fechar os olhos, tentando fazer o moreno mais velho não perceber que havia acordado, para que assim sentisse o carinho por mais alguns minutos.

_ Otouto, você não precisa fingir que esta dormindo. – Itachi falou, sem tirar os olhos da leitura iluminada fracamente pela luz individual do assento de ônibus.

_ Achei que estava bravo comigo – respondeu, trazendo o corpo ainda mais para próximo do irmão.

_ Eu estou. – Itachi falou, fechando o livro com uma mão apenas, depositando-o em seu colo e virando para encarar o irmão, sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso que só ele conseguia fazer. Sasuke sentiu novamente seu rosto corar – Mas depois eu castigo você.

Itachi riu de leve com a reação do irmão, e puxou um papel do bolso interno do casaco, estendendo-o para o mais novo ler.

_ O que é isso? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto seu rosto retornava a coloração natural. Itachi fez um sinal de silêncio aproximando o indicador da boca, e o pequeno Uchiha leu o conteúdo do papel.

Era uma reportagem jornalística, recordada do jornal daquele dia. Itachi e Sasuke tinham suas fotos estampadas no topo da página, assim como a manchete "Família Uchiha: Quando terá seu final feliz?". O texto da reportagem continha informações sobre o paradeiro de Itachi, testemunhas relatando tê-lo visto nos arredores de Suna, falando estar desacompanhado de Sasuke. A reportagem relembrava a suposta morte dos irmãos Uchiha, mas discorria sobre indicativos de que Itachi Uchiha teria sequestrado o herdeiro mais novo e o assassinado, sendo assim um foragido da lei. "Os indícios de sangue no local do desaparecimento dos irmãos Uchiha mostra que claramente houve uma briga, Itachi Uchiha provavelmente usou esses indícios para forjar um sequestro seguido de morte. Deve ser considerado perigoso, provavelmente armado" – falava, em determinado paragrafo, um detetive policial. Havia, por fim, a indicação de números para disk-denúncia e uma informação de Fugaku Uchiha sobre um aumento na recompensa por sua captura ou informações mais concretas.

_ Eu peguei isso na última parada, na loja de conveniências. Você nem se mexeu quando eu levantei...

_ Isso é um absurdo! – Sasuke falou revoltado, sendo silenciado por um beijo leve do irmão, que sorria. Abraçou com força, sussurrando de leve em seu ouvido uma resposta:

_ Isso é o que eu queria. Eles estão procurando apenas por mim, caso eu seja pego você está livre.

Sasuke se afastou de Itachi, olhando em seus olhos e segurando sua cabeça com as mãos, estava evidentemente assustado.

_ Prometa. Prometa que isso não vai acontecer. Jure. – sussurrou em resposta, tão baixo que Itachi só pode identificar o que o irmão falara através de leitura labial.

_ Eu não posso prometer o que eu não sei se vai ou não acontecer. – Ele respondeu, colocando suas mãos sobre as do irmão que ainda estavam na lateral de sua cabeça, acariciando-as com cuidado. Observou os olhos de Sasuke se encherem de lagrimas, e sorriu na tentativa de acalmar o menor - Mas eu prometo que vou me esforçar bastante.

Sasuke observou os olhos do irmão por mais alguns segundos, vendo todo o medo do futuro que os acompanharia adiante. Não mais suportando, deixou as lágrimas correrem, abraçando Itachi e deitando a cabeça no peito do irmão, de modo que este abafava seus soluços. Itachi voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Sasuke, e assim ficaram os dois irmãos, ate adormecerem em conjunto.

 

**(***)**

 

**_ Gaara!**

O ruivo estremeceu coma voz do outro lado da linha. Não esperava que Naruto fosse tentar telefona-lo de um telefone publico para não ser reconhecido, e, assim, atendido. Não estava pronto para conversar com o loiro, pelo menos não ainda. Nada respondeu, mas foi incapaz de desligar o telefone, desejando ouvir seja lá o que fosse que este tinha para dizer.

 **_ Onde você está?** – e foi isso a primeira coisa que o loiro pronunciou. Gaara suspirou aliviado, pelo menos a conversa não tinha começado tão fora do comum.

_ Estou na empresa, trabalhando.

**_ Você tem dezesseis anos, como pode estar trabalhando na empresa?**

_ Hn. Eu sou herdeiro, trabalho aqui desde o ano passado como aprendiz.

 **_ Que seja.**  – Naruto falou rapidamente, como se estivesse com extrema pressa –  **Você leu o jornal hoje?**

_ Não tive tempo ainda. Mas é de se surpreender que um Baka como você tenh...

 **_ Itachi e Sasuke foram descobertos.** – Naruto falou, interrompendo o ruivo. Gaara olhou por cima do ombro, e após se certificar de que estaria sozinho.

_ Eu sei. Estava planejado.

 **_ O que você sabe sobre isso? Porque ninguém me falou nada, e eu ligo pra casa deles e ninguém atende, já bati lá e não tem ninguém. Os celulares estão fora de área. Por favor Gaara, não minta pra mim de novo.** – Naruto falou tudo isso muito rápido, se o ruivo teve que fazer esforço para compreender cada palavra.

Neste momento, Fugaku Uchiha entrou na sala de Gaara, sua presença sendo notada prontamente. O ruivo sentiu o sangue gelar, mas manteve as feições impassíveis.

_ Sim... mas é claro que podemos discutir essa proposta senhor. – Falou no telefone, implorando mentalmente para Naruto entender.

**_ Que diabos? Gaara, fala dos Uchiha...**

_ Podemos discutir isso também oportunamente. Que tal um almoço de negócios? Vou fazer uma reserva e peço para minha secretaria entrar em contato com o senhor, informando-o. Agora se me der licença, nosso presidente da corporação esta me esperando pra uma reunião.

 **_ Presidente...?**  – Naruto falou, entendendo depois de alguns segundos o que havia acontecido –  **Oh. Ok. Mas isso não acaba aqui. Vou te ligar de novo.**

Gaara desligou o telefone com um click, e indicou para que Fugaku tomasse a cadeira a sua frente.

_ Vejo que os negócios andam bem. – O homem mais velho falou, analisando de maneira imparcial seu subordinado. Gaara tentou parecer confortável, folheando uma pilha de papeis a sua frente.

_ Andam, na verdade. Teremos um aumento de 50% nos investimentos se continuarmos com as proposta de...

_ Sabaku. – Gaara encarou seu chefe nos olhos, odiando profundamente este dom que todos os Uchiha tem de esconder suas emoções. Sentiu suas células gritarem de alivio quando este estendeu uma mão de forma amigável. Tomando-a com a sua, escutou o que o Uchiha tinha a lhe dizer – Apreciei consideravelmente suas informações de ontem a noite. Já tomei as devidas providencias e creio que em alguns dias meu filho ingrato estará atrás das grades. Espero que encontrem Sasuke vivo.

Mas Gaara não era ingênuo, sabia muito bem o que Fugaku iria fazer se botasse as mãos nos filhos.

_ Certamente senhor. – No entanto, sabia o papel que deveria interpretar. Afinal, a vida dos irmãos Uchiha dependiam de sua desenvoltura.

_ Vim trazer sua recompensa. – Fugaku disse, colocando uma maleta em cima da mesa de Gaara, abrindo-a e revelando a imensa quantidade de dólares verdes em seu interior. Gaara arregalou os olhos – São cinco milhões e quinhentos mil, conforme ofertado.

_ Senhor, não desejo seu dinheiro. Fiz o que fiz pelo bem da empresa. Mal posso imaginar quão terrível seria se Itachi aparecesse após sua morte declarando o que lhe é de direito, seria uma afronta a sua memoria devido ao que fez contra Sasuke.

Fugaku sorriu e se levantou, andando com passos firmes para a porta, deixando a bolsa de dinheiro aberta ainda em cima da mesa do ruivo. Gaara nunca havia visto o homem sorrir, e isso era demasiadamente assustador. Não parecia, nem de longe, um sorriso genuíno, e sim um perverso cheio de más intensões.

_ Então considere isto um presente. Você deveria ter nascido Uchiha, certamente age como um. – Fechou a porta com um click atrás de si, e Gaara expirou aliviado, tornando-se finalmente confortável em sua cadeira. Com as mãos ainda trêmulas, pegou o celular para retornar a ligação de Naruto.

**_ Alô.**

_ Naruto. Eu não posso falar tudo que aconteceu por telefone, mas se quiser conversar, posso ir até a sua casa.

**_ Você vai viajar até aqui?**

_ Sim... Tem uma coisa – Gaara olhou para o dinheiro reluzente em cima da mesa – que eu quero te dar.

**_ Hm... ok. Venha rápido então.**

_ Certo. – Gaara se preparava para fechar o flip do telefone, mas ouviu a voz de Naruto na outra linha.

 **_ Existem outras coisas que precisamos conversar também...** – a voz era indecifrável, Gaara não conseguia perceber se Naruto parecia irritado, indiferente ou feliz. Mordendo o lábio, respondeu:

_ Sim, existem. – ambos ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Gaara ouviu Naruto suspirar pesadamente no outro lado da linha, antes de se despedir.

**_ Até breve.**

_ Até. – e fechou o telefone com um click, passando as mãos pelo cabelo cansativamente. Tinha a leve impressão de que as coisas iriam piorar consideravelmente...

 

**(***)**

 

A saída do país foi tranquila. Em três dias já haviam atravessado a fronteira, e em apenas mais um, no máximo dois, estariam na cidade almejada. Mas os irmãos estavam exaustos, ficar tanto tempo dentro de ônibus era por demasiadamente cansativo, por mais que trocassem eventualmente de automóvel e motorista.

_ Nii-san... – Sasuke gemeu, enquanto tentava se sentir confortável em seu assento. Itachi grunhiu em resposta, descansava a cabeça nas mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos, estava tendo mais uma crise de enjoo por causa do sacolejar do ônibus na estrada de terra – vamos parar num hotel essa noite, por favor.

_ Não podemos. Temos que chegar o quanto antes.

_ Aniki, por favor. Precisamos comer direito e tomar banho. Não aguento mais ficar sentado, e você parece ate mais magro de tanto que passa mal.

_ Não. Sasuke, não me faça me repetir. Isso não é um passeio de férias, você sabe muito bem disso.

Sasuke fez bico, irritado com o mal humor de Itachi. Poucos minutos depois, Itachi correu novamente para o banheiro do ônibus, e o moreno mais novo sabia que não podia ser nada agradável vomitar em um lugar como aquele. O mais velho voltou alguns instantes depois, parecendo mais pálido e fraco.

_ Está bem Otouto... Vamos parar essa noite. Eu não aguento mais também.

O Uchiha caçula sorriu e acariciou os cabelos do irmão cansado sentado ao seu lado. Itachi suspirou pesadamente e descansou a cabeça no colo novamente, rezando para que chegassem à próxima parada o quanto antes.

A verdade era que o primogênito não queria parar em um lugar onde ficasse à sós com Sasuke. Havia prometido respostas, e não se sentia preparado nem confortável para contar tudo que precisava ser dito. Sabia que ainda não era a hora certa de Sasuke saber a verdade, mas sua boca grande havia prometido e ele teria de cumprir. No entanto, passar mal mais um dia não valia a pena, sendo que ele teria que falar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Chegaram algumas horas depois numa cidade pequena de fronteira, e desembarcaram. Itachi planejara pegar o próximo ônibus para o destino, sem um intervalo maior do que duas horas, mas haviam decidido parar aquela noite. Tomaram um taxi, foram até um hotel de estrada extremamente simples, mas consideravelmente melhor que aquele ônibus apertado.

Fizeram o check-in, Itachi fez o pedido de quarto e em poucos minutos estavam ambos de banho tomado, comendo tudo que podiam comer. Sasuke irradiava alívio e felicidade, e o primogênito parecia estar adquirindo um pouco de cor na sua pele naturalmente pálida.

_ Você ia morrer se continuasse a passar mal mais um dia Aniki, tenho certeza. – Sasuke disse de maneira brincalhona, dando mais uma mordida em sua torrada. Itachi sorriu em resposta, se sentindo bem mais saudável.

_ Do jeito que você come, vai morrer de diabetes antes que eu, seu idiota. – Itachi sorriu, voltando a tomar o seu suco e desviando a tempo do soco de Sasuke.

O tempo passou, o barulho da TV do quarto distraia os Uchiha. Itachi mudava de canal em canal, procurando um noticiário que falasse algo sobre eles, mas nada encontraram. Sasuke estava estranhamente quieto, e o primogênito se perguntava quanto tempo levaria ate que fosse questionado novamente.

_ Você me prometeu respostas.

 _Bom, pelo jeito não muito tempo.-_ Itachi se sentou na cama, encarando o caçula nos olhos.

_ Eu prometi. E eu sempre cumpro o que prometi. Pergunte o que deseja saber.

_ Por que... – Sasuke engoliu em seco, temendo o que ouviria de resposta – por que você acha que o pai mataria a gente se nos encontrasse?

Itachi levantou da cama, andando em direção a porta. Sasuke, por um breve momento, chegou a imaginar que o irmão mais velho iria fugir novamente ao invés de lhe fornecer respostas, mas foi surpreendido quando este trancou a porta do quarto, guardando a chave em seu bolso. Virou-se novamente para Sasuke, ficando entre ele e a porta, como se temesse que este fosse fugir do quarto a qualquer momento. Respirando fundo, disse de uma só vez:

_ Porque você não é filho de Fugaku Uchiha.

 

_... Continua..._


	20. Capítulo XX

Naruto ouviu a campainha tocar varias vezes, mas somente na terceira vez criou coragem para se levantar do sofá e matar seja lá quem estivesse atrás daquela porta perturbando seu sono, o corpo ele pretendia enterrar apenas depois de nove horas ininterruptas de descanso. Seus planos assassinos foram deixados de lado assim que viu o amigo ruivo parado do outro lado da porta, com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

_ Eu podia ter esperado mais dez minutos tranquilamente, ó vossa majestade. – Gaara falou ironicamente, irritado por ter que esperar tanto para a porta ser aberta.

_ Não é minha culpa que você escolhe o momento mais errado do mundo para aparecer. – Naruto saiu do caminho do ruivo, dando espaço para que ele entrasse na sala. Percebeu que o amigo carregava apenas uma maleta, o que evidenciava que estaria apenas de passagem.

_ Achei que estivesse me esperando. – Gaara retrucou, sentando graciosamente no sofá sem perder a compostura, por mais que estivesse cansado ao extremo. Naruto, por outro lado, se jogou ao seu lado, descansando despojadamente, fechando os olhos enquanto falava.

_ Sim, estava. Tô passando a maior parte do meu tempo em casa na sala, pra não deixar de ouvir o barulho da campainha. Mas não esperava que você fosse chegar as... – fez menção de abrir os olhos e olhar um relógio de pulso imaginário, mas desistiu, deixando o braço cair ao lado de seu corpo com violência – puta que pariu depois da meia noite.

_ São quatro horas da amanhã.

_ Exatamente o que eu disse.

Ficaram em silêncio, Gaara olhava para a televisão desligada que se comportava como um espelho quando não estava em funcionamento. Viu através do reflexo que Naruto ainda estava de olhos fechados ao seu lado e se perguntou se o garoto havia voltado a dormir. Antes de decidir se deveria cutucar ou não o amigo loiro, este falou em voz baixa, ainda de olhos fechados.

_ É importante não é?

_ O que? – o ruivo perguntou confuso, virando para encarar o amigo. Naruto suspirou e fez o que parecia ser um esforço enorme para o seu corpo: abriu os olhos, levemente pequenos devido ao sono, e encarou o amigo antes de responder com as feições sérias.

_ Você pode ser um louco, mas não apareceria na minha casa de madrugada se não tivesse escolha. Tá acontecendo algo importante e perigoso, se não você viria num horário mais normal...

_ A convivência com os Uchiha deve ter feito você criar algum raciocínio logico, não é Baka? – a tentativa de descontração foi frustrada, pois Naruto apenas piscou e manteve as feições sérias, agora levemente mais atentas. Gaara suspirou, também entrando no clima de menos descontração – Sim. É importante.

_ Fugaku descobriu? – o ruivo não estava surpreso ao ver Naruto lidar com toda a situação com tamanha maturidade. Naruto podia ser uma pessoa barulhenta e brincalhona na maior parte do tempo, mas quando o assunto era sério ele sabia muito bem como agir.

_ Na verdade não tenho como afirmar isso. Ele parece dissimulado como sempre, é difícil tirar conclusões. Mas pelas atitudes desesperadas do Itachi, Fugaku já deve ter ciência do problema de Sasuke.

_ Então... isso quer dizer que... Itachi te contou a verdade? – Naruto perguntou confuso, coçando a lateral da cabeça.

_ Não. Mas eu sei somar dois mais dois. Eu convivi a vida toda eles, sei muito bem que Fugaku só estaria atrás deles devido algum tipo de vingança. Nenhum deles pareceu roubar financeiramente o pai, então tudo indica que foi alguma coisa mais seria do que o próprio dinheiro para ferir tão consideravelmente o orgulho Uchiha dele. E pelas atitudes de Itachi, com certeza é algo ligado a Sasuke. Se fosse ligado a si, Itachi estaria calmo e despreocupado.

_ Hmm... bom... realmente é algo sério, o Sasuke não é...

_ Eu não quero saber Naruto. De verdade. – Gaara falou se levantando e andando pensativo pela sala – eu sei que você sabe por ler o tal diário, mas acho que seja lá o que esteja escrito nesse negocio não deveria ser de conhecimento geral.

_ Certo. Pare de tentar fazer eu me sentir mal por bisbilhotar e conte o que aconteceu.

Gaara resumiu o plano de Itachi e o que os dois fizeram, explicitando o porquê de cada passo. Naruto ouviu atentamente, achando o plano de Itachi falho e perigoso, mas ainda sim ouvindo com atenção, não parecia sequer respirar. Quando Gaara terminou seu discurso, o loiro se levantou bruscamente e marchou para o quarto. O ruivo piscou confuso e correu atrás do amigo com velocidade.

_ O que diabos você esta fazendo? – Uzumaki buscava uma mala no fundo do armário, puxando-a de forma desajeitada e quase caindo sentado no chão no processo. Endireitou-se e começou a colocar peças de roupas aleatórias no compartimento.

_ Eu vou atrás do Sasuke, o que parece?

_ Você esta doente? Naruto! Você esta comprando briga com Fugaku Uchiha!

_ Eu não me importo.

_ Naruto! - Gaara forcou o loiro a se virar, segurando-o pelos ombros. Sentiu borboletas no estomago por estar tão perto do objeto de sua afeição, podia ver cada detalhe do azul dos olhos de Naruto, mas manteve qualquer sentimento escondido. Haviam coisas mais importantes em jogo – Sasuke precisa ir, não há nada que você possa fazer por ele agora a não ser esperar o telefonema que eu tenho certeza que ele vai te dar quando chegar no destino dele.

_ Você não entende Gaara, eu preciso ir! O Sasuke vai precisar de mim agora!

_ Não entendo mesmo! – o ruivo exclamou, soltando os ombros do loiro e dando as costas pra este, segurando tufos do cabelo avermelhado enquanto caminhava em direção a janela – Não entendo NADA que se passa na sua cabeça. O que você sente pelo Uchiha hein? Por que você diz amar a Haruno, mas está sempre correndo atrás do Uchiha!

Gaara se debruçou na janela, respirando fundo e xingando todos os deuses do planeta por terem permitido ele explodir de ciúmes num momento nada apropriado (ou em qualquer momento de modo geral). Sentiu a presença de Naruto se aproximar, tinha certeza que sua pele já estava avermelhada devido a vergonha.

_ Eu também não entendo direito como as coisas funcionam na minha mente. – a voz de Naruto exibia vestígios de confusão e seriedade, prendendo a atenção do outro rapaz - Eu quero ajudar Sasuke pois sei que ele precisa de mim agora, e eu faria o mesmo por você se você estivesse no lugar dele. Quanto a Sakura... Faria o mesmo por ela, a considero minha grande amiga independente da falta de maturidade dela. Quanto ao todo resto que você deixou implícito... Nós ainda temos que conversar – o loiro colocou a mão em cima do ombro de Gaara, mas este não ousou se virar. Sentiu que Naruto aproximava de si milímetro por milímetro, e quando sua boca estava consideravelmente próxima do ouvido do ruivo, falou em voz baixa – Mas agora não é a hora.

Sentiu o peso da mão do loiro deixar seu ombro, ouvindo o amigo retornar a fazer as malas. Pensou algumas vezes no que deveria tirar de conclusão das palavras de Naruto, mas decidiu que ele não podia concluir nada. Não queria criar esperanças e sofrer ao perceber que Naruto não pretendeu dizer o que ele concluiu... Já havia perdido toda e qualquer esperança no momento da rejeição, não merecia passar por isso uma segunda vez.

_ Espere, Naruto. – falou, virando e encarando os olhos duvidosos do amigo – Eu não concordo com o que você esta fazendo, mas o que pretende fazer? Correr a esmo pelo mundo ate encontrar os Uchiha?

_ Eu não sei ainda o que vou fazer, mas alguma coisa tenho que fazer.

Suspirando, Gaara caminhou ate a cama e abriu a maleta que carregava, revelando os dólares entregados por Fugaku dias atrás. Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram.

_ Esse foi meu pagamento por dedurar o Itachi. Eu não queria receber, mas Fugaku insistiu e eu achei melhor aceitar e não gerar maiores questionamentos sobre o porquê das minhas ações. Mas eu não quero o dinheiro, não quero nem olhar pra esse dinheiro sujo e asqueroso. Eu vim aqui para responder as suas perguntas e conversar sobre os acontecimentos, mas também para te entregar isso.

_ Quê? – Naruto deu dois passos para traz, tremendo de leve e encarando Gaara com os olhos assustados – Mas... eu... Gaara! Eu não quero seu dinheiro!

_ Esse dinheiro não me pertence. Ele é o dinheiro sujo de Fugaku Uchiha, e eu me recuso a recebê-lo de bom grado. Se você está disposto a correr atrás do Sasuke, use esse dinheiro. De uma utilidade boa para algo de origens tão deploráveis, faça um bem com isso, seja com o Uchiha ou com você mesmo.

_ Mas Gaara...

_ Não há cristo que faça essa maleta voltar para a minha mão.

Gaara saiu de perto de Naruto, andando em direção à porta e deixando a maleta aberta com o dinheiro exposto. O loiro, ainda atordoado, demorou a perceber que o amigo se retirava, mas voltou a si em tempo de ouvir mais informações.

_ Itachi comentou de ir até Otogakure provisoriamente. É um província pequena, recém reconhecida como país e, como você deve saber, bem próxima daqui. Não possui muitas cidades ainda e a rota de rodovias segue linearmente por algumas delas, não tem outro caminho para atravessar nesse pais a não ser este. Ele também não tem trem e duvido que Itachi se arriscaria para tentar aeroportos, principalmente aqui de Konoha. Acho que é um bom lugar para começar a procurar... Com dinheiro, tudo fica mais fácil.

_ Gaara. – Naruto interrompeu, fazendo o ruivo se calar e parar de andar. Não se virou, mas manteve a audição atenta. Naruto parecia pensar no que falar sem chegar a um a conclusão, e mordendo o lábio proferiu algo simples, mas que expressava sua preocupação momentânea – Você me compreende?

Gaara sentiu as palavras o atingirem como uma bigorna. Engoliu em seco antes de responder tristemente:

_ Não, eu não entendo. Mas aceito qualquer atitude que você tomar na sua vida, e te apoiarei em todas.

Naruto sorriu com a resposta, rindo de leve, fazendo com que o ruivo se virasse para encarar o amigo. Sorrindo aquele sorriso radiante que apenas o loiro possuía o dom de exibir, fez um sinal positivo com a mão direita, antes de falar animadamente:

_ Então espera Gaara. Quando eu voltar, você vai entender!

Gaara sentiu um impulso incompreensivo de sorrir em retorno, mas não o fez. Deu as costas ao amigo novamente hiperativo, saindo do quarto sem ser impedido por este, e falando em voz baixa, de modo que não teria como saber se o loiro ouviu ou não sua declaração final:

_ Eu sempre vou esperar Naruto. Sempre.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke encarou Itachi por alguns segundos antes de explodir numa gargalhada colossal, extremamente fora do normal para um Uchiha. O mais velho permaneceu com as feições imparciais, apertando os dedos das mãos em punhos tensos. Sasuke perdia o controle da risada, que pendurou por quase dois minutos. Quando finalmente pode se controlar, limpou as lágrimas e respirou ofegantemente antes de falar entre leves risos:

_ Por um instante eu achei que você estivesse falando sério Aniki...

_ Sasuke – Itachi o interrompeu, falando com voz firme e fazendo o menor se calar brevemente, voltando a questionar em seguida.

_ É serio Itachi, por que você acha que...

_ Eu já te respondi Sasuke. Porque Fugaku não é seu pai.

Novamente o caçula procurou no olhar de seu irmão qualquer indicação de brincadeira. Qualquer coisa que mostrasse que aquilo que ele falava era mentira. Mas nada estava no olhar do mais velho a não ser medo da reação do caçula: estava sendo completamente franco. Abaixou a cabeça, encarando o acolchoado da cama de casal onde sentava, tentando fazer seu cérebro entender o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto, mas nada fez sentido.

Não percebeu quando Itachi cruzou o quarto e retirou algumas coisas de sua mala menor, estendendo em seguida uma fotografia para Sasuke. O menor não esboçou nenhuma reação, e Itachi se viu obrigado a coloca-la em cima de seu colo para que ele enxergasse o conteúdo.

_ Este é seu pai. – Itachi falou, apontando para uma fotografia de três garotos, que aparentavam estarem no inicio da adolescência. Sasuke reconheceu Fugaku Uchiha, com feições muito mais risonha do que o normal, sendo ele o maior dos três. Os outros dois garotos, cada qual posicionado um de cada lado de Fugaku, eram extremamente semelhantes e levemente mais baixos do que o garoto do meio. Fugaku passava o baço por cima do ombro do garoto a sua esquerda, que tinha o cabelo mais bagunçado do que sua sósia, e este, por sua vez, não estava tão próximo aos outros dois garotos da foto, mas sorria da mesma maneira que eles.

Sasuke, ainda analisando a foto, percebeu que os dois garotos mais baixos se pareciam muito mais com ele fisicamente do que Fugaku. Tinham as feições mais delicadas, o sorriso mais largo, os olhos mais arredondados e maiores. Mas, num contexto geral, os três eram evidentemente parentes. Havia muitos traços de Uchiha neles.

Itachi, cansado de esperar uma reação de seu irmão, e preocupado que esta pudesse ser um rompante, começou a falar.

_ Os três são irmãos. Você deve ter percebido, Fugaku é o garoto do meio. Os outros dois, Madara e Izuna, são os irmãos mais novos de Fugaku.

_ Madara... e... Izuna... – Sasuke repetiu mecanicamente, pegando a foto com as duas mãos e aproximando-a de seu rosto.

_ Os gêmeos. – Itachi concluiu, sentando ao lado de Sasuke e agradecendo aos céus por não ter havido nenhum rompante ate então. Retirou delicadamente a foto das mãos de seu Otouto.

_ Isso não vem ao caso. Como eu nunca soube que ele tinha irmãos? Como nunca vimos essa foto? – Sasuke perguntou em voz baixa, ainda olhando para suas mãos como se a foto ainda estivesse ali. Itachi suspirou, buscando respostas em sua cabeça para explicar tudo. No entanto, essa tarefa parecia extremamente difícil, muito mais difícil do que fugir do país por causa de seu pai lunático. Estendeu a outra mão, colocando o diário vermelho sobre as mãos de Sasuke. O mais novo piscou atordoado, levantando o olhar para Itachi de forma questionadora.

Itachi sentiu seu peito ficar pesado com o olhar perdido do irmão. Sabia que boa parte disso era culpa sua.

_ Eu... eu não sei como começar a te contar Sasuke. Eu passei vários dias da minha vida ensaiando um discurso pra falar pra você, pra te fazer entender minhas razões de não ter mencionado isso antes. Eu lia e relia esse diário, tentando por as ideias na cabeça de forma organizada, mas tudo parecia cada vez mais confuso. Depois de mais velho eu entendi cada letra que estava escrita ai, especialmente depois de quando eu comecei a ver você com outros olhos... mas eu não sabia se você estaria pronto pra saber a verdade. Espero que esteja agora, sinceramente.

Com estas palavras, Itachi deu as costas para Sasuke, deixando-o ainda com o diário rubro em suas mãos, saindo do quarto em passos silenciosos. Sasuke viu através fresta da porta do quarto do hotel que Itachi havia sentado à sua frente, aguardando a leitura de Sasuke e lhe dando privacidade necessária para suas emoções.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele abriu a primeira página. A ansiedade o fez ler pequenos trechos das primeiras paginas, adquirindo informações importantes. Percebeu que o diário se tratava de o diário de Mikoto, e que era escrito uma vez ao mês. As primeiras páginas se referiam a gravidez de Itachi, seu nascimento e desenvolvimento. Falava em alguns momentos sobre o sofrimento que era viver com o marido, pelo qual não possuía paixão, mas estava evidente que este era um assunto que ela sequer gostava de pensar, muito menos escrever. Desta maneira, a maioria de suas palavras se referia a Itachi, e posteriormente a tentativa de engravidar novamente.

Pulando algumas páginas, Sasuke se deparou com uma extremamente gasta, como se tivesse sido lida e relida diversas vezes nos últimos anos.

 

**(***)**

 

_Nunca escrevi sobre mim. Nunca. O que é no mínimo peculiar, pois isso era para ser um diário a meu respeito. Nunca me senti confortável o suficiente, segura de mim mesma, para escrever sobre mim, ate porque eu me perdi em mim mesma a muitos anos. Vivo há anos uma mentira, sabendo se tratar de nada mais nada menos do que o desejo de meus pais, mas fingindo ser também o meu desejo. Eu não sei ao certo quem eu sou, não sei se ainda posso ser considerada alguém ou meramente a sombra de meu marido._

_Não tenho como negar, depois que engravidei de Itachi eu quis que as coisas funcionassem. Eu quis amar Fugaku, eu quis ser feliz com o homem que estava ao meu lado. Eu quis esquecer todo meu passado, e por muito tempo eu o guardei a sete chaves, não me permitindo sequer relembrar os bons momentos antes de eu me casar com esse homem._

_Eu quis ter outro filho com ele, e me prendia a ideia de que essa criança me traria a felicidade que Itachi não trouxe. Amo meu filho mais do que tudo nesse mundo, mas por muito tempo pensei que faltava algo nele, talvez mais humanidade e menos perfeição, para que eu pudesse me sentir uma mãe completa. Eu achava que o fato de meu filho ser independente me fazia alguém descartável, e que apenas outra criança que dependesse de mim geraria uma utilidade para minha pessoa. Mal eu percebia que a felicidade não é trazida por alguém e sim adquirida por paz interior, e que eu não poderia ter pedido a deus uma criança melhor._

_Se existe algo que ainda me mantem em pé é Itachi. Pensava que Fugaku e Itachi não precisavam de mim, mas estava errada._

_Itachi ainda é uma criança e precisa da mãe sempre ao seu lado. Principalmente com um pai ranzinza e prepotente como Fugaku. Itachi precisa mais de mim do que muita criança que está nesse mundo precisa de sua mãe._

_E Fugaku... Fugaku precisa de mim para manter as aparências._

_Descobri que Fugaku tem um caso. Um caso de anos, anos!_

_Mas isso não é o pior, o pior de tudo é com quem ele tem um caso: Madara._

_Sim, Madara, meu querido cunhado!_

_Chega a ser constrangedor, pois eu me distanciei de Izuna por causa de Fugaku. Na nossa noite de núpcias ele deixou claro que não queria me dividir com ninguém. Céus, ele sabia do meu namoro de anos com Izuna! Eu subi no altar crente de que estaríamos casando por aparências e para satisfazer a vontade de nossas famílias, que não precisaríamos consumar o casamento. Ele enganou a mim e a Izuna, mas ambos engolimos nosso orgulho e fizemos a vontade dele._

_Rompi uma vida de sonhos que eu tinha com Izuna por causa de uma promessa de família. Porque eu tinha que casar com o Uchiha mais velho, não aquele que eu escolhi. Porque os outros Uchiha deveriam se dedicar aos estudos, enquanto a mim e Fugaku caberia a empresa e a continuação do clã. Eu aceitei tudo e joguei meus sonhos de adolescentes para trás por causa de uma mentira. Só não posso dizer que me arrependo, pois se não fosse essa mentira Itachi nunca teria nascido, e eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem o meu menino._

_Eu não me importo o fato de Madara e Fugaku serem irmãos e terem uma relação incestuosa. Pouco me interessa, na verdade. Não me importaria se Fugaku tivesse um caso com todos os homens e mulheres da face da terra, mas eu me importo por ele ter me feito sacrificar o meu amor enquanto ele continuou disfrutando do amor dele..._

_Eu sei que isso é egoísta, um pensamento mesquinho, mas não consigo pensar diferente. Dizer que me sinto traída seria ridículo. Eu sabia, no meu intimo, que Fugaku nunca teve lealdade ou fidelidade para comigo._

_Mas, sem medo de errar, posso dizer que me sinto injustiçada. Injustiçada e fraca. Fraca por não conseguir por um fim nisso tudo, fraca por ainda me deitar com este homem, mesmo não trocando sequer uma palavra com ele durante o dia, na esperança de engravidar e ter meu segundo filho. Fraca em me pegar, de tempos em tempos, achando que as coisas vão melhor. Mas, sobretudo, fraca por não achar que eu mereço o meu amor de volta._

_Por mais que ele insista em implorar isso a cada olhar que me direciona._

 

***algumas paginas (meses) para frente***

 

_Izuna e Madara nos visitaram esta noite para um jantar em família, supostamente para discutir questões referentes à empresa. Como sempre, Madara e eu nos cumprimentamos de maneira educada, fingindo não ter conhecimento de toda verdade. Ora, dissimulação ao extremo, pois fui eu quem pegou os dois juntos naquela cama..._

_De qualquer maneira, os Uchiha tem que manter suas aparecias, e depois de anos de convivência com eles aprendi a agir assim sem nenhum problema._

_Izuna ainda me olha da mesma maneira que me olhava quando eu era jovem e bela: com admiração. Um olhar que Fugaku nunca direcionou para mim. Eu, como sempre, tomo a faceta mais indecifrável que consigo fazer (resultado de anos de convivência com Fugaku) e ignoro por completo o calor do olhar de meu amado, sem perder a elegância e compostura, nem por isso parecer sem educação._

_O jantar seguiu, e após a sobremesa Fugaku e Madara se retiraram para uma "conversa em particular sobre a vice-presidência da corporação". A quem eles queriam enganar? Ainda mais na minha frente! Na frente de Izuna!_

_Eu ouvir o barulho de chave trancando a porta do escritório e os gemidos. Ouvi os vasos de porcelana caindo da mesa de Fugaku e fazendo um estardalhaço, duvido que os pombinhos tenham sequer tomado consciência disso._

_E eu sucumbi. Ouvir meu marido transar com o amante a poucos metros de mim, enquanto meu amor me olhava com aquele olhar de adoração, me fez perder completamente a compostura. Eu deixei de ser a Sra. Uchiha, e me tornei Mikoto. Mikoto: a fraca._

_Chorava e soluçava naquela mesa de jantar, debruçada sobre meus cotovelos. Duvido que Fugaku tenha parado um segundo para pensar sobre o que eu sentia, pois tenho certeza que ele ouviu o meu lamentar e não se incomodou nem um pouco. Talvez isso até o tivesse feito se sentir melhor._

_Não sei ao certo o que Izuna fez enquanto eu chorava, não conseguia ver nada além dos meus cabelos jogados sob minha face e o matejar de lágrimas. Mas então, quando eu já estava me acalmando e me preparando para pedir perdão pelo meu comportamento deplorável, ouvi a voz doce e quente dele falar em alto e bom som:_

__ A capacidade de aguentar o sofrimento silenciosamente não torna alguém forte ou fraco. Homens fortes choram com a perda de familiares e a dor de coração partido. Mulheres fracas apanham calada de seus maridos. E o que eu chamo de forte, pode ser uma fraqueza para outro alguém, e vice versa. Tudo que posso te dizer é que eu estou aqui, de braços abertos, para ser forte ou fraco ao seu lado. E pouco me interessa esse ponto de vista._

_Olhei para frente e vi seu olhar suave e compreensivo. Ele sempre compreendeu, sempre, ate quando eu subi naquela merda de altar._

__ Você sabe que eu te am..._

__ Coisas óbvias não devem ser ditas Mikoto. – ele me interrompeu, sorrindo aquele sorriso lindo que possuía. Ele nunca me deixou dizer que o amava, por achar óbvio e desnecessário. Muitas vezes cheguei a pensar que isso era uma grosseria sem tamanho, mas depois, ao perceber a quantidade imensurável de casais que declaravam amor eterno sem senti-lo, percebi que o verdadeiro amor não necessita mesmo ser dito em palavras._

__ Mas eu tenho medo! Eu tenho uma família Izuna! Eu tenho Itachi! Independente de seu conceito de fraqueza, ter medo me torna fraca._

__ Os fracos não são os que sentem medos, mas sim os que não o enfrentam. Medo é essencial, faz parte do desenvolvimento. Aqueles que não sentem medos se tornam imprudentes e acabam levando seu corpo e mente ao extremo, culminando na morte. Aqueles que, porventura, sintam medo e nada façam, vivem uma vida indigna de ser vivida. A escolha correta que um ser humano poderia fazer era, sem duvidas, a prudência e a balança. A prudência para fazer as boas escolhas, e a balança para manter sua mente equilibrada. Nem tanto ao céu, nem tanto à terra.*_

_Aquelas palavras ecoaram na minha mente, estou certa de que nunca vou me esquecer. Pois foi naquele momento que eu descobri que não teria o céu, mas não precisava me contentar só com a terra. Eu não conseguiria, jamais, me casar com Izuna e ter a vida que eu sonhava com ele, mas eu não necessitaria sofrer ao lado de Fugaku sozinha._

_Eu cedi._

_E não me arrependi._

 

***paginas (meses) para frente***

 

_Seria errado dizer que Izuna fez eu me reencontrar... Seria errado novamente colocar a minha felicidade nas costas de outra pessoa. Mas posso dizer sem medo de errar que Izuna foi quem pegou na minha mão e me ajudou a sair daquela caverna sombria onde meu espirito permanecia a anos, e Itachi foi quem iluminou nosso caminho._

_Fugaku esta cada vez mais distante, tanto comigo quanto com Itachi. Por outro lado, Itachi tem pedido me para leva-lo para visitar Izuna quase toda semana, o que eu faço de bom grado. Me alegra saber que meu filho está gostando do meu homem, mesmo que não saiba de nossa relação._

_Apesar de nunca conversarmos a respeito, Itachi não menciona as visitas para o pai. Ele, sendo o prodígio que é, já percebeu que Fugaku é o tipo de gente que quanto menos souber, melhor._

_O fato é que estou feliz. Imensamente feliz._

_Ainda sofro as noites com Fugaku, rotina essa que não posso deixar para trás sem que cause duvidas. Izuna entende bem, nunca escondi nada. Ele me aceita, com todas as limitações que tenho – e constantemente me pergunto o que fiz para receber um homem tão caridoso ao meu lado._

 

***duas paginas para frente***

 

_Estou grávida._

_Finalmente o filho que eu tanto almejava está a caminho, e eu não poderia estar mais preocupada._

_Isso não quer dizer que não esteja feliz por estar gravida, longe de mim. Estou muito feliz, e sei que Izuna também está. Pois o filho é de Izuna. Quando fui ao hospital confirmar minha gravidez e descobri quantas semanas de gestação haviam se passado, percebi que o filho era de Izuna. Foi concebido durante uma viagem longa de negócios de Fugaku, não havia qualquer chance de ser filho dele. O que, no fundo, me deixa muito mais feliz ainda._

_Izuna sequer questiona a paternidade do pai. Apegou-se a criança assim que lhe dei a noticia, e esta especialmente mais paternal, até mesmo com Itachi. Fala constantemente em fugir e deixar tudo para trás, em sairmos do país, somente nós dois e as crianças. Isso me preocupa, pois acredito que Izuna não tenha pensado em todas as consequências dos atos._

_Fugaku viria atrás de mim, perder a esposa para o irmão mais novo será uma ofensa ao seu enraizado orgulho Uchiha, principalmente quando a mídia tomasse conhecimento disto. Além disso, há toda questão financeira envolvida, fugir com uma mão na frente e outra atrás é algo muito arriscado._

 

***paginas (meses) para frente***

 

_As coisas pioraram consideravelmente. Fugaku desconfia de algo, parou de me procurar para sexo. Estou tentando esconder a barriga o quanto posso. Temo por mim, temo pelo bebê, temo por Izuna. Fugaku não é um homem que age por impulso, mas quando decide agir não há santo que o faça parar. Nem quero pensar no que ele fará quando descobrir a verdade._

_Descobri o sexo do bebe, é um menino. Eu e Izuna ficamos muito felizes, apesar de que amaríamos o neném da mesma maneira se fosse uma garota. Quero chama-lo de Sasuke, Izuna gosta do nome Hiro... Mas, sinceramente, vou chama-lo de Sasuke, Izuna gostando ou não. Hiro é um nome tão comum._

_Nesta ida ao hospital recebi uma previsão do nascimento. Fiz as contas comparando com o calendário da empresa: Sasuke está por nascer no mês de setembro, na mesma época do seminário internacional de corporativismo que Fugaku e Madara atenderão. Isso me deixou muito aliviada, vou marcar uma cesárea para esse período pois... Decidi fugir._

_Izuna tentou me convencer diversas vezes de que isso seria o melhor para o bebê. Eu poderia revelar a gravidez para Fugaku hoje mesmo e ele aceitaria um novo filho sem qualquer problema, ele mesmo queria ter uma criança e apenas por isso ainda continuava se deitando comigo até pouco tempo atrás. Mas e quando tempo passar? E se Sasuke se parecer mais com Izuna do que comigo? As duvidas começariam a surgir... Seria perigoso demais para o meu filho e para todos nós._

_Apesar de sempre ter desejado recomeçar minha vida com Izuna, Itachi sempre foi a corrente que me impedia de fazê-lo. Eu achava (e ainda acho) que não tenho o direito de privar meu filho da vida que ele tem direito a ter: com riqueza, com um futuro brilhante pela frente, com, por mais que não seja o melhor de todos, o pai._

_Porém, esta manhã, Itachi falou em alto e bom som que preferiria que Izuna fosse o pai dele, e não o tio. E ele falou isso para Fugaku, após uma discussão nada importante._

_Não foi a declaração de Itachi que me fez jogar para trás todos esses pensamentos de "não posso privar meu filho de conviver com o pai". Foi a ação de Fugaku._

_Fugaku o bateu com tanta força... Foi necessário que Madara e Izuna segurassem Fugaku juntos para que ele parasse de bater no meu filho, em uma criança de cinco anos. Izuna se descontrolou e a briga com Fugaku foi feia, tudo indica que Izuna nunca mais colocará os pés nessa casa. Itachi está internado, e eu estou decidida. Nunca mais, na nossa vida, vamos ter que lidar com aquele homem. Nunca. Pelo bem dos meus dois filhos acima de qualquer vontade minha._

_Itachi ainda não sabe, não tenho certeza se vou contar... Sinto que Sasuke não poderá ter o mesmo luxo que Itachi, e me dói pensar nisso. Mas tenho certeza de que tomei a decisão certa, partiremos logo após o nascimento..._

 

**(***)**

 

Era a ultima pagina do diário, Sasuke revirou o caderno por paginas soltas, mas nada encontrou... Com um aperto descomunal no coração e a sensação de que respirar se tornou uma tarefa muito mais difícil nos últimos instantes, Sasuke se levantou da cama e sentou com as costas para a porta, assim como seu irmão fazia ao outro lado desta.

A porta era fina, o piso de madeira aumentava o impacto dos passos, Itachi não precisava ter grande audição para perceber que Sasuke havia se sentado no chão. Esperou que ele falasse algo, qualquer coisa, mas novamente o menor estava em silêncio.

_ Você deve ter terminado o diário... Deve estar esperando por mais respostas – o silêncio continuava, mas Itachi sabia que Sasuke o ouvia, tinha certeza absoluta de que o ouvia.

_ Fugaku descobriu tudo. Subornou o medico que nossa mãe frequentava e adquiriu as informações, mas isso eu só fiquei sabendo anos depois... Soube que nossa mãe estava grávida, somou o fato de ela não ter dito nada com a considerável aproximação do Izuna nos últimos meses... Não era difícil descobrir.

As lágrimas formadas previamente nos olhos de Sasuke começaram a escorrer silenciosamente. Ele sabia o fim da historia, mas queria ouvir, queria confirmar...

_ Eu presenciei boa parte do que aconteceu - foi impressão de Sasuke ou a voz de Itachi acabara de falhar? - Eu... eu estava com Fugaku e Madara aquele dia, eles foram me buscar na escola. Fugaku comentou que queria fazer uma visita a Izuna, ninguém percebeu nenhuma diferença no seu comportamento. Vi quando ele entrou na casa de Izuna e percebi que algo estava errado quando ouvi a mãe gritar, corri para a casa, Madara correndo a minha frente... - Itachi ficou subitamente quieto por alguns instantes, como se tentasse recuperar o fôlego e manter a voz estável - Madara entrou primeiro e correu entre os dois irmãos pra tentar impedir a briga. Foi tudo muito rápido, Fugaku estava... estava... apontando uma arma para ela... Izuna estava entre eles. E quando Madara alcançou os três, Fugaku já tinha disparado o gatilho, mas a bala atingiu o Madara. Ele foi o primeiro a morrer.

_ Observando a cena, nossa mãe entrou em trabalho de parto. Caiu no chão gritando de dor com as mãos no ventre, e Fugaku ficou estático olhando para o corpo de Madara no chão, sem tomar qualquer reação. Eu lembro que não entendi direito o que aconteceu, achei que a bala tinha atingindo a minha mãe e perdi o controle. Corri pra perto dela, mas Izuna me segurou antes que eu pudesse alcança-la, tentando me tirar de perto. E ai... Sasuke... Eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida - Novamente a voz de Itachi falhou, as lagrimas já escorriam em cascata no rosto do Uchiha mais novo, os punhos apertados, a pele sendo rasgada pelas unhas - Eu o chamei de pai. Eu chamei o Izuna de pai, e pedi para que me soltasse. E isso foi a gota d'agua para Fugaku... Ele sabia que não havia como Izuna ser meu pai, mas percebeu a minha preferência pelo meu tio. E o culpou de tudo: do casamento falido, do filho que não o amava, da morte de seu amante. Izuna morreu com três tiros nas costas enquanto me abraçava para me proteger...

Itachi chorava. Era evidente na voz falhada, levemente tremula. Sasuke nunca havia visto Itachi chorar, sequer ouvido, pelo menos não desde a briga terrível que ele e Fugaku tiveram. Mas não pode pensar nisso naquele momento, um sentimento novo se formava em seu coração, maior que o espanto e a tristeza que sentia com as informações. Um sentimento de ódio tão intenso que ele sequer sabia que poderia existir.

_ E ele nos deixou Sasuke. Nossa mãe estava em choque, chorando sem parar, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Fugaku simplesmente deu as costas e saiu de lá cantando pneu. Tudo que ela fazia era gritar de dor e chorar, mas ela teve tempo de me instruir para ligar pra ambulância do telefone que estava na sala, e eu liguei. Quando voltei, ela me contou onde estava o diário, pediu para eu prestar atenção nas palavras dela. Ela disse: "Guarde o diário, só leia quando tiver dez anos. Dez anos Itachi! Nunca deixe o seu pai ver o diário". Eu não entendi, não sabia nem o que era um diário, mas não questionei, achei que ela estivesse delirando. A ambulância veio junto com a polícia, levaram minha mãe e me levaram pro conselho tutelar de menores. Não fiquei lá muito tempo, Fugaku subornou todo mundo: a polícia, o conselho, os paramédicos... De modo que eu sai de lá antes mesmo de você nascer. Fugaku teve o direito de escolha entre a sua vida e a de nossa mãe, e ele escolheu manter a sua vida. Me levou pra casa em seguida, não ficamos pro seu nascimento... Eu encontrei o diário e tentei ler uma pagina, não entendi muito bem: mas percebi que minha mãe queria nomear seu segundo filho de Sasuke. Guardei em meu quarto, em um lugar que Fugaku nunca descobriu.

Mais uma pausa. Itachi gaguejava tentando recomeçar a falar.

_ Fugaku me castigou. Apanhei muito àquela noite, me castigou declarando que eu sabia, que eu ajudei o casamento a se destruir, que eles estavam mortos por minha causa. E-eu sofri muito, chorei e apanhei, e de alguma forma bloqueei todos esses acontecimentos. Exclui da minha mente a existência dos meus tios, lembrava vagamente de minha mãe. No outro dia, Fugaku e eu fomos conhecer você, Fugaku me mandou escolher o nome, eu disse que seria Sasuke, pois foi o primeiro nome que veio em minha mente... Devia ser meu subconsciente lembrando de algo.

_ Cale-se... – Sasuke sussurrou, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer entre seus dedos pela força que fechava os punhos. Não queria ouvir, não queria saber mais, mas seu irmão não parecia ouvir.

_ Ele percebeu que eu bloqueei os acontecimentos da minha mente, e começou uma farsa. Me contou que minha mãe havia tido complicações no parto e por isso morreu. Eu fiquei muito triste, apesar de não lembrar direito dela e comecei a viver apenas pra você, cuidar de você, ver você. Eu sabia que havia algo sombrio no meu passado, e sabia que estava naquele livro vermelho que eu havia guardado na minha gaveta e eventualmente o encarava por horas, mas eu tinha medo de abrir e descobrir. Mas aquele dia... que eu e Fugaku tivemos... hm... a briga, eu li, entendi, descobri, e relembrei.

_ Cale-se...

_ Não Sasuke você tem que entender. Me afastei de você naquela época por não apenas por causa do desfecho com o Fugaku na noite em que eu... apanhei. Mas também por que eu li o diário. Porque eu comecei a ter ódio de mim mesmo e de Fugaku, me achei semelhante a ele por estar gostando de você da mesma maneira que ele gostava de Madara. Ele matou os próprios irmãos, e indiretamente a nossa mãe. Eu o acho repulsivo, nojento, e não queria ser como ele, nunca. – a entonação da voz de Itachi mudou novamente, estava falando rispidamente, como se realmente sentisse repulsa – Essa foi a segunda coisa errada que eu fiz: me afastar de você.

_ CALE A BOCA! – Sasuke gritou, batendo com os punhos no chão.

_ Eu percebi a tempo que o que eu sentia por você não me tornava igual a ele e me reaproximei de você. No entanto, isso não me impediu de deixar o ódio agir e cometer o erro que gerou consequências que estamos pagando até hoje.

Itachi ficou quieto, assim como Sasuke. O menor ouviu o barulho de madeira rangendo e sentiu a porta abrindo atrás de si. Não se moveu, Itachi saltou por cima de seu corpo, fechando a porta novamente, e se sentando no chão com as pernas cruzadas à sua frente.

Os olhos dos dois irmãos estavam molhados de lagrimas e avermelhados. Itachi, por mais que possuía vestígios de lágrimas no rosto, ainda estava com o rosto impecavelmente gélido e indecifrável devido ao nervosismo. Sasuke contorcia suas feições sentindo dor e ódio, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo. O cheiro metálico do sangue da palma das mãos do Uchiha mais jovem já estava por todo o quarto.

_ Fugaku preferiu viver na dúvida. Talvez ele tivesse algum tipo de consciência pesada. Ele nunca fez exame pra saber se você era filho dele mesmo. Mas... – o primogênito olhou para as mãos ensanguentadas do irmão e tentou pega-las com a sua. Sasuke puxou-as para longe, ainda olhando nos olhos de Itachi – eu fiz questão que ele descobrisse...

_ O sangue... no desfiladeiro.

 

__ Não há necessidade de você sangrar tanto. Fugaku imaginaria que eu seria quem ia reagir mais e, consequentemente, apanhar mais. Aqui, suje o freio de mão, pois lá já tem as digitais da sua mão esquerda... Isso... Deixe cair apenas uns pingos ate o caminho do paredão, não precisa sujar sua mão. Basta evidenciar que você esteve aqui, que reagiu, foi ferido e derrubado._

 

_ Sim. Esse foi o meu terceiro erro. Eu falei pra você deixar o sangue propositalmente, para que ele descobrisse que você não é filho dele. Eu quis me vingar, eu quis que ele sofresse ao saber que cuidou de uma criança que não era seu filho legítimo. E quando Gaara me contou que ele desconfiava que estávamos vivos... Eu soube que ele também queria estava atrás da vingança dele. – Itachi viu o mais novo levantar a mão para si, mas não impediu o golpe. Ele merecia. Sentiu sua bochecha esquerda arder e esquentar com o impacto, sua boca começara a sangrar e ele podia sentir o gosto. Respirou fundo, e recomeçou com a voz baixa – Eu te contei isso pra você entender que o ódio não vai fazer você tomar as melhores decisões. Você é um Uchiha, o ódio é uma herança entre nós... Por favor Sasuke, pelos meus erros, pelos erros dos outros, não erre você também. Acabe com esse ciclo vicioso de ódio.

O segundo impacto foi mais forte, Itachi sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente. Não pela dor, ou pelas lembranças, mas por perceber que Sasuke não estava pronto, talvez nunca estivesse pronto. Ódio fazia parte de sua natureza, ele era um Uchiha afinal.

E como todo Uchiha, o ódio seria o causador de sua ruína.

_ E quem é você pra me falar de ódio! Seu hipócrita!

_ Sasuke...

_ VOCÊ NÃO É NEM UM POUCO MELHOR QUE ELE! VOCE É IGUAL! HIPÓCRITA!

_ Eu sei os meus erros. Mas eu também sei os meus acertos. Nós vamos... – Sasuke tentou mais uma vez acertar o irmão, mas dessa vez ele interceptou o tapa, segundando a mão do menor com a sua sem mover outro musculo do corpo. O olhar de Sasuke se arregalou com a rapidez do movimento de Itachi – ... conseguir! Não estrague com o seu ódio tudo que conquistamos até agora!

Sasuke puxou bruscamente o seu braço, fazendo Itachi soltar a mão do menor para não quebra-la. Começou a gargalhar, seu corpo inteiro tremia enquanto ele gargalhava. Itachi sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, percebia no ar o ódio emanando no corpo do menor, um ódio tão intenso que beirava a loucura.

_ CONQUISTAR? O que eu conquistei até hoje? Minha família está debaixo da terra! Meu irmão mente pra mim mais do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo! O que eu tenho Itachi? Me responde?

_ Nos temos o suficiente Sasuke, nos temos um ao...

_ NÃO OUSE TERMINAR ESSA FRASE! – Sasuke se levantou, saindo de perto de Itachi antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si com força. Itachi deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, fazendo o sangue de Sasuke em seu rosto escorrer em lágrimas vermelhas, sujando sua roupa e seu colo. Não foi o momento certo, ele errou mais uma vez... De que adiantava ser o prodígio Uchiha quando os poucos erros que ele tinha na vida acarretavam tantos problemas?

_Eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu não erraria uma quarta vez. Eu falhei._

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Eu sei que o Izuna e o Madara não são gêmeos no mangá, que a galera confunde isso direito por causa dos gêmeos Hyuuga etc, etc, etc... Mas eu os coloquei como gêmeos por causa da semelhança física, pra dar motivo pro que o Fugaku disse na cena cortada e de todo contexto psicológico que vai surgir devido isso. Alias, o Fugaku também não é irmão deles no mangá, e o fato de eu ter colocado os dois como gêmeos é apenas mais uma salada mista que estou fazendo na família Uchiha.
> 
> * Esse foi o segundo paragrafo do primeiro capitulo da fanfic xD estou desde aquele capítulo esperando pra fazer esse quote.


	21. Capítulo XXI

Naruto acelerava sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto. Por mais que a situação fosse séria, não conseguia deixar de sorrir com a sensação de dirigir um digníssimo Porsche Boxster S Black Edition, carro este que nunca sonhara em sequer ver em sua frente, quem dirá comprar.

A desculpa de que "precisava velocidade para alcançar os Uchiha" não colou nem no argumento contra sua consciência, mas ainda sim ele teve que comprar seu sonho de consumo. E para qualquer um que perguntasse: tudo pelo bem dos Uchiha, certo? Er... certo.

Independente da felicidade e da adrenalina geradas pela velocidade, precisava achar os Uchiha o quanto antes. Com o dinheiro as coisas eram mais fáceis: nunca achou que fosse tão fácil comprar um carro com dinheiro vivo, sem necessidade de declaração em imposto de renda posteriormente. Dinheiro, aparentemente, corrompia o mundo inteiro.

Olhava eventualmente para o GPS, onde estava demarcado a sua rota. Naquele rítmo, em duas horas estaria na próxima cidade da rota, a indicada previamente pelo vendedor de passagem empresa de ônibus.

 

__ Já vi esse homem sim senhor. Comprou duas passagens para essa cidade, estava com um garoto bem parecido com ele... Realmente parecido, pareciam parentes._

Relembrando a última informação adquirida, o loiro não pode deixar de pensar: o que as pessoas não fazem por mil dólares? De qualquer maneira, o dinheiro estava sendo mais útil do que ele esperava, e se tudo estivesse certo (o que indicava estar, pois haviam fontes diferentes que indicavam os mesmos lugares) Naruto chegaria no destino dos irmãos Uchiha em breve, rezando para encontrá-los o quanto antes e acabar com essa angustia. Dinheiro, bom papo e uma foto de Itachi recortada do jornal, era tudo que ele precisava.

Para alguns, poderia parecer idiotice o que o loiro fazia. Mas ele sabia que quando Itachi revelasse a verdade para Sasuke, a reação deste não seria a das melhores. Naruto se sentia na obrigação de estar ao lado do amigo e tentar criar um pouco de juízo na mente confusa do Uchiha. E sabia muito bem que Itachi seria incapaz de fazer isso.

Apertando o volante com mais força e pisando mais intensamente no acelerador, Naruto sorriu. Tinha plena convicção de que qualquer que seja a reação de Sasuke, ele conseguiria contê-la. Ele  _iria_ contê-la. Afinal, não era atoa que o loiro considerava o moreno prepotente seu melhor amigo.

E é isso que melhores amigos fazem um pelo outro.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke corria, o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam se mover. Estava respirando descompassadamente e sentia as fisgadas desconfortáveis no lado esquerdo do abdômen, mas não diminuía o ritmo em nenhum momento. Sabia que Itachi não seria louco o suficiente de correr atrás dele, não naquele momento, mas ainda sim continuava cada vez mais rápido: fugia, ou pelo menos tentava fugir, da dor imensurável que o atingira.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam livremente por sua face, mas suas feições não mais implicavam a dor que sentia. Em outra situação, poderia dizer que estava parecendo cada vez mais com Itachi, exibindo mais veementemente as feições frias e indecifráveis que o irmão sempre demonstrava diante das outras pessoas... Mas ali não haviam outras pessoas, ele tentava esconder seus sentimentos de si mesmo, pois não sabia como lidar com a tamanha onda de sensações.

Eventualmente parou de correr, piscando forte para focalizar onde se encontrava. Parecia um parque levemente deserto, com um parquinho infantil em ruínas e algumas arvores que precisariam de uma poda o quanto antes.

O ódio era intenso, sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Não conseguia pensar em nada mais, mal percebeu quando deixou o corpo padecer e sentou-se de qualquer maneira no chão frio do concreto de ciclovia. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou naquele lugar, deixando as ideias nada confortantes brotarem em seu cérebro, enquanto para terceiros apenas pareceria que estava encarando seus calcanhares de forma desinteressada.

Suas feições congelaram na máscara da indiferença de maneira eterna, as lágrimas não mais corriam. Sua íris tremia, como se estivesse processando novas informações, um novo plano, uma nova meta. Limpando o rosto que ainda exibia traços de lágrimas com a barra de sua manga, respirou profundamente, decidido no que deveria fazer.

Levantou-se mecanicamente, andando de volta para a direção de onde veio, parecendo ainda hipnotizado pelo plano que acabara de formular, envolto de uma alma fria e cruel, jamais antes percebida ao redor do Uchiha caçula.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Para um fedelho, você realmente tem audácia garoto.

_ Poupe-me de suas ofensas. - Gaara disse, sorrindo para o homem a sua frente enquanto o cumprimentava com um aceno leve de cabeça. O ruivo sabia muito bem que era da natureza de Hatake Kakashi as piadas irônicas e a aparente falta de interesse em nada que não fosse ligado aos seus livros eróticos (os quais pareciam ter nascido colado ao braço esquerdo do grisalho). No entanto Gaara sabia que este sorria por debaixo da blusa de gola altíssima que impedia a visão de sua boca, mas os olhos de Kakashi sempre o denunciavam – Dados concretos, por favor.

Kakashi abriu uma maleta de trabalho, retirando alguns papeis e gravadores portáteis. Entregou-os todos para o ruivo, que analisou o conteúdo franzindo o cenho, enquanto o homem mais velho começava suas explicações.

_ Fugaku Uchiha é bem previsível quando se esta acostumado a lidar com gente como ele. Seu telefone esta grampeado a três meses, ele provavelmente já sabe de qualquer coisa que você tenha dito através dele.

_ Suspeitei dessa possibilidade, ele não sabe muito além do que eu o deixei saber. Ademais, fiz varias ligações falsas para laranjas, ele com certeza tem muita pista falsa pra ocupar seu tempo. – respondeu Gaara de maneira despreocupada, virando a pagina para ler mais informações.

_ No entanto, o telefone dele esta grampeado a seis meses – Kakashi respondeu despreocupado, abrindo o livro de pornografia para ler enquanto continuava a falar – adquiri informações relevantes, como pode ver nos relatórios, mas só nos últimos dias surgiram coisas mais palpáveis. Tentei entrar em contato, mas você estava viajando... e, bem, telefonar estava fora de questão.

_ Realmente... esclarecedoras... - Gaara respondeu, pegando um dos gravadores e colocando o fone de ouvido na orelha esquerda, para escutar uma conversa em específico.

_ Você pegou a conversa do informante, não foi?

_ Sim.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Kakashi aguardando pacientemente que seu cliente ouvisse a longa conversa, Gaara sentindo seu sangue ferver a cada palavra. Após um pequeno click indicando que a fita chegara ao fim. Gaara abaixou levemente a cabeça, tentando processar o que ouvira.

_ Kakashi...

_ Sim?

_ Já que meu telefone esta grampeado, você pode, por favor, me emprestar o seu? - o ruivo respondeu em voz baixa, ainda parecendo submerso em pensamentos. O grisalho não questionou, sabendo que Gaara certamente sabia quem era o informante e, seja lá quem fosse, certamente havia destruído boa parte da confiança do rapaz naquele exato momento. Entregou o telefone para Gaara, que começou a discar os números com as mãos trêmulas.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Uísque.

_ Senhor, acredito que já tenha tomado o suficiente para uma noite.

_ Uísque. - Itachi repetiu, olhando ameaçadoramente para a garçonete atrás do balcão. Ela estremeceu de leve, decidindo que seria melhor não contrariar. Puxou uma garrafa de Johnny Walker, praticamente cheia e ainda provida de dosador, e colocou na frente do moreno, virando de costas enquanto respondia.

_ Preciso atender outros clientes, se você quer se matar, se mate sozinho.

Itachi não prestou atenção à petulância da garota, enchendo o copo até a borda. Não havia mais gelo em seu copo, mas pouco importava. Tudo que ele queria era beber, beber até esquecer a dor que o consumia. Em três grandes goles tomou todo o conteúdo do copo generoso, batendo-o com força no balcão em seguida. Sua mão deixou o copo e passou a circundar apenas a garrafa, levando-a consigo para uma mesa mais próxima do palco.

Estava em uma casa de prostituição. Soube segundos depois de ter entrado no recinto, mas não tinha a menor vontade de dar as costas e escolher um lugar mais apropriado: puteiros, apesar de putas, também possuem álcool. Sentou-se esticando as pernas, encarando a garota que dançava no palco com outras duas meninas, enquanto bebia o conteúdo diretamente da garrafa.

As três dançarinas, percebendo a evidente embriaguez do rapaz a sua frente, passaram a dançar especialmente para ele, na esperança de ganharem um presente maior em dinheiro ou, quem sabe, um programa dos bons. Não que estivessem com medo de não faturarem aquela noite, mas seria consideravelmente mais interessante um programa com o moreno sentado a frente, do que com os homens de terceira idade presentes nas demais mesas.

Itachi, no entanto, sequer prestou atenção no interesse das prostitutas para consigo: tentava bloquear a mente para não pensar em nada, pois tudo que vinha até ela era Sasuke... Tinha errado, e feio. Sabia que o irmãozinho não estava pronto para ouvir tudo que ouvira, talvez devesse ter contado os acontecimentos de forma mais gradual, se bem que talvez Sasuke ficasse mais irritado ainda. Sentia uma raiva de si mesmo que não conseguia expressar em palavras, e depois de revirar a cidade em busca de seu irmão não sabia mais o que fazer.

Pensou em ligar para Gaara, ele possuía dinheiro, o que por si só já era uma ferramenta de busca, mas obviamente isso seria arriscado demais. Era bem provável que Fugaku desconfiasse levemente do ruivo e, apenas por precaução, colocasse escutas telefônicas no celular do garoto. Pensou em Naruto, mas o que o pobre do loiro poderia fazer estando a quilômetros de distância e na mesma situação financeira que os irmãos Uchiha?

Dois goles longos, um estalar de lábios no momento que estes se separaram do bico da garrafa, e uma risadinha envergonhada. Itachi piscou, inutilmente tentando focalizar a garota a sua frente. Percebia pela silhueta que não era nenhuma das dançarinas do palco, mas não conseguia enxergar todos os detalhes de seu corpo. Percebeu, no entanto, que seus cabelos eram negros e curtos, seu corpo era pequeno, sua pele pálida... Itachi xingou mentalmente todos os deuses do mundo, pois a aparência da garota apenas o fez lembrar mais de seu irmão prontamente.

_ Gostando do show? - ela perguntou casualmente, se sentando ao lado do primogênito em uma cadeira vazia. Itachi acompanhou seu movimento com o olhar, percebendo alguns detalhes que o fizeram lembrar ainda mais do irmão: ela sorria abertamente, mas suas bochechas estavam coradas, por blush e não pela leve vergonha que Sasuke sentia e o deixava tão belo... Não respondeu, olhando novamente para o palco. A garota riu novamente, não parecia ter percebido a falta de interesse do Uchiha em sua pessoa. Levantou-se da cadeira, roubando a garrafa de Itachi com as mãos, tomando um gole profundo e colocando-a novamente na mesa, enquanto sentava no colo do homem a sua frente – Não gosto de ser ignorada.

Foi tudo que disse. Itachi olhou novamente para a mulher, vendo seus traços mais detalhadamente. Definitivamente, não havia nada de Sasuke nela... e mesmo se houvesse, nada justificaria esse tipo de comportamento, ele não havia dado tal liberdade. Tentou graciosamente empurrá-la para longe, mas ela segurou sua mão com cuidado, trazendo-a para sua boca enquanto falava:

_ Você é uma gracinha... Abro uma exceção e não cobro nada por esta noite, vamos nos divertir? - lambeu o dedo médio de Itachi, e este puxou a mão com força, surpreendendo a garota. Itachi, sem perder a compostura apesar de tantas bebidas, respondeu em voz baixa:

_ Não faça isso. - Ele tentou se levantar, mas ela o empurrou de maneira que ele não conseguiria se mover sem derrubá-la. Ainda sorrindo, estendeu a mão e pegou um copo de alguma bebida que uma das garçonetes trazia em uma bandeia para outra mesa. A garçonete olhou-a de forma questionadora, mas deu de ombros e retornou do caminho de onde veio, retornando para fazer outro drink.

_ Vou por na conta do cliente. - exclamou antes de sair.

_ O cliente está por minha conta essa noite. - respondeu a prostituta em voz alta, sorrindo abertamente. Itachi franziu o cenho, mas ela apenas sorriu ainda mais em respostas.

_ Quem é a garota de programa aqui é você. Eu posso muito bem pagar por aquilo que consumo, e não vou ser comprado desta maneira.

Ela gargalhou alto, tomando a bebida em um gole só. Colocou o copo com força em cima da mesa, e ajeitou-se no colo de Itachi, fazendo suas virilhas aumentarem o impacto. Itachi estremeceu, poderia não estar gostando nada da situação, mas ainda assim seu corpo respondia a fricções mecânicas como aquelas.

_ Não seja tão estraga prazeres... - ela sorriu, devolvendo a garrafa de Uísque para Itachi, que aceitou com uma das mãos, enquanto saia do colo do rapaz, voltando a se sentar na cadeira do lado e ascendendo um cigarro que retirou de suas mínimas vestes – Vamos beber, se você aceitar sair comigo eu pago sua bebida... Se não, você pode pagar sua conta da maneira que quiser e sair sem olhar pra traz, mas me da uma chance...

_ Suma daqui. – Itachi rosnou, olhando seriamente para o rosto da prostituta. Esta pareceu surpresa, mas deu um sorriso final cínico antes de se levantar e sair de perto do moreno.

Itachi bebeu um gole grande direto da garrafa, e ela liberou mais conteúdo do que o normal, mas ele não se importou.

_Que puta petulante, praticamente insinuou eu fosse como uma delas._

Mais um gole.

_Que idiotice minha a comparar, nem que fosse por um segundo, com Sasuke._

Outro gole.

_Sasuke jamais faria uma insinuação deste tip..._

Itachi se sentiu levemente tonto, tentou olhar aos arredores a procura de uma ajuda mas a tontura aumentou consideravelmente em poucos segundos. Seu corpo escorregou para fora da cadeira, caindo de qualquer jeito no chão. A garrafa caiu a poucos metros a sua frente, despejando todo o conteúdo muito rapidamente no chão, e ele percebeu que ela esteve sem...

_ Dosador...¹ - sussurrou para si, sentindo o peso da ignorância atingir sua cabeça. Tudo estava ficando cada vez mais confuso, a musica não era mais clara, as luzes se misturavam uma nas outras, mas ele pode ver, clara e nitidamente, o rosto da garota olhando para si, enquanto pisava em uma de suas mãos para dificultar ainda mais sua movimentação. Uma sombra apareceu por de trás da mulher, mas ele não conseguia mais distinguir maiores detalhes.

_ Parece que, no fim, sou eu quem vai pagar a conta. - uma gargalhada seguiu, e tudo ficou escuro. Itachi teve tempo apenas para constatar que a voz que ouvira não vinha da prostituta a sua frente, nem sequer poderia pertencer a ela.

Era a voz de Fugaku Uchiha.

 

**(***)**

 

O quarto estava vazio: Itachi não se encontrava ali. Apesar disso, seus pertences ainda estavam jogados pelo lugar, não seria mal um bom e velho serviço de quarto. Sasuke se demorou vendo as manchas de sangue no chão e lençóis da cama, e olhou levemente para a palma de suas mãos: sim... Iria infeccionar.

Deixando tais pensamentos de lado, Sasuke pegou a mala de Itachi. Estava trancada com um cadeado, mas nada que um pouco de força e um objeto pontiagudo não resolvesse. Em poucos minutos, abriu e retirou peça por peça de roupa, sentindo o cheiro familiar de sol invadir suas narinas. Não se sentiu comovido, não fraquejou: ele sabia o que devia fazer, tinha que fazer, e nem Itachi, nem ninguém o impediria disto.

Poucos segundos depois, encontrou o diário de Mikoto, segurando-o como se fosse feito de um material extremamente delicado. Acariciou a sua borda, folheando as páginas sem lê-las, imerso num sentimento de nostalgia de um passado que sequer recordava em ter, que sequer teve, mas que poderia muito bem ter tido.

Apreciou mais demoradamente os detalhes do pequeno caderno de capa vermelha, se demorando em pormenores antes passados despercebidos: era um caderno simples, de coloração rubra, mas realmente pesado, envolto de algum metal forte, finalizado com um encapamento suave de cetim vermelho. Ao que tudo indicava, ele era realmente um caderno feito para não ser lido, e Itachi havia dado sorte de ter encontrado o diário sem o fecho, pois provavelmente seria necessário soldar o fecho para conseguir abri-lo. Era muito forte para um diário comum, Mikoto evidentemente prezou de todas as formas por sua segurança. Antes que seu corpo expressasse qualquer sentimento visível de tristeza, Sasuke fechou o diário bruscamente, colocando-o no bolso interno da camisa social que usava.

Encontrou pouco depois a foto dos três irmãos Uchiha. Sentindo uma raiva indescritível, rasgou a foto exatamente aonde Fugaku se encontrava, e encarou com mais cuidado as feições dos outros dois integrantes da fotografia. Não conseguia saber quem seria Izuna, quem seria Madara apenas analisando os detalhes físicos dos irmãos, mas a disposição da foto não negava: Izuna era o mais distante dos irmãos que se abraçavam, e o que expressava as feições mais pacificas. Picotou os outros dois integrantes da foto, guardando a de Izuna consigo no mesmo bolso interno, sentindo o peito esquerdo mais quente por estar tão próximo de recordações de seus verdadeiros familiares.

Quente sim, pois o ódio era um sentimento tão intenso do que o amor, há quem diga que até mais.

Levantava-se, decidindo continuar o plano, porém sua atenção foi pega por um embrulho de camurça negro, inegavelmente curioso. Sentindo sua curiosidade falar mais alto, Sasuke estendeu a mão e apalpou seu conteúdo, não conseguindo descrever do que se tratava o objeto apenas pelo tato. Decidido, pegou o embrulho, abrindo-o com rapidez.

Seus olhos arregalaram com o que viu dentro do envolto de camurça. Acariciando a superfície, sua respiração se tornou descompassada, e uma onda de adrenalina invadiu sua corrente sanguínea.

Gargalhando sonoramente, imerso num prazer descomunal e com pensamentos sobre destino e sorte, guardou o embrulho no bolso da jaqueta, sabendo que faria muito bem uso de seu conteúdo.

 

… _Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Tem gente menor de idade, que não bebe (ou não deveria beber, olha olha hein! Hahaha) e não sabe o que é um dosador. Dosador é uma espécie de capinha de plástico que fica na boca da garrafa de varias bebidas alcoólicas, principalmente naquelas que costumam ser adulteradas. O dosador impede que qualquer líquido entre na garrafa, o que gera uma garantia de que, na melhor das hipóteses, o liquido não foi adulterado, além de fazer com que o líquido saia de maneira mais lenta, o que permite regular a quantidade da dose (dai vem o nome). Pra quem entende de bebida, no entanto, sabe que as produções clandestinas também põe dosadores, então isso não significa muita coisa na garantia da procedência da bebida. Mas no caso do Itachi, ele estava com uma garrafa que possuía um dosador, e que foi substituída por uma SEM o dosador... tirem suas conclusões a respeito.


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Bom. Aqui está. Não me odeiem pelas atitudes do Sasuke. Todos nos sabemos o quanto ele é afetado pela raiva no mangá, e é isso que eu quero retratar. Eu sei o quanto vocês gostam dele, mas entendam que tudo tem um propósito nessa fanfic. Quero que vocês tenham em mente que eu não tenho a mínima intenção de transformar nenhum personagem como um ser perfeito, nem mesmo o Itachi ou o Naruto. São todos extremamente humanos, passíveis de fraquezas e limitações.  
> Apenas para constatar...

_ Sasuke!

O moreno virou para trás abruptamente ao ouvir um derrapar de pneus e seu nome ser chamado em alto e bom som. De um carro esportivo, provavelmente de edição limitada de colecionador, saia o loiro barulhento. Ele sorria, seus olhos brilhavam e, inegavelmente, estava muito satisfeito e sentindo que estaria cumprindo um objetivo.

_ Sasuke! - ele tornou a repetir, correndo para mais próximo do amigo. Sasuke estava parado, olhando com as feições frias e indecifráveis para o loiro, mas este não parecia perceber a mudança brusca de comportamento do amigo, estava feliz demais em tê-lo encontrado para se prender à pormenores.

_ Não chegue perto. - ordenou em um tom de voz que fez o loiro parar, deixando o sorriso sumir de sua face. Reparou, finalmente, nas diferenças do Sasuke de uma semana atrás para este agora à sua frente. Estava tudo muito claro, qualquer tolo que soubesse o conteúdo do diário saberia interpretar as atitudes do moreno àquele momento.

_ Então... Você já sabe de tudo. - Naruto respondeu sério, encarando Sasuke de maneira firme. Os olhos do moreno se estreitarem de leve, mas nada mais demonstrou a raiva iminente do moreno além do seu tom de voz encoberto de rispidez.

_ Você já sabia e nunca me contou. - constatou, cuspindo veneno em cada sílaba. Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando alguns segundos em uma resposta para dar. Mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Sasuke caminhava em sua direção com as mãos fechadas em punhos ao lado do corpo, que tremiam levemente.

_ O... Que...? - Naruto respondeu, sentindo medo do moreno pela primeira vez. Aquele não parecia o Sasuke de sempre, o seu melhor amigo. Parecia uma versão tenebrosa do mesmo, como se todas as coisas boas que o moreno possuía anteriormente houvessem sido sugadas de seu corpo, remanescendo apenas as ruins. Piscou varias vezes, tentando recobrar a compostura antes de pigarrear e falar em tom alto, Sasuke nunca parando de caminhar – Sasuke, eu soube pouco antes de você e eu ia contar mas Itachi...

_ Não. Ouse. Pronunciar. Esse. Nome. - o moreno sibilou, chegando próximo o suficiente do loiro para puxá-lo pela gola da camisa, levantando-o a sua altura, fazendo com que Naruto tivesse que se apoiar na ponta dos pés para manter contato com o chão. Assustou-se, os olhos arregalaram-se ainda mais, fechou e abriu a boca diversas vezes na tentativa de formular alguma palavra, qualquer coisa, que fizesse Sasuke voltar a si. A boca do Uchiha caçula se contorceu em um sorriso de canto de boca sádico, não provocador como geralmente o era quando direcionado a Itachi, mas sim extremamente perigoso. Naruto engoliu em seco – Vocês achavam que eu ia ouvir toda aquela merda e ficar quieto? Não! Ou melhor: Que eu iria abraçá-los e agradecer por tudo?

_ Nós só esperávamos um pouco de bom senso Sasuke... - Naruto se arrependeu de suas simples palavras assim que sentiu o impacto em seu estomago. Incapaz de emitir sequer um som de dor, caiu de joelhos assim que Sasuke soltou sua gola, abraçando o abdômen dolorido e sentindo extrema dificuldade em respirar.

_ Não sei qual dos dois é mais patético: O idiota do meu irmão, por chorar esperando minha condolência, ou você, por sorrir esperando que isso amenizasse a minha raiva. - Sasuke emergiu a mão direita nos cachos loiros de Naruto, puxando a cabeça deste para que o encarasse nos olhos. O medo evidente nos olhos azuis só o fez se sentir mais satisfeito ainda – O que foi? Está com medo de mim Usuratonkachi?

Naruto não respondeu prontamente, endurecendo um pouco suas feições. Não deveria ter medo do amigo, nunca, estava ali para criar bom senso na cabeça de Sasuke, e era isso que iria fazer. Respirou profundamente, antes de responder com a voz firme.

_ Meu objetivo aqui é te ajudar, não ter medo de você. Mas se eu tiver que ser um pouco mais brusco pra você me ouvir, serei sem nenhum problema. - Sasuke gargalhou. O som nada comum fez os cabelos da nuca de Naruto se arrepiarem, mas ele manteve o olhar firme. Eventualmente o moreno se viu obrigado a soltar os cachos loiros e posicionar os dois braços na altura do abdômen, contorcendo-se na tentativa de controlar a risada. O loiro ainda o encarava, sem se mover, esperando a cena perturbadora chegar ao fim.

Após alguns minutos, Sasuke se controlou, ainda rindo de leve enquanto falava, mas com uma expressão nada divertida no rosto.

_ Chega de piadas por hoje, estou com pressa. - Antes que Sasuke pudesse tomar alguma atitude, foi atingido na lateral do rosto pelo punho fechado de Naruto, virando a cabeça devido o impacto. Cuspiu no chão o sangue que acumulava em sua boca, o olhou com raiva para o amigo loiro, que agora se colocava em pé.

_ Eu achei que poderíamos um dia nos entender de outra forma, mas contigo tudo funciona na linguagem dos punhos Sasuke. – o loiro falou, sorrindo novamente, enquanto empurrava o corpo do Uchiha contra o chão, prendendo seus braços e pernas com os próprios membros – E se isso for preciso pra criar um pouco de bom senso na sua cabeça, é isso que farei.

O olhar do Uchiha caçula exibia um semblante avermelhado, um tom na íris que Naruto nunca havia sequer notado nos olhos do amigo. Sasuke, pegando o loiro de surpresa, liberou a perna esquerda, dando uma joelhada nas partes inferiores do corpo acima de si, fazendo o loiro choramingar de dor e rolar para o lado. Cansado desta brincadeira sem graça, enfiou a mão dentro da jaqueta, retirando com velocidade o objeto do embrulho de camurça.

Naruto ainda se retorcia de dor no chão, quando uma sensação nova em sua pele o fez parar de se mover. Algo metálico e gelado encostava-se a sua nuca, empurrando sua cabeça para baixo e impedindo-a se mover, arrepiando todo seu corpo. Qualquer um poderia supor o que se tratava o objeto, sem medo de errar. Era assustadoramente... reconhecível.

_ Sasuke... - sussurrou. Sasuke empurrou ainda mais a arma, fazendo o impacto da pele bronzeada com o cano da pistola tornar-se ainda mais próximo, esquentando a arma outrora gelada.

_ Você quer ser útil, não é Naruto? - Sasuke estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, ele podia sentir o calor do Uchiha próximo ao seu corpo. Na posição em que estava, seria praticamente impossível fugir sem se ferir perigosamente. Ouviu um click de engatilhamento e a voz de Sasuke voltou a ecoar ameaçadoramente – Então me diga qual é a senha do carro.¹

_ Você não ousaria... - Naruto suspirou aliviado quando sentiu a arma se deslocar para longe de sua nuca, apenas para gritar de dor quando sentiu a bala quente perfurou sua coxa, fazendo qualquer som de protesto emitido por sua boca se tornar incoerente. Sasuke girou o corpo do loiro, encarando seus olhos lacrimejantes e colocando o cano da arma extremamente quente na têmpora de Naruto.

_ Eu vou me repetir Uzumaki. Qual é a senha?

O telefone de Naruto começou a tocar, Sasuke tateou o bolso da calça do loiro a procura do aparelho. Encontrando-o, analisou o visor. Era de um numero que o garoto não possuía na agenda, mas o moreno atendeu o telefone assim mesmo.

_  **Naruto? Naruto!** – a voz de Gaara, levemente ofegante, falava na outra linha. Sasuke sorriu.

_ Olá Gaara, quanto tempo.

_  **Sasuke?**  – Gaara sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo ao ouvir a voz arrastada de Sasuke, num tom nada comum. Sasuke, se divertindo com a situação, apertou alguns botões do aparelho telefônico, colocando a ligação no viva voz –  **Sasuke, onde está o Naruto?**

_ Gaara... - Naruto choramingou, ao ouvir a voz do ruivo. Sasuke sorriu mecanicamente com o silêncio advindo do outro lado da linha, um silêncio de compreensão e desespero.

_ Eu ficaria extremamente grato se você colocasse um pouco de bom senso na cabeça da sua putinha, já que obviamente ele acha que possui bom senso de sobra para me emprestar, veja a audácia.

_  **Naruto, me escute.** – Gaara falava, apertando o aparelho celular de Kakashi em suas mãos com força, quase o destruindo –  **Fale para Sasuke o que ele quer saber.**  – tampando o receptor do telefone com a mão, o ruivo virou para Kakashi e moveu os lábios sem emitir som algum: "rastreie a ligação".

Kakashi acenou positivamente com o indicador, abrindo o notebook e digitando com velocidade assim que o programa operacional se iniciou.

_ Eu... eu não posso... argh! - Sasuke deu mais um tiro, desta vez no ombro do loiro, tornando a posicionar o cano da arma na cabeça do rapaz.

_  **NARUTO!** – Gaara exclamou, ao ouvir o barulho de tiro do outro lado da linha. Kakashi olhou para o ruivo assustado, voltando a digitar assim que ouviu novamente o choramingar do loiro, indicando que ainda não seria tarde.

_ Você sabe o que dizem, não sabe? A terceira tentativa sempre é pra valer Dobe... - Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz que chorava tentando não emitir nenhum som, Naruto engolia em seco, mas a dor dos dois tiros e a perda de sangue o faziam ser incapaz de pensar de maneira coerente – Agora me diga, qual é a senha?

_  **Naruto! Diga a senha pra ele!** – ouviu Gaara gritar do outro lado da linha, desesperado.

_ Mas...

_  **DIGA A SENHA! EU ESTOU MANDANDO!** – o ruivo voltou a gritar, tentando conter a tremedeira que o fazia quase derrubar o aparelho no chão.

_ Acho que quem tá precisando de bom senso é você... - Sasuke falou, sorrindo de forma cruel e balançando o telefone na frente do rosto de Naruto – Ouça a voz da razão.

_  **NARUTO!**

_ A... senha... a senha é 54986. - Sasuke sorriu, depositando o telefone no chão ao lado do corpo ensanguentado do loiro, tateando os bolsos deste a procura da chave, que foi encontrada em poucos segundos.

_ E então Gaara! Vamos ver se você é rápido o suficiente? - Sasuke exclamou em tom de divertimento, sorrindo com toda a situação.

_  **Naruto onde você está?** – Gaara esbravejou tão rapidamente que mal sabia se poderiam identificar no outro lado da linha o que tentava dizer.

_ Eu... - mas o loiro nunca terminou a frase, com um baque de impacto bruto, Gaara soube o que o moreno havia feito. Naruto fora desacordado pelo impacto da base da arma em sua nuca, deitando sobre o próprio sangue e não movendo mais um centímetro.

_ Tsk Tsk tsk... Isso é roubar Gaara. Veja só, você já tem a vantagem da ligação! Ainda quer perguntar pro Naruto? Poxa, assim não brinco mais. - Sasuke gargalhou, se levantando e andando em direção ao carro, colocando a senha e abrindo a porta sem grandes dificuldades.

_  **SEU FILHO DA PUTA!**

Foi tudo que ouviu do telefone ainda ligado ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Naruto, antes de fechar a porta e acelerar para longe.

 

**(***)**

 

Os olhos pesados de Itachi se recusavam a abrir e enxergar algo dentro daquela escuridão. Respirava ofegantemente e ondas de enjoo invadiam seu interior. Tentou conter a ânsia de vômito, se concentrando nas demais partes de seu corpo.

Seus punhos estavam presos em correntes acima da cabeça, seus pés praticamente não tocavam o chão, estava pendurado em algum local cujas paredes eram frias e cheiravam fortemente a mofo e infiltração. Esforçando-se ao máximo para abrir os olhos, nada enxergou por alguns instantes devido a intensa escuridão. A onda de náuseas o fez fechar os olhos novamente para que tentasse se controlar. O processo foi se repetindo algumas vezes, ate que, acostumados com o escuro, seus olhos focalizaram a porta da cela.

Pois era assim que este local poderia ser descrito: Uma cela.

A porta da cela aparentava ser frágil e de madeira, uma luz considerável emanava de sua fresta, que era grande o suficiente para passar uma mão espalmada. Era irônico uma porta sem qualquer ensejo de segurança, mas depois que o Uchiha ergueu o olhar para analisar suas correntes entendeu o porquê da falta de segurança da porta: era desnecessária.

As correntes eram espessas, grossas com aros soldados e praticamente indestrutíveis, atracadas a uma parede de pedra levemente úmida e encoberta de musgo. Seus punhos sangravam aonde as algemas enferrujadas o prendiam pendurado, devido ao peso da gravidade. O sangue escorria braço a baixo, sujando suas vestes, mas ele não podia se importar mais.

Ainda ofegante, analisava cada centímetro da cela, procurando desesperadamente por uma saída.

_ Eu não me esforçaria tanto procurando uma saída se fosse você, Itachi Uchiha. - uma voz arrastada e sibilante falou do canto do quarto, o olhar do primogênito se direcionou para ele o quanto antes. Era um homem por ele nunca antes visto, possuía uma pele pálida ao ponto de parecer acinzentada, e refletia a pouca luz do ambiente. Seus cabelos eram longos, quase na base da cintura, e encontravam-se soltos. O mais perturbador de toda aparência do indivíduo, porém, eram seus olhos: amarelos e cintilantes. Seriam belos olhos, se não fossem emoldurados pelo rosto de um perfeito predador, o tipo de pessoa que você evitaria ao máximo estar por perto.

O homem estava sentado em uma confortável cadeira de balanço, e inclinava seu corpo para frente e para trás. Segurava uma taça de vinho na mão esquerda e beberricava ora sim, ora não, sem nunca quebrar o contato de olhar com Itachi. Sorria sinistramente.

_ Não vai perguntar quem sou eu? Ou melhor, exigir que seja liberto? - Itachi não respondeu, se controlando novamente para não vomitar. O homem parecia ter percebido as tentativas de retomar o controle de Itachi, pois falou em seguida – Seu enjoo é efeito da ingestão de clorofórmio contido na garrafa de uísque. Fugaku não queria apenas dopá-lo, gostaria que você lembrasse da dor assim que acordasse. Clorofórmio é venenoso se ingerido em grandes quantidades... Mas na quantidade que você tomou, Uchiha, o máximo que pode se causar é queimaduras internas e enjoo.

O homem parou de falar, esperando alguma pergunta, mas Itachi não demonstrava sinal de que desejava falar. Contudo, o homem não parecia se fazer de rogado com a falta de palavras do primogênito, caminhando em sua direção com a taça de vinho ainda em mãos.

_ Meu nome é Orochimaru. Fui contratado por Fugaku Uchiha pra capturá-lo, em troca receberei um pagamento extremamente recompensador... Apesar de que – Orochimaru o olhou dos pés a cabeça, sorrindo ao se aproximar ainda mais do rapaz – eu estou tentando a quase reconsiderar minha oferta e trocar a forma de pagamento.

_ Afaste-se dele Orochimaru. - a voz de Fugaku Uchiha ecoou pela cela, ao mesmo tempo que a porta foi aberta com um baque. Itachi ergueu os olhos para encarar seu pai, encontrando as mesmas feições desprovidas de emoção de sempre. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte devido ao medo e adrenalina: Será que haviam encontrado Sasuke?

_ Uchiha, estive pensando. Esse daqui já passou um pouco da época, mas eu não me incomodaria em levá-lo pro meu acervo pessoal... Não quer você ficar com o Sasuke?

A voz de Orochimaru fez Itachi despertar, encarando os dois homens desesperado. Haviam encontrado Sasuke? Ele precisava sair dali! Precisava salvar seu irmão o quanto antes.

_ Eu vou fingir que não ouvi esse absurdo. Retire-se, preciso conversar a sós com Itachi.

O homem chamado Orochimaru encarou Itachi mais uma vez, antes de sorrir e se retirar rapidamente, levando consigo a taça de vinho e batendo a porta da cela com delicadeza. Itachi, com a cabeça a mil por hora, encarou novamente seu pai. Encontrou um semblante decepcionado no olhar de Fugaku, assim como uma considerável pitada de falta de paciência e ódio.

Sasuke podia ter um dom para interpretar o olhar de Itachi sempre que precisasse, e Itachi possuía o determinado dom quando se tratava de seu progenitor. Era uma questão de... sobrevivência.

_ Devo considerar com seu comportamento passado que recordou do que aconteceu quando era uma criança inútil, não é meu filho?

Silêncio.

Fugaku caminhou lentamente, chegando aos poucos mais próximo de Itachi, enquanto este não se movia, sequer respirava. Encarava-o nos olhos, nenhum dos Uchiha ousando demonstrar fraqueza ao abaixar o olhar. Ficou a centímetros do rosto de seu filho, os olhos estreitando de maneira raivosa, não se incomodando em deixar nebulosa suas emoções para terceiros.

_ Quando?

_ Desde aquela noite, mas no meu intimo eu sempre soube o quão asqueroso você era. - Itachi respondeu rispidamente, controlando a vontade de utilizar a distancia a seu favor e cuspir no rosto de Fugaku. O Uchiha mais velho sorriu.

_ A noite que você choramingou como uma menininha? Ah... Sim... Já faz um bom tempo não faz?

_ Não ouse tocar em mim.

_ Não tenho a mínima vontade de tocar em você, não considerando a existência de Sasuke.

Mencionaram o nome de Sasuke novamente. O cérebro de Itachi voltou a funcionar com pressa: precisava sair de lá, precisava salvar seu irmão!

Itachi sempre soube, desde quando recordou de sua memória, quais eram os reais planos de Fugaku. Assombrar a mente de Sasuke de todas as maneiras possíveis, fazendo o rapaz desejar desesperadamente por uma atenção paterna, por contentar seu pai. Nunca teve certeza se no esse era o plano original, ou se passou a ser com o decorrer do tempo, pois acreditava que Fugaku iria, quando Sasuke estivesse grande o suficiente, tomá-lo para si. O caçula ficaria grato em compelir seu desejo, sobre a vontade extrema de sentir-se, finalmente, útil ao olhar do pai.

Era doentio, mas o plano de Fugaku funcionaria perfeitamente se Itachi não houvesse intervindo, retirando o garoto de seu convívio. Itachi levou Sasuke para longe para salvá-lo, não na esperança de adquirir um relacionamento com ele. Estava disposto a sofrer pelo amor pecaminoso calado, sobre a verdadeira intenção de proteger o sangue de seu sangue. As coisas mudaram decorrente do acaso e da reciprocidade.

_ Onde está Sasuke? - Itachi exigiu, com a voz firme, tentando fazer com que suas pernas não tremessem de receio na expectativa de qual resposta que ouviria. Fugaku se afastou de seu filho, sentando na cadeira de balanço previamente ocupada por Orochimaru.

_ Sasuke está sendo um pouco mais difícil de encontrar do que você. Mas não se preocupe, não vou torturá-lo para que me diga onde ele está... Orochimaru é muito capaz de fazer isso sozinho, tendo em vista que ele precisa encontrar o pagamento dele. - o olhar de Itachi se arregalou, não acreditando no que ouvia. Fugaku sorriu maliciosamente novamente – Ao contrario, filho meu, te deixarei a par de todos os meus planos... Pois depois que você destruiu minha vida, aprendi que a dor física jamais causa os estragos comparados a dor psicológica.

Uma pausa se sucedeu, a respiração de Itachi voltando a se tornar descompassada, as náuseas retornando com força dobrada. Foi obrigado a quebrar o olhar, fechando os olhos com força enquanto gemia de dor em seu estômago. Fugaku recomeçou a falar, ignorando os sons advindos do filho.

_ No fundo, eu sempre soube que Sasuke era filho de Izuna. Não precisava do ridículo sangue que você deixou no desfiladeiro pra confirmar isso. A aparência demonstrava claramente... Os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos rebeldes, pele clara e estatura baixa. A aparência, quanto mais se assemelhava a Madara e Izuna, mais demonstrava o quanto Deus havia sido justo comigo. Extremamente justo. Pois eu não tenho duvidas de que no momento que você matou Madara, Deus destinou que a alma dele se reencontrasse comigo novamente.

_ O que você... - Itachi tentou perguntar, perplexo, mas Fugaku o interrompeu.

_ As atitudes de Sasuke não são semelhantes as atitudes de Izuna. Sasuke pode se parecer com os dois, mas possui o gênio e o talento de Madara. Percebi perfeitamente conforme a criança crescia. O coloquei em diversas situações de testes, e ele sempre mostrou tomar as mesmas decisões que Madara tomaria. Contatei os fatos logo no início da adolescência do garoto, mas preferi não intervir por ora, afinal, descobri quase que conjuntamente a rivalidade que você apresentava. Tentei educá-lo aquela noite, e durante um bom tempo achei que você tinha tomado jeito, se dedicado mais aos estudos e largado essa sua paixão pela alma destinada a mim... Mas você conseguiu me enganar direitinho. Um verdadeiro Uchiha, você realmente é.

Itachi não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Fugaku estava louco, mais louco do que ele imaginara. Quem, em sã consciência, criaria um absurdo deste em sua mente?

_ Quando você se foi, Sasuke declinou consideravelmente seu desenvolvimento e começou a agir diferente da natureza de sua verdadeira alma, por desejar acompanhar você. Estávamos tendo problemas, mas nada que não fosse resolvido com o tempo. Infelizmente você retornou, trazendo consigo todo esse... incômodo. - inspirou profundamente algumas vezes, tentando manter a calma e continuar a falar. Itachi estava pasmo a um ponto que sequer sentia mais a dor física - Orochimaru pediu Sasuke como pagamento. A cobra possui uma grande rede de tráfico sexual, exporta pra toda a Europa. Depois de ver uma foto de Sasuke e acreditar que eu o odiava, fez a proposta e eu aceitei, assim ele trabalharia com mais afinco. Dizia que Sasuke valeria milhões, e eu acho que preço nenhum pagaria o que ele significa pra mim. Orochimaru estará morto assim que Sasuke adentrar a cela, naturalmente.

Fugaku andou novamente, chegando próximo de seu filho e forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos novamente, levantando seu rosto com o dedo indicador.

_ Me surpreende Orochimaru ter considerado refazer a oferta, levando você ao invés de Sasuke, tendo em vista o lixo que você se torna ao parecer cada vez mais com Mikoto.

Itachi, não mais conseguindo conter sua raiva, cuspiu com força no rosto de Fugaku, recebendo um soco forte no estômago, fazendo-o cuspir sangue, agora em direção ao seus pés, o trajeto do sangue fez sua garganta arder em brasa. Fugaku recomeçou a falar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

_ Não consigo compreender como meu próprio filho pode ter causado tanto problema, mas isso não mais importa. Sasuke logo estará aqui, e o plano recomeçará. Em pouco tempo trarei senso na cabeça do rapaz, não importa o quanto você a tenha corrompido.

_ Nunca... - Itachi falou para seus pés em voz fraca e baixa, tentando respirar forte e fazer a dor diminuir.

_ O que disse? - perguntou levemente interessado, erguendo o queixo de Itachi novamente com o indicador.

_ Sasuke... Nunca cairá neste plano lunático.

Fugaku gargalhou alto, demorando uns bons instantes para se controlar novamente. A risada ainda ecoava na câmara escura quando ele recomeçou a falar, um tom de chacota evidente em seu tom.

_ Ora, é mesmo? Por quê? Porque ele te ama? Não seja ridículo! Onde ele estava quando você foi capturado? Eu sei muito bem que vocês estavam... juntos... nos últimos tempos, tive o infortúnio de adquirir essa informação. Mas sei que isso não basta do desespero da alma de Madara procurando a minha, encontrando em você vestígios do meu talento. Mas não importa Itachi, não importa o quanto você se esforce, você nunca será melhor que eu.

_ Você... é doente.

Fugaku caminhou em direção a porta, andando sem pressa alguma, respiração descompassada de Itachi que ainda ecoava pelo recinto.

_ Você permanecerá vivo até que Sasuke chegue ao bom senso. Você verá de camarote minha volta gloriosa, e Sasuke estará presente ao meu lado neste dia. E, se este assim desejar, poderá ser ele quem irá retirar sua vida... Seria extremamente apropriado.

Com suas últimas palavras, Fugaku bateu a porta ruidosamente, deixando Itachi e seus pensamentos para traz, jamais observando as lágrimas de fúria molharem o piso frio da cela.

 

**(***)**

 

Seus olhos abriram subitamente, cintilando a luz da lua que iluminava o quarto de hospital. A primeira coisa que avistou foram desconhecidos cabelos esbranquiçados, um homem o olhava de maneira cautelosa, percebendo que este havia acordado. Apesar da gola extremamente alta da blusa de lã impedir qualquer observação de sua boca, Naruto soube que o homem sorria pela visão dos olhos do mesmo.

_ Yo!

_ Argh!

O loiro tentou empurrar o estranho para longe de si, mas foi imobilizado pelos braços ao se debater. O homem, soltando um dos braços de Naruto e colocando um dos dedos à altura da boca, pedindo silêncio, direcionou o olhar para o colo do rapaz, e pela primeira vez Naruto criou consciência o suficiente para perceber onde estava, e na companhia de quem.

Os sons ambiente, familiares, ecoavam no cômodo de paredes brancas. Uma agulha espetava-lhe a pele, e soro era introduzido em suas veias. Seu corpo estava dolorido ao extremo e envolto de grossas faixas curativas que o impediam, mesmo se conseguisse nas condições de dor em que se encontrava, de se mover. Acompanhou o olhar do estranho, e percebeu que na altura de sua barriga estava deitado uma pessoa conhecida.

Gaara estava parcialmente sentado em uma cadeira próxima a cama de hospital de Naruto, porém aparentava ter caído no sono em algum momento da noite, seu corpo debruçado sobre a barriga do amigo. Ressonava em paz, e abraçava o corpo do loiro inconscientemente.

_ Ele dormiu faz apenas meia hora. Não faça barulho para acordá-lo, passou muito estresse nesses últimos tempos. - o estranho falou em voz baixa, soltando completamente Naruto. O loiro demorou mais alguns instantes analisando a paz que Gaara exalava ao dormir, sentia a lateral de sua boca se contorcer num pequeno sorriso e seu coração, a tempos tão cheio de receios, esquentar-se e aconchegar-se com a cena. Piscou, voltando a si e relembrando da companhia desconhecida, encarando o homem grisalho nos olhos.

_ Quem é você? - sua voz soou embriagada e ríspida, provavelmente pela falta de uso.

_ Kakashi Hatake. Sou contratado de Gaara para ajudá-lo a encontrar os Uchiha.

Naruto ficou em silêncio, não sabendo o que responder. Não tinha como adquirir certeza da veracidade do que Kakashi falava, sequer poderia confirmar ser real o nome mencionado. Kakashi, evidentemente entediado, afastou-se da cama de Naruto, sentando no sofá do acompanhante e pegando um pequeno livro que se encontrava na cabeceira, folheando as primeiras páginas com interesse. Recomeçou a falar, aparentemente ler e conversar eram atos que ele poderia realizar ao mesmo tempo sem nenhum problema.

_ Você tem sorte moleque. Dois tiros, um no ombro e outro na coxa, e não acertaram nenhuma artéria ou veia vital, muito menos órgãos. A extração da bala do ombro demorou pouco mais de meia hora, enquanto o tiro na coxa foi apenas de raspão. Ou Sasuke não tem o mínimo de pratica pra atirar, ou ele não quis te ferir gravemente.

_ Onde Sasuke está? - Naruto perguntou, fazendo menção de se sentar na cama, arrependendo-se do movimento com a fisgada de dor em seu ombro. Permaneceu parado, esperando a resposta de Kakashi.

_ Fugiu, com seu carro. Ele já foi recuperado, Sasuke o abandonou algumas horas depois em uma cidade mais a frente, não sabemos o que fez em seguida - Kakashi e Naruto ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio – Itachi Uchiha... Não manteve mais contato. Vim para a cidade com Gaara a fim de encontrar a localização de Itachi e questioná-lo sobre o comportamento de Sasuke, algo que pra mim não seria difícil. Eu mantinha os olhos abertos para o paradeiro de todos os Uchiha. Mas Itachi... sumiu.

Naruto voltou a olhar para Gaara, os olhos tristes e distantes. Não imaginou que a situação chegaria nesse ponto, em nenhum de seus pesadelos. Tinha plena convicção de que seria capaz de parar Sasuke se fosse necessário, e provavelmente o conseguiria se este não estivesse armado. Agora, não poderia dizer ao certo onde estavam os irmãos, Sasuke se tornando uma ameaça assim como Fugaku.

_ Vim, também, para acompanhar Gaara. Ele estava em pânico, não sei se conseguiria chegar aqui intacto se eu não estivesse junto. Não dormiu nos dias de viagem sequer um momento, não se alimenta de sólidos desde que partimos. Gaara parece realmente se importar com você Naruto.

O loiro, esticando a mão do ombro intacto, depositou seus dedos com cuidado nos cabelos avermelhados de Gaara, acariciando e sentindo a maciez dos fios.

_ Eu faria o mesmo por ele. - sussurrou para si, não sabendo dizer ao certo se Kakashi havia ouvido ou não. Continuou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos, não se importando com a companhia do grisalho no mesmo cômodo, e sequer dando a mínima se fosse pego por Gaara em um gesto tão íntimo. O ruivo se moveu minimamente, parecendo aconchegar-se ainda mais no colo de Naruto – A quanto tempo estou no hospital? - falou em um tom de voz suficientemente alto para ser ouvido por Kakashi.

_ Por incrível que pareça, e por mais descomplicados que as cirurgias tenham sido, a pancada que Sasuke deu em sua cabeça gerou um estado mais complicado do que parecia inicialmente. Você entrou em coma por alguns dias devido ao trauma cerebral, mas, evidentemente, acabou de reverter esse quadro. Daqui uns cinco minutos virá uma enfermeira checar seu estado, então não vejo pressa em alertá-los de que você acordou.

_ Quanto tempo Kakashi? - Naruto se repetiu em voz alta, fazendo Gaara estremecer em seu sono. Ouviu o grisalho suspirar, provavelmente chateado por ser aquele que daria tais informações.

_ Duas semanas Naruto.

Duas semanas...

Tudo, absolutamente TUDO, podia ter acontecido com os Uchiha em duas semanas.

 

_… Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Em carros caros, geralmente há uma senha na porta do carro para abri-la, não apenas a chave ou o alarme. Por isso Sasuke pedia a senha.


	23. Capítulo XXIII

A chave, incrivelmente, ainda se encontrava embaixo do capacho da porta, local que os Uchiha sempre combinavam de esconder o objeto. Sorriu ao perceber sua sorte, analisando como o objeto de metal parecia levemente enferrujado. Colocou-o na fechadura, mas precisou forçar a porta para burlar a oxidação e adentrar no recinto.

A casa estava vazia, o cheiro de mofo evidente. Por obvio Fugaku Uchiha não botava os pés na residência há tempos. O moreno inspecionou o hall com cuidado, olhando para canto do cômodo, a mão firmemente segurava o objeto dentro de seu bolso interno enquanto ele caminhava sorrateiramente.

Algo estava errado. Tinha a completa certeza de que Fugaku deixaria alguém para recepcioná-lo caso ele decidisse voltar por vingança. Em nenhum momento achou que encontraria o homem despreparado, tomando um simples chá da tarde, mas isso estava longe de ser o que ele esperava.

Não havia nada ali. A não ser pelas cortinas que bloqueavam a iluminação da janela, nenhum outro indício de que naquela casa havia habitado um ser humano era evidenciado. Piscou atordoado e, sem abaixar a guarda, subiu as escadas lentamente, indo em direção aos quartos.

O primeiro quarto era o que costumava dividir com seu irmão. A porta rangeu sonoramente quando foi aberta, assim como o andar de baixo, o cômodo estava vazio e inabitável há meses... Irritado, o Uchiha se virou para sair da casa e bolar um novo plano, quando uma voz atrás de si o fez parar de se mover.

_ Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

Imediatamente Sasuke sacou a arma, apontando-a para a figura recém-chegada. Tratava-se de um homem que aparentava ter mesma idade que seu irmão, mas com estranhos cabelos completamente acinzentados, os quais o faziam parecer levemente mais velho do que realmente era. Encarava o moreno, isto era óbvio, porém era impossível ver seus olhos devido ao reflexo da fraca iluminação em seus óculos. Sorria, aparentemente satisfeito com o encontro.

_ Humm, a joia... Duvido que tenham dado pra você.

_ Quem é você. - não era uma pergunta, era uma ordem a ser cumprida. Suas palavras soaram como um rosnar, mas o homem não pareceu intimidado. Pelo contrário, soltou uma risadinha baixa, empurrando os óculos com seu indicador, permitindo que Sasuke observasse seus olhos negros confiantes. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, até que o grisalho puxou um papel de seu bolso interno rapidamente, antes que Sasuke pudesse ser capaz de imaginar se tratar de uma ameaça.

_ Kabuto Yakushi, ao seu dispor. - Esticou o papel, não fazendo maiores movimentos até que o Uchiha mais novo caminhasse lentamente ao seu encontro, arrancando o bilhete com brutalidade de suas mãos. Continuou a encará-lo em posição ereta, como se esperasse que o garoto lesse o conteúdo da carta. Sasuke abaixou seus olhos para o texto, espiando Kabuto ora sim ora não, receando movimentação brusca.

 

_"Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Tenho uma proposta a fazer. Se quer ser grande e cumprir seus objetivos, não será andando a esmo para locais inabitáveis e improváveis de se conseguir uma vingança que terá sucesso._

_Quer encontrar Fugaku Uchiha? Juntos podemos fazê-lo implorar para jamais ter nascido._

_Entre em contato com Kabuto, ele saberá aonde me encontrar._

_Orochimaru."_

 

Sasuke terminou de ler o bilhete, virando-o e vendo que no verso havia o telefone de Kabuto.

_ Não esperava encontrá-lo neste exato momento, pretendia apenas deixar a carta e receber sua ligação em breve. - Kabuto esperou que Sasuke fizesse algum pronunciamento, mas este apenas amassou o papel e jogou para trás por cima de seu ombro – Não está interessado em saber o que Orochimaru-sama deseja te propor?

_ Conseguirei o que quero sozinho, não preciso de ajuda. - Sasuke disse, abaixando a arma e saindo do cômodo sem olhar para trás. Não necessitava manter a guarda alta, seja lá o que esse tal de Kabuto e Orochimaru desejassem, não o desejavam morto.

_ Orochimaru-sama está em posse de Itachi Uchiha.

O moreno parou de andar, apurando o ouvido para escutar mais. Kabuto sorriu satisfeito, mesmo que o rapaz ainda estivesse de costas para si, ele havia conseguido, de fato, prender sua atenção.

_ Orochimaru-sama foi contratado por Fugaku para encontrar você e seu irmão por vingança particular. Orochimaru propôs o preço dele e Fugaku aceitou prontamente. Mas isso não passa de uma fachada para esconder os reais interesses. Talvez você queira saber mais a respeito do... - Kabuto calou-se: Sasuke esticou novamente a arma em direção à sua testa.

_ Me leve para o tal Orochimaru, se tentar alguma coisa explodo seus miolos. - Disse com um tom de voz perigoso, engatilhando a arma reluzente.

 

**(***)**

 

O ruivo acordou sonolento, sentindo a maciez abaixo de si e o contato humano, não desejando abrir os olhos e se afastar da fonte de calor. Aos poucos, foi percebendo que alguém acariciava seus cabelos, fazendo-o reagir finalmente. Empurrou seu corpo para trás, caindo da cadeira de encontro ao chão. Ouviu uma risada, aquela que tão facilmente aquecia seu coração, e abriu os olhos para encontrar as safiras encarando-o envoltas por feições divertidas.

_ Naruto!

_ Oi. - Respondeu timidamente. Gaara arregalava os olhos como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, se pondo em pé com apenas um pulo. Agarrou as mãos de Naruto às suas e sorriu. Literalmente sorriu, sendo assim a vez do loiro parecer surpreso.

_ Eu achei... Eu temia que...

_ Nah, relaxe. Precisa muito mais do que isso pra me fazer não acordar mais. - o loiro respondeu com confiança, sorrindo em retorno.

E então o ruivo não se conteve mais.

Todos os dias, todos os infindáveis quinze dias, haviam sido demais para o pobre coração de Gaara. Ver Naruto finalmente acordado, com os mesmos olhos brilhantes de sempre, sendo que à pouco tempo estava desprovido da permissão para observá-los, fez qualquer promessa interna de se manter longe parecer inútil e desnecessária. Ele queria, ele desejava, não podia deixar que o loiro fosse arrancado de sua vida novamente sem que tivesse ao menos tentado conseguir o que queria.

Abaixou sua cabeça, encarando os olhos arregalados de Naruto. Sabia que expressavam receio, mas o dono dos olhos não vocalizou um pedido de afastamento, o que o encorajou ainda mais. Os lábios se tocaram brevemente, o beijo foi rápido, como um selinho. No mesmo instante que sentira o gosto doce da pele de Naruto, Gaara se arrependeu de tomar atitudes tão desmedidas e movidas por impulso, apartando o contato e trazendo seu corpo de volta para trás.

Porém, foi surpreendido quando o braço bom de Naruto envolveu seu pescoço, puxando-o novamente para perto de si e selando os lábios aos do ruivo. O beijo recomeçou, agora mais ardente e com a reciprocidade nunca antes vista. Gaara não conseguia entender o que acontecia, mas tampouco desejava pensar nisso naquele momento. Suas mãos foram envoltas pelos cachos loiros e despenteados do objeto de afeição à sua frente, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, Naruto no comando e parecendo não se arrepender do que fazia, retirando o braço do pescoço de Gaara e puxando sua gola para mais perto de si. O ruivo cogitava a possibilidade de subir na cama de hospital para um maior contato físico, mas o medo de machucar mais ainda o loiro o impediu de fazê-lo.

Apartaram o contato poucos segundos depois (ou seriam décadas?) quando ouviram o som da porta do quarto de hospital ser aberta.

_ Ahm... Eu não queria interromper, me desculpe Gaara-san, mas Naruto precisa fazer alguns testes. - a enfermeira falou timidamente, se aproximando da cama. O ruivo se afastou, ouvindo um suspiro atrás de si.

_ Que pena que você chegou, a coisa estava começando a ficar interessante. – falou a voz de Kakashi atrás de si, fazendo-o virar e encarar o grisalho com um olhar assassino.

_ KAKASHI! Seu pervertido! Você estava aqui o tempo todo! - Naruto gritou horrorizado, apontando o dedo de forma acusadora para o homem. Gaara parecia pronto a matar Kakashi apenas com o olhar, mas este não pareceu minimamente preocupado com sua vida.

_ Eu não lembro de ter dito que ia me retirar. Não tenho culpa se vocês estavam se comendo e não perceberam que eu ainda estava aqui. - Gaara começou, lentamente, a avançar para cima do grisalho.

_ Já chega, senhor Kakashi e Gaara, por favor queiram deixar eu examinar o paciente. - a enfermeira, mais do que rapidamente, puxou os dois pelo braço, levando-os em direção a porta. Em questão de segundos esta bateu às costas dos dois, e Kakashi, agindo como se nada houvesse ocorrido, voltou a inspecionar o seu livro, sentando-se na cadeira do corredor.

_ Me de um motivo pra eu não te matar agora mesmo. - Gaara rosnou, cruzando os braços na frente do grisalho. Este sequer ergueu os olhos para o garoto mais jovem, apenas folheando o livrinho enquanto respondia.

_ Sasuke foi para casa dele, como havíamos suposto, atrás de Fugaku. A câmera que eu instalei no jardim filmou ele e outro homem saindo da casa e entrando em um veículo sem placas.

_ Quem é o homem? - O ruivo perguntou, esquecendo-se completamente das ameaças de morte.

_ Não foi difícil reconhecer, nem precisei de programa de comparação de imagens. É Kabuto Yakushi.

_ Kabuto? - Gaara falou, sentindo uma onda de ira invadir seu corpo – Meu gerente administrativo?

_ Tecnicamente o gerente do seu pai, já que você ainda não...

_ Cale-se.

Gaara sentou ao lado de Kakashi, analisando cautelosamente a parede branca à frente enquanto pensava. Kabuto foi contratado há cinco anos pela empresa e desenvolvia um bom trabalho no que a ele era conferido atuar. Sempre sorridente e motivado, o ruivo jamais suspeitaria dele. Era improvável imaginar que Fugaku houvesse conferido justamente a este homem um lugar em seu plano de vingança, visto que o moreno parecia odiá-lo profundamente toda vez que se encontravam nos corredores.

_ Kabuto não estava lá a mando de Fugaku. - o ruivo falou, mais para si mesmo do que para Kakashi, antes de se levantar e fazer menção de entrar novamente no quarto de Naruto. O grisalho segurou seu pulso a tempo, o impedindo de entrar.

_ Gaara, você me contratou para investigar, quer saber o que eu descobri ou vai agir por impulso de novo?

Virou-se e encarou Kakashi. Este retirava algumas folhas de papel do bolso interno, entregando-as para serem observadas. Os olhos de Gaara percorriam uma a uma, ao mesmo tempo que o homem mais velho explicava brevemente.

_ Devido a minha antiga profissão, tenho alguns bons contatos. Há poucas horas recebi essa papelada por e-mail, e imprimi antes mesmo de Naruto acordar. Kabuto Yakushi, aparentemente, não é seu único nome: o homem aparece com diversas identidades em vários estados do país, cometendo pequenos crimes, mas nunca foi preso por insuficiência de provas. Aparentemente são crimes leves, pelo menos àqueles descobertos, e por isso as forças secretas não o eliminaram até agora, deixando a encargo da policia comum e o judiciário.

_ Qual divisão da Interpol você trabalhava mesmo? - Gaara perguntou, folheando mais uma vez a papelada. Kakashi sorriu por de trás da mascara, relembrando os velhos tempos em poucos segundos.

_ Artilharia Náutica-Bélica Univesal.¹

_ Então, basicamente, era um esquadrão de armamento?

_ Mais ou menos. Não posso dar grandes informações, mas era sim ligado ao armamento, mais voltado pro armamento marítimo.

_ Sabe identificar esta arma?

Kakashi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

_ Não seria.. hum... evidente que você pudesse identificá-la?

_ Trato apenas das questões comercias, a parte da mercadoria fica a encargo de Fugaku.

Kakashi abaixou o olhar para a foto que o ruivo lhe apontava, onde Sasuke segurava uma arma apontada para a cabeça de Kabuto.

_ Não precisa ser especialista pra identificar. É uma Pistola Colt .45 ACP.

_ E o que isso tá fazendo nas mãos do Sasuke? - Gaara perguntou.

_ A Colt .45 é fácil de conseguir. Não é uma arma incomum Gaara, apesar de que... pelo brilho da foto... suspeito que seja a famosa joia. - Kakashi falou, puxando a foto para mais perto de si, a fim de analisá-la melhor. Era uma foto preta e branca, mas definitivamente a arma brilhava bem mais do que o normal.

_ Joia?

_ Joia, sim. Este é o nome dela. Fugaku Uchiha, quando ainda era casado com Mikoto, antes de Sasuke ou você pensarem em nascer, realizou um ato heroico em um dos comícios do governador à época. O governador estava fazendo um discurso importante, acusando o rival de alguns desvios de dinheiro, quando um tiro se ouviu. Foi a primeira grande aparição da empresa Kekkei Genkai Inc.², que estava fazendo a segurança pessoal do governador. O homem que morreu foi abatido por Fugaku Uchiha, pois a empresa ainda não tinha muitos funcionários para trabalho nas ruas, e, aparentemente, iria atirar no Governador. - Gaara franziu o cenho, duvidoso – Muita gente teve suas duvidas, pois o homem não estava apontando a arma para governador, apesar de estar sim armado e ser do partido político rival. Para abafar a duvida da nação e gerar um sentimento de orgulho pelo heroísmo, o governador do Estado fez uma homenagem à Kekkei Genkai Inc., fornecendo como um "troféu" a Colt .45 banhada a ouro. Ela, além de banhada, possui peças de outro maciço e diamante, e o próprio governador nomeou-a "joia" em seu discurso. Talvez tudo tenha sido um combinado, nunca vamos saber, mas o fato é que este governador cresceu imensamente na política, ficando famoso por esse episódio, enquanto a Kekkei Genkai Inc. disparou no mercado. Poucos meses depois seu pai comprou metade do capital da empresa, e foi ai que vocês entraram nesse mercado.

_ Como sabe de tudo isso?

Kakashi riu de leve por debaixo da gola alta.

_ Você não tinha nascido, mas eu tinha ué. E desde pequeno tive esse fascínio por armas, ver uma arma de ouro reluzente na televisão não é algo que se esquece facilmente.

_ Hn.

_ Gaara, escute, há mais. - Kakashi abaixou um pouco o tom de voz quando um grupo de médicos passou por eles e entrou no quarto de Naruto – Alguns crimes de Kabuto foram realizado em co-autoria com um homem chamado Orochimaru. A respeito deste homem, a Interpol possui uma grande ficha técnica. - Kakashi esticou mais um maço de folhas para Gaara, que percorria os olhos avidamente – Consegue perceber a ligação?

_ Orochimaru é um traficante internacional...

_ Tráfico sexual, tráfico de órgãos e tráfico de armas. Orochimaru não é peixe pequeno... é um dos maiores traficantes de todo o mundo, talvez não haja um país sequer que não tenha uma ficha dele em seus cadastros policiais. Mas como você pode ver na ficha, ele estava preso em um presidio de segurança máxima por anos, ate que morreu e foi enterrado no seu país de origem.

_ E você acredita que Orochimaru não tenha morrido?

_ Eu tenho quase certeza que ele está bem vivo, que "comprou" sua morte e tem planos para a Kekkei Genkai Inc. Afinal, não foi no começo do ano que a empresa adquiriu o título de...

_ Maior fabricante de armas do continente. - Gaara completou, olhando assustado para Kakashi – isso está saindo completamente do controle.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Sente-se, Sasuke-kun.

O moreno não fazia a mínima menção de se mover, apontando a arma para o homem pálido de longos cabelos que estava sentado à sua frente em uma mesa de reuniões. Kabuto andara calmamente ao lado deste, tomando a cadeira a sua esquerda e encarando Sasuke por de trás dos óculos redondos. O rapaz ainda estava com a arma em mãos, ora apontado para Kabuto, ora para Orochimaru. O mais velho do cômodo, fazendo Sasuke se arrepiar de medo, gargalhou – Não seja ridículo, como se uma arminha como esta pudesse fazer algum estrago.

Estalou os dedos. Imediatamente barulho de armamento pesado sendo movido ecoou pela sala, e pouco a pouco uma grande quantidade de rifles foi apontada para Sasuke de locais estratégicos na sala. Tampouco havia percebido que não estavam sozinhos, quem dirá que haveria uma segurança tão intensa no local. Mortificado, Sasuke deixou sua arma cair no chão, sentindo as pernas tremerem de leve.

_ Não se sinta acuado, vamos, pegue seu brinquedinho e sente-se. - Orochimaru, formalmente, indicou uma cadeira a sua frente com as mãos. O jovem, talvez pelo instinto de sobrevivência, recolheu sua arma e guardou-a no bolso interno, enquanto se sentou de maneira ereta na cadeira a ele destinada. Sem grandes delongas, o homem começou a falar com a voz rouca e em alto som – Meu nome é Orochimaru. Pode e deve se referir a mim como Orochimaru-sama. Possuo negócios específicos no mundo todo, e ultimamente Kekkei Genkai Inc. está atrapalhando meu mercado. A concorrência é grande, por assim dizer.

Um grande silêncio desconfortável, pelo menos para o Uchiha, se instalou. Sasuke piscou atordoado, não entendendo muito bem onde esta conversa o levaria.

_ Você e Itachi Uchiha são legítimos herdeiros da empresa, sendo que a família Uchiha é dona das quotas majoritárias das ações. Itachi não tem o mínimo interesse na minha proposta, pelo que já averiguei em... conversas passadas... - Orochimaru observou cautelosamente a expressão do Uchiha mais novo ao tocar no assunto referente ao irmão, mas este não pareceu sofrer nenhuma alteração emocional - Como eu sou uma figura publicamente conhecida por todos os governos deste miserável mundo, preciso que alguém seja o meu "corpo" diante da mídia. Por esse motivo, não posso comprar a empresa, pois por mais que utilizasse um nome falso cedo ou tarde descobririam minha real identidade, até porque a compra da Kekkei Genkai Inc. seria capa de revista. Da mesma maneira, Kabuto, que é a única pessoa que confio pra fazer isso, não possui capital para tal translação, o que evidenciaria ação de laranja e deixaria a polícia em alerta. Assim sendo, se aceitar minha proposta, estaria no comando da empresa sobre a minha supervisão, fazendo o que eu mandar, até encaminhá-la a ruína, recebendo um pagamento gordo ao fim.

_ E o que você me daria em troca? Pois dinheiro está longe de ser algo que eu quero.

Orochimaru sorriu sadicamente.

_ Fugaku Uchiha. Ao seu bem dispor, da maneira que desejar. Se desejar arruinar sua vida, fazendo-o assistir de camarote o fim de sua amada empresa, a traição de seu filho, bem como de qualquer outra forma desejar, terá meu total apoio. Se apenas desejar extinguir a vida do miserável, me sentiria honrado em lhe oferecer qualquer instrumento de tortura necessário.

_ Isso é pouco. - Sasuke falou com a voz firme, sabendo que por precisar de sua figura física Orochimaru não possuía a mínima intenção de matá-lo – Quero Fugaku e Itachi.

_ Como eu disse, Itachi não concorda com os meus e os seus ideias, o que é o mesmo que dizer que ele estará fora de circulação em pouc...

_ Itachi prejudicou minha vida imensamente – Sasuke o interrompeu em alto e bom som, com os olhos ferozes, surpreendendo Kabuto e Orochimaru – se existe alguém aqui que tem que tratar de tornar a vida dele miserável sou eu, e não você ou Fugaku.

_ Oh... - Orochimaru, novamente, sorriu perigosamente, inclinando o corpo para frente evidentemente interessado pela mudança de comportamento do Uchiha – não sei de onde Fugaku está tirando as informações dele, pois lembro-me claramente de ter sido informado de que você e Itachi eram amantes.

_ Eramos. Falou corretamente. - Sasuke sibilou, apertando os dedos em punhos firmes. Orochimaru gargalhou alto.

_ Nunca vi um irmãozinho mais novo tão irritado com seu irmão mais velho. O que houve? Ele foi rude na cama? - Sasuke olhou com seu olhar assassino para o homem, mas este apenas pareceu se divertir ainda mais – Negocio feito. Fugaku e Itachi, manterei ambos vivos até sua missão ser completada. Kabuto irá supervisioná-lo até a declaração de falência. Pode parecer coincidência, mas ele está mais a par do assunto do que você imagina.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Ufa, é você! Achei que os médicos tinham voltado pra me importunar mais. - Naruto sorria, mas seu sorriso foi perdendo a força ao ver a expressão facial de Gaara – O que foi?

Gaara suspirou profundamente, caminhando até a cama de Naruto e sentando aos seus pés.

_ É sobre Sasuke não é? - o loiro perguntou urgentemente, Gaara nada respondeu. Trincou os dentes, irritado – É melhor você me falar, se não vou atrás daquele pervertido e obrigar ele a me...

_ A situação tá mais complicada agora Naruto. Não acho que nem eu nem você possamos encontrar Sasuke. E mesmo se encontrarmos, duvido que possamos chegar perto dele... - o ruivo o interrompeu, voltando a encarar os olhos de Naruto.

_ O que aconteceu? - perguntou, novamente, com a voz fraca. Gaara se aproximou do loiro, segurando em as mãos destes nas suas e sentindo raiva dos Uchiha por entrarem em suas vidas e atrapalharem tudo. Respirando fundo, resumiu a maioria da história, e Naruto apenas o encarava com feições sérias enquanto este falava.

_ Ok. E?

_ Como assim "e"? Nós estamos em um patamar muito maior do que enfrentar apenas Fugaku Uchiha. Não prestou atenção em nada do que eu falei?

_ Você que não tá avaliando as coisas corretamente. - Naruto disse simplesmente, tentando se aconchegar mais na cama – Você tem um membro do FBI...

_ Interpol, Baka, e é ex-membro.

_ … Atrás daquela porta, esperando você apenas dar ordens do que fazer.

Gaara sabia que Naruto estava pensando corretamente. Apesar de não terem provas palpáveis de Orochimaru, o objetivo não seria capturá-lo, e sim conseguir provas para que a Interpol novamente tomasse conta do caso, o que Kakashi era prontamente capaz de fazer.

_ Sem falar – o loiro recomeçou – que agora não se trata mais dos irmãos Uchiha. Sua empresa está em jogo, você não sabe o que esse Orochimaru vai fazer, mas certamente não é coisa boa.

_ Não me interessa. A empresa, nada disso. Não me interessa mais, eu quase perdi você Naruto. – Gaara falou, olhando para as mãos enlaçadas – Eu não vou arriscar mais nada por causa de dinheiro ou daqueles dois. Você é muito mais importante do que isso pra mim.

_ Heh. - Naruto riu, levantando o queixo de Gaara, este sendo obrigado a encará-lo – Eu estou aqui, sabe Deus por mais quantos dias vou ficar nesse hospital. Nada vai acontecer.

_ Mas...

Naruto puxou a gola de Gaara, aproximando ambos os lábios em um beijo rápido, terminando com um estralo e uma mordida leve no lábio inferior. Gaara estava corado, e Naruto apenas sorriu.

_ Por mim? - perguntou, tentando manter as feições o mais pidonas possível. Gaara piscou atordoado duas vezes, até fechar a cara e cruzar os braços.

_ Isso é chantagem emocional. Você tá parecendo uma garota.

_ EI! Quem você tá chamando de garota? - Naruto tentou dar um soco em no ruivo com o braço bom, mas este desviou com rapidez. Rindo, Gaara prendeu ambos os braços do loiro na cama, voltando a beijá-lo, de maneira mais intensa e profunda, mantendo sempre o comando. Depois de alguns segundos, apartou o beijo, encarando as safiras irritadas com divertimento.

_ Uma garota frágil e indefesa. - Naruto tentou se livrar novamente, irritado e envergonhado pela submissão de estar doente em uma cama de hospital e não poder se defender direito, o que realmente o fazia parecer frágil e indefeso... Mas nunca, nunca, uma garota. Gaara foi mais forte, e ainda mantendo-o preso contra a cama, riu.

O mundo de Naruto parou de girar.

Gaara riu!

Olhou surpreso, boquiaberto, para o ruivo. Em seguida, o acompanhou na risada, sentindo seu coração ficar mais quente ao ver tamanho gesto vindo da pessoa a sua frente. Decidiu perdoá-lo pela audácia, pois ouvir a risada de Gaara soava como uma melodia aos ouvidos de Naruto, uma melodia que ele não imaginava que algum dia seria composta.

_ O que te fez mudar de ideia? - O ruivo perguntou, ainda sorrindo, soltando os pulsos de Naruto e acariciando os cabelos loiros bagunçados. Foi a vez de Naruto corar, olhando para o criado mudo enquanto respondia.

_ Quando Sasuke me deu o primeiro tiro, tudo que consegui pensar era que iria morrer. E ao pensar nisso, eu me arrependi.

_ Arrependeu do que?

_De não ter te dado uma chance, pois era você quem eu queria ao meu lado no fim da minha vida, bom, pelo menos naquele momento, e não a Sakura.

Naruto estava mais envergonhado ainda. Gaara, não se contendo mais, repetiu os movimentos do loiro, fazendo este o encarar ao levantar seu queixo.

_ Isso foi bem gay. - sussurrou, sorrindo.

_ Idiota! Olha quem tá chamando o outro de ga... - Gaara o silenciou com o polegar em seus lábios, mantendo o sorriso como se Naruto não estivesse acabado de xingá-lo.

_ Eu te amo, Baka.

Naruto manteve os lábios selados. Amor... era uma palavra muito forte para ele repetir. Pelo menos não ainda. Girou a cabeça, fazendo o dedo escapar de seus lábios.

_ Se me ama mesmo, faça o certo. Não adianta ficar o resto da vida se perguntando o que aquela cobra vai fazer ou deixar de fazer. Faça isso pelos Uchiha, por mim, mas principalmente de você. Você e seu pai ralaram muito pra aparecer um idiota qualquer e estragar suas vidas e seu patrimônio.

_ Ah Naruto... - Gaara acariciou novamente os cabelos deste, deixando a mão escorregar pela pele macia até quebrar o completo contato – Minha vida só esta começando agora que tenho você.

Decidindo que observar seu loiro ficar envergonhado e corado era a melhor visão que já tivera em toda sua vida, Gaara se levantou, saindo do quarto e fazendo Kakashi levantar o olhar do livro pornográfico.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos, e o grisalho interpretou a determinação no olhar do rapaz, sorrindo por de trás da gola enquanto colocava os braços atrás da cabeça, de maneira relaxada respirando fundo para começar a falar.

_ Tenho um plano.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi não mais tentava se manter em pé. No mesmo dia que acordara, talvez algumas horas depois, Orochimaru apareceu com duas injeções: uma antitetânica e uma anestésica. No dia seguinte, Itachi acordou vestido em novas roupas, com os punhos cortados envoltos por espessos curativos, apesar de ainda se encontrarem circundados pela corrente enferrujada, só que esta não mais rompia sua pele.

Sentira-se limpo e, por algum tempo, mais forte. Com o tempo, no entanto, essas duas condições se reverteram: ninguém veio checá-lo pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Estava sujo novamente, por ser obrigado a se manter na mesma posição sempre, até nos momentos fisiológicos, e com fome. Mas nada se comparava a sede, imensurável, desmedida, que corroía seus pensamentos.

Se antes tudo no que pensava era Sasuke, dois dias depois de ter acordado pela segunda vez tudo o que pensava era em água.

O torturaram por longos dias. Quando desmaiava de fome e sede, acordava novamente limpo, com correntes mais longas que o permitiam esticar os braços para comer e beber pequenas quantidades que eram postas aos seus pés. Não sabia quem o alimentava ou ajudava em sua higiene, tampouco se importava. Assim que acabava de comer e beber, as correntes eram puxadas por algum mecanismo atrás da parede, e ele novamente se via de pé com os braços esticados para cima.

Por algumas vezes aceitou o alimento e a água. Mas agora não se importava mais.

Já fazia três dias que Itachi não tocava na comida e água colocada a sua frente, e as correntes não eram mais puxadas. O moreno jazia no chão, incapaz de se mover ou se levantar, tamanha fraqueza que sentia. Não desejava continuar, parecia em vão, tudo que queria era morrer.

Havia perdido a conta de quantos dias estava naquela situação, certamente a falta de janelas para visualizar o dia e a noite e os constantes desmaios o impediam de medir o tempo corretamente. Chutaria em torno de 15 dias, apesar de parecerem anos.

Estava sentado, ainda limpo por não ingerir grandes quantidades de alimento e água a dias, quem dirá nos últimos três dias. Seus cabelos estavam descuidados e bagunçados, caindo em forma de cascata sobre seu rosto, o impedindo de ver qualquer coisa a sua frente. Seus olhos estavam fechados, em busca do sono eterno e paz. Tudo que ele queria era a paz, tudo que ele queria era não acordar mais.

_ Por favor Isumi... Por favor... Coma... - uma voz reconhecida falou a sua frente. Itachi tentou abrir os olhos, em vão, para se certificar de que não estaria alucinando, mas a vontade de mantê-los fechado era forte demais.

Alguém levantou sua cabeça, afastando os cabelos da face. O cheiro característico de rosas invadiu suas narinas, e Itachi conseguiu encontrar forças para abrir os olhos.

Olhos inchados e avermelhados resultantes de traços de lágrimas salgadas o encaravam. E, acariciando seus cabelos de maneira afetuosa, soluçando de leve e com os dedos extremamente trêmulos, Sakura Haruno ajoelhava-se a sua frente.

 

_… Continua …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Artilharia Nautica-Bélica Univesal = ANBU! (ok, sou idiota, hahahaha)  
> ² - Escolhi o nome Kekkei Genkai Inc. para a empresa por um motivo óbvio: por significar "linhagem sanguínea avançada" seria uma analogia ao poder da raça pura, avançada e superior, diante dos impuros e inferiores. Um pensamento completamente Nazista, exatamente como Fugaku pensa ao exigir a superioridade tanto de Sasuke como de Itachi, frisando sempre que eles são Uchiha e por isso devem ser superiores em tudo. Talvez não seja tão obvio pra vocês como foi pra mim... mas enfim, essa é minha explicação.


	24. Capítulo XXIV

_ S-sakura... – Itachi tentou falar, mas som algum saiu de sua boca. Inspirou fundo, tossindo forte e colocando a mão em frente a boca para impedir ao máximo o sangue carmesim de escorrer por sua face. Era natural sentir o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca, já havia se tornado uma rotina nos últimos dias, acreditava estar sofrendo de pneumonia avançada ou, quem sabe, um estágio de tuberculose.

Sakura, ainda direcionando o olhar para o moreno, mordeu o lábio, tremendo de leve enquanto tateava pelo do copo d'agua, colocando-o nos lábios de Itachi, que finalmente bebeu seu conteúdo com pequenos goles, respirando fundo logo em seguida. A garota segurou a mão suja de sangue de Itachi, limpando-a com um pano macio e cheirando a amaciante.

_ N-não fale. – Pigarreou, tentando recompor a voz tremula para algo mais firme. Itachi percebeu claramente as lágrimas brilhantes escorrerem pela face da garota – Eu sinto muito, muito... Itachi.

Ok, isso era algo novo. Havia escutado claramente Sakura chama-lo de Isumi há poucos segundos atrás. Seu cérebro, apesar dos maus tratos físicos, ainda funcionava em uma velocidade invejável. Em poucos segundos Itachi entendeu o que havia acontecido.

Por obvio, Fugaku era um bom jogador, mas grandes jogadores precisam, indiscutivelmente, de uma equipe. Para tanto, havia Orochimaru e outros prováveis comparsas. Mas nada seria útil se o Uchiha não soubesse por onde começar o seu trabalho de busca...

Recompondo uma ínfima parte de sua força física devido à intensa adrenalina em seu sangue, Itachi ergueu o olhar, não se importando em manter a expressão de indiferença ao olhar Sakura com ódio e desprezo. A garota estremeceu, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e soluçando alto.

_ Eu... Eu sinto muito! – gritou, tentando se acalmar – Eu jamais imaginaria que a situação chegaria a esse ponto! Tudo que eu queria era dar uma lição em você e no Sasuke, para não me tratarem como uma qualquer! Itachi, por favor acredite em mim!

Mas ele não diminuiu a intensidade mortífera de seu olhar. Abaixando a cabeça evidentemente envergonhada com suas ações, Sakura começou a contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, com a voz levemente falha, mas determinada a revelar tudo ao ex-namorado.

 

**(***)**

 

__ Você é linda... Meu deus você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi, e eu já te disse isso inúmeras vezes. - Naruto estendeu a mão para a blusa de Sakura, pegando-a de surpresa quando começou a reabotoar seus botões. Ela começou a chorar, se sentindo rejeitada mais uma vez. Ao terminar de ajeitar a roupa de Sakura, Naruto pegou a calcinha vermelha do chão e colocou em cima da pia para que ela a vestisse. Antes de se retirar do banheiro, disse olhando em seus olhos – Mas falta você perceber que não é só beleza física que interessa..._

_Saiu, fechando a porta com leveza. Sakura sentiu seus joelhos cederem, e caiu sentada no chão, seu choro sendo abafado pela música alta. Tentava, inutilmente, impedir que suas lágrimas borrassem sua maquiagem impecável, mas depois de falhas tentativas não ligou mais para nada, limitando-se a trancar a porta do banheiro e permanecer sentada no chão enquanto a dor e a fúria adentravam de maneira intensa em sua alma._

_Encontrou uma garrafa de Stanheguer pela metade no canto da porta do banheiro, provavelmente esquecida por algum casal verdadeiramente interessado em se retirar para um lugar mais particular. Sem se preocupar com qualquer adulteração, bebeu grandes goles da bebida forte, tossindo devido ao protesto de sua garganta quanto ao conteúdo forte e ardente. Mas nada parecia amenizar a dor da rejeição, nem mesmo o álcool._

_Não apenas fora rejeitada por Naruto, ele era apenas a gota d'água que fizera todo o balde transbordar. Sasuke e Itachi, com seu grande grau de indiferença, já haviam deixando claro que sequer se importavam com sua pessoa. A bebida em poucos minutos fez efeito, e devido à melancolia exacerbada e a tranquilidade do ambiente, a garota adormeceu._

_Acordou horas depois com um barulho forte vindo do andar de baixo, em conjunto com gritos altos que pareciam ser de Naruto, apesar de ela não conseguir ouvir o que era dito com clareza. Abriu a porta com delicadeza para poder ouvir melhor._

__ Do que você está falando? – Essa, sem duvida, era a voz de Itachi, abafada mas ainda sim inconfundível. Barulho de movimentação e grunhidos de dor, a respiração de um dos ocupantes do andar de baixo pareceu se intensificar, e Sakura precisou ter muita força de vontade para não sair do banheiro e espiar pelo corredor o que estava acontecendo._

__ Naruto, acalme-se. – Itachi pediu com a voz imensamente mais baixa. Um barulho de algo maciço caindo no chão se sucedeu._

__ É disso que eu estou falando! – Naruto sibilou. Poucos segundos depois barulhos de passos foram ouvidos pela garota rosada, mas para o seu espanto muito mais próximo do banheiro do que a sala, aonde Naruto e Itachi preciam estar. Trancou a respiração, tentando ao máximo continuar despercebida._

__ Quem você pensa que é? Enganando o Hiro desse jeito! Enganando seu pai desse jeito! – Naruto gritava, parecendo não se preocupar se outra pessoa além de Itachi seria capaz de ouvir seu protesto - E tudo isso por causa de que hein? Pra foder teu próprio irmão? Literalmente né? Você é doente! Não sei o que você falou pro Hiro, ou seja lá como for o nome dele: a mim você não me engana Itachi-bastardo!_

_Quem era Itachi? Pois parecia haver apenas duas pessoas naquela sala de estar, sendo que ambas eram conhecidas por Sakura nos mínimos detalhes de suas vozes._

__ Naruto! – o olhar de Sakura se arregalou. Já estava imensamente confusa pelas acusações de Naruto à Itachi, e ouvir a voz de Sasuke adentrar a briga fez sua curiosidade triplicar. Uma pausa considerável se estendeu, a tensão do outro lado do corredor aumentando de tal maneira de Sakura conseguia, literalmente, sentir a gravidade da cena em sua própria pele._

__ Sasuke, suba e me espere no quarto. – Itachi falou, parecendo calmo e desprovido de qualquer emoção. Mas Sakura sabia o quanto esse tom era perigoso, afinal, ela mesma já havia presenciado diversas situações em que o Uchiha agia desta maneira em seu namoro. Alias, por que ele havia chamado Hiro de Sasuke?_

__ Não. – o companheiro de apartamento respondeu em tom firme – Naruto, eu percebi que você descobriu a verdade – verdade? – mas entenda que..._

__ Não! Hiro, não! – Naruto exclamou, e barulho de passos rápidos se sucederam – Você precisa saber, você tem que ter sua escolha!_

__ Do que vo... – Mas o moreno não foi capaz de finalizar sua pergunta. A voz de Sasuke parou de soar, Sakura se sentindo cada vez mais confusa com as ações dos rapazes e o teor de suas conversas._

__ Você mentiu a vida toda pra ele e agora vai bater nele? – Naruto gritou, horrorizado. Um grande barulho de briga corporal de sucedeu, e por óbvio alguém havia perdido. O som de corpo sendo empurrado era evidente, ou Naruto ou Itachi havia desmaiado, e pelo pouco conhecimento que a rosada obtivera dos dois em sua vida não era difícil saber quem estava inconsciente naquele exato momento. Esperou, curiosa, para uma nova reação, preparando-se para fingir estar adormecida caso a porta do banheiro fosse escancarada dentro de alguns minutos._

_Mais ou menos quinze minutos se passaram, mas ninguém encontrou o esconderijo de Sakura. Finalmente, as vozes voltaram a soar na sala, e a garota apurou ainda mais o ouvido, pois elas pareciam consideravelmente mais contidas dessa vez._

__ Eu aprendi ninjutsu minha vida toda, Naruto. Nada do que você tentasse fazer seria muito eficiente, sinto muito. Tentei ao máximo não te ferir no processo, espero que não esteja sentindo dor. – a voz de Itachi soava tranquila, sem grandes traços de emoções. Barulhos de paginas sendo viradas encheram o ambiente, e após um leve baque seco de algo sendo fechado, o som das vozes voltaram a ecoar – Agora, Naruto-kun, nos vamos conversar._

__ O que te faz acreditar que quero ouvir qualquer merda que você tem a dizer Itachi? – Naruto sibilou em voz baixa, deixando Sakura confusa._

__ Você esta amarrado e sobre o meu controle pelos próximos minutos. Sugiro que seja prudente e utilize-os com cautela e sabedoria. – A voz do mais velho soou ironicamente, a garota percebia que seu ex-namorado não parecia nada contente – Realmente, aquilo que lera no diário é a mais pura verdade. Nós somos irmãos de sangue e alma, somos muito mais do que meros amantes ou companheiros de apartamento. E por mais que eu esteja falando por ele neste momento, posso garantir sem medo de errar que ele, assim como eu, não se envergonha de nossa condição._

_Pela segunda vez aquela noite, os olhos esmeralda de Sakura se arregalaram: irmãos? Mas que brincadeira sem graça era essa?_

__ Seu nome é Itachi Uchiha, não foi difícil descobrir que sua mãe falava de você no diário, mas confesso que a fotografia ajudou bastante. Qual o nome dele? – Naruto perguntou, e a rosada sabia claramente identificar o esforço que o loiro fazia para manter a voz calma._

__ Sasuke Uchiha, filho de Mikoto Uchiha e Izuna Uchiha._

_Uchiha... O sobrenome lhe era familiar... Forçando a mente, Sakura relembrou dos anúncios de desaparecimento dos herdeiros Uchiha na televisão. Lembrava-se claramente de ser Fugaku Uchiha o nome do dono do império da Kekkei Genkai Inc._

_Oh. Oh... Bom, agora as coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido._

__ Pelo menos você teve a decência de dar o nome que sua mãe pretendia dar. Duvido que Fugaku sabia deste desejo de Mikoto, então deve ter sido você que deu a pequena... Vamos dizer... Sugestão._

__ Pare de falar com tanto desprezo comigo. Você não sabe metade da história, certamente não estaria me tratando desta maneira se soubesse._

_Naruto calou-se pelos poucos minutos, e Sakura apenas podia supor o que acontecia com o loiro no outro cômodo da casa. Ouvia a voz de Itachi, mas essa soava tão baixa que Sakura não conseguia identificar mais do que palavras esparsas em sem nexo. Era como se, subitamente, Itachi temesse que alguém, provavelmente Sasuke, ouvisse a explicação que concedia ao loiro. Depois de longos minutos de grande frustração para a garota, Itachi calou-se._

__ Bom... – Naruto falou, em tom de voz fraco – é obvio que você vem de uma família bem ferrada, Uchiha._

__ Você não faz ideia o quanto. Ganhar a confiança de Sasuke nunca foi uma tarefa fácil. Mas agora que a tenho, sei que é tão forte quanto à confiança por ele em retorno. Sei o quanto foi difícil e o quanto é valioso, Naruto-kun. – Sakura ouviu um barulho de pano sendo cortado – Falar tudo para ele agora apenas iria causar ódio e desconfiança, e ele buscaria vingança. Eu entendo muito bem como a mente do meu irmão funciona... Confie em mim, ainda existem algumas coisas que precisam ser feitas. Tudo será dito no momento oportuno._

__ E o que te faz pensar que eu não vou contar nada?_

__ Se você chegasse ao ponto de ter de escolher entre salvar a verdade e salvar o Sasuke de si mesmo, o que você escolheria?_

_Uma longa pausa se sucedeu, mas Sakura sabia com certeza o que o loiro responderia, e não foi surpreendida._

__ Eu escolheria os dois._

__ É por isso que eu confio em você. Tenha prudência, e a verdade virá, assim como Sasuke não vai nos abandonar. – Passos, passos extremamente próximos do banheiro. Desesperada, Sakura se escondeu no boxe de banho, mas Itachi parecia ter tomado, novamente, a porta do quarto._

_Naruto demorou a se mover, mas alguns minutos depois a rosada pode supor que o loiro havia se retirado, pelo barulho de maçaneta na porta da frente._

_Sentou-se no chão, emocionalmente cansada e sentindo efeitos físicos devido a forte bebida que previamente havia ingerido. Que loucura sem cabimento era aquela? Entendera que os dois se tratavam dos herdeiros Uchiha, que tinham um caso que seria muito mal visto pela sociedade caso fosse à tona e que estavam enganando o pai, tanto com o desaparecimento e as falsas identidades, quanto pela paternidade de Sasuke Uchiha._

_Aquela noite, a raiva de Sakura pelos dois anfitriões aumentou consideravelmente. Não apenas desprezaram-na, mas agiam como se fossem pessoas puritanas e perfeitas, enquanto ela seria a suja e sem moral da questão. Irritada e determinada a dar uma lição nos dois, saiu correndo do apartamento._

 

**(***)**

 

_ Agi por impulso – ela falava com a voz fraca – Encontrei o telefone comercial de Fugaku na mesma noite, liguei ainda de madrugada. Fugaku pediu para me encontrar pessoalmente, dizia que sua linha telefônica poderia estar grampeada, e eu fui... Ele pagou tudo, a passagem, a hospedagem – soluçou de leve, escondendo novamente a face como se sentisse vergonha de seus atos – Ele me parecia realmente a vitima de tudo isso.

Itachi suspirou, sentindo sua raiva por Sakura diminuir um pouco. Ele sabia que a garota havia sido uma tola por agir daquela maneira sem qualquer cabimento, mas também sabia o quão persuasivo Fugaku poderia ser.

_ Ele... ele... Ele me prometeu tudo. – ela praticamente sussurrou, sua voz saindo fraca e envolta de vergonha – Ele dizia me admirar, dizia que eu tinha força e caráter. Ele me fez realmente achar que eu estava sendo desejada. Ele disse tudo que eu estava querendo há tempos ouvir da sua boca ou da boca de Sasuke.

_ Não me diga que... – a voz de Itachi soou rouca pela falta de uso, mas em um tom consideravelmente audível. As lágrimas de Sakura agora escorriam entre seus dedos, molhando o chão da cela escura.

_ Eu prefiro não dizer, mas você deve conhecer muito bem o seu pai...

Itachi sentiu a raiva por Fugaku aumentar ainda mais. Sakura não era uma garota burra, poderia ser leviana e volúvel em diversos aspectos, mas se havia cedido aos caprichos de Fugaku e realmente acreditado em um interesse romântico partindo dele, ele deve ter agido de maneira muito fria e calculista. Um verdadeiro Uchiha, pois Itachi nunca seria tão calculista a esse ponto, como o próprio progenitor costumava pontuar.

_ Sakura, me alimente, por favor. – Itachi sussurrou, ainda incapaz de se mover devido a fraqueza física, e Sakura prontamente começou a alimenta-lo com poucas porções no talher. Itachi havia, finalmente, readquirido uma nova força de vontade para continuara lutar. Independente dele ou de Sasuke, um homem tão nojento como Fugaku deveria perecer, e ele faria tudo que estivesse em seu alcance para admirar sua derrota.

_ Eu mencionei a amizade de vocês com Gaara e Naruto. – ela continuou a falar, parando de chorar e realizando com zelo a tarefa que o moreno lhe havia incumbido – Fugaku não pareceu se importar muito com Naruto, dizia que ele era tolo demais para ajudar vocês com qualquer coisa. Mas começou a vigiar Gaara, que eu descobri logo em seguida trabalhar com Fugaku na empresa... Deve ter grampeado alguns telefones dele, não sei ao certo. Sei que alguns dias depois Orochimaru passou a visita-lo no escritório, e logo depois você foi capturado...

Itachi mastigava de forma fraca a comida fria, engolido com dificuldade e sentindo dor em sua garganta, mas não reclamando. Precisava de força o suficiente para bolar um plano com a quantidade de informações que a rosada estava lhe oferecendo.

_ Na noite que você veio, descobri os planos de Fugaku. Ele sempre agiu como se pretendesse encontra-los, castiga-los, mas que jamais chegaria a esse ponto. Dizia abertamente que aceitaria Sasuke como filho e jamais tocaria no assunto de Izuna Uchiha, e eu cai como uma tola nesse conto de fadas e na figura do pai benevolente. Mas quando você chegou... Eu o vi conversando com Orochimaru e espiei atrás da porta, discutindo qual seria seu tratamento e que Sasuke seria o pagamento daquela cobra terrível.

Itachi, não aguentando comer mais, virou o rosto e encarou o chão. Sakura depositou o prato novamente no chão, puxando o rosto de Itachi para próximo de si, encarando-o nos olhos.

_ Eu me identifiquei pra eles Itachi, simplesmente abri a porta e entrei na conversa. Eu pensei em fugir, desaparecer e limpar meu nome dessa confusão, mas eu senti que eu deveria ajuda-los a sair o mais ilesos quanto podiam de tudo isso. Declarei em alto e bom som que desejava o pior dos destinos para Sasuke, e que sua morte seria pouco perto do que você merecia, que você deveria sofrer. Eu... Inclusive... Disse... Arg... Disse que amava Fugaku, para que ele confiasse em mim – ela falou com expressão de repulsa no olhar – Me ofereci para cuidar de você e prolongar sua dor, mas na verdade eu queria mantê-lo vivo o quanto eu pudesse pra que eu conseguisse pensar em algo a fazer. Ao ouvir a conversa que Fugaku teve contigo, cheguei ao ápice do meu sentimento de culpa. Muito mais do que já estava me sentindo, pois percebi que o monstro que Fugaku era ia muito além do que eu havia imaginado, além de ter percebido o quanto ele me usara.

Inesperadamente, Sakura inclinou o corpo e beijou a testa de Itachi com ternura, acariciando seu rosto em seguida. Evidentemente surpreso pelo gesto, o moreno a encarou assim que ela se afastou, enquanto esta passava as mãos nos seus cabelos bagunçados, tentando penteá-los com os dedos e ajeitá-los da melhor maneira possível.

_ Me perdoe Itachi. Sei que o que fiz é imperdoável, mas pelo tanto que aprendi de você nesses últimos dias percebi que você não é uma pessoa qualquer. Por muito menos, eu já teria matado Fugaku, independente de ser meu pai. Mas aprendi que seu coração é imenso, e uma pessoa que possui tanto amor pode ser capaz de perdoar um lixo de pessoa com eu. Tudo que eu quero agora é te ajudar a sair dessa... Por favor, me perdoe e me diga o que fazer, pois eu nunca estive tão perdida em minha vida inteira.

Sakura esperou ansiosamente por uma resposta do moreno, mas quando este abriu a boca para falar não foi as palavras que ela desejava ouvir que soaram dos lábios do Uchiha.

_ Onde estamos? – ele perguntou, em um tom severo que demonstrava claramente que aquilo não se tratava de um questionamento, e sim de uma ordem a ser respondida prontamente. Sakura piscou, sentindo o coração ainda mais pesado, mas respondeu.

_ Eu não sei exatamente. Estamos em uma casa de Fugaku no norte do país. A cela é um cômodo do porão, do lado de fora do quarto está todos os equipamentos de vigilância da casa. Câmeras estão instaladas em todos os cômodos da casa. Eu demorei para vir conversar contigo pois, assim como você, eu também estava sendo vigiada. Pensei em ligar para a polícia, mas como faria isso com todas essas câmeras me vigiando em todos os lugares aonde eu ia? Não há pontos cegos nas câmeras, Fugaku nunca escondeu os equipamentos telefônicos de meus olhos e eu sempre soube que estava sendo vigiada 24hrs. E desde que cheguei nessa casa, não pude mais sair. Apenas ele sai por algumas horas para trabalhar e comprar mantimentos, mas logo volta. Eventualmente Orochimaru aparece por aqui, mas nunca fica por muito tempo e nunca conversa em minha presença...

_ E como... – Itachi tossiu novamente, e Sakura apertou seu ombro para demonstrar apoio emocional. Assim que se controlou, respirou fundo e recomeçou – E como você esta aqui falando comigo?

Sakura sorriu, evidentemente orgulhosa de algo que havia feito.

_ Bom Itachi, sei que você pensaria nisso mais rápido do que eu, mas eu sou uma mera garota. Eu causei um curto-circuito no banho, derrubei o secador propositalmente na banheira e a chave de energia caiu e desligou todo o circuito da casa, consequentemente as câmeras... Ninguém vai estar aqui nas próximas horas, e quando aparecerem eu vou afirmar que não sei nada de engenharia elétrica e não sabia como agir com a queda de energia. Lamento ter demorado tanto tempo pra ter essa ideia.

Foi a vez de Itachi sorrir, de maneira suave e comedida.

_ Se serve de consolo, eu acho que não teria pensado nisso.

Sakura sorriu mais abertamente, trazendo o copo de agua novamente para os lábios de Itachi, e ele bebeu sem protestar.

_ Mas eu ainda não consegui criar um plano pra te tirar daqui. Eu pensei em ligar pra polícia agora, mas estou sem acesso a telefones no momento, apesar de que quando Fugaku esta em casa ele carrega um telefone celular, mas não me deixa chegar perto. Tentei sair da casa antes de vir aqui pra usar um telefone publico, mas estou trancada aqui. Se eu forçar as fechaduras Fugaku vai perceber que eu tentei sair.

Itachi ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, e Sakura o analisava atentamente, esperando um plano genial.

_ Sasuke...?

_ Não faço ideia Itachi, mas Fugaku não tem noticias de Sasuke a dias. Pelo que sei, ele e Orochimaru estão atrás de Sasuke, mas não o encontram de maneira alguma.

Um novo período de silêncio se sucedeu, Itachi piscou varias vezes analisando a situação, adquirindo um novo ímpeto para lutar. Se fosse questionado, não conseguiria pôr em palavras o alívio que acabara de sentir por saber que Sasuke ainda estava salvo.

_ Alguém deve ter retirado meus pertences do quarto de hotel onde eu estava hospedado.

_ Sim...

_ Você verificou o conteúdo das malas?

_ Não, elas estão da mesma maneira que chegaram, no segundo andar.

_ Por favor, traga-as pra mim e me mostre o conteúdo.

Sakura se levantou, saindo e voltando à cela com velocidade. Percebeu que Fugaku havia pego a mala tanto de Itachi quanto de Sasuke, o que indicava que seu irmão, pelo menos aparentemente, não havia voltado para retomar seus pertences após a briga que tiveram no quarto de hotel. Quando a rosada lhe mostrou os pertences de Sasuke, a cela foi inundada pelo cheiro característico de seu Otouto. O coração do Uchiha ardia em seu peito de tanta ânsia de estar perto do garoto, ao menos para vê-lo. Sakura percebeu sua reação, olhando-o com pena. Itachi fez um aceno de cabeça indicando que ela deveria mostrar o conteúdo de sua mala.

O diário e a joia não estavam entre seus pertences.

_ Quem pegou minhas coisas?

_ Eu.

Itachi analisou Sakura atentamente, e tomou a decisão do que faria.

_ Sakura, peço que escute atentamente.

A rosada se afastou do Uchiha, sentando de pernas cruzadas à sua frente, ouvindo tudo atentamente. Itachi respirou fundo, sabendo que doeria falar o tanto que ele precisava falar, mas que seria necessário.

_ Eu estou doente, como pode ver. Devo estar com gripe, pneumonia, algo assim. – mais um acesso de tosse se sucedeu, Sakura o encarava com ar de seriedade, mas com as feições preocupadas – Eu preciso que você consiga remédio pra mim, se não de nada vai adiantar o plano que eu fiz... Diga para Fugaku que esta doente e peça antibióticos e demais medicações. Ele dificilmente vai te levar no médico para conferir sua versão, então vai comprar pra você o que você pedir.

_ Certo.

_ Vou voltar a comer diariamente. Ponha os comprimidos junto com a comida, tente aumentar o numero de refeições sem causar grandes suspeitas, porções maiores, etc. Eu estou muito fraco e preciso adquirir um pouco da minha força pra tudo dar certo.

_ Vai ser difícil Itachi, Fugaku não me deixa te alimentar o tanto que eu gostaria.

_ Apenas tente... Vou fingir estar mais fraco do que realmente estou, diga que eu estou fraco demais e preciso me alimentar mais se não vou morrer. Fugaku não quer que eu morra antes dele encontrar Sasuke.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Itachi teve mais um acesso de tosse e ela limpou seus lábios com delicadeza com o pano que trouxera. Ele suspirou, recomeçando.

_ Afrouxe os elos da corrente, um a um, poucos milímetros.

Ela piscou, levemente atordoada.

_ Quê?

_ Apenas faça, hoje de preferência, pra aproveitar a ausência de câmeras.

_ Ok...

_ Por último e mais importante, me mande informações coladas abaixo dos copos de água, de maneira que eu consiga ler no fundo enquanto bebo a água, pois minha movimentação é limitada devido as câmeras. A iluminação é pequena, mas eu estou há tanto tempo aqui que tenho certeza que consigo ler mesmo nessa escuridão. Informações importantes, como se há noticias de Sasuke ou qualquer movimentação anormal de Fugaku e Orochimaru. Escreva os bilhetes durante a noite, quando estiver dormindo com Fugaku. Se existe uma coisa que Fugaku não gosta é de exibicionismo, nunca gostou – a rosada corou – ele vai desligar as câmeras após deitar com você se pretender fazer alguma coisa, para não registrar nada em vídeo, até porque você é de menor e registrar tais atos poderia causar-lhe problemas se chegasse em mãos erradas...

_ Como você sabe da discricionariedade de Fugaku na cama?

Itachi se limitou apenas a sorrir um sorriso amarelo, Sakura fez uma expressão horrorizada, levando as mãos a boca.

_ Monstro... – sussurrou entre seus dedos. Itachi apenas gesticulou com a cabeça para deixar o assunto morrer.

_ De qualquer forma, sempre tenha o copo de água próximo a si, aproveite para colar no fundo do copo nessas ocasiões. Não deixe Fugaku perceber a importância do copo, apenas haja como se fosse um habito seu beber água durante a noite. - Sakura piscou três vezes, processando a informação. Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha de maneira duvidosa – O que? Achei que daria pra fazer isso, achei que você cuidava da alimentação.

_ E dá. Eu só estou surpresa do quão genial você é.

Um silêncio levemente incomodo se sucedeu. Sakura tomou as mãos de Itachi com as suas, apertando-as firmemente.

_ Mais uma vez, peço seu perdão. – seus olhos voltaram a brilhar em lágrimas. Itachi esperou um pouco para responder.

_ Sakura, meus planos poderiam me fazer levar a me vingar de você. É uma característica dos Uchiha a sede por vingança, mas eu consegui me libertar disso depois de muita coisa errada que fiz na minha vida. Eu perdoo você. E por isso te digo: no dia eu cruzar os talheres após comer, fuja, desapareça. Não se preocupe em parecer sutil, apenas desapareça na primeira oportunidade que tiver.

_ Itachi...

_ Apenas confie em mim.

Sakura se levantou e caminhou para fora da cela, deixando Itachi sozinho por alguns instantes. Voltou com uma ferramenta com sistema de alavanca, forte o suficiente para afrouxar os elos da corrente como Itachi havia instruído.

_ Sinto que você esta simplesmente esta esperando um milagre...

Itachi a encarou firmemente com o olhar.

_ Obvio que não. Estou esperando Sasuke.

Sakura parou de afrouxar os elos, encarando Itachi de olhos arregalados.

_ Você realmente acha que Sasuke vai vir? Estamos falando de Fugaku e Orochimaru, Sasuke não seria tão suicida...

_ Se você me acha genial, você ainda não viu meu irmão em ação. Sasuke é o meu legado, sua mente é infinitamente mais brilhante que a minha. E eu tenho absoluta certeza que ele virá.

Sakura voltou a trabalhar nas algemas. Após minutos, sussurrou em voz baixa e tristonha.

_ Espero que não venha para se vingar de você Itachi...

O moreno sorriu para ninguém em particular, olhando para seus pés enquanto a rosada trabalhava.

_ As vezes apenas correndo riscos conseguimos o que queremos. As vezes o que pra muitos pode parecer uma jogada desesperada é na verdade uma jogada muito bem planejada.

Sakura nada respondeu, suspirando fundo e rezando mentalmente pra todos os anjos do céu pelo que ela considerava uma causa perdida.

 

**(10 dias depois)**

 

_ Você desejava me ver, Sasuke-kun.

Os olhos furiosos do Uchiha caçula encararam o rosto debochado de Orochimaru, e o mais velho poderia jurar que vira um tom avermelhado no olhar ônix do rapaz. Estava sentado, de braços cruzados, em um dos quartos da mansão de Orochimaru.

_ Estou cansado de esperar.

_ Paciência é uma virtude. Você deveria estar usando seu tempo construtivamente e prestar mais atenção nas aulas de Kabuto sobre a economia da empresa. – Orochimaru respondeu, analisando suas unhas distraidamente.

_ Eu estou pronto, o que vocês estão esperando? Não é por minha causa que estão atrasando tanto essa negociação.

Orochimaru sorriu abertamente.

_ Certamente você é um legitimo Uchiha. Estamos procurando Gaara, precisamos elimina-lo, assim como seu pai. Quando encontrarmos o moleque, vamos coloca-los juntos e simular um acidente.

Sasuke se levantou e caminhou para perto do homem de cabelos compridos, aproximando-se até permanecer poucos centímetros próximo do rosto de Orochimaru. Este não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com a aproximação, sorrindo de canto de boca e esperando que o Uchiha desse mais um passo.

_ Quero que você prenda Fugaku. Hoje. Não consigo imaginar mais nenhum segundo que aquele imundo esteja solto por aí. – sussurrou.

E a cobra sorriu.

_ Me de um bom motivo. – aproximou-se ainda mais do jovem, seu corpo ansiava por uma reação.

As feições de Sasuke se tornaram completamente indecifráveis quando esse colou seus lábios aos lábios do homem a frente. O beijo nada mais foi que uma mera união de lábios, rápido e suave. Sasuke deu-lhe as costas em seguida, caminhando até a cama e deitando ainda de costas para Orochimaru, olhando a janela aberta que mostrava as grossas gotas de chuva batendo ruidosamente no vidro.

O homem sorriu maliciosamente, abrindo a porta do quarto e encontrando seu fiel escudeiro prontamente parado para instruções.

_ Kabuto.

_ Orochimaru-sama. – o homem cumprimentou, fazendo uma leve reverencia de leve com a cabeça.

_ Prenda Fugaku Uchiha no local combinado.

_ Certo.

_ E não me incomode até o amanhecer.

Kabuto, entendendo o recado de Orochimaru, apenas sorriu de maneira igualmente maliciosa.

_ Naturalmente. – respondeu enquanto o homem mais velho retornava ao quarto de Sasuke, fechando a porta e trancando-a com um girar de chaves. Kabuto riu de leve, ajeitando os óculos antes de caminhar para fora da mansão e cumprir seus afazeres.

Seria uma longa noite...

 

_... Continua ..._


	25. Capítulo XXV

Naruto acordou com uma sensação desconfortável de que estava sendo observado, apesar de ter certeza que era tarde da noite e todos deveriam estar dormindo. Não abriu os olhos, acreditando ser apenas sua imaginação, desejando voltar a dormir e a sonhar. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu um suspiro leve, fazendo-o abrir os olhos na curiosidade de descobrir quem estava em seus aposentos.

Gaara estava sentado no sofá de acompanhante, onde Kakashi previamente passava seu tempo, analisando com curiosidade o loiro dormir. Naruto fez um barulho de impaciência com a boca.

_ Para de ficar me olhando dormir, é assustador.

_ Que culpa eu tenho? Você fica sexy quando dorme.

Naruto não se conteve e deu uma leve risada em resposta.

_ Está a dois minutos sentado no lugar do Kakashi e a perversão dele já te contagiou?

_ Não estou pervertido, apenas constatei um fato. - Gaara, exibindo um sorriso nada comum, levantou-se e aproximou-se da cama do loiro, levando consigo um notebook. Primeiramente, afagou os cabelos de Naruto e beijou com ternura seus lábios, para posteriormente abrir o notebook no colo deste, esperando que um programa específico se iniciasse – Conversei com o médico hoje enquanto você dormia, você vai receber alta amanhã.

Naruto, que primeiramente sorriu com a carícia e a informação, franzia o cenho para a tela à frente.

_ É um rastreador. Kakashi está rastreando o telefone de Kabuto. Descobrimos seu numero particular.

Visivelmente interessado, Naruto se ajeitou melhor na cama, analisando a tela sem entender nada. Coçou a cabeça no esforço de fazer as informações tomarem um maior sentido, Gaara riu baixo.

_ São coordenadas Baka. Não vamos ver um caminho de Kabuto andando no google-maps, né?

_ Eu imaginei. - respondeu, fazendo bico e olhando para o mais longe possível do ruivo. Gaara não pareceu prestar atenção na indignação de Naruto, olhando para a tela com uma seriedade antes posta de lado. O loiro conferiu novamente o equipamento, mas não entendia o que de tão importante chamara a atenção de Gaara – Oi, Gaara, o que você...

_ Espere. - sussurrou com urgência. Naruto calou-se e aguardou alguns instantes, e já abria a boca para falar novamente quando o ruivo buscou o celular no bolso com urgência, aparelho novo não rastreado que adquira há pouco tempo. Discou e aguardou alguns segundos ate que a ligação fosse atendida – Kakashi, preciso falar com você urgentemente, volte para cá.

Isso dito, desligou o celular.

_ Vai me informar o que está acontecendo? - Naruto perguntou, levemente irritado por Gaara não estar compartilhando seu grande achado.

O ruivo encarou o loiro como se tivesse acabado de recordar de companhia.

_ Encontrei um padrão na movimentação de Kabuto há alguns dias. Eu estava suspeitando que o esconderijo dele e Orochimaru fosse aqui – disse, apontando para uma localidade no rastreador – e mandei Kakashi investigar. Não sei sequer qual foi o resultado da investigação ainda, mas aconteceu que Kabuto saiu da rota clássica nesse exato momento e está em uma propriedade da Kekken Genkai Inc.

_ E..? Ele pode estar trabalhando, ele não trabalha para vocês? - Naruto perguntou, girando a cabeça de leve devido a duvida. Gaara parecia pensativo.

_ Kabuto está de férias Naruto. Seria um pouco estranho ele estar em Otogakure a trabalho e sair para trabalhar de madrugada, não acha? E justamente por estar de férias, é estranho que ele esteja indo para um dos terrenos da Empresa, até porque não faz parte do trabalho dele ir nesses tipos de locais. Kabuto é nosso gerente administrativo, só faz trabalho na sede principal. Alias, só estamos perdendo nosso precioso tempo rastreando o Kabuto por ele estar na mesma localidade aonde os Uchiha desapareceram, pois isso é um grande indício de que está envolvido.

_ Vocês tem um terreno nesse país de fim de mundo? - Naruto perguntou, levemente curioso. Gaara suspirou, colocando as mãos na cabeça e massageando as têmporas numa tentativa de relaxar.

_ Esse não é o ponto, mas sim, nos temos terrenos em todos os países do continente. Alguns são filiais, prédios já construídos, mas este, no caso, é um terreno novo que acabamos de comprar para fazer uma filial que ainda não foi construída. Eu só me recordo da localidade dele justamente por ter sido comprado há poucas semanas atrás, mais ou menos no momento que você foi baleado por Sasuke.

_ Isso quer dizer que...?

_ Fugaku não pode comprar nenhum terreno sem o consentimento de meu pai, que é o outro sócio da empresa. Um dia antes de você ser baleado, meu pai me mandou um e-mail falando que acabara de assinar o contrato de compra e venda de um terreno indicado pelo Fugaku em pessoa, deixando claro que deveria ser uma filial para se dar enfoque dobrado, pedindo que eu o ajudasse a organizar uma equipe à ser transferida para lá. No momento não dei muita bola pra isso, estava preocupado demais com você por ter ido atrás dos Uchiha a esmo, e depois por ter ouvido no telefone o filho da puta do Sasuke te balear. – as feições de Naruto se entristeceram visivelmente, enquanto as de Gaara indicavam uma raiva eminente – Até porque Fugaku faz varias coisas na empresa que chegam ao meu conhecimento todos os dias... Parecia algo comum, de rotina. Obviamente não era.

_ Gaara eu não estou entendendo.

_ Essa propriedade não foi coincidência, Fugaku pode tê-la comprado por um proposito maior. Pode ser que Kabuto esteja indo para aonde Fugaku está, onde provavelmente Itachi está, se ainda estiver vivo.

_ Mas não faz sentido. - Naruto se sentou na cama, ignorando o arrepio que sentiu em imaginar Itachi Uchiha morto – Kabuto e Fugaku não estão juntos nessa, Kabuto é comparsa do Orochimaru, não é?

_ Faz todo o sentido Naruto.

O ruivo enfiou a mão no bolso de sua calça, retirando um bilhete franzido pela tentativa de ser desamassado, e entregou-o para o loiro, que leu seu conteúdo com atenção.

 

_"Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Tenho uma proposta a fazer. Se quer ser grande e cumprir seus objetivos, não será andando a esmo para locais inabitáveis e improváveis de se conseguir uma vingança que terá sucesso._

_Quer encontrar Fugaku Uchiha? Juntos podemos fazê-lo implorar para jamais ter nascido._

_Entre em contato com Kabuto, ele saberá aonde me encontrar._

_Orochimaru."_

 

No verso, encontrava-se o telefone de Kabuto. Oh. Agora ele entendia como conseguiram fazer o rastreamento.

_ Encontramos isso na casa dos Uchiha depois que Sasuke e Kabuto saíram. Me admira o fato deles deixarem uma pista tão grande para trás, só posso concluir que foi em um momento de descuido.

Naruto encarou o papel por mais alguns segundos, até explodir em uma gargalhada animada. Gaara analisava a cena sem entender, mas antes que pudesse vocalizar sua duvida ao loiro a porta se abriu, exibindo um ofegante Kakashi, dissipando qualquer conversa anteriormente começada.

_ Eu encontrei Sasuke.

_ O QUÊ? - o loiro e o ruivo gritaram em uníssono.

 

**(***)**

 

Sasuke ouvia os passos de Orochimaru se aproximarem de maneira lenta à sua cama, e esperava estático por aquilo que sabia que viria a seguir. Entretanto, abruptamente, o homem mais velho parou de andar. O Uchiha ainda sentia o olhar intenso de Orochimaru em suas costas, causando-lhe um arrepio e um desejo de terminar tudo o mais rapidamente possível.

_ Vire-se. – A cobra comandou em voz alta e ríspida – Isso não é um pedido.

Ainda com as feições indecifráveis, que lembravam claramente as expressões que Itachi o direcionava nas poucas vezes que estivera na cela do Uchiha mais velho, Sasuke girou o corpo na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, fitando o rosto do homem mais velho lateralmente. Orochimaru sorria por antecipação, se aproximando novamente.

_ Estive esperando por esse dia desde quando Fugaku me entregou uma fotografia sua. Originalmente, você seria meu pagamento, Sasuke-kun.

O garoto agarrou firmemente com os punhos cerrados os lençóis ao lado de seu corpo, a fim de impedir que seus braços estremecerem de raiva. Obviamente suspeitava de uma negociação do gênero, mas descobrir da própria boca de Orochimaru aumentava consideravelmente sua ira.

_ Mas eu não tenho como mérito principal minha palavra, muito menos Fugaku, por assim dizer. – ao chegar próximo o suficiente da cama, inclinou o corpo, debruçando-se e acariciando o rosto do garoto que ainda continuava a fitá-lo com feições apáticas – Ele não pretendia cumprir o combinado, e muito menos eu. Entretanto, eu sou deveras melhor nesse quesito do que o Fugaku, que não passa de um peixe pequeno tentando negociar com cachorro grande. Sei quando e como devo cumprir o combinado... e se, realmente, há a necessidade deste ser cumprido.

Orochimaru se moveu com agilidade, subindo na cama e sentando sobre as pernas de Sasuke, fazendo-o gemer de dor e surpresa. Possuía um agilidade tremenda para alguém da sua idade, e tamanha velocidade apenas o fez relembrar de suas noites com Itachi e sua velocidade sobre-humana, deixando-o consideravelmente com mais raiva.

_ Não olhe assim para mim. – Orochimaru sussurrou, começando a desabotoar a camisa branca que o Uchiha utilizava, lentamente e sem quebrar o contato visual. Sasuke supôs que sua expressão facial não mais se encontrava em branco, a raiva era grande demais para se manter escondida – Não estou te forçando a nada. Você veio até a mim por livre e espontânea vontade. Está deitado nessa cama e fazendo uma justa negociação comigo porque deseja. Então, Sasuke-kun, faça o que se predispôs a fazer.

Os lábios de Orochimaru, que se aproximavam a cada palavra por ele proferida, encontraram o pescoço do Uchiha, sugando com força a sua pulsação de maneira dolorosa. Sasuke parou de respirar, seu corpo evidentemente tenso e seu desconforto estampado em todos os músculos de seu corpo.

O toque de Orochimaru era tão diverso do toque de Itachi, mais ríspido e violento. Se por vezes Itachi perdia o controle e realizava o ato com mais selvageria, mas sempre certificava-se de não machucar o adolescente. Orochimaru, pelo contrário, fazia questão de certificar que estava, sim, machucando de maneira extremamente dolorosa. Cada caricia era ríspida, manchando-lhe a pele. Cupões roxos formaram-se por seu pescoço e peitoral, sua pele era arranhada pelas unhas longas, fazendo o sangue brotar na superfície em alguns pontos.

Mas ele resistia à dor. Sabia como a cabeça de pessoas como Orochimaru e Fugaku funcionavam: desejavam o controle e a soberania, em todas as circunstancias, inclusive nos atos sexuais. Como Orochimaru era incapaz de controlar Sasuke pelo prazer, estava deveras satisfeito em atingir o controle por meio da dor.

E Sasuke não daria a ele este mérito.

Irritando-se visivelmente com a dificuldade para desabotoar a camisa, Orochimaru arrancou os últimos botões, jogando-a para o outro lado do quarto. Com a mão esquerda, tomou-lhe o queixo, atacando os lábios de Sasuke com brutalidade. Este, por sua vez, não correspondeu o beijo, mantendo os lábios selados. Rosnando pela falta de reciprocidade, o homem mais velho mordeu sua boca, forçando a passagem. A despeito da dor, o garoto não apartou os lábios.

_ Coopere – A cobra sibilou, distanciando o rosto o suficiente para observá-lo, demonstrando irritação. Sasuke abriu de leve os olhos, focalizando os lábios de Orochimaru, avermelhados de sangue: seu sangue. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o gosto metálico finalmente se fazer presente em seu paladar – Coopere, pois eu posso muito bem ligar para Kabuto e desfazer o trato. Não tenho o mínimo interesse de transar com um corpo inanimado, se desejasse isso já havia te dopado à tempos.

Sasuke piscou, avaliando cautelosamente a situação. Com uma velocidade superior à de Orochimaru, girou ambos os corpos, sendo que agora era ele quem estava no corpo. Inicialmente a cobra pareceu surpresa, mas relaxou quando sentiu as mãos ágeis de Sasuke no cinto de sua calça.

_ Bom menino – suspirou, deixando a cabeça relaxar no travesseiro enquanto sentia seu cinto ser puxado para fora da calça. Sasuke parecia saber o que fazia, e Orochimaru estava ansioso para avaliar as habilidades do garoto na cama.

Gemeu alto quando a mão de Sasuke o apalpou por cima da calça que, lamentavelmente, ainda cobria seu membro. E gemeu uma segunda vez, quando o adolescente, pegando-o de surpresa, proferiu um soco extremamente doloroso em sua região intima. Sentiu a dor se alastrar por todos os órgãos de seu corpo, não conseguia sequer respirar.

Em milésimos de segundos, Sasuke ergueu seu corpo pela gola da camisa enquanto se colocava de pé na lateral da cama. Sorrindo maleficamente, observou o olhar assustado de Orochimaru, antes de arremessá-lo com força para fora da cama, batendo com um baque surdo contra a parede e caindo sentado no chão. Cuspindo sangue no assoalho, levantou o olhar na tentativa de entender o que havia acontecido. Não foi capaz sequer de focalizar o garoto parado a sua frete, quando um soco de punho fechado acertou em cheio sua face, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e qualquer noção de espaço.

_ Orochimaru.

O homem, recompondo o pouco de dignidade que ainda o restava, olhou para cima, encarando Sasuke em posição de vantagem, em pé a sua frente, com as feições novamente apáticas e frias.

_ Reconheço sua habilidade em realizar a manipulação. – Tateando inutilmente pelo chão a procura das armas que sempre escondia pelo quarto para situação de emergência, a cobra não prestava um segundo de atenção nas palavras do adolescente. Irritado, Sasuke pisou com os dois pés nas mãos do homem, fazendo-o contorcer o cenho pela dor – Mas – sentou-se, agora este sobre o colo do homem acima, imobilizando ao mesmo tempo suas mãos e pernas, tomando-lhe a face com a mão esquerda e posicionando uma lamina afiada em sua jugular com a mão direita – Você não tem nenhuma habilidade em identificar a manipulação.

_ Seu...

Sasuke esperou que a cobra completasse a frase, mas ela nada falou. Suspirava com raiva, sabendo o perigo que estava abaixo de seu pescoço. Incapaz de se conter, Sasuke sorriu um sorriso maníaco de pura satisfação.

_ Quando eu fiz cinco anos de idade, Itachi passou a me pegar depois da aula três vezes por semana e me levar para a aulas de artes marciais. Me identifiquei com ninjutsu, assim como ele, e fizemos as aulas juntos, ele naturalmente à níveis superiores do que eu. "Temos que nos defender de Fugaku se a situação fugir de controle" ele dizia. Mesmo depois que ele foi morar fora, eu continuei frequentando o treinamento.

Orochimaru, em um gesto de desespero, puxou as mãos com força, cessando a imobilização imposta por Sasuke. Tentou empurrar o Uchiha para longe, mas ele, em um piscar de olhos, previu o movimento, girando a lâmina afiada por baixo dos braços de Orochimaru e cortando seus pulsos com maestria antes mesmo que este pudesse sequer encostar em seu peitoral e empurra-lo. O homem gritou de dor, perdendo a movimentação das mãos pelo corte profundo em seus tendões, soltando os braços na lateral do corpo.

Sasuke levantou-se, afastando o corpo até o outro lado do quarto, olhando com repulsa o liquido carmesim jorrar em grande quantidade dos braços de Orochimaru, como se acabasse de descobrir que o interior de Orochimaru era tão repulsivo quanto seu exterior. Este, por sua vez, estava petrificado, olhava para o adolescente sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sabia que possivelmente não morreria de hemorragia com cortes no pulso, isso era muito improvável, mas se o Uchiha conseguira se movimentar com aquela velocidade, estava evidente que qualquer tentativa de fuga seria infrutífera. ¹

_ Apesar de todo treinamento, eu nunca consegui colocá-lo em prática. Nas brigas que tive em minha vida, tanto com Fugaku, Itachi e colegas, eu jamais consegui utilizar meu potencial. Devido aos constantes castigos de Fugaku, comecei inutilmente a achar que Itachi ou qualquer outra pessoa iria me bater, me machucar, e isso, por mais estranho que fosse, me impedia de reagir. Itachi ficava puto da cara comigo, mas me fez perder esse medo a algum tempo². Eu era realmente um ser humano deplorável. – O Uchiha falava calmamente, limpando as unhas com a ponta da faca afiada e ensanguentada. A respiração de Orochimaru ficava cada vez mais instável.

_ Veja bem. – o garoto deu dois passos, pisando nas mãos inertes de Orochimaru, fazendo-o lacrimejar. Acocorou-se, para ficar cara a cara com o homem, adorando todo o medo e pavor no olhar de Orochimaru – O que me impedia de reagir sempre foi o medo de ferir aqueles a quem eu admirava, meus amigos e minha suposta família. Mas você... – um sorriso cínico e perigoso brotou-lhe os lábios – não me causa nenhum sentimento além da repulsa.

_ A principio, imaginei que fosse, ao menos, um bom estrategista. Percebi seu primeiro erro na escolha de Kabuto, a meu ver um péssimo auxílio. Deixei passar. - Sasuke se levantou e deu um chute certeiro no estomago de Orochimaru, fazendo-o gemer e parar de respirar com o impacto, seu corpo escorregando para a lateral – Depois, você me traz pra sua merda de esconderijo achando que eu fui encontrá-lo portando apenas uma arma? Sequer se deu ao trabalho de me inspecionar.

Sasuke caminhou calmamente até sua cama. Debaixo do travesseiro, retirou uma corda espessa e cumprida, sem deixar o sorriso perigoso escapar de seus lábios. Fez um laço na ponta, e jogou a outra ponta por cima do lustre do quarto. Virou o olhar novamente em direção a Orochimaru, que percebeu prontamente o que aconteceria. Tentou se levantar, mas havia perdido sangue demais para se por de pé.

_ Não chegue perto de mim! - Gritou, arrastando-se para trás. Sasuke gargalhou, e no mesmo instante a porta do quarto foi forçada para ser arrombada.

_ Orochimaru-sama! - ouvia os guardas gritarem. Orochimaru suspirou aliviado, estava à salvo!

Mas, para o seu completo horror, assim que a porta foi arrombada, Sasuke arremessou duas estrelas metálicas, que atingiram a testa dos dois seguranças em cheio, fazendo-os cair para trás, inertes. Seu corpo tremia, e ele observava o sangue escorrer por debaixo dos corpos feridos. Sem que tomasse conta da repentina aproximação, Sasuke o agarrou pela gola da camiseta, puxando-o para próximo ao nó da corda.

_ Gostou? São shurikens, não tão modernas quanto o seu grande arsenal militar, mas definitivamente são igualmente uteis. E isso – Sasuke arremessou a faca que usara para ferir Orochimaru em um terceiro guarda que adentrara o quarto, mas perdera tempo analisando os corpos caídos no chão, atingindo certeiramente seu coração – é uma kunai.

O terceiro corpo caiu sobre os demais com um baque seco. Orochimaru se debatia, tentando se livrar das mãos de Sasuke, o desespero evidente em sua face e em seus gritos. Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, Sasuke o soltou, no centro do quarto, passando a corda em seu pescoço e puxando a outra ponta, fazendo o homem, forçadamente, a ficar de pé.

No entanto, o Uchiha não parou de puxar. Em poucos segundos o corpo de Orochimaru estava erguido, bons 40 centímetros à cima do chão. Ele se debatia, tentava tirar a corda de seu pescoço, mas seus dedos, imuteis devido ao rompimento do tendão, não possuíam firmeza para tal. Sasuke amarrou a corda em poucos instantes na grade que protegia a janela.

Orochimaru foi surpreendido quando Sasuke colocou a sua frente uma cadeira, anteriormente jogada de qualquer maneira no canto do quarto. Sem maiores questionamentos, a cobra se pós em pé na cadeira, respirando com força. Seu pescoço latejava e inchava, provavelmente exibia um grosso traço vermelho, mas ele ainda conseguia respirar e engolir.

_ Bem dizem que o maior erro daqueles que estão no topo é subestimar os abaixo de si. Você me subestimou Orochimaru. - Sasuke sorria loucamente, uma expressão de pura insanidade em cada milímetro de sua face. Rapidamente amarrou as mãos imuteis de Orochimaru com o cinto, que anteriormente fora jogado em qualquer ponto do quarto.

_ O que você quer? Eu te dou tudo! Te dou dinheiro, te dou Fugaku, Itachi, qualquer coisa!

Sasuke riu de leve, soltando as mãos imobilizadas de Orochimaru às suas costas. Aproximou a boca ao ouvido da cobra, falando em voz baixa, porem extremamente clara.

_ Eu quero que você faça a escolha certa.

_ Sim! Qualquer coisa!

_ Você tem duas opções: Aguardar que a polícia, FBI, ou qualquer outra instituição que estará cercando este local dentro de instantes prender você...

_ Impossível! Eu construí esse lugar! Eu sei como é a segurança! É impossível alguém ter descoberto!

_ Suponho que o homem de cabelos grisalhos que eu vi a pouco tempo no terreno, me encarando pela janela como se eu fosse um fantasma, seja uma mera alucinação, não? Suponho que o fato dele ter visto você subir acima de mim seja uma miragem. E suponho que seja extremamente fácil para um civil comum quebrar a defesa de sua fortaleza, não?

O homem abriu a boca, surpreso. Era impossível acreditar que Sasuke decidira agir justamente no momento que se deitara na cama para aguardar o mais velho. O Uchiha estava certo, se alguém estava em seu jardim observando a casa não poderia ser uma pessoa qualquer, fazia parte de alguma instituição de segurança nacional com toda a certeza.

_ Você...

_ Entenda Orochimaru, não há nada que você possa fazer, ou que qualquer outro possa fazer, que meus olhos não possam perceber. - Sasuke, afastando-se do ouvido de Orochimaru, o encarou com as feições frias e apáticas de sempre, fazendo o sangue do homem mais velho congelar. Essa expressão desumana era muito pior do que qualquer chacota – A segunda opção, e a mais preciosa na minha opinião, é que você chute essa cadeira e acabe com a sua imprestável existência.

_ Sua ameaça não me afronta. Já fui preso por tráfico de armas e estou aqui agora, eu sairei da cadeira facilmente.

_ É mesmo? - o adolescente buscou alguma coisa no bolso de sua calça jeans, fazendo questão de mostrar à Orochimaru antes de atirar em sua face, fazendo as diversas fotografias se espalharem pelo chão – Sabe o que é isso, não sabe?

_ Não é possível...

_ Você realmente achou que uma mera porta trancada iria me impedir de vasculhar os demais aposentos? Você realmente me subestimou. - o homem mais velho encarava as fotos sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte. Nas fotos haviam diversos garotos e garotas de no máximo 16 anos em poses sexuais, algumas inclusive em sua própria companhia. Céus, havia foto dele com crianças que não aparentavam sequer 10 anos de idade. Por mais que já houvessem indícios de sua ligação com tráfico sexual e pedofilia, tais crimes nunca foram comprovados pela polícia, e ele não fora condenado neste quesito – Sabe muito bem o que acontece com pessoas como você na cadeia, não sabe?

Orochimaru pretendia falar, mas nenhum som escapou de seus lábios. Sasuke, sem jamais demonstrar mudança na expressão facial, apalpou seus bolsos até encontrar seu aparelho celular, sacudindo-o na face da cobra repugnante antes de guardar em sua própria roupa.

_ Só preciso de mais alguns minutos pra achar a joia, mas tendo em vista sua completa falta de estratégia deve estar casualmente posta em cima de sua estante, não? - ironizou, procurando sua camisa destruída e vestindo-a, preparando para se retirar.

_ Você não vai escapar disso só por que não finalizou meu assassinato. Suas impressões digitais estão por toda parte, há sangue seu em meu corpo. Está condenado também Uchiha!

Sasuke sorriu minimamente, antes de vestir novamente a máscara da indiferença.

_ Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de parecer um santo. Eu sou um vingador, e faço questão que todos saibam. O fato de eu não desejar sujar minhas mãos com o seu sangue não é uma tentativa de sair impune.

O Uchiha, virando de costas, caminhou calmamente para fora do quarto, sobre os berros de misericórdia de Orochimaru. Aguardou no corredor por três minutos, calmamente analisando as próprias mãos, limpando o sangue de seus lábios e cantarolando com paciência, até que a suplica de Orochimaru cessou.

O barulho de móvel sendo derrubado ecoou de maneira alta pelo corredor silêncios, assim como o som de sufocamento e desespero.

Foi incapaz, mais uma vez, de impedir que o sorriso de vitória emoldurasse seus lábios.

_ Menos um.

 

_...Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ aos que não possuem conhecimento, não há como morrer com corte nos pulsos, pelo menos não num corte como este. Os suicidas que praticam esse ato são tão ignorantes e incompetentes que sequer conseguem tentar se matar corretamente. O corte nos pulsos é uma pratica de masoquismo frequente, justamente porque o masoquista não pretende a sua morte, e sim sentir a dor e o prazer que adquire com ela.  
> ² capítulo 8.


	26. Capítulo XXVI

_ O que quer dizer com "achou o Sasuke"? – Naruto gritou, se pondo de pé e mordendo o lábio para não protestar da pequena dor que ainda incomodava sua coxa baleada. Precisava se mostrar forte, pois chegara, finalmente, a hora de agir. Seu coração batia forte, a ansiedade de encontrar e parar definitivamente Sasuke era muito grande.

_ O lugar que suspeitávamos é mesmo o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Uma fortaleza, fora dificílimo adentrar, mas nada que anos de experiência não fossem úteis. Sasuke estava lá, apesar de eu não ter conseguido entrar no casarão, o vi quando estava no jardim, ele espiava para fora da janela.

_ Você o viu de longe? Como pode ter certeza que era ele? – Gaara questionou, juntando seus pertences na forma mais rápida que conseguia. Por mais que não houvessem combinado o procedimento ao encontrar Sasuke, era de mútuo entendimento que deveriam agir. Kakashi parecia distraído enquanto pensava em uma resposta, olhando ora para o ruivo ora para o loiro.

_ Desembucha! – Naruto gritou em voz alta, começando ele, também, a juntar suas roupas e demais itens necessários. Antes que Kakashi pudesse responder, Gaara notou a movimentação de Naruto, segurando seu pulso numa tentativa de impedi-lo de continuar a se movimentar.

_ Onde você pensa que vai?

Naruto abriu a boca para perguntar "mas do que diabos você está falando?", porém ao encarar as feições do ruivo entendeu. Ali estava o olhar de preocupação, o medo estampado em cada milímetro da face de Gaara. O ruivo o soltou, e juntando as duas mãos a frente do rosto, sussurrou de uma maneira que fez os cabelos da nuca de Naruto se arrepiarem, os olhares se cruzando de maneira expressiva.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso comigo de novo. – suplicou em tom baixo, fazendo o grisalho se sentir levemente desconfortável por estar atrapalhando um momento intimo do casal... Se ao menos houvesse amassos...

Naruto sorriu, envolvendo as mãos unidas de Gaara com as suas, sentindo o quão frias elas estavam, e como estremeciam por antecipação e ansiedade.

_ Eu não vou ser imprudente, só quero acompanhar vocês.

_ Você ainda está hospitalizado!

_ Você mesmo disse que eu vou ganhar alta amanhã! Que diferença faz sair um dia antes? – Naruto argumentou, sorrindo mais abertamente, deixando as feições do ruivo cada vez mais desesperadas. Foi o momento que Kakashi resolveu intervir e cessar uma discussão sem proposito algum, estavam perdendo tempo precioso.

_ Orochimaru está morto. – Falou em tom firme, qualquer discussão anteriormente iniciada foi totalmente esquecida. Os olhos de Gaara e Naruto, ainda fitando cada qual a íris alheia, arregalaram de surpresa com a informação. Giraram a cabeça lentamente encarando Kakashi e questionando o mais velho com o silencio de pura ânsia por informação. O grisalho suspirou, antes de continuar a falar – Sasuke seduziu Orochimaru...

_ O QUÊ? – Naruto gritou, empurrando o corpo de Gaara para o lado e se aproximando de Kakashi. O grisalho o silenciou com um gesto de mãos, Naruto apertou os punhos na lateral do corpo, tentando se conter o máximo que conseguia.

_ Deve ter sido um plano, eu não consegui ver direito o que aconteceu, pois depois que... Ahn... Que Orochimaru beijou Sasuke...

_ O QUÊ? – Naruto gritou mais alto, mas a mão direita de Gaara se posicionou em cima da boca do loiro, impedindo-o de atrapalhar o grisalho novamente, enquanto sua mão esquerda o imobilizava com um pouco de dificuldade. Com um olhar exigindo que prosseguisse, Gaara instigou Kakashi a recomeçar, mantendo o loiro que se debatia em seu devido lugar.

_ Depois que Orochimaru beijou Sasuke, ele reverteu a situação. Tenho certeza do que vi: Sasuke socou Orochimaru nas partes intimas e o jogou no chão, eles devem ter brigado. Quando vi isso, entrei em contato com meus antigos superiores imediatamente. Dentro de uma hora eles chegaram, e por mais que eu não tivesse visto Sasuke sair em local algum do terreno, ele não estava mais lá dentro. Orochimaru aparentemente se enforcou, e diversas fotos de pedofilia foram encontradas ao redor de seu corpo. Sasuke deve tê-lo ameaçado, e o homem preferiu tirar a própria vida, afinal, qualquer pessoa que já fora presa algum momento da vida sabe muito bem como pedófilos e estupradores são tratados na cadeia. Diversos outros guardas de Orochimaru foram encontrados feridos.

_ Você quer dizer que Sasuke não matou ninguém? – Gaara perguntou, finalmente liberando a boca de Naruto, que respirou avidamente como se não respirasse há dias, fuzilando o ruivo com o olhar.

_ Não diretamente. Sasuke feriu gravemente a maioria dos guardas, mas utilizou armas ninjas letais de forma invejável. Apesar de ter acertado na cabeça de dois deles e no peito de um deles, a penetração das armas não foi profunda o suficiente para matar, e tendo em vista a região dos golpes, era de grande chance de morte. Sasuke não agiu para matar, está evidente. Colocou a força necessária para ferir e apavorar os homens, fazendo-os desmaiar de dor e medo, e apenas um grande profissional seria capaz de fazer isso. O Uchiha calculou a distância dos golpes e a força necessária para chegar à velocidade exata, não é qualquer amador que consegue fazer isso, ainda mais em milésimos de segundos. Os outros guardas não foram machucados gravemente, apenas leves lesões. Dois deles foram encontrados amarrados. Mas...

_ Mas? – o casal perguntou em uníssono.

Kakashi suspirou novamente antes de responder, escolhendo bem as palavras.

_ Mas Sasuke não sairá limpo desta. Por mais que Naruto não tenha prestado queixa contra Sasuke, agora estamos lidando com mais situações... adversas. Ele pode alegar legítima defesa nos casos dos guardas, e dificilmente será condenado por lesão corporal nestes casos se ficar provado que utilizou apenas do necessário para poder escapar do cárcere. Mas no caso de Orochimaru, não há escapatória. Ele será processado por lesão corporal grave e induzimento ao suicídio...

_ Induzi-o-que? Existe esse crime? – Naruto perguntou, pendendo a cabeça na lateral, demonstrando dúvida.

_ Fique quieto Baka, se Kakashi está dizendo existe. – Gaara respondeu rapidamente, sem perder o foco na explicação de Kakashi. O grisalho, ao que tudo indicava pelo estreitamento leve de seu olhar, sorriu por detrás da gola alta que sempre usava, aceitando o elogio implícito do ruivo.

_ Existe Naruto, é um crime grave. Então, recaem sobre o pequeno Uchiha os crimes de lesão corporal grave, indução ao suicídio, e o de falsidade ideológica. O quadro não é animador.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi compartilhado pelos três, ambos imaginando a mesma coisa: Se conseguissem pegar Sasuke e Itachi, a probabilidade de Sasuke ser condenado e preso era imensa. E ninguém ficaria feliz com esse resultado final. Gaara foi o primeiro a se manifestar, pigarreando enquanto voltava a guardar seus pertences em uma maleta.

_ Isso é um problema para mais tarde. – a áurea de preocupação se dissolveu, os três voltando a se focar no principal objetivo momentâneo – Kakashi: Kabuto mudou seu padrão de movimentação e suspeito que ele esteja indo para um dos imóveis da empresa.

O grisalho fez um barulho de contemplação com a garganta, pensando de olhos fechados antes de pronunciar mais uma vez.

_ Sasuke é extremamente bom em ninjutsu, ao que tudo indica. Os capangas de Orochimaru possuíam grande armamento, mas aquele que se move nas sombras pode contornar esse fato com extrema eficiência. Se Sasuke seduziu Orochimaru antes de fugir, sendo que possuía a habilidade necessária para fazê-lo antes, isso significa que...

_ ... foram negócios. – Naruto completou, com as feições extremamente sérias. O ruivo e o grisalho o olharam suspeito, não era comum Naruto perceber esses pormenores tão prontamente, sem grandes explicações. Dando de ombros, Naruto foi até o armário do quarto de hotel, pegando uma muda de roupas e tratando de colocar a camiseta enquanto continuava a falar – O Sasuke viu que você o encontrou Kakashi? – falou, antes de sua cabeça passar pelo colarinho da camiseta.

_ Sim, ele sorriu para mim antes de Orochimaru aproximar-se da cama onde ele estava deitado.

Naruto não respondeu, e seu ar de seriedade apenas fez Gaara ficar mais confuso. Estava na cara que o loiro havia descoberto algo que os três ainda não perceberam. Mas, depois de anos de convivência com Naruto, ele sabia muito bem que se o loiro não havia vocalizando suas constatações, não adiantaria nada pressiona-lo. O Uzumaki era o tipo de pessoa que falava pelos cotovelos, mas quando decidia guardar algo para si não havia santo que o fizesse falar.

Deixando a indagação de lado, voltou a conversar com Kakashi sobre o endereço do imóvel, enquanto Naruto, pensativamente, guardava todos os seus pertences de maneira mecânica, sua mente jamais deixado de pensar nas atitudes de Sasuke Uchiha.

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi sentia-se mais forte. Não o suficiente para se liberar daquelas correntes malditas, por mais que Sakura houvesse afrouxado-as há dez dias atrás, mas forte o suficiente para se pôr em pé e caminhar se fosse necessário. Entretanto, não havia deixado a mascara cair em nenhum momento: Encontrava-se despojadamente no chão, aparentando fraqueza e desnutrição perante as câmeras.

Os remédios estavam começando a fazer efeito, e apesar de Itachi não saber qual seria seu problema de saúde, o sangue agora raramente sujava suas mãos e roupas quando ele tossia. Sakura havia agido por conta própria, colocando algumas vitaminas no alimento de Itachi, além dos requeridos medicamentos.

Não vira mais a rosada desde a conversa que tiveram há dez dias, ela aparentemente preferia agir em silêncio para evitar maiores suspeitas. Em contrapartida, lá estavam todos os bilhetes, colados ao fundo dos copos simples contendo água cristalina.

Nada de extraordinário acontecera. Ela escrevera certo dia que Fugaku estava impaciente com o sumiço de Sasuke e pretendia contratar mais pessoas além de Orochimaru, pois não estava confiando mais na cobra. Mas fora esta informação, nada de novo acrescentara aos planos de Itachi.

O Uchiha adquiriu um habito: dormir. Dormir gastava menos energia, dormir o fazia descansar e não pensar tanto no que Sasuke estaria fazendo. Dormir ajudava na sua sanidade mental.

Não desmaiar de fome/sede/dor. Simplesmente dormir.

Dormir também o fazia aparentar mais cansaço perante as câmeras. Era difícil no começo, mas depois de minutos de tentativa ele eventualmente dormia. Sakura, em algumas ocasiões, o buscava e fazia uma espécie de higiene paliativa, ali mesmo na cela. Como ele não mais desmaiava, acompanhava o processo com os olhos fechados, sem trocar olhares ou informações com a rosada.

Sentira-se envergonhado na primeira vez que a rosada o tocou, todavia não sofria mais com este sentimento. Afinal, era o mínimo que Sakura poderia fazer por ele depois de tudo que ela havia feito em seu desfavor.

Não que adquirisse alguma espécie de rancor pela garota. Pelo contrário, passou a admira-la por sua iniciativa e força de vontade em se redimir. Como ela mesma havia pontuado, ela poderia muito bem ter fugido e livrado sua cara de toda essa grande palhaçada de Fugaku Uchiha, mas decidira arcar com as consequências. E isso, por si só, a fez conquistar o perdão e admiração de Itachi.

Mas ele necessitava de ajuda, e sua higiene, assim como alimentação, era um desses quesitos.

No exato momento, estava acordando de um sono sem sonhos. Focalizou o prato à frente com rapidez, seus olhos acostumados à escuridão quase eterna. Com a maior rapidez que sua fachada poderia admitir, alcançou primeiro o copo, colocando-o nos lábios e solvendo até a última gota de água. Analisou seu fundo e leu o conteúdo do bilhete com extrema rapidez.

"Homem grisalho de óculos, vigiando a casa há 20 minutos." O pequeno bilhete dizia. O coração de Itachi bateu mais rápido, finalmente uma informação palpável.

Seu cérebro trabalhou muito em poucos segundos. Se havia um homem vigiando a casa, poderia tanto ser alguém do governo como alguém de Orochimaru. Obvio que Orochimaru estava enrolando Fugaku: se o encontrara tão rápido, era impossível que não fosse capaz de encontrar Sasuke, não importa o quão genial seu irmão fosse. A cobra havia aparecido algumas poucas vezes em sua cela para questiona-lo de assuntos presunçosos e suspeitos sobre a empresa de Fugaku, deixando no ar que se Itachi ajudasse-o no que ele desejava ele seria liberto instantaneamente. Se Orochimaru ainda estava vivo, tudo indicava que as câmeras de vigilância de Fugaku não possuíam áudio. E se Orochimaru achava ser capaz de libertar Itachi sob o nariz de Fugaku, tudo indicava que ele não era qualquer violãozinho de araque.

Por obvio, Itachi negou qualquer pacto com a cobra. Não estava interessado em deixar de ser prisioneiro de um criminoso para se tornar escravo de outro, e por mais que Fugaku fosse um homem asqueroso, ainda pretendia mande-lo vivo por mais um tempo. Orochimaru nada mais era do que uma grande incógnita em seu cérebro, e ele não estava pronto para trocar o certo pelo duvidoso.

De qualquer forma, seja lá quem fosse o homem grisalho de óculos, certamente esperava pela chegada de Fugaku. E se fosse um dos homens de Orochimaru ou do governo, estava evidente que algo de grandioso aconteceria.

Sem sequer tocar na comida, cruzou os talheres, lembrando do código combinado com a rosada. Só desejava que ela também recordasse do combinado.

Ou que tivesse tempo para agir antes da bomba explodir.

 

**(***)**

 

Kabuto estacionou o carro duas quadras antes da casa de Fugaku, e percorreu o restante do caminho a pé para não levantar dúvidas. Decepcionou-se ao perceber a ausência do carro de Fugaku na garagem da casa, sabendo que apenas a garota de cabelos rosas deveria estar no interior da casa, a qual não fazia parte de sua missão.

Estava ansioso, fazia tempos que não trabalhava tão avidamente com Orochimaru, e sabia que desta vez receberia uma grande recompensa quando seus planos chegassem ao sucesso eminente. Lentamente, escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto próximo à porta da frente, de modo que quando Fugaku fosse adentrar a casa, não seria nem capaz de perceber de onde partira o tiro.

Por obvio, Sasuke havia exigido que Fugaku fosse mantido preso, não morto. Sua arma era de caça, e não de abate: possuía sonífero, e não balas. Apesar de que sempre andava com seu revolver de estimação na barra da calça, só por precaução.

Aguardou alguns minutos, mas ninguém apareceu. Assistia a rosada trabalhar na cozinha pela janela, e em um determinado instante suspeitou que ela tivesse percebido sua presença, retirando este pensamento tolo da mente assim que ela continuara a realizar suas tarefas domésticas.

Fugaku Uchiha estava demorando...

Cansado, deixou-se sentar no chão, e no mesmo instante que relaxara, ouvira o barulho de alguém se aproximar por trás. Girou o corpo com rapidez, com ambas as armas, a letal e a paralisante, em mãos. Deu de cara com a última pessoa que pensaria em encontrar naquele lugar: Sasuke Uchiha.

E moreno sorriu, abrindo os braços como se desejasse se render. Mas antes que Kabuto pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, o garoto abriu as palmas das mãos, mostrando duas estrelas metálicas encaixadas perfeitamente entre seus dedos. Sem entender, Kabuto voltou a encarar o Uchiha, que ainda sorria.

_ Bu! – ele falou em tom de chacota. Antes que o grisalho pudesse sequer pensar em apertar o gatilho, as duas estrelas de Sasuke foram arremessadas cada qual para uma de suas armas, fazendo-as voar longe. Ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke sacava sua própria arma, a tão bela e cobiçada joia, mirando com rapidez para a cabeça do homem apavorado e assustado.

_ Como...? O que...? – Kabuto sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para o Uchiha, que apenas sorriu mais largamente.

_ Você é um incompetente mesmo Kabuto. – Sasuke falou, andando de maneira lenta para as armas de Kabuto, recolhendo-as, mas sem jamais tirar a cabeça do homem de sua mira. Este o encarava de boca aberta, com as duas mãos sobre a cabeça – Não lembra que me ensinou sobre as propriedades da Kekkei Genkai Inc. há duas semanas? Não foi difícil somar dois mais dois e imaginar onde estava Fugaku Uchiha.

_ Orochimaru-sama... – sussurrou, mas foi interrompido antes mesmo de questionar sua dúvida.

_ Orochimaru-sama está queimando no Inferno, onde é o seu devido lugar. Não se preocupe, você vai se juntar a ele em breve.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Kabuto, mas este não se moveu. Não podia imaginar que Sasuke houvesse eliminado Orochimaru, tal pensamento apenas o deixava sem reação. Orochimaru era invencível!

_ Orochimaru é um rival a altura, mas ainda sim dono de uma grande prepotência, o que causou sua ruína. – Sasuke falou despreocupado, como se acabasse de ler a mente do grisalho, gesticulando com a joia enquanto guardava as demais armas na parte de trás na cintura de sua calça – Você não passa de um grande incompetente.

Kabuto olhou de canto de olho para a janela aonde a rosada trabalhava, percebendo, para o seu pavor, que ela havia acabado de se retirar. Não havia ninguém para perceber a afronta do Uchiha, ninguém a quem ele pudesse pedir socorro. Não havia mais os planos de Orochimaru para se concretizarem. Não havia mais sequer Orochimaru-sama.

_ Não vou nem perder meu tempo trocando palavras com um incompetente como você Kabuto. – engatilhou a arma, o som fez o grisalho estremecer. Sasuke colocou as feições frias e sérias a postos, qualquer vestígio de sorriso deixado solenemente para trás – Dê minhas saudações à Orochimaru no Inferno.

Kabuto riu, abaixando os braços e ajeitando os óculos, encarando Sasuke com a dignidade que lhe restara. Afinal, seu orgulho era a única coisa que sobrara, o qual ele possuiria até seu último momento de vida.

_ Dê você mesmo Sasuke. Você é um assassino também. Acha que vai acabar disfrutando do Paraíso enquanto nós estivermos no Inferno? Você não é diferente de nós.

Sasuke não alterou as feições nem um pouco, mas seus olhos brilharam em raiva por ter sido contrariado. Respirando fundo, abriu um pequeno, mas maligno sorriso, antes de colocar a apatia novamente a postos.

_ Pode até ser. Mas escreva o que eu digo: Enquanto vocês estarão queimando no espeto do demônio, eu vou dançar com as chamas do Inferno. Eu não tenho medo das consequências, ao contrário de vocês, covardes.

O som de tiro ecoou por todo quarteirão, o corpo de Kabuto, inerte, caíra por cima da moita. Seu sangue espirrou com o tiro, sujando a face intacta do Uchiha, e pequenas gotículas atingiram seus lábios.

Sasuke lambeu-as, achando o sangue alheio extremamente adocicado em comparação com o seu, afinal, a vingança era algo doce. Dando as costas à carcaça do grisalho incompetente, caminhou em direção ao seu verdadeiro objetivo.

 

**(***)**

 

Sakura estava na cozinha, lavando alguns pratos e organizando alguns enlatados na dispensa para se distrair da monotonia que acompanhava sua rotina naquele lugar. Havia acabado de deixar a refeição de Itachi, com o bilhete importante colado no fundo do copo. Seu corpo tremia de ansiedade, era obvio que alguém havia encontrado o cárcere privado onde estavam submetidos. Deus queira que, seja lá quem fosse, fosse alguém predisposto a ajuda-los.

Suspirou, limpando o suor da testa com a manga de seu moletom, iniciando a secar a louça que acabara de enxaguar. Secou o primeiro prato e se virou para guarda-lo no armário, mas esse se espatifou no chão quando a rosada pousou seus olhos esmeraldas na figura parada a porta, seu corpo arrepiando de susto e pavor.

_ H-Hiro...

Lá estava Sasuke Uchiha, em carne e osso. Apontava para ela uma arma reluzente e dourada, cuja beleza seria apreciada se não fosse um perigo eminente à sua vida. Deixando de encarar a arma, analisou a figura de Sasuke, apenas para sentir seu corpo arrepiar ainda mais.

Sasuke parecia que acabara de fugir de um hospício. Sua roupa estava rasgada em alguns pontos, suja de sangue seco e escuro. Seu rosto, por sua vez, continha pingos de sangue fresco que ainda escorriam pela sua pele, e ao julgar pela expressão do Uchiha ele não era o dono de nenhum centímetro de carmesim de sua roupa ou face. Imensas olheiras adornavam seus anteriormente belos olhos negros, agora nada mais possuíam de beleza, estando repletos de fúria e insanidade. Mas o pior era seus lábios, que se contorciam em um sorriso de deboche e malícia.

Sakura, que sempre achara o garoto a sua frente um belo espécime da raça humana, agora não possuía qualquer pensamento de apreciação percorrendo seu cérebro. Estava diante de um predador, e ela era a atual caça.

Ele engatilhou a arma e Sakura engoliu em seco, sentindo suas mãos tremerem. Ele gargalhou em deleite.

_ Ora Sakura, não haja como se não soubesse meu nome, sendo você a cumplice de todo esse circo ridículo. – falou com a voz suave, suave demais. Sakura tremia mais forte, lágrimas de puro pavor escorriam pelos seus olhos assustados.

Não foi capaz de responder. Não conseguia. Esse não era o Sasuke que ela imaginava encontrar no momento que ele aparecesse. Céus, duvidava até que ele um dia viesse! Sabia que a ira o havia cegado de qualquer argumento, sabia que palavras apenas o tornariam mais raivoso e maníaco do que já se encontrava. Calou-se, sem saber se por medo ou por racionalidade.

O Uchiha caçula aguardou alguns instantes, esperando alguma reação da rosada. Ela, covardemente, nada disse. Rindo de leve, retirou a arma de Kabuto da barra de sua caça, segurando-a com a mão direita enquanto segurava de qualquer maneira a joia com a mão esquerda.

_ Estou muito bem humorado esta noite Sakura. Gostaria de jogar um jogo comigo? – o Uchiha questionou, abrindo a câmara do revolver de Kabuto e retirando todas as seis balas de seu tambor. Segurou uma única bala com a mão esquerda, jamais liberando a joia de seus dedos, colocando-a novamente em uma das câmaras do tambor do revolver. – O que acha de um jogo de azar? Roleta Russa é o meu favorito. ¹

Sakura trancou a respiração. Sasuke não podia estar falando sério.

_ Por favor... – Implorou, caindo de joelhos no chão, suas pernas não mais aguentando o peso de seu corpo. As lágrimas agora escorriam como cascata em seu rosto, molhando o chão abaixo do corpo que tremia freneticamente. Soluçava e chorava, incapaz de vocalizar mais uma palavra para implorar por sua vida.

Sasuke gargalhou novamente, girando o tambor do revolver antes de engatilha-lo, apontando para o corpo jogado aos seus pés. Sakura chorou mais alto.

_ Veja bem, suas chances são grandes! Cinco em seis de vida, estou sendo extremamente generoso, Sakura-chan.

Suas lágrimas cessaram. Por quanto tempo ela desejou que Sasuke se dirigisse a ela como Sakura-chan? Ela sequer conseguia lembrar, mas tudo que sempre adquiriu do jovem foi a mais pura e bela indiferença. Agora ela daria tudo na vida para readquirir essa indiferença, deixando de lado o ódio a ela direcionado. Fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente, acariciando as bochechas com a palma das mãos tremulas para retirar os vestígios das lágrimas salgadas, encarando Sasuke antes de falar com a voz fraca e trêmula, mas recheada de coragem.

_ Eu não te dei essa intimidade,  _Uchiha._

Seu sorriso torto apenas aumentou de tamanho, ele parecia se divertir imensamente com a repentina coragem de Sakura.

_ Estamos quites então,  _Haruno._

Apertou o gatilho, o barulho de metal contra mental ecoou na cozinha silenciosa, a rosada deixara de respirar.

A primeira leva de oxigênio a adentrar seus alvéolos foi como um sopro de renascimento. Suspirou fundo, as lágrimas de pura gratificação à Deus escorriam silenciosamente por sua face. Sasuke, novamente, deu uma risada curta, abrindo novamente o tambor do revolver e colocando as balas nas câmaras vazias, guardando a arma novamente na barra de sua calça.

_ Acho que está com sorte essa noite. – andou com passos firmes até o corpo de Sakura, abaixando-se à sua altura. Ergueu o queixo da rosada com a arma dourada, fazendo-a estremecer com o contato do metal gelado em sua pele quente. Sasuke não mais sorria.

O moreno estreitou o olhar, a fúria apenas triplicando em seus olhos. Sakura novamente engoliu em seco, crente de que morreria naquele exato instante. Sasuke sibilou em tom tão baixo que foi preciso alguns segundos para que ela compreendesse a mensagem e percebesse que não, não havia delirado.

_ Suma da minha frente. – Ele repetiu, afastando-se do corpo de Sakura. Não foi necessário repetir uma terceira vez, em poucos instantes a rosada voava para fora da cozinha, utilizando a porta previamente arrombada por Sasuke para se retirar de seu cativeiro, rezando para todos os deuses que o encontro de Sasuke e Itachi fosse mais amigável.

Sasuke acompanhou a movimentação de Sakura com o olhar, encarando-a na porta de entrada até que ela desaparecesse no horizonte negro da madrugada. Com as duas armas letais em punhos, voltou a se concentrar na casa, arrombando cada porta com um chute.

No primeiro andar não havia ninguém. A casa estava com cheiro de mofo e mal cuidada, como se ninguém morasse ali a muitos e muitos anos. Nada de diferente encontrara no segundo andar, sequer parecia ocupado.

Desceu as escadas, frustrado por não achar nada de interesse, quando se deparou com uma abertura para o porão no interior da casa, algo nada convencional: geralmente as portas dos porões ficavam do lado de fora.

Sorriu em satisfação, rompendo seu cadeado com um tiro do revolver, certeiro em sua tranca. Sua mira estava melhor do que ele imaginara.

Abriu a porta lentamente, entrando no estabelecimento repleto de televisões. As televisões preto-e-brancas mostravam cada aposento da casa, todos vazios, com exceção a um. Estava escuro, não era possível ver muita coisa na imagem, mas ao que tudo indicava um homem estava acorrentado a uma parede.

Sasuke já havia revistado todos os cômodos do andar de cima... Não pensou duas vezes em girar os calcanhares e se deparar com uma porta de madeira fina, com cupim, extremamente frágil. Não foi sequer necessário girar a maçaneta para abri-la, tendo em vista o estado de deterioração do objeto.

Entrou no aposento escuro e com cheiro de limo, entendendo perfeitamente a falta de necessidade de uma porta mais durável. O homem estava ali, e Sasuke encarou primeiramente seus punhos machucados e inchados sob o colo do prisioneiro, grossas correntes o amarravam à parede de pedra. Ergueu o olhar, encontrando os olhos arregalados de Itachi Uchiha.

Foi a primeira vez nas ultimas duas horas que fora ele quem perdera o fôlego, e não a sua vítima.

_ Sasuke... – Itachi suspirou. Mas antes que Sasuke pudesse ter qualquer reação, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. E ele daria tudo para que a repetição de seu nome fosse apenas um eco.

_ Sasuke... – A voz de Fugaku Uchiha sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Largue as armas – falou com a voz igualmente suave, o caçula pode sentir o cano metálico encostar às suas costas.

Apavorado, Itachi observou as duas armas de Sasuke caírem e quicarem no chão, e os braços de seu irmãozinho se erguerem em direção ao céu ao mesmo tempo que Fugaku retirava mais uma arma das cintura da calça de Sasuke e jogava-a no chão, acompanhando as demais.

Sakura tinha razão, ele estava à espera de um milagre.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - para entender melhor, procure a diferença entre revolver e pistola no google. Roleta Russa só pode ser feita com revolver, por isso Sasuke utilizou a arma de Kabuto e não a joia. A joia é uma Colt calibre 45, ela é uma pistola.  
> Eu ando meio mafiosa e viciadinha em armas, eu sei =P.


	27. Capítulo XXVII

Itachi tentava conter seu corpo, que tremia de raiva e desespero. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, precisava fazer alguma coisa! Fugaku estava próximo demais de Sasuke, do seu Sasuke, do seu irmão! Tentou falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas sua voz não parecia mais funcionar corretamente, talvez pela falta de uso, talvez pelo simples desespero.

_ Sasuke... – Fugaku sussurrou muito baixo à altura da orelha do caçula, percebendo que este parara de respirar com a repentina aproximação – Abaixe os braços.

O Uchiha caçula reagiu como ordenado pelo pai de criação, abaixando os braços trêmulos, ainda encarando Itachi nos olhos. Podia perceber o desespero estampado no olhar do primogênito; este, porém, nada conseguia ler nos olhos de seu Otouto: Sasuke aperfeiçoara a expressão da apatia indecifrável em um grau inimaginável, nem mesmo Itachi seria capaz de manter a compostura e as emoções contidas daquela forma, principalmente sobre aquelas determinadas condições.

E isso, definitivamente, não era bom...

_ Então, no fim das contas, você realmente veio ao meu encontro. Como eu planejara... – Fugaku sibilou, mordiscando a orelha próxima de Sasuke, sem retirar nenhuma reação do Uchiha menor.

_ Afaste-se dele! – Itachi gritou, esganiçado pela falta de uso da voz, pondo-se de pé e cambaleando pelo grande tempo sem utilizar as pernas. Fugaku instantaneamente deu um passo para trás, olhando para seu filho surpreso pela instantânea reação e demonstração de força. Itachi deveria estar moribundo, e não capaz de se por de pé daquele jeito!

_ Definitivamente... Você é um Uchiha. – exclamou, sorrindo de canto de boca, incapaz de deixar de se orgulhar da atitude de Itachi. Era seu filho, afinal, e algo genial havia feito para ter forças depois de tanto tempo de cárcere e vigilância vinte quatro horas por dia.

 _Um verdadeiro Uchiha. Mas não tão genial quanto o líder. -_ Pensou, sorrindo ainda mais maleficamente.

_ Afaste-se dele! – Itachi gritou novamente, andando o quanto pode devido as correntes que ainda o prendiam. Caminhou um metro e meio, praticamente arrastando seus pés, aproximando-se dos outros dois ocupantes da cela. Fugaku passou a ignora-lo.

_ Sasuke, filho meu...

_ CALE-SE! – Itachi gritou ainda mais alto, desesperado por saber a força do veneno de Fugaku. Sasuke não parecia repleto de sanidade, a mente do Uchiha menor era uma tela em branco e poderia ser pintada da forma mais conveniente para Fugaku. O líder Uchiha sabia, e aproveitava da fraqueza evidente do mais novo.

_ ... seja você também um verdadeiro Uchiha. – finalizou, encarando Itachi por cima dos ombros de Sasuke, a cada instante sorrindo mais abertamente.

_ NÃO DE OUVIDOS A ELE!

_ Mate Itachi. Acabe com aquele que destruiu sua vida, mentiu para nós dois. Destrua aquele que causou o grande ódio em nossos corações. Aquele que sempre soube a verdade, mas omitiu até o último instante por pura conveniência.

_ SASUKE! – Itachi gritou, tentando inutilmente esticar os braços e alcançar o corpo estático de seu irmão. Sasuke apenas começou a movimentar os lábios levemente, imitando o sorriso de pura insanidade de seu pai. Os olhos de Itachi arregalaram-se.

O caçula estendeu a mão direita à frente da face de Fugaku, e o Uchiha mais velho, sem jamais deixar de olhar para Itachi, colocou a joia nas mãos do caçula.

Horrorizado, Itachi parou de se mover. Parou de respirar, de andar, de viver. Seu mundo parecia ter congelado, e por um tempo que parecia uma grande eternidade nada aconteceu. Era como se existisse apenas Sasuke e Itachi naquela cela, simplesmente a conexão de seus olhares. As feições desesperadas do mais velho, e as apáticas do menor. 

 _Por favor, por favor_  – suplicava mentalmente.

Quando o tempo voltou a passar, de maneira lenta, Itachi visualizou a mão de Sasuke apunhalar a joia e aponta-la em direção ao seu peito, todo esse processo em câmera lenta. O sorriso de insanidade e vingança de Sasuke estava, ainda, a postos, assim como a pistola.

Itachi engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos, sabendo que seria incapaz de encarar o sorriso sádico de Sasuke enquanto morria. Não era assim que ele preferia relembrar a face do seu amor no outro mundo... Relaxou: não era morrer que o preocupava, e sim saber que Sasuke estaria a mercê da mente insana de Fugaku. Entretanto, antes que pudesse pensar mais a respeito uma súbita lembrança lhe veio à mente:

 

__ Me de um motivo Sasuke, um só, para eu não te matar agora. - Itachi falou, as orbes brilhando de uma maneira estranha. Sasuke chorava silenciosamente, seu corpo tremia, tanto de luxuria quanto de medo. Sentia-se doente por admitir que o comportamento de Itachi o estava excitando, por mais que temesse pela sua vida._

__ Itachi por favor... - mas ele apenas gargalhou auditivamente._

__ Vamos Sasuke! Um motivo!_

__ Você não vai fazer isso Itachi. - Sasuke falou, ouvindo a falta de confiança expressa em sua voz. Itachi apenas sorriu, aproximando ainda mais o vidro cortado._

 

_ Você não vai fazer isso Sasuke. – O primogênito falou, com os olhos fechados. Ouviu Sasuke rir de maneira caçoadora e rápida.

_ E por que não?

 

__ E por que não?_

__ Porque eu te amo – Sasuke sussurrou, implorando para todos os deuses do universo que fizessem com que Itachi voltasse a si. Itachi apenas alargou ainda mais o sorriso, o Uchiha menor não conseguia decidir se o sorriso expressava ferocidade ou outro sentimento. Talvez fossem vários._

 

_ Porque eu te amo.* – Itachi falou em tom firme, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados, um insight de compreensão fazendo-o sorrir de leve.

_ E...?

 

__ E...? - Itachi aproximou, desta vez, seu rosto ao de Itachi, não mais a garrafa, porem sem mover ela para longe. Sasuke fechou os olhos, mantendo-os assim por alguns segundos._

_E então fez sentido – tudo, na verdade. Itachi estava cansado... cansado de tentar provar. Ele já havia provado diversas vezes e Sasuke sempre tornava a esquecer devido lembranças do passado. Itachi nunca faria isso, seja em plena consciência ou embriagado. Jamais. E ele queria que Sasuke percebesse, que desse o voto de confiança a ele por tudo que ele já fez, que retribuísse o mínimo._

_Abriu os olhos, identificado o que o olhar do Uchiha mais velho demonstrava: esperança._

__ E porque você me ama._

 

_ E porque você me ama. – sussurrou audível o suficiente para que o caçula pudesse ouvir. Abriu os olhos, se deparando com o belo sorriso do Uchiha menor. Um sorriso verdadeiro, não aquele sorriso sádico recheado de pura insanidade que Sasuke exibia há poucos segundos atrás. Expirou, aliviado.

Sasuke girou o corpo com velocidade, pondo-se entre Itachi e Fugaku, antes mesmo que o mais velho pudesse se dar conta do que acontecia.

_ Exatamente, Nii-san. – apontou a joia para Fugaku e atirou, sem mais delongas. O Uchiha mais velho parecia atordoado, sem compreender o que acontecia, mas desviou da bala de Sasuke a tempo, apontando sua própria arma para Sasuke firmemente. O sorriso vingativo do caçula novamente estava a postos, mas agora direcionado a um novo alvo, protegendo Itachi da maneira que podia com seu próprio corpo.

_ Seu verme... Bastardo... – Fugaku parecia cuspir cada palavra sentindo asco das atitudes dos irmãos, os olhos exibindo pura fúria.

_ Bastardo sim, filho de Izuna Uchiha e Mikoto Uchiha, com muito orgulho. É extremamente reconfortante saber que não possuo seu sangue nojento correndo entre minhas veias. Não leve para o pessoal, Aniki. – acrescentou de maneira provocativa, recebendo um olhar cada vez mais furioso de Fugaku em retorno.

_ Você não pode ser Madara. Madara sempre apreciou meu poder e controle das coisas, você é uma farsa, um impostor, um bastardo insolente! – Fugaku gritou. Sasuke riu sonoramente.

_ Madara? Eu? Você é mais louco do que eu imaginava... – Fugaku trincou os dentes com raiva pela insolência do menor e não pensou em nada mais: puxando o gatilho e acertou certeiramente o peito de Sasuke.

O caçula cuspiu sangue e piscou duas vezes, sentindo a força de suas pernas ser insuficiente para o peso de seu corpo, as pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas, deixando-se cair no colo de Itachi enquanto fechava os olhos, inerte.

_ Não... – Itachi sussurrou, puxando o corpo de Sasuke para si, caindo de joelhos com este no chão. Um fio de sangue manchava gradativamente sua camisa branca, escorrendo pela lateral do corpo do menor. O coração de Itachi batia tão forte que chegava a doer – Não... – sussurrou mais uma vez, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos – Não pode ser verdade! – Suas mãos tremiam, segurando Sasuke como se pretendesse segurar sua alma, mantê-la em seu devido lugar. Sasuke não podia morrer, Sasuke era sua vida!

_ Não me diga que o apático Itachi vai chorar? – Fugaku gargalhou sonoramente quando as primeiras duas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do primogênito Uchiha – Ora, e dessa vez ele nem está sendo arrombado como uma vadia que é! Inédito! Devo dizer, filho meu, suas lágrimas salgadas são uma delícia, ainda mais enquanto você me proporcionava tanto prazer com sua súplica de misericórdia.

Itachi não prestava atenção nas provocações de Fugaku, olhando para o sangue de Sasuke que ainda escorria e manchava sua camisa. Percebeu, apesar do desespero, que a quantidade do sangue não era a mesma que se esperaria ao levar um tiro: era muito inferior...

Antes que pudesse entender o que acontecia, percebeu que alguém em específico prestava atenção às provocações de Fugaku.

_ O que foi que disse? – uma voz furiosa e rouca foi ouvida, os outros dois Uchiha pousaram o olhar na face de Sasuke. Este abrira os olhos, que estavam em chamas: até mesmo uma coloração avermelhada no ônix podia ser vista, o olhar numa fúria descomunal. Sentou-se sem dificuldade no chão, deixando de encarar os olhos lacrimejantes e apavorados de Itachi, e girou a cabeça, até encarar Fugaku e sua súbita expressão de completa confusão – QUAL FOI A PORRA QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

_ SASUKE! – Itachi gritou surpreso quando o Uchiha caçula levantou com extrema velocidade e pulou para cima de Fugaku Uchiha, caindo sobre o seu corpo e imobilizando-o contra o chão antes mesmo que este fosse capaz de puxar mais uma vez o gatilho, fazendo sua arma voar para longe com o impacto.

Fugaku foi incapaz de reagir, observando a reação de Sasuke estático. O tiro fora certeiro! O que estava acontecendo? Não era para Sasuke conseguir acerta-lo com qualquer golpe. Não era para Sasuke estar vivo!

O Uchiha mais novo passou a socar a cabeça de Fugaku com os dois braços enquanto o imobilizava contra o chão com o peso de seu corpo.

_ COMO VOCE PODE! DESPREZIVEL! SEU NOJENTO! MISERÁVEL! – gritava com uma voz esganiçada, soco por soco, ate que pegou o Fugaku ensanguentado pela gola da camisa e o atirou longe para próximo da porta. O corpo do homem bateu com força contra a parede, Fugaku gemeu de dor, os olhos abertos e assustados – COMO PODE TOCAR NO MEU IRMÃO! – Começou a chuta-lo nos rins, fazendo Fugaku parar de respirar devido à dor – EU VOU TE BATER ATÉ VOCE IMPLORAR POR MISERICORDIA! E EU VOU TE CURAR, E TE BATER, E CURAR, E TE ARREBENTAR DE PORRADA, ATÉ VOCE IMPLORAR PELA MORTE!

_ S-Sasuke! – Itachi chamou o irmão, surpreso pelo momento de extremo frenesi do menor, tentando alcança-lo com o braço, em vão.

_ E quando você implorar pela morte... – Sasuke sibilou, parando de atacar o mais velho e caminhando para trás ate que sentiu o toque de Itachi em sua pele, relaxando instantaneamente – Eu vou arrancar o sua pele, centímetro por centímetro, e enforca-lo com seu próprio couro.

Cuspiu uma mistura de sangue e saliva no rosto de Fugaku. Virou-se para Itachi, abraçando-o com força, soltando-o, e atingindo seu rosto com um golpe de punho fechado.

_ Outch! – Itachi reclamou de dor, mas Sasuke o puxou para próximo de si novamente antes que pudesse entender o que acontecia.

_ Como você pode esconder isso de mim! – o caçula falava tomando um Itachi zonzo pelo golpe em seus braços, envolvendo sua boca avermelhada pela coloração de sangue contra os de seu Nii-san, beijando-o com ternura e acariciando a região da face do Uchiha que ardia pelo soco. Apartou os lábios, e fitou o olhar de pura confusão do Uchiha, decidindo parar de falar para que este se pronunciasse. Itachi demorou a falar, abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

_ Como... Sasuke... Você está vivo!

Sasuke riu, demonstrando extrema felicidade. Abriu levemente sua camisa, enfiando a mão por dentro do tecido e retirando o diário de Mikoto, que estava perfurado pela bala que deveria ter atingido seu coração. O impacto do tiro causara um corte no peito de Sasuke, que sangrava de leve, e apesar de ter sido um forte impacto ao ponto de fazê-lo perder as forças e cair no colo de Itachi devido a dor, não havia perfurado sequer a costela. Itachi suspirou, extremamente aliviado.

 

_Poucos segundos depois, encontrou o diário de Mikoto, segurando-o como se fosse feito de um material extremamente delicado. Acariciou a sua borda, folheando as páginas sem lê-las, imerso num sentimento de nostalgia de um passado que sequer recordava em ter, que sequer teve, mas que poderia muito bem ter tido._

_Apreciou mais demoradamente os detalhes do pequeno caderno de capa vermelha, se demorando em pormenores antes passados despercebidos: era um caderno simples, de coloração rubra, mas realmente pesado, envolto de algum metal forte, finalizado com um encapamento suave de cetim vermelho. Ao que tudo indicava, ele era realmente um caderno feito para não ser lido, e Itachi havia dado sorte de ter encontrado o diário sem o fecho, pois provavelmente seria necessário soldar o fecho para conseguir abri-lo. Era muito forte para um diário comum, Mikoto evidentemente prezou de todas as formas por sua segurança. Antes que seu corpo expressasse qualquer sentimento visível de tristeza, Sasuke fechou o diário bruscamente, colocando-o no bolso interno da camisa social que usava._

 

_ Nossa mãe conseguiu nos salvar dele, afinal. – Disse, entregando o diário com ternura para Itachi, que o recebeu com as mãos trêmulas, visualizando a bala pequena que destruíra o diário por completo.

Itachi sorriu, uma onda de extrema felicidade invadia seu corpo, e não se conteve em gargalhar sentindo extrema felicidade. Sasuke o encarava com sorriso a postos, e depois de alguns segundos não mais se conteve, beijando cada pedaço a mostra da pele de Itachi com ternura enquanto este afagava sua cabeça, ainda sorrindo, deixando o diário cair no chão em meio ao processo de carícias.

_ Não pense que eu esqueci o que o verme falou... Você ainda vai me explicar isso. – Sasuke falava entre os beijos. Itachi puxou sua cabeça, encarando seus olhos de perto e apreciando o quão lindo eles eram.

_ Shii! – Itachi pediu, calando Sasuke com um beijo mais profundo, sentindo o gosto de sangue e suor nos lábios do menor. Mas não se importava, como poderia se importar? Sasuke viera, Sasuke o salvara, e o mais importante: Sasuke estava a salvo!

Esse, definitivamente, era o melhor momento dos últimos 15 dias.

_ SASUKE! ITACHI! – ouviram a voz conhecida de Naruto Uzumaki ecoar pela cela. Viraram-se, encarando a figura de Naruto, que sorria em contentamento, ofegante por uma suposta corrida. Fugaku jazia, respirando forte devido aos machucados e choramingando, próximo a Naruto. Mas nenhum perigo oferecia a qualquer integrante da cela naquele estado – Graças a Deus...

_ NARUTO! – ouviram uma segunda voz gritar, aparecendo na cela poucos segundos depois. Gaara estava igualmente ofegante. O ruivo agarrou o punho de Naruto, colocando-se ao seu lado e encarando os irmãos Uchiha, relaxando seu instantâneo desespero e suspirando aliviado. Novos passos foram ouvidos, até que um homem de cabelos grisalhos passou a espiar a cena por cima do ombro de Gaara, não demonstrando qualquer perigo para os irmãos Uchiha.

Os cinco se olharam, sorrindo em felicitação. Sasuke voltou a abraçar Itachi, colando sua testa a dele e encarando os olhos daquele que tanto sentia falta, e tanto fingiu não sentir.

_ Me desculpe pela nossa briga... – tentou começar um discurso, mas Itachi desferiu um selinho nos lábios do menor, calando-o mais uma vez.

_ Nem comece. Nem sei do que você esta falando. Tudo que sei é que você esta aqui, vivo... Eu não podia pedir mais nada. – Sussurrou para o garoto, apreciando a beleza do sorriso que há tanto tempo não tinha o prazer de observar.

_ Teme, vamos embora. – Naruto falou, colocando a mão no obro de Sasuke e puxando-o para trás, apartando o contato físico dos Uchiha – Vamos te tirar daqui Itachi. – finalizou, sorrindo para o moreno, que agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça.

_ Ainda não chegamos ao fim. – ouviram a voz rouca e sem folego de Fugaku Uchiha falar. Todos os ocupantes da cela, anteriormente distraídos com a movimentação dos irmãos, olharam para Fugaku, que se levantava com uma das armas de Sasuke que haviam sido jogadas no chão em mãos. O moreno mais novo estremeceu, não havia reparado que o corpo de Fugaku caíra próximo das armas, não acreditava que havia sido tão descuidado ao ponto de deixar isso passar. O Uchiha estava gravemente machucado, sangue escorria pela lateral de sua boca e ele se apoiava na parede com dificuldade, mas ainda sim segurava a arma com extrema firmeza e determinação.

Gaara instantaneamente sacou a arma que estava presa na cintura de Kakashi, pronto para atirar em Fugaku, mas o Uchiha foi mais rápido. O ruivo soltou a arma com um grito de dor e agonia, e Fugaku finalizou a investida com um segundo tiro na panturrilha do ruivo, que caiu sentado no chão, abraçando a mão machucada e envolvendo a outra mão na perna que sangrava.

_ GAARA! – Naruto gritou, abaixando-se a altura do ruivo para segura-lo, o medo evidente em seu olhar. Tomou a mão do ruivo à sua, percebendo que a bala não o atingira diretamente e sim a arma, mas o impacto o havia quebrado o dedo que segurava o gatilho. Olhou para a perna ferida e passou a apertar o local para tentar estancar o sangramento e diminuir a quantidade de sangue que saia da ferida, manchando o chão de maneira assustadora.

Kakashi olhou de relance os ferimentos do ruivo, e ao perceber que não eram severos fez um barulho de impaciência com os lábios, sentindo-se extremamente incomodado por um problema que já deveria estar sido resolvido ter evoluído àquele ponto.

_ Aceite a derrota Fugaku, você está ferido e em menor número.

Sorriu o sorriso torto de confiança, analisando as feições de cada presente com rapidez.

_ Estar em menor número e ferido não é problema. Tudo que devo fazer para ter sucesso é agir com a melhor estratégia. – Surpreendendo a todos os ocupantes no cômodo, apontou a arma para Naruto, que arregalou o olhar da mesma maneira que os demais – Você é a melhor estratégia, loirinho.

_ NARUTO! – Gaara e Sasuke gritaram em uníssono, Kakashi fez menção de se mover para cima de Fugaku, mas o ruivo o impediu de se mover com o braço, falando em voz alta – Não se mexa! Naruto está na mira dele!

_ Mas...

_ Não se mexa! – Sasuke gritou do outro lado da cela, desesperado. Itachi o segurava firmemente pelo braço, impedindo seu irmão de fazer qualquer coisa tola.

_ Ora, ora, foi apenas um chute... Mas acho que acertei. – Fugaku caçoou, engatilhando a arma. Naruto estremecia na mesma posição, não sabendo o que fazer e o que agir, encarando ora Gaara, ora Sasuke – Vamos negociar, por sim? Oi, loirinho, para trás.

Naruto encarava Fugaku sem entender, sabendo que seria desprovido da capacidade de se movimentar na situação em que se encontrava. Impaciente, Fugaku atirou próximo ao seu pé, indicando que não estava para brincadeiras. Engoliu em seco, dando passos trêmulos para trás, ficando mais longe de todos os outros membros do recinto, encostando as costas na parede.

_ Naruto... Naruto... – Gaara resmungava em voz baixa, seu corpo tremia em desespero, e ele não impedia as lágrimas de pavor de escorrerem em seus olhos. Olhava freneticamente ao redor, a procura de uma solução, um milagre. A arma de Kakashi caíra muito distante de seu corpo e se ele conseguisse a façanha de se movimentar, ao menos um pouco, Fugaku perceberia e o impediria. Céus, Fugaku poderia se irritar caso o ruivo tentasse reagir e atirar em Naruto! E o loiro não podia ser baleado novamente, desta vez com certeza seria fatal. A terceira tentativa sempre é pra valer...

_ Fugaku Uchiha, mesmo se você atirar em Naruto nada vai mudar o fato de que será capturado e passará o resto de sua vida preso. Atirar em Naruto nada mais é do que acrescentar mais um crime para a sua lista, e mesmo que os outros presentes aqui caiam nas suas ameaças, eu não vou deixar você escapar. Eu sou um profissional. – os olhos Kakashi demonstravam raiva e impaciência, não estava gostando da situação, apesar da voz confiante que soava de seus lábios.

E a teoria de Kakashi se confirmou assim que ouviu Fugaku gargalhar em voz alta: não há razão no mundo que combata a mais pura insanidade.

_ Escapar? Escapar! – gritava entre as risadas, seu corpo chocalhando devido ao riso descontrolado. As mãos de Itachi apertavam com força o ombro de Sasuke, temendo uma movimentação abrupta devido a imensa provocação de Fugaku – E que disse que eu, algum dia, quis escapar? Sasuke não é Marada como imaginei erroneamente todos esses anos. Pouco me interessa qualquer outra coisa na vida. – o tom de voz mudou consideravelmente, para algo mais sério e cruel, o olhar irritado voltado para o Uchiha caçula com verdadeiro desprezo – Nada mais me prende a liberdade, ou a vida, ou qualquer babaquice do gênero. Mas eu não vou deixar tudo isso escapar antes de, ao menos, ter a minha vingança.

A respiração ofegante de Gaara era o único som em toda aquela casa. Fugaku encarou Sasuke com raiva por mais alguns segundos, depois de voltar seu olhar para o primogênito, o olhar triplicando em insanidade.

_ Itachi, você merece viver, viver com a culpa de todas as mortes que você provocou.

_ Você é lunático. Como pode apontar uma arma pra alguém e declarar que a culpa disso é minha?

_ Porque é. – Fugaku voltou o olhar para Naruto em quanto continuava a falar com Itachi – Sua relação com Izuna fez sua mãe se aproximar dele, me trair e gerar toda essa conspiração contra mim. Foi tudo planejado, não foi? Para destruir nosso casamento, fugir com aquele que preferiria ser seu pai, sendo essas palavras suas: você mesmo disse isso Itachi.

_ Você é ridículo! Como pode achar que uma criança conseguiria planejar algo assim? Você é quem nunca aceitou o fato de matar Madara com suas próprias mãos. Quem fez tudo isso foi você! Sua personalidade terrível, desprezível, foi quem criou essa bola de neve. Não fui eu. – Itachi replicou com a voz extremamente fraca. Por mais que falasse abertamente tais fatos que eram extremamente racionais, estava claro no seu tom de voz a dúvida que sentia. Era real, Itachi sempre sentira sua parcela de culpa nisso tudo.

_ Não deixe ele te atingir – Sasuke, sabendo o que se passava na mente do mais velho, sussurrou baixo o suficiente apenas para Itachi ouvir.

_ Declare o que quiser, finja que acredita em suas palavras, invente mais um motivo para tudo isso que está acontecendo. Mas saiba Itachi: a morte de Naruto é inegavelmente culpa sua e de Sasuke. Nada disso teria acontecido se vocês não tivessem me traído e desaparecido de meu olhar de um dia para o outro.

Sasuke tencionou abaixo da mão de Itachi, Gaara parou abruptamente de respirar. Naruto arregalou o olhar, assim como Kakashi, que tentou, inutilmente, correr de encontro à Fugaku para impedi-lo de atirar.

Sasuke, percebendo que não conseguiram ganhar o tempo necessário, soltou-se rapidamente dos braços de Itachi, correndo em direção ao loiro ao mesmo tempo que Kakashi corria para Fugaku.

_ Convivam com isso. – Foi tudo que ouviram Fugaku falar antes do barulho de tiro ressonar pela cela, assim como um grito alto de dor e agonia do ferido.

 

**(***)**

 

Naruto não entendia o que acontecia. Sasuke corria a seu encontro, Kakashi corria ao encontro de Fugaku e, sem mais nem menos, o moreno parecia ter perdido a passada de seus pés, tropeçando um no outro e caindo em sua direção. Como reação, estendeu os braços e aparatou o amigo com um abraço, envolvendo seu tronco superior e visualizando por cima da cabeça de Sasuke que Fugaku fora imobilizado por Kakashi.

Finalmente, finalmente! Tudo ficaria bem!

_ Depois eu que sou desastrado Teme. – Falou em voz baixa, o alivio presente em seu tom de voz independente de qualquer provocação de chacota. Sorria, sorria como jamais sorrira na vida.

Mas Sasuke não respondeu.

Piscou, atordoado, percebendo alguns por menores que não havia notado há poucos segundos atrás.

Fugaku novamente gargalhava, lágrimas de felicidade insana escorriam pelo seu rosto. Kakashi gritava, ameaçando-o o Uchiha a se calar, raiva muito mais evidente em seu olhar do que anteriormente. Gaara, ao contrario do que Naruto imaginara, não estava olhando para o loiro, e sim para Sasuke com uma expressão de pena e tristeza.

Mas o pior, o mais esclarecedor, era Itachi. Itachi o olhava nos olhos, com completo e puro desespero em cada milímetro de sua íris. Não respirava, as mãos estavam soltas na lateral de seu corpo e ele tremia de tal forma que as correntes as quais o prendiam contra a parede faziam um barulho metálico pelo impacto entre cada um dos elos.

Itachi estava em choque.

_ Não... – Naruto sussurrou, abaixando o olhar para o moreno em seus braços, percebendo o liquido carmesim que agora sujara suas mãos ao segurar Sasuke em seu colo – Não! – girou o corpo do moreno com delicadeza, encarando os olhos semicerrados de Sasuke com lágrimas que turvavam sua visão – Sasuke... Por quê? – sussurrou em voz baixa.

Sasuke parecia tentar falar, mas tossiu sangue em grande quantidade. As lágrimas de Naruto começaram a escorrer, caindo em pingos grossos e molhando a face do amigo, levando consigo os vestígios avermelhados que escorriam em direção ao seu queixo. Sasuke teve forças o suficiente para sorrir, respirar fundo e falar com uma voz que exibia uma dor maior do que imaginava estar sentido.

_ Meu corpo se moveu sozinho.

Naruto sussurrava seu nome, abraçando-o e segurando a ferida nas costas do moreno com as mãos, sentindo o sangue escorrer cada vez mais e mais, molhando a roupa dos dois e inundando o ar com o cheiro metálico.

_ Seu... Idiota... Por quê? – Naruto falava enquanto chorava, não sabendo ao certo se perguntava para Sasuke ou para Deus. Por que isso teve que acontecer, por quê? Isso não estava certo, Sasuke não podia, não merecia...

_ Itachi... ele... – Sasuke tentava falar, mas engasgou-se com o sangue que saia de sua boca, tossindo e cuspindo para poder continuar a falar. Encarou Naruto mais uma vez com os olhos entristecidos, deixando claro que gostaria de, ao menos, poder ver Itachi antes de morrer.

Em circunstâncias como essa foi impossível Naruto não entender o que Sasuke pedia. Girou levemente o corpo de Sasuke, que gemeu de dor. Mas foi o suficiente, pois agora os dois olhares ônix tão semelhantes se cruzaram.

Sasuke observava o desespero estampado no rosto do irmão, sentindo-se culpado por fazê-lo se sentir assim, mas não se arrependeu do que fizera. Afinal de contas, Naruto era alguém muito importante que merecia viver. Sorriu, encorajando seu irmão e amante, olhando-o com muita ternura ao sussurrar de maneira tão suave que o fez sentir raiva de si próprio por não ter forças o suficiente falar em voz alta, temendo que Itachi fosse incapaz de ouvi-lo.

_ Eu te amo. – fechou os olhos, deixando o peso cair por completo no corpo de Naruto, que ainda chorava sem parar, silenciosamente.

Itachi sentiu o primeiro sopro de ar entrar em seu pulmão arder como se houvessem séculos que não respirara. Junto com o oxigênio, veio a dor da compreensão, uma dor tão forte em seu peito que o fez cair de joelhos no chão, seus braços ainda inertes na lateral de seu corpo, seu olhar nunca deixando de encarar as pálpebras fechadas de seu Otouto, como se esse simples gesto fosse capaz de fazê-las abrir para que ele pudesse, novamente, ver os olhos escuros que tanto desejava observar.

O ônix que precisava ver... Que seria o certo ver... E não todo aquele vermelho... Aquele sangue deveria estar dentro do corpo de Sasuke, escondido de qualquer olhar. Não havia lógica, o que estava acontecendo?

Aguardou uma nova reação de Sasuke, qualquer uma. Mas nada aconteceu.

A vista de Itachi se tornara turva pela quantidade de tempo que encarara Sasuke sem piscar, ou talvez devido a dor estonteante em seu peito. Não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo mais uma vez, da mesma maneira:

Primeiro, em circunstâncias extremamente parecidas, Fugaku tirara a vida de Madara diante de seus olhos. Mas agora era alguém extremamente mais importante do que Madara, era Sasuke. Era o amor de sua vida, o irmãozinho que admirava e que daria a vida para proteger, mas que não fora capaz por causa daquele homem.

Daquele maldito homem. Do desprezível Fugaku Uchiha.

Uma intensa onda e adrenalina invadiu sua corrente sanguínea, fazendo estremecer mais intensamente. Finalmente os sons do local se fizeram perceptíveis aos seus ouvidos, e a risada tenebrosa de Fugaku passou a ferir seus tímpanos com crueldade.

O Primogênito não achava que fosse capaz alguém sentir tanta tristeza e tanto ódio ao mesmo tempo. Não parecia caber dentro do corpo de um ser humano essa proporção descomunal de sentimentos que o envolviam nesse exato momento. Levantou-se lentamente, deixando as lágrimas silenciosas e expeças escorrerem pelo rosto enquanto girava o olhar para encarar Fugaku nos olhos.

Se possível, a visão do sorriso insano de seu pai vez o ódio triplicar em questão de instantes.

Talvez pela adrenalina, talvez pelo desespero, Itachi sentia-se forte. Extremamente forte. Caminhou lentamente em direção ao corpo de Fugaku, mas as correntes o impediram de aproximar-se mais.

Forçou-as. Um rangido metálico se ouviu. Forçou-as ainda mais, e a corrente direita falhou em algum elo, e se partiu, caindo no chão com um estrondo metálico que ecoou e chamou a atenção de todos os ocupantes da cela.

Fugaku parou de rir, e isso irritou ainda mais Itachi, que com um puxão forte conseguiu partir a corrente esquerda.

Kakashi, Naruto e Gaara analisavam a reação do primogênito com descrença total. Não entendiam como Itachi conseguira se libertar de algo tão forte, ainda mais debilitado da maneira que estava. Fugaku estremeceu abaixo do toque de Kakashi, que tratou de se levantar e recuar a cada passo que Itachi andava em direção aos dois.

Isso era um acerto de contas entre os Uchiha, e Kakashi sabia muito bem seu devido lugar nessa ocasião.

As feições do ex-prisioneiro, apesar dos expressos caminhos de lágrimas que ainda molhavam sua pele, estavam frias e indecifráveis. Todos os presentes sabiam muito bem o perigo que isso significava.

Quando chegou a altura de Fugaku, abaixou-se, não prestando qualquer atenção nos demais presentes da cela. Segurou-o pela gola da camisa, erguendo uns bons centímetros acima do solo com uma forca que era impossível possuir naquelas condições em que havia sido submetido.

_ Vai se vingar Itachi? Cadê toda sua superioridade? – falava em tom de chacota da maneira que conseguia, se apoiando no braço de Itachi com as duas mãos – Você definitivamente é um Uchiha! – gargalhou novamente.

Itachi fechou os olhos, e quando abriu não mais tentou esconder suas emoções. A fúria estava presente, o frenesi de pura raiva e intenção assassina. Fugaku estremeceu, não havia visto essas feições jamais em sua vida. Calou-se, temeroso, sentindo como se o olhar de Itachi acabasse de congelar seus músculos e seu sangue, não sendo capaz de falar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Itachi o ergueu ainda mais para cima, antes de joga-lo com toda sua força no chão, o som de osso sendo quebrado ecoou pelo recinto, a fratura na perna de Fugaku estava exposta ao olhar de todos. O Uchiha mais velho gritou de dor, e Naruto fechou os olhos incapaz de encarar a cena por mais um segundo.

Itachi o puxou seu pai pelos cabelos, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos antes de falar com uma voz verdadeiramente perigosa.

_ Não é uma questão de vingança. É justiça.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Apenas para constar, pois eu não sei se algum de vocês percebeu isso... Mas Sasuke nunca ouviu Itachi dizer que o amava, em nenhum capítulo da fanfic até então. Itachi falou "eu te amo" no dia que foi castigado por Fugaku, mas Sasuke estava adormecido e não ouviu. Obviamente, com o flashback vocês devem ter relembrado que Sasuke já havia dito uma vez para Itachi que o amava. Então, oficialmente, esta é a única vez que o Uchiha primogênito disse as três palavrinhas magicas para Sasuke. E eu guardei isso pra esse momento de proposito, sim, sim! Parecia apropriado. ^^


	28. Capítulo XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Vocês já se perguntaram o porquê das "notas do autor"?  
> Eu já. Há quem diga que é uma tradição, outros dizem que é uma forma de tentar explicar o seu atraso para os leitores (já perceberam que a maioria das N/A's das fanfics possuem essa característica?). Mas eu acho que as notas nada passam de uma tentativa de iniciar uma página em branco.  
> Pois paginas em branco assustam mais do que vocês imaginam...  
> Uma N/A me faz criar coragem para começar, para tentar transparecer pelo menos 10% do que eu tinha em mente para o capítulo...  
> E o que eu tenho pra dizer nessa nota? Tudo que quero é agradecer a vocês por tudo. Absolutamente tudo.  
> Não estou mentindo quando digo isso: iniciarei o capítulo agora, mas estou chorando mais do que chorei em toda a minha vida. Eu mal posso acreditar que estou finalizando Pride and Joy. Eu achava que era impossível sentir tristeza e felicidade ao mesmo tempo, mas não é.  
> Estou feliz por conseguir finalizar uma fanfic com mais de cem mil palavras que nem ficou tão ruim assim, mas fico imensamente triste em saber que não vou mais planejar Pride and Joy nos meus momentos livres.  
> É estranho, é como terminar uma rotina na minha vida, uma rotina de quase doze meses (eu demorei esse tempo pra escrever a fanfic). Essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu me dediquei de verdade, e que recebi opiniões em retorno. Foi a primeira que eu publiquei para dar a cara à tapa, pronta para ouvir as críticas e conviver com elas, e nem ganhei tantos tapas assim. Ganhei foram muitos afagos e palavras animadoras. Ganhei experiência, ganhei inspiração, ganhei amigos e leitores.  
> De qualquer maneira, agradeço a todos vocês que leram, independente de terem comentado ou não. Queria escrever mais nessa despedida, mas estou realmente emocionada pra isso.  
> Um beijo enorme a todos vocês, sem exceção alguma. Tudo isso seria impossível de ser feito sem o apoio de vocês...
> 
> Música: Three Days Grace - Never Too Late (leiam ao som da música, por favor).

 

_This wordl will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_._

_Esse mundo nunca será_

_O que eu esperava_

_Se eu não me encaixo_

_Quem iria adivinhar_

 

__ Eu vou arrebentar a cara dele._

__ Calma!_

__ Eu vou destruir aquilo que ele chama de sorriso._

__ Itachi!_

_O irmão mais velho piscou, tentando dissipar a ira que o cegava momentaneamente, e fitou o olhar do caçula em seguida._

_Sasuke cheirava fortemente a desinfetante e tinha os cabelos molhados e penteados para trás, deveria ter acabado de sair de um banho hospitalar. Seu braço estava envolto pelo gesso recém-colocado, e ele parecia bem ao olhar de leigos. Os médicos afirmavam que em poucos dias poderia retirar o gesso e não havia qualquer possibilidade de restarem sequelas da suposta "queda de bicicleta"._

_Mas Itachi sabia a verdade: isso ia muito mais além do que simples sequelas físicas. As sequelas que Fugaku deixava, pouco a pouco, na mente de seu irmãozinho há cada agressão não possuíam tamanho mensurável por medico algum._

_Os olhos de Sasuke estavam assustados, e ele puxava a barra da camisa do primogênito com força, utilizando o braço bom, impedindo-o de sair do quarto._

__ Não faça nada._

__ Mas é lógico que eu vou fazer. Fugaku deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de ter posto as mãos imundas em voc..._

__ Se você fizer, eu vou te perder Nii-san._

_Itachi encarou as feições sérias do irmão, compreendendo instantaneamente a sua forma de raciocínio._

_Itachi, pouco depois de tornar-se maior de idade, saiu de casa para estudar fora, e desde então Fugaku passou a ferir o caçula mais do que o normal. Sasuke não compreendia o porquê de tantos castigos, acreditando estar realmente fazendo algo extremamente errado, mas Itachi sabia muito bem o que seu pai queria atingir agindo daquela forma:_

_Queria que ele, o primogênito, o gênio da família, revidasse e sujasse suas mãos com sangue._

_Sasuke demonstrava todo santo dia a falta que sentia do irmão mais velho, e isso irritava profundamente o pai, que o castigava fisicamente praticamente toda semana. Se Itachi revidasse, ele teria um motivo para retirá-lo da herança e prestar queixa, de modo que o primogênito seria preso e mantido a distância de Sasuke, deixando o caminho disponível para que o líder Uchiha bagunçasse a mente instável de seu irmãozinho._

_Seu irmão, apesar de não entender toda essa intenção de Fugaku, percebera que se Itachi reagisse seriam separados de vez._

_Sasuke estava crescendo rapidamente, logo estaria na hora de tira-lo do convívio com o pai, antes que fosse tarde demais... Itachi sabia que precisava conseguir dinheiro o mais rápido possível._

_O tempo estava correndo rápido demais._

__ Eu sei... Me desculpe. Eu vou resolver isso em breve, eu vou te levar comigo. Juro. – Itachi falou, abaixando-se para acariciar o rosto cansado do irmão. Sasuke fechou os olhos, sentindo-se imensamente mais calmo._

__ Eu só quero seu bem. – contestou, com a voz falha pelo cansaço, sentindo o efeito dos calmantes musculares intensificarem cada vez mais, o sono banhando-o aos poucos – Não se preocupe comigo... Siga sua vida Itachi, um dia eu vou conseguir sair de casa também._

_Itachi observou seu irmãozinho fechar os olhos cansados, demorando alguns segundos para raciocinar antes de falar com a voz fraca algo que julgava ser a resposta de todos os questionamentos de Sasuke._

__ Será que mesmo depois de todos esses anos, você ainda não compreendeu que você é minha vida?_

_Mas Sasuke não respondeu, estava adormecido._

_E esta foi mais uma das declarações que o caçula jamais tivera o prazer de ouvir._

 

 

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_._

_Eu não vou abandonar_

_Tudo aquilo que eu possuo_

_Pra fazer você sentir como se não fosse tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Sentia o cheiro característico de hospital e os barulhos de aparelhos medidores de pulsação – talvez tais características o tivessem estimulado para sonhar com aquela memória.

Seus olhos estavam molhados, ele conseguia sentir. Estava chorando enquanto sonhava, e nem depois de ter acordado parara de chorar. Um choro silencioso, sentido, extremamente penoso...

Não queria abrir os olhos e enxergar um mundo sem o seu irmãozinho. Não tinha sequer um proposito viver em um mundo aonde sentia que sua alma havia sido sugada para longe de si. Ele nunca mentira quando falara em alto e bom som que Sasuke era, acima de qualquer coisa, a sua razão de viver.

Mikoto morrera, Izuna morrera... Tudo que ele tinha na vida desapareceu como um passe de mágica no mesmo instante que Sasuke foi posto em sua vida – e ele verdadeiramente se tornou sua vida.

Agora tudo que ele sentia era a falta de naturalidade do seu ser. Como poderia estar respirado sendo que sua vida fora retirada de si? Algo extremamente errado estava acontecendo.

_ Itachi Uchiha? – uma voz o chamou, fazendo-o abrir os olhos minimamente.

O médico o olhava com feições preocupadas.

_ Esta sentindo dor?

Mas Itachi não quis responder, fechando os olhos novamente e desligando-se de todo arredor.

Ele só queria morrer e encontrar Sasuke o quanto antes no outro mundo...

 

 

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_._

_Até se eu disser_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_Ainda te ouço dizer_

_Que você quer acabar com sua vida_

_Agora e mais uma vez nós tentamos_

_Apenas continuar vivos_

_Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima_

_Porque não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

 

 

**(***)**

 

Os médicos haviam feito alguns exames. Tentaram conversar com ele e explicar seu quadro de desnutrição, deixando claro que estaria em condições de receber alta dentro de uma semana se cooperasse com o tratamento e se alimentasse corretamente.

Itachi nada respondeu, e os médicos se retiraram em silêncio ao mesmo tempo que uma nova pessoa entrava naquele agitado quarto de hospital.

_ Isumi.

Itachi fez um esforço extremamente grande para abrir os olhos e encarar seu ex-chefe. Não imaginava que ele seria o primeiro a visita-lo no hospital.

Não que ele estivesse esperando qualquer tipo de visitas.

De qualquer forma, Pain exibia o semblante profissional de sempre. Os cabelos alaranjados e piercings no rosto só mostravam o quanto ele lutara para construir uma carreira em uma área que não tolerava esse tipo de postura rebelde. Pain não era qualquer advogado, era o melhor criminalista do país, e ele podia se dar ao luxo de se vestir da maneira que bem entendesse: seu brilhantismo abafava qualquer polêmica nesse sentido.

_ Isumi, quero dizer, Itachi... Desejo assumir seu caso.

_ Não tenho como pagar. – Itachi respondeu com a voz rouca devido à falta de uso, fechando os olhos novamente com um ar miserável. Pain aproximou-se da cama e colocou um contrato e uma caneta no colo de Itachi, que abriu os olhos surpreso.

_ Seu caso é especial e polêmico, um verdadeiro desafio. O foco da mídia será estonteante. Pra mim será vantagem te defender na corte mesmo se você não me pagar pelos serviços, o retorno que eu receberei com o foco da mídia valerá cada minuto de esforço. Além do mais... Como eu vou ficar sem o meu estagiário na Akatsuki e Associados?

Itachi piscou atordoado, não compreendendo todas as palavras do ex-chefe.

_ Você... Você vai me manter no escritório? Mesmo eu me tornar réu de uma acusação de homicídio e falsidade ideológica?

_ Você é o melhor estagiário que eu tive, e infinitamente melhor do que todos os advogados contratados. Óbvio que te quero na minha equipe, agora como estagiário e depois como advogado padrão, e denúncia nenhuma mudaria isso. Não se preocupe quanto ao caso, será inocentado e trabalhará comigo por quanto tempo desejar.

Itachi abriu a boca. Pain estava oferecendo uma proposta de contratação? Àquela altura do campeonato?

_ Eu recuso. – Respondeu. Foi a vez do ex-chefe abrir a boca surpreso, não acreditando no que ouvia.

_ Peço que reconsidere.

_ É minha decisão final. Aceito que me defenda na corte, afinal isso realmente trará benefícios para você e todo o escritório, mas eu recuso a proposta de efetivação. – exibindo feições neutras, Itachi estendeu o braço e assinou o contrato, devolvendo-o para Pain. Encarou os olhos lilás de seu chefe, que ainda exibiam extrema descrença - Uma pessoa que não consegue sequer defender o próprio irmão não está apta a defender um cliente.

Pain piscou e retomou a compostura, guardando o contrato em sua pasta. Preparou-se para retirar do quarto, mas se permitiu olhar uma última vez para o moreno, exibindo um olhar de compreensão, deixando claro não julga-lo de qualquer maneira.

_ Eu sei que as coisas devem parecer complicadas nesse momento Itachi. Perder um ente familiar é algo extremamente horrível, ainda mais nas circunstâncias em que isso aconteceu com você. Mas deve entender que a vida continua... Minha oferta está feita, Akatsuki e Associados sempre terá as portas abertas para você caso mude de opinião.

Itachi não respondeu, sequer parecia ouvir o que o ruivo falava. Suspirando em derrota, Pain se retirou do quarto de hospital, fechando a porta com um click suave.

 

 

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_._

_Ninguém nunca verá_

_Esse lado refletido_

_Se há algo errado_

_Quem iria adivinhar_

_E eu tenho abandonado_

_Tudo aquilo que eu possuo_

_Pra fazer você sentir_

_Como se não fosse tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

 

**(***)**

 

Os próximos dias foram completamente irritantes. Itachi recebeu a visita de policiais, que coletaram alguns depoimentos sobre o ocorrido na noite da morte de Fugaku Uchiha e o relacionamento da família. O moreno respondeu o mínimo que podia, não prestando atenção nas informações que os policiais passavam a respeito de sua condição no caso de assassinato e demais questões referentes à herança.

Dois dias depois que acordara naquela cama de hospital, Naruto veio visitá-lo.

Entrou silenciosamente no quarto, sentando-se ao lado da cama de Itachi em uma cadeira. O silêncio desconfortável pendurou por quase cinco minutos.

_ Eu não pude ir ao enterro dele... – Itachi foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, sentindo novamente o peso descomunal que sentia em seu coração ao pensar nesse fato.

Naruto fungou, respirou fundo e encarou os olhos de Itachi, com medo do que viria a seguir.

_ Eu sinto muito. Sasuke morreu por minha causa. – Os olhos azuis estavam matejados de lágrimas e avermelhados.

Mais um silêncio desconfortável se estendeu, até que Itachi sentiu seus próprios olhos começarem a lacrimejar. Não se importava se o loiro visse seu estado emocional deplorável. Bem verdade, não se importava com mais nada.

_ Não se culpe. Eu não te culpo... – Naruto concordou timidamente com a cabeça, sentindo seu coração ficar mais leve com as palavras de Itachi. Mas a dor da perda do melhor amigo ainda estava lá, sufocando-o cada vez mais.

_ Os enterros foram rápidos. Ambos de caixão fechado, o de Fugaku pelo estado em que você deixou o corpo, o de Sasuke a pedido de Gaara. Ele achava que o antipático do Teme não ia gostar de ser alvo de tantas fotos da mídia – Naruto riu de leve, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, a piada apenas fazendo seu coração doer ainda mais – Acho que ele estava certo. De qualquer forma a mídia atrapalhou bastante, eu e Gaara sofremos com o assedio. Seu advogado fez certo em aconselha-lo a não ir.

_ Eu não deixei de ir por causa do conselho de Pein. Eu não consegui ir... – as lágrimas dos olhos de Itachi escorreram até seu queixo, pingando em seu colo em forma de grossas gotas de dor e desespero – Eu me recuso a me despedir de Sasuke. Eu sinto que Sasuke não se foi... Eu sinto que a qualquer minuto ele aparecera porta adentro.

_ Itachi...

Calou-se abruptamente, e encarou novamente os olhos azuis, vendo que as lágrimas de Naruto também rolavam livremente.

_ Eu não consigo viver sem ele. Há tantas coisas que eu deixei de falar, tantas coisas... Ele não pode ter ido sem ouvir. Nosso tempo juntos como amantes foi muito curto, eu não consegui dizer ou demonstrar tudo que deveria ser dito e feito. E eu nunca vou saber qual seria a resposta dele...

 

__ Você alguma vez na vida viu o pôr-do-sol e pensou "Nossa, é tão lindo" e desejou que pudesse ficar naquele entardecer para sempre? Só que você deixou isso pra lá, porque sabia que ia ter outro pôr-do-sol de novo no dia seguinte? - o loiro olhou perplexo para Itachi, este ainda olhava distraidamente pela janela enquanto falava – O que você acha que o sol faria se você falasse pra ele o quão belo ele é e como você adora observá-lo? Será que ele ficaria grato e te abraçaria, ou será que ele ficaria ofendido por você ter passado tanto tempo com esse sentimento e nunca se incomodado em dividir com ele? Você arriscaria o resto da sua vida sem o calor do sol ou continuaria a contemplá-lo em silêncio?_

_Deidara estava de boca aberta. Nunca, em todos esses meses, Itachi tinha falado tanto e com tanto sentimento no olhar por detrás da mascara da indiferença. Engoliu seco antes de responder._

__ E se o sol perdesse sua chama antes de você ter a chance de dizer a ele o quanto você o admira? Conseguiria você viver o resto da sua vida no escuro, sem saber a resposta dele, un?_

 

_... Não Deidara, não consigo..._

 

Sua mente voltou à realidade ao sentir a mão quente de Naruto apertar a sua, voltando a fitar os olhos azuis do amigo de seu irmão. Naruto sorria afetuosamente, não só com os lábios, mas com cada pedaço do seu corpo: o sorriso atingia seus olhos, transmitindo uma corrente de calor contagiante. Uma fagulha de esperança, iluminando todo o quarto – apesar de Itachi saber muito bem que ela se exauriria assim que o loiro não estivesse mais em sua companhia.

Itachi entendia o porquê de Sasuke ter sacrificado sua vida por alguém tão... único.

_ Você sabe muito bem a resposta dele pra tudo que você tinha a dizer Itachi. Ele te correspondia em todos os aspectos, nunca tenha duvidas disso.

Mas o moreno não conseguia assimilar as palavras de Naruto. Sua dor o impedia de ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse o próprio lamentar.

 

 

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_._

_Até se eu disser_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_Ainda te ouço dizer_

_Que você quer acabar com sua vida_

_Agora e mais uma vez nós tentamos_

_Apenas continuar vivos_

_Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima_

_Porque não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

 

**(***)**

 

_ Você é um completo idiota Uchiha.

Itachi ouvia a voz conhecida de Gaara persuadi-lo, mas continuava na mesma posição, sem abrir os olhos ou responder qualquer comunicação à ele direcionada.

Ouviu barulho de passos e subitamente foi puxado para cima pela gola da roupa de hospital. O gesto brusco o fez abrir os olhos e fitar o rosto furioso de Gaara.

_ O que pensa que Sasuke acharia vendo você assim, se sentindo um grande miserável, hein?

_ Você não tem nada a ver com minha vida Sabaku, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é de seu interesse.

Gaara soltou-o bruscamente e o moreno caiu de encontro à cama, o ar de seus pulmões foi expirado com o impacto bruto. Mas o moreno não parecia se incomodar.

_ Sasuke salvou Naruto, Naruto é tudo pra mim, e por isso sou extremamente grato. Sinto como se tivesse uma dívida eterna com ele, e por isso me esforcei para vir aqui conversar com você. E você vai ouvir, nem que eu tenha que te espancar pra isso.

Itachi não mais fechou os olhos, e passou a observar o ruivo com as feições indecifráveis de costume.

Para leigos, Itachi estava apenas colocando a mascara da indiferença que o protegia de tudo e todos. Mas Gaara sabia muito bem o que acontecia: Itachi sentia apenas o sofrimento, que estava tão enterrado em seu coração que sequer era expresso para o exterior... As feições indecifráveis não eram propositais, e sim a verdadeira ausência de qualquer emoção a ser exteriorizada.

O ruivo possuía grandes curativos na perna e usava muletas para se movimentar. A operação para a retirada da bala de sua perna fora um sucesso, mas ele ainda estava em fase de recuperação. Sua mão direita estava enfaixada, e Itachi mal conseguia se recordar o fato de que ele, também, havia quebrado um dedo no encontro com Fugaku Uchiha.

Gaara sentou-se bruscamente na cadeira que sempre se encontrava na lateral da cama de Itachi, e descansou as muletas no chão. Encarou o moreno por mais alguns instantes, até amaciar suas feições, suspirando e mostrando pela primeira vez o quão cansado estava.

_ Meu pai não quis aguentar o fardo de administrar o seu lado da empresa, o lado dos Uchiha. Por causa de toda polêmica envolvendo a vida de vocês, ele estava até pensando em vender a parcela dele da empresa, mas tudo estava paralisado me translações desse gênero até o herdeiro assumir as atividades das quotas majoritárias. O herdeiro, como deve saber, é você.

_ Não venha ate aqui falar de negócios.

_ Eu não vou falar de negócios, escute o que tenho pra dizer. – o ruivo o interrompeu, pigarreando antes de continuar – eu fui contra a opinião de meu pai e me prontifiquei a manter as coisas sobre controle até tudo estabilizar normalmente, ou seja, até seu julgamento. Meu pai reavaliou e decidiu me conceder a emancipação para que eu pudesse fazer qualquer negócio sem a intervenção dele com relação a suas cotas. Provavelmente vieram te informar isso, e você deveria estar ocupado demais se lamentando para ouvir, mas atualmente sou eu quem cuida do seu patrimônio.

_ Colocaram um moleque pra ser o meu curador? E Pain ainda acha que eu vou ser inocentado com uma justiça anormal como essa?

_ Não seja besta, é lógico que eu comprei Deus e o mundo pra conseguir virar seu curador. Justiça não existe quando se tem dinheiro envolvido. Você fez bem em arrebentar Fugaku Uchiha até a morte, ele provavelmente compraria o seu julgamento e o julgamento dele para resultar na maneira que bem entendesse.

Itachi estremeceu levemente de raiva, lembrar de Fugaku o fazia ter essa reação toda vez que recordava do acontecido.

 

_Não houve mais uma briga após a morte de Sasuke, houve uma obliteração. Todos permaneceram estáticos, observando Itachi descontar toda raiva que sentia em Fugaku com socos certeiros, sangue espalhando para todos os lados, os gritos desesperados regados de pura ira de Itachi eram os únicos sons no recinto._

_Fugaku já havia morrido há minutos atrás, mas Itachi não parava._

_Lágrimas de raiva escorriam dos olhos do primogênito, pingando sobre o rosto desfigurado e completamente manchado de carmesim de Fugaku._

_Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Itachi sentiu seu punho esquerdo ser segurado e imobilizado delicadamente. Olhou para trás, encarando os olhos assustados de Kakashi._

__ Já chega Itachi. – o grisalho falou com uma voz falha. Itachi olhou além do corpo do grisalho, encarando um Naruto assustado que abraçava o corpo inerte de Sasuke como se pretendesse protege-lo de qualquer insanidade daquele lugar._

_Estavam com medo de Itachi, todos eles..._

_E Sasuke... Sasuke não mais se moveu._

_Itachi perdeu qualquer força que, incrivelmente, o fizera agir até então. A adrenalina do corpo foi diminuindo, o desespero alcançando-o. Estava hiperventilando, e recordava apenas de Kakashi segurando-o pelo braço e retirando-o de cima do corpo destruído de Fugaku, até que perdeu completamente a consciência e adormeceu pelo cansaço emocional e físico._

 

_ O fato é que eu fiz isso pois sabia que qualquer outra pessoa que tomasse conta do seu dinheiro acabaria empregando-o mal. E não quero o mal da empresa.

Itachi nada respondeu. Gaara estava sendo um completo idiota, vindo até ele naquele exato momento, em seu luto, para conversar sobre o dinheiro.

_ Não quero a merda da empresa, assim que eu tiver acesso ao meu capital vou doar integralmente pra você as quotas da empresa, fique com elas e faça o que bem entender.

_ Não. Eu quero que você se recupere, pela empresa sim, afinal precisamos de alguém genial como você no topo.

_ Cale a boca! – Itachi gritou, perdendo completamente a compostura. Estava farto! – Eu não aguento mais! Eu nunca quis ser essa merda de gênio! Tudo que eu queria era ser normal! Viver com o meu irmão na vida que nos merecíamos ter, longe de tudo isso! E, advinha só, o grande gênio Itachi Uchiha falhou! Porque Sasuke está a vinte palmos abaixo da terra! Será que é tão difícil compreender a repulsa que eu tenho de tudo isso? A repulsa de ser quem eu sou? Porra!

Mal terminara de falar quando seu rosto foi bruscamente estapeado pelo ruivo com as costas da mão esquerda.

_ Como ousa! – Itachi gritou, e Gaara acertou a outra face com a palma da mão. Itachi abriu a boca, completamente surpreso pela ousadia do ruivo.

_ OLHE PARA VOCÊ! – o ruivo gritava, desprezo evidente em cada traço de seu rosto – Patético! Sasuke morreria de desgosto ao ver a sombra de si mesmo que você acabou se tornando! Era pra ter recebido alta há quinze dias, mas está se prejudicando tanto mentalmente que mal consegue levantar dessa cama! Deplorável! Seja lá onde Sasuke esta agora, com certeza está decepcionado. E saiba que se fosse ele no meu lugar, não seria um simples tapa que você receberia no rosto Uchiha, e você sabe muito bem disso! – Gaara abaixou-se para buscar suas muletas, e quando reapareceu no campo de visão de Itachi falou em tom de alerta – Acorde pra vida, ela não acabou. Sasuke fez tudo que fez para te salvar, não faça o sacrifício dele ter sido em vão.

Não aguardou por uma resposta, não que esperasse realmente receber uma. Colocou-se de pé, apoiando-se nas muletas com dificuldade, e saiu do quarto com a maior velocidade que conseguiu.

Itachi apenas continuou a fitar a porta fechada com a boca aberta.

 

 

**(***)**

 

Algo no discurso de Gaara fez as atitudes e Itachi modificarem nos dias que se seguiram.

Passou a se alimentar corretamente e atender as sessões de fisioterapia com mais disposição. Os médicos não sabiam o porquê da mudança de postura, mas preferiram não tocar no assunto, temendo que Itachi voltasse a agir como anteriormente.

Os dias passaram mais rapidamente, e dentro de uma semana o moreno recebeu alta, com a condição de voltar em dias intercalados para o tratamento fisioterápico. Por ser réu primário e estar em problemas de saúde considerado graves devido ao cárcere, não o prenderam em delegacia ou presídios até o julgamento. Itachi foi mantido em prisão domiciliar até seu julgamento, que demorou um mês para acontecer.

O julgamento, extremamente explorado pela mídia, ocorreu em três dias de júri popular. As testemunhas foram alguns subordinados de Fugaku, Gaara, Naruto e Kakashi. Mas a testemunha chave foi Sakura, que narrou todos os acontecimentos em grandes detalhes em troca de perdão judicial por cooperação com a justiça. Redundante dizer que com tamanho suporte testemunhal, aliados ao trabalho excepcional de Pain, Itachi fora absolvido por ausência de culpabilidade de todos os crimes.

_ Itachi-bastardo! Vamos comemorar! – o loiro gritava assim que colocaram os pés para fora do tribunal. Itachi passava as mãos pelo rosto, cansado.

_ Não tenho nada para comemorar Naruto...

O loiro parou de caminhar, observando Itachi se afastar aos poucos com passos lentos. Gaara se aproximou de Naruto, tomando sua mão direita com a sua esquerda e acariciando com ternura.

_ Deixe-o ir. – sussurrou.

_ Mas...! - o ruivo o interrompeu, entregando um papel para seu namorado. Naruto olhou os escritos em entender, os olhos arregalando em surpresa.

_ Há alguém que precisa te ver.

Naruto piscou e sorriu, agarrou o pescoço de Gaara e beijou-o intensamente. Ao desprender os lábios dos lábios do ruivo, correu em direção ao seu carro, gritando por cima de seu ombro.

_ Me espere Gaara! Me espere! Eu tenho algumas coisas para dizer a você quando voltar!

O ruivo sentiu um impulso incompreensível de sorrir, mas desta vez deixou que os sentimentos se exteriorizassem com o movimentar suave de lábios, respondendo pela segunda vez aquilo que sempre responderia ao se tratar de Naruto.

_ Eu vou sempre esperar Naruto. Sempre.

 

 

**(***)**

 

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

_._

_O mundo que nós conhecíamos_

_Não vai voltar_

_O tempo que nós perdemos_

_Não podemos recuperar_

_A vida que tínhamos_

_Não vai ser nossa novamente_

 

Itachi encontrava-se de pé, observando a lápide de Sasuke com os olhos frios e incompreensíveis.

Não trouxera flores ou qualquer tipo de presente. Despedidas não combinam com troca de presentes...

_ Como você pode me deixar... – sussurrou para a pedra de granito, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas se formarem, as primeiras de muitas – Como Sasuke...

Não era a mesma coisa. Definitivamente não era.

Deixou o corpo padecer, caindo de joelhos sobre o túmulo de seu irmão, encostando a testa na grama molhada e chorando como nunca se permitira chorar.

Não conseguia compreender como as pessoas perdiam tanto tempo falando com os túmulos de seus entes queridos, como se estes pudessem ouvi-los à distância. Como se a lápide fosse um simples canal de comunicação com o mundo superior... Tolice, eram todos tolos.

A lápide não passava de uma bela pedra estúpida... Nada além disso.

E Itachi não conseguia se comunicar com uma pedra. Ele queria Sasuke, ele precisava ver Sasuke e dizer tudo àquilo que jamais foi dito.

_ Me espere... Eu estou indo... – sussurrou para a grama, sentindo a dor no coração aumentar cada vez mais, fincando as unhas na terra numa tentativa inútil de alcançar o corpo de Sasuke que tanto fazia falta em sua vida.

_Não Deidara, eu definitivamente não consigo viver o resto da vida no escuro... Minha vida já foi tirada de mim, só basta o meu corpo deixar de funcionar._

 

 

**(***)**

 

A casa em que Itachi vivia era o antigo sobrado dos Uchiha, onde todo o inferno teve início. O apartamento que dividia com Sasuke fora devolvido ao proprietário enquanto o moreno encontrava-se hospitalizado, e seus objetos foram movidos para antiga moradia. Gaara, exercendo sua função de curador, havia questionado se Itachi preferiria vender esta casa e comprar um novo imóvel, evitar memórias desconfortáveis de surgirem em sua mente.

Itachi nem sequer se incomodou de responder essa pergunta... Não se importava com eu bem estar, em qualquer lugar que fosse morar se sentiria miserável da mesma maneira, não havia sentido em comprar uma nova casa.

Havia concentrado todos os objetos principais no quarto que costumava dividir com Sasuke, e ainda podia sentir o perfume do caçula cada vez que entrava naquele cômodo – mas sabia que provavelmente era uma grande alucinação da sua mente, a casa estava desocupada faziam meses.

Entrou e não se incomodou em retirar os sapatos para não sujar o chão. Andou com passos firmes até sua cama, segurando o pequeno frasco com uma das mãos. Sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas, respirando serenamente enquanto olhava com curiosidade para o conteúdo do objeto.

E assim permaneceu durante muito tempo, apenas encarando o pequeno recipiente com cautela.

 

 

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong…_

_._

_Esse mundo nunca será_

_O que eu esperava_

_E se eu não me encaixo..._

 

Dentro do vidro estava a solução para todos os seus problemas, para toda sua dor. Não sentiria mais nada caso colocasse seu conteúdo garganta abaixo... Estaria em paz, estaria feliz, estaria satisfeito.

Estaria com Sasuke.

Destampou o frasco, encarando a solução de Ricina* em pó com um verdadeiro fascínio, balançando o conteúdo do frasco à sua frente, pretendendo solver o pó em instantes.

Mas alguma coisa o impedia de levar o frasco à boca e ingerir até a última parcela, alguma força maior que ele desconhecia...

Pegou o frasco e jogou longe, acertando a outra parede com força e fazendo-o espatifar-se em caquinhos de vidro. Puxou seus joelhos e pernas para cima a cama, descansando a cabeça nestes, deixando a frustração exaurir através das lágrimas mais uma vez.

_ Eu não consigo Sasuke... Você vai ter que me esperar um pouco mais. – sussurrou para seus joelhos, se sentindo um completo inútil e covarde.

_ Que bom que não consegue Nii-san, mas não garanto que vá viver por muito tempo depois dessa.

O moreno abriu os olhos assustado e fitou a direção de onde ouvia a voz. Seu mundo parou de girar, seus pulmões não mais assimilavam o oxigênio. Nada mais fazia sentido, ou nada além daquilo que deveria ser relevante.

_ S-sasuke...

Sasuke, de carne e osso, estava encostado na porta do quarto. Os braços cruzados, apoiando-se lateralmente na porta com o ombro, uma pequena maleta estava depositada no chão, próximo aos seus pés. O rosto evidenciando uma leve irritação, olhando Itachi nos olhos.

E o mais surpreendente: vivo!

_ O que estava pensando em fazer Itachi?

_ Sasuke!

_ Você por um acaso pretendia tomar aquela porcaria? Porque eu te juro Itachi, que se você se suicidasse eu ia até o inferno encher você de porrada e... – não finalizou a ameaça, Itachi voara ao seu encontro e o beijava com uma quantidade dilacerante de amor e saudades. Suas mãos tremulas acariciavam o rosto do mais novo.

Sasuke não pode manter sua raiva por muito mais tempo, retribuindo o beijo com fervor e também acariciando os cabelos sedosos do irmão que tanto sentira falta, o cheiro de sol de Itachi aquecendo seu corpo por dentro, como de costume.

_ Caham! – alguém pigarreou do corredor fazendo os irmãos interromperem o beijo. Kakashi chamou a atenção dos irmãos com uma das mãos, num gesto de despedida – Acho que já fiz a minha parte. Está entregue Sasuke.

_ Sim, obrigado Kakashi.

Observaram o grisalho girar os calcanhares e se retirar da casa despreocupado, assobiando alto e escondendo as mãos no bolso, sentindo uma boa sensação de dever cumprido enquanto se retirava.

_ Você... Sasuke... Você...! – o caçula encarou o irmão mais uma vez, vendo a quantidade enorme de lágrimas escorrer queixo abaixo. Sorriu, acariciando a pele molhada e retirando as gotículas com cuidado.

_ Pare de chorar Aniki, isso não combina com você.

_ Como...? – Itachi estendeu a mão para tocar no moreno mais novo novamente, mas Sasuke segurou-a antes que pudesse acariciar sua pele, e passou a beijar a ponta dos dedos trêmulos de seu irmão com ternura e paixão enquanto respondia.

_ Depois que você desmaiou, nos todos fomos resgatados pela Interpol. Eu também estava desmaiado, mas estava vivo, ao contrario do que você e os demais achavam. Fomos internados, eu precisei de transfusão de sangue e passei por uma cirurgia complicada, mas sobrevivi. Demorei para acordar, e quando acordei Kakashi foi o primeiro a me recepcionar, explicando a minha condição e a condição dos demais. Kakashi me explicou que se eu utilizasse meu nome verdadeiro eu seria preso, e que pelas condições dos meus crimes eu dificilmente seria absolvido. Por isso, ele ordenou que me transferissem para um hospital distante, onde me recuperei utilizando o nome Hiro e alegando ser vítima de um roubo. Kakashi, a pedido de Gaara, utilizou a sua influencia na Interpol e conseguiu que o meu caixão fosse enterrado vazio sem levantar suspeitas, sendo que apenas ele e Gaara sabiam da verdade. Umas duas semanas depois pedi para vê-lo, mas então foi Gaara quem veio ao meu encontro. – respirou fundo, pegando a outra mão de Itachi e passando a realizar o mesmo tratamento carinhoso - Gaara me explicou a sua condição, que você estava sendo julgado mas afirmou que o prospecto era bom, provavelmente seria inocentado. Disse o quanto você sofria, mas que estava começando a se recuperar emocionalmente, cooperando para a absolvição. Por fim me explicou que se eu me revelasse para você agora, você deixaria tudo de lado para ficar ao meu lado. Você fugiria comigo.

_ Mas, mas é logico que sim! Meu Deus Sasuke!

_ Acalme-se. – o moreno falou, sorrindo e desferindo um pequeno selinho nos lábios de Itachi para acalma-lo – Eu expliquei para Gaara que estava cansado de fugir, pedi pra ele me explicar trocentas vezes o seu quadro na justiça, e quando tive certeza de que Pain conseguiria inocentar você, relaxei e decidi esperar. Se você fugisse comigo, apenas estaria assinando sua confissão de culpa em um contrato de sangue... Seria não apenas caçado por Fugaku como antigamente, mas por todas as nações do mundo como um foragido da justiça, o que é muito pior.

_ Sasuke, como pode tomar esse tipo de decisão sem mim! – Itachi falou contrariado, recebendo outro selinho do irmão para que se calasse mais uma vez. Isso já estava começando a parecer um habito do casal.

_ Justamente por isso. Você está agindo completamente fora de si Itachi, você não me escutaria nem por um instante... Relaxe...

_ Foi muito arriscado! Podia não ter dado certo!

_ As vezes apenas correndo riscos conseguimos o que queremos. As vezes o que pra muitos pode parecer uma jogada desesperada é na verdade uma jogada muito bem planejada. - Itachi olhava incrédulo para o rosto sorridente de seu irmão, que riu de maneira suave e melodiosa – Não foi isso que você me ensinou pro Gaara?

_ Idiota... – o mais velho respondeu, segurando a cabeça de Sasuke e retribuindo o sorriso da mesma intensidade, passando a puxa-lo para mais perto de si e beijando cada centímetro a vista de sua pele com selinhos estalados e rápidos, causando cocegas no menor – Você vai pagar por isso, não sabe?

_ Hahahaha Itachi! Nii-san! Pára! – Sasuke suplicava entre os risos, enquanto o primogênito levantava o corpo de Sasuke como se fosse uma noiva, entrando novamente no quarto e empurrando a porta com o pé para que se fechasse atrás dos dois.

Finalmente, a sós.

 

 

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_._

_Até se eu disser_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_Ainda te ouço dizer_

_Que você quer acabar com sua vida_

_Agora e mais uma vez nós tentamos_

_Apenas continuar vivos_

_Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima_

_Porque não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

 

**(***)**

 

__ Eu sabia Teme, eu sempre soube! – o loiro gritava, contentíssimo, correndo de encontro ao corpo de Sasuke no quarto de hotel, almejando abraçar o amigo, mas este apenas desviou o corpo fazendo com que o loiro perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse na cama. Naruto xingou alto e se levantou, e focalizou finalmente o olhar no rosto de Sasuke._

_Sasuke estava extremamente desanimado, de uma maneira que chegava a dar pena._

__ Por que está agindo assim? – Naruto perguntou, uma leve irritação evidente em seu comportamento. Encarava o moreno com os braços cruzados, batendo o pé esquerdo freneticamente no chão enquanto colocava todo o peso do corpo no direito. Sasuke evitou olhar em seus olhos, focalizando um ponto na parede branca e serena antes de responder em tom monótono._

__ O que quer dizer?_

_Naruto levou as mãos a cabeça, agarrando as madeixas douradas antes de soltar um grunhido de frustação, pedindo mentalmente força e paciência para os deuses do céu. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de recomeçar, ficando na mesma posição e voltando ao tom de falsa calmaria._

__ Eu sei o que você fez Sasuke._

__ Do que diabos..._

__ Eu não seria seu melhor amigo se não tivesse percebido. – Naruto o interrompeu, sorrindo firme. Sasuke arregalou o olhar, mas se recompôs rapidamente antes de continuar a falar._

__ Não me lembro em nenhum momento ter dito a você que é meu melhor amigo._

__ Suas ações falam por si só. – Naruto falou, aproximando-se de leve do moreno mentiroso e colocando de leve a mão esquerda nas costas do rapaz, ainda podendo sentir o curativo que tapava o ferimento causado pelo tiro. Sasuke cedeu, olhando em seus olhos e controlando-se para não retribuir o sorriso._

_A quem ele queria enganar afinal? Naruto estava certo, só havia duas pessoas a quem ele daria a vida em troca nesse mundo: Ele e Itachi. Ninguém mais. Isso não significa que ele estava confortável em discutir esse tipo de coisa com o loiro, então, como de costume, exclamou em voz firme._

__ Não toque em mim. – Naruto retirou a mão de Sasuke, rindo baixo antes de puxar uma cadeira e sentar ao lado da cama de seu amigo ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno sentava-se na borda do colchão._

__ Eu sei o que você fez. Você queria que nós o encontrássemos. Gaara e Kakashi acharam que você e Kabuto esqueceram aquele bilhete na sua antiga casa, mas eu sei muito bem que você deixou de propósito._

__ Kabuto foi um completo incompetente por não perceber isso. Percebi que estava tudo ganho quando sai daquela casa sem ele sequer lembrar-se do bilhete amassado no chão. Acho que ele morreu sem nem se dar conta do grande deslize dele... – Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, falando mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro. Naruto mantinha o sorriso largo no rosto._

__ Você só agiu quando viu que alguém havia encontrado você, negociando com Orochimaru para que ele mandasse Kabuto até Fugaku e nós pudéssemos rastreá-lo e libertar Itachi. Você sabia que estávamos na jogada, não sabia? Afinal, Kakashi não é uma pessoa muito comum para passar por um civil não é? Ainda mais com essa estranha mania de esconder o rosto e aquela cicatriz no olho..._

__ Eu não sabia que eram vocês, podia muito bem ser alguém da segurança nacional ou simples policia civil... Mas eu soube que se me encontraram foi por causa do bilhete, e se encontraram o bilhete estavam rastreando o celular de Kabuto e achariam Itachi quando Kabuto fosse para perto dele, então eu precisava fazer com que o Orochimaru mandasse o Kabuto até o local onde Itachi e Fugaku estavam, por isso negociei._

__ Então porque você foi atrás dele Sasuke? Por que você não esperou a gente libertar Itachi? Você sabia que estava indo pra guilhotina fazendo isso._

__ Eu... – o moreno suspirou na tentativa de não demonstrar fraqueza, tanto na voz quanto na umidade que se formava em seus olhos – Eu queria vê-lo, uma ultima vez._

__ Não seja tolo, você vai ver ele sempre, vai ver todos nós toda hora Sasuke._

__ Naruto... Cale a boca. – Sasuke suspirou, girando a abeca em negação – Eu posso ter usado o nome de Hiro até então e ter dado a sorte de ser tratado por médicos de cidade do interior que não assistem noticiários e tudo mais, mas e agora? Eu não tenho como continuar fugindo com esse nome, e não quero envolver Itachi nessa confusão. Eu acabei de ver no noticiário que ele foi inocentado, quero que ele siga a vida dela sem mim pra não precisar continuar fugindo._

__ Idiota, não fale asneiras. Você acha que eu vim até aqui só pra ver seus belos olhos?_

__ Espero que não, você não faz meu tipo._

__ Convencido, como se você fizesse o meu. – Naruto deu um soco de brincadeira no braço de Sasuke, arrancando um sorriso do moreno – eu não gosto de caras que atiram em mim, sabe..._

__ Ah... bom... sobre isso... – Sasuke tentou falar, sentindo-se imensamente envergonhado ao recordar dessa situação._

__ Eu sei, eu sei, foi pra gente entrar no jogo, assim como Kabuto e Orochimaru acreditarem que você estava cego de ódio, né?_

__ Não, é porque eu te odeio mesmo Dobe._

__ Teme! – Sasuke sorriu, desviando do soco que não seria tão contido dessa vez._

__ É brincadeira. Lógico que foi por isso, eu ainda não sabia da existência de Kabuto e Orochimaru, mas imaginei que existissem inimigos de Fugaku querendo se aproveitar do que acontecia na nossa família, ainda mais depois de Fugaku ter deixado público que oferecia recompensa para quem encontrasse a mim ou Itachi... Eu tentei atirar em locais não vitais, me desculpe pela dor... E você devia ter prestado queixa contra mim Naruto, para que me encontrassem mais facilmente._

__ Bleh, eu não, eu achava que ainda podíamos salvar a sua identidade original se houvesse apenas o crime de falsidade ideológica... mas... né... O que nos leva ao segundo assunto: sua identidade._

__ O que quer dizer?_

_Naruto sorriu, pegando uma maleta que Sasuke não havia percebido estar na posse do loiro quando este entrou no quarto, entregando-a para o moreno e abrindo em seu colo._

_Sasuke deixou de respirar._

__ Será que esse dinheiro compra uma identidade nova pra você?_

__ N-Naruto! – exclamou, surpreso, sem saber exatamente o que falar diante de tanto dinheiro._

_O loiro sorriu, explicando detalhadamente a procedência do dinheiro e o fato de tê-lo aceitado de Gaara para que conseguisse ajudar os irmãos Uchiha. Sasuke ouviu tudo calado, ainda com os olhos arregalados, e aguardou até a última frase ser finalizada para se pronunciar._

__ Não posso aceitar._

__ É seu por direito, faz parte da sua herança._

__ Mas você... Você ganhou, é seu! Eu sei que sua condição financeira não vai muito bem por causa da liberação da sua herança._

__ Tsk, Teme, me poupe. – Naruto fez um gesto de impaciência com as mãos, levantando-se em seguida – Eu vou completar a maioridade em breve, logo vou poder sacar toda minha herança e comprar tudo que eu quero!_

__ Mas ate lá..._

__ Até lá eu vou viver como sempre vivi: No apartamento que era dos meus pais e comendo o meu magnifico ramen e importunando o Gaara, o que mais eu ia querer?_

_Sasuke olhava para as notas verdes com a boca aberta. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir a mão de Naruto em seu obro, forcando-se a encarar os olhos azuis do amigo, que ainda sorria iluminando todo o ambiente ao seu redor._

__ Use esse dinheiro melhor do que eu usaria, eu provavelmente gastaria tudo em comida. Encontre Itachi, compre uma nova identidade e saiam do país pra morar em algum lugar tranquilo, longe dessa confusão. Gaara administra a parcela de vocês da empresa caso Itachi deixe uma procuração._

_O loiro retirou a mão do ombro de Sasuke, pretendendo sair do quarto antes que o moreno recobrasse a consciência e voltasse a negar a ajuda, andando rapidamente até a porta. Virou-se ao alcançar a maçaneta, sorrindo em despedida._

__ E vê se dessa vez liga quando se ajeitar! Se não eu vou ser obrigado a ir atrás de vocês de novo!_

_Saiu, sentindo um gostoso sentimento de dever cumprido. Caminhou pelos corredores, passando pelo hall de entrada e caminhando até o seu adorável Porsche, que, ao menos, teve a ganancia de manter._

_Sentiu o celular vibrar ao receber uma mensagem, e decidiu lê-la antes de dar a partida._

**_"Não acha que já me fez esperar demais Baka?"_ **

_O loiro riu sonoramente, teclando rapidamente a resposta._

**_"Acho sim. Já está passando da hora né? Estou indo, pra ser apenas seu. Me dê só mais quinze minutos."_ **

_Guardou o celular no bolso em seguida, dando a partida no carro e desaparecendo da vida dos Uchiha para ir viver a sua própria vida..._

_... Pelo menos enquanto os dois não se meterem em mais encrenca._

**_"Finalmente, a sós."_ **

 

 

**(***)**

 

Itachi depositou o corpo de Sasuke com extrema delicadeza na cama, deitando-se lateralmente ao seu lado e puxando o corpo do menor para o mais próximo possível do seu. Sem jamais desgrudar o olhar dos belos olhos ônix de seu Otouto, acariciou cada traço de seu rosto com extrema delicadeza e carinho.

Primeiro os olhos, contornando-os com as pontas dos dedos trêmulos, passando em seguida para suas bochechas e finalizando nos lábios. Um toque suave, nada erótico, repleto de sentimentos extremamente intensos.

Sasuke o fitava levemente confuso, mas não falava, sabendo que o irmão estava tentando encontrar palavras certas para começar um discurso. Itachi pigarreou, respirando fundo para começar a falar.

_ Viver em um mundo sem você é extremamente ruim, mas é possível. - Retirou alguns fios de cabelo que caíram sobre os olhos do menor, colocando-os com cuidado atrás de sua orelha, aproveitando para acaricia-la da mesma maneira - Mas viver sem ter dito o que precisava ser dito é inviável.

_ O... O que quer dizer Aniki?

_ Gaara e Naruto tentaram me fazer perceber que a vida continuava mesmo com sua morte, eles estavam certos. Mas eles não conseguiam compreender uma coisa que é extremamente importante pra mim. Se eles, que hoje são um casal, perdessem um ao outro, todas as palavras já haviam sido ditas, todo o sentimento fora transmitido. Ninguém morreria engasgado com as palavras jamais ditas. Mas no nosso caso, não foi assim. Eu nunca... consegui falar o que eu sinto por ti.

_ Não seja besta, eu sei muito bem o que você sente por mim, você me am...

_ Você não consegue nem imaginar um décimo do que eu sinto por você Otouto... – Itachi passou um braço envolvendo a cintura do caçula, puxando-o de modo a friccionar seu corpo contra o corpo menor, fazendo-o engasgar-se de surpresa. A postura de Itachi passou de uma sinergia de adoração para algo extremamente erótico em questão de segundos. O mais velho aproximou sua boca ao ouvido do menor, sussurrando de forma luxuriosa – permita-me falar sem ser interrompido.

_ O-ok...

Itachi sorriu satisfeito e passou a mordiscar a orelha do menor, ouvindo os sons excitantes que saiam da boca de Sasuke e a sentindo temperatura de ambos os corpos aumentar consideravelmente.

Fazia tempo, muito tempo, que se relacionaram daquela maneira pela ultima vez.

Céus, quanta falta ele sentia do corpo de Sasuke...

_ Dizer "eu te amo" são apenas três palavras tão tolas para resumir tudo que sinto por você, por isso preste atenção em tudo que vou dizer.

Itachi girou o corpo de Sasuke com rapidez, fazendo-o ficar deitado de barriga para cima. Sentou-se sobre as pernas do menor, com cuidado para não machuca-lo. Igualmente cauteloso, sem jamais deixar de fita-lo nos olhos, passou a desabotoar cada botão de sua própria camisa com delicadeza e calma.

_ Por você sinto soberba, verdadeira vaidade, desmedida e inconsequente. Sinto vontade de seduzi-lo, de ser belo aos seus olhos, para causar em ti o mesmo desejo que eu sinto. – As pupilas de Sasuke se dilataram em excitação, acompanhando a forma sensual que Itachi retirava as próprias vestes, cada movimento gracioso e extremamente excitante. Foi incapaz de deixar de lamber os próprios lábios em deleite, ganhando um sorriso sacana do mais velho em retorno. Esticou um dos braços, liberando o prendedor de cabelo que sempre o impedia de sentir os fios sedosos do mais velho, jogando-o de qualquer maneira para o outro lado do quarto.

_ Por você sinto avareza, não por dinheiro, mas por ganância de ter tudo para tudo te oferecer, passando desde conhecimento até força e segurança. Tudo, apenas para você. – terminou de retirar a própria camisa, jogando-o longe, em cima dos cacos quebrados à parede oposta. Sasuke tratou ele mesmo de tirar sua camiseta, antes mesmo de Itachi ordena-lo para tal. Feliz com a iniciativa, Itachi empurrou o tronco do menor novamente e encontro a cama, acariciando o peitoral nu do caçula com as duas mãos, arranhando-o de maneira selvagem e ganhando um suspiro fundo em retorno.

_ Por você sinto ira, verdadeira raiva, toda vez que percebo o qual vulnerável sou quando se trata de você. O quanto você me tem comendo na palma de sua mão, o quanto me domina.

_ E-eu te tenho na... Ahh... Palma da mão? – Sasuke perguntou, não se contendo mais em manter o silêncio. Itachi sorriu perigosamente, abaixando o rosto e mordendo de leve seu mamilo esquerdo antes de responder.

_ Vai dizer que nunca tinha percebido? – respondeu, assoprando a pele machucada e fazendo Sasuke delirar com o estimulo, rebolando abaixo do corpo de Itachi, estimulando assim as duas ereções ainda cobertas. Não tinha forças para responder, respirando tão descompassadamente como se houvesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

As palavras de Itachi o estavam excitando demais.

_ Por você sinto inveja, não de você, mas por você: ciúmes, sentimento de posse desmedido, não consigo te dividir, seja de maneira saudável como dividi-lo eventualmente com Naruto, ou dividi-lo com Fugaku. Sinto inveja de todos aqueles que conseguem adquiri, quer seja minimamente, a sua atenção para com eles. – Itachi desceu ainda mais as suas mãos, alcançando a cintura do jeans escuro que Sasuke trajava, abrindo o cinto e o zíper sem grande cerimonia. Sasuke gemeu alto quando sentiu a mão de seu irmão sobre a sua ereção encoberta, passando a apoiar o seu corpo com os cotovelos, se permitindo ter uma boa visão do que viria a seguir.

Itachi, adorando a curiosidade do menor, saiu de cima das pernas dele e desceu seu corpo ainda mais na cama, ficando à altura da virilidade de Sasuke.

Sasuke mordia o lábio inferior, impedindo os sons de prazer de serem exteriorizados. E Itachi não gostava disso.

Sem mais delongas, puxou a caça e a cueca do menor até o fim, retirando-as e jogando para o mesmo lugar onde a parte de cima das roupas de ambos jaziam. Sasuke gemeu quando sentiu o ar frio em contato com sua virilidade, mas continuou a ser forte e olhar cada ato que Itachi realizava com completa e total admiração.

O mais velho o acariciou, inicialmente na parte interna das cochas, subindo até sua masculinidade e circundando-a com sua mão direita, iniciando um vai-e-vem de velocidade lenta e provocante.

_ Ahnn... Nii-san... – Sasuke suspirou, fechando os olhos em completo deleite, apurando os ouvidos para ouvir as próximas palavras.

_ Por você sinto gula... Vontade intensa de devorá-lo...

_ Itachi... – gemeu alto quando sentiu a boca de Itachi envolver totalmente seu pênis até a base, sugando seu membro com avidez. Agarrou os cabelos de seu irmão, não se contendo em empurrar cada vez mais sua virilidade para dentro da garganta de seu amado. Itachi não contestou, gemendo em retorno e parecendo extremamente satisfeito em saber que estava proporcionando tamanho prazer para o irmão. Iniciou acelerava cada vez mais a carícia, estimulando-o sem parar com a língua e lábios.

Quando sentiu que o moreno mais novo estava próximo a atingir o orgasmo, retirou o membro de Sasuke de sua boca, sorriu mais uma vez, encarando o rosto corado do menor, e virou-o de bruços com extrema velocidade.

_ Mas, o quê! – Sasuke perguntou sem fôlego. Calou-se ao perceber aonde as mãos de Itachi se encontravam: cada uma em uma nádega, puxando-as para permitir que visualizasse seu ânus.

_ Devorá-lo por completo Sasuke... – falou, antes de atacar seu orifício com a boca e língua, estimulando-o por dentro.

_ AHH! Itachiii...

O primogênito mantinha uma punheta ritmada ao mesmo tempo que o estimulava por trás, e dentro de instantes Sasuke perdeu qualquer forma coerente de raciocínio, atingindo o orgasmo antes do que imaginara, sujando a mão direita de Itachi com sua essência.

Aproveitando o esperma de Sasuke, utilizou-o como lubrificante, inserindo um dedo no canal do menor e fazendo um trajeto de beijos por toda as costas do garoto, até atingir sua nuca e beija-la explicitamente, enquanto inseria um segundo dedo.

A respiração de ambos estava extremamente acelerada, o suor banhando os dois corpos como se estivessem debaixo de um chuveiro quente. A temperatura do ambiente parecia muito mais elevada do que as outras vezes que fizeram amor. Talvez por tudo que haviam passado até chegar ali, talvez pelas palavras de Itachi, talvez pela saudade que possuíam um pelo corpo do outro, talvez pelo tempo de separação...

Jamais saberiam ao certo, mas podiam afirmar sem medo de errar: aquele seria o melhor sexo de suas vidas.

Itachi iniciava o vai-e-vem com dois dedos de maneira rápida, atingindo a próstata de Sasuke sem nem sequer precisar procurar, fazendo o menor gritar em êxtase. Mordeu o ombro do garoto, grunhido, ao sentir prazer sem nem ao menos estar sendo estimulado fisicamente.

_ Itachi... Vai... Vai logo, para de me enrolar... Eu... AHH, PORRA!... Eu preciso de você. – o caçula implorava, tentando impedir a mão de Itachi de ir cada vez mais fundo, esticando seu próprio braço e segurando o pulso do primogênito, fazendo-o para de se mover.

Não queria chegar ao orgasmo assim, queria Itachi por completo, dentro de si.

_ Vire-se. – ordenou o mais velho com uma voz rouca de tesão, e Sasuke girou o corpo com velocidade, encarando novamente o rosto excitado e corado de Itachi.

O moreno mais velho estava sentado em cima de seus próprios joelhos, os cabelos longos encobriam seu peitoral e costas, ainda penteados, mas levemente úmidos pelo suor. Com a mão esquerda tratava de abrir as próprias caças, com dificuldade devido o leve estremecer dos dedos, resultado do intenso prazer. Com a mão esquerda puxou o braço de Sasuke, fazendo-o engatinhar até ficar próximo de seu corpo.

Itachi conseguiu liberar sua masculinidade e Sasuke instantaneamente sentiu uma extrema vontade de fazer sexo oral no membro que tanto prazer o dava, abaixando o rosto para captura-lo com os lábios.

Mas Itachi o impediu, puxando-o pelos cabelos ate que ficasse cara-a-cara com Sasuke, ouvindo um gemido de dor do menor. Beijou-o com extrema brutalidade, mas ainda sim deixando Sasuke cada vez mais e mais excitado, correspondendo o beijo com volúpia e avidez.

Itachi largou os cabelos de Sasuke, levando as mãos ate sua cintura, acariciando-a com delicadeza antes de fincar as unhas na pele pálida do rapaz e puxa-lo para que se aproximasse de seu corpo, penetrando seu membro no canal previamente preparado de seu Otouto, fazendo-o sentar em seu copo de maneira a atingir prontamente sua próstata logo na primeira penetração.

Sasuke, sentindo o extremo prazer de uma só vez, liberou os lábios de Itachi, gemendo alto e guturalmente para os céus.

_ Por você eu sinto luxuria... – o mais velho sibilou, antes de morder com força o pescoço de Sasuke.

_ Mnn... Ahh... – Sasuke respondeu, começando a rebolar no membro de Itachi, subindo e descendo, enquanto este continuava a mordiscar e beijar cada pedaço a mostra de sua pele.

_ Sinto vontade de te possuir todo instante que meus olhos fitam a sua pele. Tudo em você me excita: seu cheiro, sua pele, seu sorriso, seus lábios, seu corpo, sua forma de pensar, sua violência, sua sede por controle, a brutalidade de seus atos, suas palavras doces, assim como as ríspidas.

_ I... Ahh... Itaaa...

Itachi, atendendo ao pedido jamais dito por Sasuke, começou a investir forte e precisamente, depositando seu corpo na cama novamente. O moreno mais novo entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do mais velho, e abriu os olhos, fitando os orbes predatórios daquele que tanto amava.

_ Se você soubesse o controle que você tem sobre mim... E ainda há idiotas por aí que acham que sou eu quem te domina...

_ Ahh... Itachiii... Que delícia! – Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior de Itachi com força, enquanto esse investia cada vez mais forte e fundo dentro de si, fazendo ambos gemerem cada vez mais e mais de prazer. Itachi riu baixo quando sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca, provavelmente o canino de Sasuke o havia ferido minimamente.

_ É disso que eu estou falando... – suspirou, segurando a cabeça de Sasuke e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos – Eu sou seu Sasuke, seu servo, para fazer o que você bem entender.

_ Então me come porra! Mais forte!

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes, Itachi acelerou a velocidade e a intensidade das estocadas de maneira progressivamente rápida. Sasuke batia a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, mas não podia se importar, tudo que sentia era prazer. Agarrou os cabelos de Itachi, puxando-o para um beijo intenso e profundo, enquanto os dois chegaram ao ápice do prazer juntos, gemendo em uníssono o nome de cada um deles, som este abafado pelos lábios alheios.

Respirando fundo e tentando diminuir a velocidade dos batimentos de seus corações, os irmãos Uchiha desprenderam os seus corpos, Itachi deitando ao lado do menor. Sasuke tentava retirar os próprios cabelos dos olhos, estavam encharcados de suor devido a intensidade do ato sexual.

O mais velho se movimentou e impediu Sasuke de continuar a retirar os cabelos dos olhos, passando ele mesmo a acariciar as madeixas e coloca-las em seu devido lugar. Aproximou-se do corpo do menor e passou um braço embaixo do pescoço deste, que instantaneamente se aconchegou em seu peito.

_ Por você eu sinto preguiça, vontade imensa de ficar na cama contigo sempre, desta maneira, abraçado, sem se preocupar com mais nada a não ser com a paz que nossos corpos geram nesse estado de relaxamento.

_ Humm... Você é muito pecador, não é? – Sasuke provocou, brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos soltos de Itachi, fazendo-o rir.

_ Bom Otouto, eu sou incestuoso não sou? – Itachi beijou a testa do irmão, esperando uma resposta que jamais veio. Percebendo que Sasuke provavelmente o entendera mal, continuou a falar – Os sete pecados fazem parte da vida humana, e você sendo minha vida em todos os sentidos é inevitável que seja a causa de todos eles. Mas por você eu sinto carinho, vontade de cuidar, de zelar pelo bem. Sinto vontade até mesmo de brincar com você. Você mexe com meu lado sexual, meu lado pessoal, familiar, profissional, lúdico... Quando eu digo que você é minha vida, é porque você me empurra diariamente para viver. Você é o combustível que me encoraja a continuar. Eu jamais seria o prodígio Uchiha se não houvesse você em minha vida, guiando meus passos e me apoiando. Você desperta tudo de ruim e tudo de bom em mim ao mesmo tempo... E por despertar tudo em mim ao mesmo tempo, me faz tomar a decisão mais correta que o ser humano pode fazer: agir com prudência, medindo os atos em uma balança. A prudência para fazer as boas escolhas, e a balança para manter a mente equilibrada. E por isso, dizer apenas que te amo é uma ofensa a tudo que sua pessoa significa pra mim. Pois vai muito além do que o amor, por maior que esse amor seja.

Sasuke olhou para cima, fitando os olhos e o sorriso suave de Itachi. Forçou seu corpo até a altura do mais velho, beijando-o docemente por alguns instantes, acariciando os cabelos do mais velho com ternura.

Apartaram os beijos e continuaram as caricias, ora com beijos, ora com risinhos e cócegas carinhosas, e por fim aceitaram de bom grado a paz e o cansaço em seus corpos, sentindo que finalmente estavam aonde deveriam estar: cada qual nos braços um do outro.

_ Aniki... – sussurrou, com um sorriso nos lábios, sem abrir os olhos. Sentia o sono invadindo-o na mesma proporção que a felicidade expulsava todo e qualquer orgulho de seu corpo.

_ Oi. – Itachi respondeu, igualmente sonolento.

_ Não te ensinaram que coisas óbvias não precisam ser ditas?

Itachi correspondeu o sorriso de Sasuke, ainda de olhos fechados, sem poder visualiza-lo, mas sabendo que estava lá, provocante, emoldurando os lábios da criatura mais importante deste mundo.

Aquela criatura que a muito tempo já havia expulsado o orgulho de seu corpo em nome da felicidade.

_ Ah... Mas dizer uma vez só não faz mal, não é?

 

 

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_._

_Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima_

_Porque não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais (Nunca é tarde demais)_

_Não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

 

**FIM.**

**(Calma, tem epílogo ainda. Hahaha. Cliquem no próximo capítulo!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Final: Esse capitulo tem zilhões de quotes de outros capítulos (lol, eu adoro fazer isso). Eu pensei em demarcar todos, mas ia ficar cansativo e chato, daria bem mais de dez =P. Se vocês já leram os anteriores, devem relembrar as cenas...  
> A fanfic Pride and Joy não acabou ainda. Falta epílogo e alguns extras, vou postar o Epílogo amanhã e informar sobre os extras, fiquem de olho!
> 
> * Ricina é, obviamente, um veneno natural. Eu não entendo muito de venenos, não sou suicida hahaha. No entanto, quando eu era pequena eu perdi um coleguinha na escola porque ele foi envenenado por Ricina, que é encontrada na semente das mamonas, sendo assim bem fácil de encontrar. Garanto que vocês nunca souberam o porquê de "mamonas assassinas" né? =P


	29. Epílogo

_Cinco anos depois..._

 

O moreno fitava o espelho com cautela, analisando pequenos detalhes em seu penteado, tentando arrumar as mechas para que ficassem um pouco mais apresentáveis, o que culminava em um visual cada vez mais estranho. Não que este fosse o objetivo do pentear de seus dedos, mas era o que inevitavelmente acontecia toda vez que tentava arrumar suas madeixas. Suspirou, desistindo da tentativa de tornar seu penteado rebelde mais apresentável e bagunçou os cabelos com as mãos, que naturalmente espetaram para trás como de costume.

Coçou os olhos, respirou fundo e espreguiçou-se por longos minutos, sorrindo para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Sentia-se bem, feliz, levemente mais bronzeado do que o normal (mas Itachi sempre dizia que ele estava alucinando, pois estava da mesma cor de sempre). Os cinco anos que se passaram apenas refletiram positivamente em sua aparência e humor, e ele estava satisfeito com o resultado.

_ Sabe que eu podia ficar o dia inteiro admirando você se espreguiçar desse jeito, não sabe? - uma voz grave falou atrás de si, e Sasuke fitou seu irmão mais velho pelo espelho, encontrando-o encostado na porta entreaberta, sorrindo de canto de boca. No mesmo instante o caçula mimicou o sorriso de Itachi, e o moreno de longos cabelos não tardou à caminhar de encontro ao irmão, retirando o nó de sua gravata preta enquanto aproximava-se lentamente.

Fitaram-se através do espelho do quarto durante todo o processo, até que o Uchiha mais velho chegou próximo ao suficiente do menor, abraçando-o por trás e descaçando o queixo no ombro esquerdo deste. Seu Otouto suspirou, acariciando com ternura as mãos que o abraçavam com carinho pela barriga.

_ Senti saudades. - ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, arrancando risadinhas alheias.

_ A culpa é sua que resolveu voltar pra central e ficar um mês sendo o "herdeiro Uchiha". – Sasuke falou com um tom de desdém, principalmente ao pronunciar o sobrenome, empurrando as mãos de Itachi e dando dois passos para o lado, procurando uma camiseta que estava convenientemente dobrada sobre a cama de casal. Vestiu-a, sentindo-se levemente irritado com Itachi.

Itachi sempre o fazia esquecer que estava furioso, mas mesmo assim ele não desistia de tentar veementemente toda vez que o mais velho merecia tal comportamento.

Não que voltar para sede principal fosse algo que Itachi fizesse com frequência, ou que gostasse de fazer, mas mesmo assim isso não impedia Sasuke de odiar esses momentos do ano com todas as forças. Seu Nii-san precisava assinar alguns papéis em pessoa eventualmente, e como Sasuke era considerado morto por toda sociedade ele não podia acompanhá-lo nesse tipo de viagem.

O caçula não achava ruim ficar em casa, esse não era o problema. Itachi comprara um sobrado magnifico em uma praia bem isolada, do outro lado do mundo. As poucas pessoas que ali viviam sequer falavam o mesmo idioma que os dois homens, o que depois de algum tempo de convivência não foi mais um problema. Sasuke conseguiu, inclusive, ser o primeiro a aprender Espanhol enquanto o primogênito demorou quase o dobro do tempo para pegar o básico, e desde então fez questão de jogar na cara de Itachi em toda a oportunidade que tinha – finalmente superou o prodígio Uchiha em algo.

Brincadeiras a parte, sentia que possuía, pela primeira vez na vida, um lar.

Os irmãos Uchiha ainda viajavam, Itachi abrira uma filial da Akatsuki e Associados no país, mas Pain o dava carta banca para pegar folga quando desejasse. Viajavam bastante por locais os quais sabiam que não seriam reconhecidos, e o fato de todos acreditarem que Sasuke estava morto fazia, a cada ano, esta ser uma preocupação cada vez mais desnecessária.

Bem verdade, Sasuke sentia-se feliz em qualquer lugar do mundo, bastando estar com Itachi. E isso era a causa dos três sentimentos péssimos que suportava toda vez que era separado de seu amor:

Em primeiro lugar vinha o seu ciúmes. Mesmo sabendo que Itachi jamais seria infiel, Sasuke não gostava da visão que os outros tinham de seu irmão. Constantemente revistas de fofoca do mundo todo o colocavam entre o ranking dos melhores "partidos" do mundo, devido a grande herança e estar aparentemente solteiro. Quando indagado a respeito de seu estado civil, Itachi apenas sorria e afirmava estar solteiro, mas sem intenção de um novo relacionamento.

Sasuke uma vez questionou à Itachi por que não dizia namorar alguém sem revelar seu nome, mas o primogênito o olhou com censura e fez um barulho de reprovação com os dentes, afirmando em seguida: "Ok, você realmente quer que os paparazzi me persigam até finalmente encontrarem você? Detestaria ter que fugir de novo, não?" E Itachi tinha razão, Sasuke sabia disso, mas isso ainda sim não impedia o seu ciúmes de existir.

Em segundo lugar vinha a solidão. Sasuke tinha alguns amigos na cidade, mas nada comparado a amizade que tinha com Naruto, que eventualmente entrava em contato com o moreno já que este era cabeça dura demais para pegar o telefone e ligar para o loiro de tempos e tempos. Sem seu enamorado e seu melhor amigo, Sasuke sentia-se extremamente só nesses períodos...

Em terceiro vinha, obviamente, a saudades. Era sem sombra de dúvidas o pior dos três sentimentos. Chegava a doer em seu peito toda vez que o Uchiha mais velho precisava tratar dos assuntos da empresa, Sasuke ficava de cara emburrada até a viagem e Itachi geralmente voltava com algum presente ou algo do gênero para pedir um singelo perdão ao seu irmãozinho. Sasuke cedia, sempre, depois de algumas horas, às vezes dentro de minutos.

Descobriu que o que seu Aniki dizia antigamente era verdade: os hormônios não tinham absolutamente nada relacionado com essa sua extrema facilidade em esquecer o porquê de estar bravo com o irmão em prol do prazer que sentiam ao estar juntos, e isso ia muito além do físico. Era algo que só os irmãos Uchiha sentiam, e ao que tudo indicava nunca iria passar.

E isso era um saco... Sabia que aconteceria novamente dentro de instantes.

_ Não começa Otouto... Assim não vai ganhar o presente. - Itachi respondeu com um sorriso, sabendo muito bem que o mau humor de Sasuke estaria desfeito em poucos minutos.

_ E o que seria o meu presente? Seu corpo nu sobre o meu? Oh, que original Nii-san. - Itachi riu do mal humor, empurrando o caçula de encontro a cama, fazendo-o deitar de barriga para baixo e cuidando para não por todo o peso de seu corpo sobre as costas do menor.

_ Ah, vai dizer que você não ia querer isso Suke. - Itachi sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Sasuke estremecer de prazer mas tentar disfarçar com um rosnado baixo.

_ Não me chame assim. - Repetiu pela trigésima vez naquele ano. Detestava o apelido que Itachi lhe dera quando ainda eram crianças, mas o mais velho parecia adora-lo com todas as forças.

Itachi virou o corpo de Sasuke, sentando-se sobre a virilha do menor e ganhando um gemido de recompensa. Sorriu de maneira sacana, acariciou a mandíbula com os polegares e beijou-o com ternura e desejo, mordendo o lábio inferior do menor de leve e provocando-o visivelmente com a língua de maneira obscena. Sasuke suspirou dengosamente entre o beijo, passando a mão sobre o corpo ainda coberto de Itachi e tentando abrir o botão de sua calça social com os dedos trêmulos. Itachi riu pelo nariz, segurando as mãos de Sasuke e finalizando o beijo, afastou o corpo e fitou o rosto corado e ofegante por alguns instantes.

_ O quê? Quero meu presente! - Sasuke falou com pouco folego, e Itachi riu alto para o teto, saindo de cima do corpo do irmão e buscando a parte de cima do paletó que havia deixado no cabideiro na entrada do quarto. Sasuke piscou desconcertantemente, sentando-se e tentando entender porque Itachi não estava nu acima de si como ele imaginava que estaria a segundos atrás.

Itachi voltou para a cama com dois envelopes e deu um selinho rápido nos lábios de um Sasuke confuso. Estregou os envelopes ao caçula, que tentou abrir o menor bruscamente, ainda irritado por não estar fazendo sexo. Porque, sejamos francos, qualquer outra coisa no mundo podia esperar quando se tratava de sexo, certo?

Sasuke tinha certeza que sim.

_ Não, abra o maior primeiro. - Itachi sugeriu, ainda sorrindo maleficamente. Sasuke piscou atordoado, procurando o envelope maior e abrindo, se deparando com um pouco de dificuldade para ler a letra cursiva e dourada na luz fraca do pôr-do-sol.

_ "Naruto e Gaara, filhos de Minato Namikaze e..." O QUÊ?

_ Agora pode ler o envelope menor. - Itachi nem havia terminado de falar quando Sasuke rasgou o envelope menor com força e desespero, lendo cada linha com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em surpresa, enquanto seu Nii-san lia pelo canto de olho:

 

_"Teme maldito!_

_Não responde nem uma carta que eu mando pelo Itachi não é? Você é um bastardo arrogante e imprestável!_

_Eu sei que você deve estar muito ocupado se tornando um índio ai no fim do mundo, mas poxa vida! Lembrar do inesquecível Naruto Uzumaki não é algo tão complicado assim, é?"_

 

_ Índio?

_ Por mais que eu explique e explique de novo para Naruto, ele ainda acha que moramos em uma casa na árvore. E depois eu expliquei para ele que índios não moram nas árvores e sim em ocas, mas ele começou a nos chamar de Tarzan e Jane e eu achei melhor deixa-lo nos chamar de índios... - Itachi constatou, dando de ombros e fazendo um sinal com as mãos para que Sasuke prosseguisse a leitura.

Sasuke processou a informação, adicionando-a a lista de "motivos para matar o Dobe" e prosseguiu em sua leitura.

 

_"Ainda bem que seu irmão vem nos visitar ao menos uma vez por semestre e trás noticias de você e fotos. Nem adianta continuar tentando pegar um bronzeado Sasuke, você nunca vai deixar de ser pálido como sempre foi. Itachi prefere você assim mesmo, não é?"_

 

_ Sobre o que diabos você e Naruto andam conversando?- Sasuke perguntou com o tom de voz grave e autoritário. Itachi sorriu e mais uma vez fez o sinal com as mãos para que o moreno continuasse sua leitura.

 

_"Eu pensei em ligar para te contar antes, mas Itachi-bastardo implorou encarecidamente por levar a noticia por escrito – disse que queria assistir de camarote a sua cara de espanto – então cá estou escrevendo esse bilhete._

_Gaara me pediu em casamento a pouco mais de três meses quando eu estava passando mal depois de um porre de comemoração da minha promoção, nada romântico, aquele idiota. Eu literalmente respondi "sim" e corri para a privada para vomitar... De qualquer forma, obvio que aceitei e decidi que você seria meu padrinho, junto com a Sakura-chan – e nem ouse fazer cara feia! Vai ser vocês dois e pronto!_

_O casamento, como deve ter percebido, vai ser ai na sua casa dentro de dois meses..."_

 

_ O QUÊ?

Sasuke tomou novamente o convite de casamento com as mãos, percebendo que realmente era o endereço de sua casa que constava nas letras abaixo do nome dos pais dos noivos. Rosnou, irritado, voltando a ler o bilhete de Naruto e ignorando a risada divertida do irmão.

Itachi merecia greve de sexo, estava decidido.

 

_"... afinal de contas, todas as fotos de vossa... aham... 'eminência' chorando no sofá da minha casa e comendo brigadeiro ainda estão seguras no meu HD, então acho que você não negaria um favorzinho para um velho amigo, não é?"_

 

_ Que fotos são essas Otouto? - Itachi perguntou entre o riso, fazendo Sasuke corar e virar o rosto.

_ Cale a boca. – respondeu, encabulado. Itachi achou a reação engraçada e adorável, tomando sua mão despreocupadamente e beijando os dedos e Sasuke enquanto este terminava a leitura do bilhete.

 

_"Brincadeiras a parte, estou com saudades e quero te ver. Gaara diz que quer destruir essa sua cara de arrogante, mas tenho certeza que ele também está com saudades. E como você não pode vir até nós para assistir nossa cerimônia, decidimos ir até você._

_Seu irmão foi quem ofereceu a casa, pela explicação dele acredito que vocês, apesar de morarem nas árvores, possuem um grande jardim. E mesmo se for pequeno, não tem problema. A cerimonia será pequena, apenas com os convidados mais chegados e de confiança por causa do seu segredo._

_Estarei ai em dois meses e não se preocupe com as preparações. Itachi, Gaara e eu já combinamos tudo, apenas tente ser menos Teme e sorrir quando eu chegar na sua casa._

_Saudações do grande, único e inesquecível,_

_Naruto Uzumaki."_

 

_ Eu vou matar o Dobe! - Itachi ainda ria, largando a mão de Sasuke e aproximando sua boca ao pescoço do menor, beijando de leve sua pele enquanto acariciava seu abdômen com os dedos ágeis – Quem ele pensa que é em... ahn... Itachi, eu tô reclamando aqui, da pra esperar?

_ Você realmente prefere deixar de fazer sexo pra ficar falando mal do Naruto? - Itachi questionou baixinho próximo a sua orelha antes de começar a mordiscá-la com desejo. Sasuke sentiu o rosto esquentar devido ao rubor novamente, subindo em cima do corpo sentado de Itachi e permitindo que este segurasse suas nádegas com as mãos enquanto aprofundava um beijo cálido em sua boca.

_ Você está de castigo, merece greve de sexo. - Sasuke gemeu enquanto falava, e Itachi apenas riu mais uma vez aquele dia. Sentia-se tão feliz nos últimos tempos que sua risada quando se tratava de Sasuke não era mais algo incomum.

_ Por que meu castigo seria algo que também vai afetar você? - falou em tom grave e provocante, sua boca ainda próxima à de Sasuke, seus lábios roçando de leve a cada sílaba proferida.

_ Ótimo argumento, vou te castrar mais tarde, o que acha disso? – Sasuke sussurrou sem folego quando a boca de Itachi desprendeu-se da sua e o mais velho levantou-se com agilidade, ignorando qualquer ameaça ridícula do menor, ainda segurando-o em seu colo pelas nádegas com as mãos firmes e fortes – O que está fazendo? Me ponha no chão!

_ Estive pensando: nunca inauguramos aquela banheira nova na suíte... - Itachi estava novamente com o sorriso sacana a postos, e sua voz grave e luxuriosa apenas fez os pelos do corpo de Sasuke se arrepiarem instantaneamente.

_ Me ponha no chão agora se não vai demorar muito mais tempo pra inauguração! - o caçula ameaçou, ganhando uma risada de deboche, uma chupão no pescoço e um friccionar de virilhas intenso.

_ Sasuke eu estou sonhando com você desde o dia que você ficou de chatice porque eu disse que ia viajar e não me deixou tocar mais em ti, tenho certeza que você também. Será que podemos pular essa etapa se sabemos que eu vou acabar fazendo você implorar pela enésima vez que eu te coma com força até você desmaiar de tanto gozar? - Itachi perguntou autoritariamente, olhando para Sasuke com um início de ferocidade crescente. O caçula suspirou e gemeu ao mesmo tempo, adorava quando seu Nii-san falava assim consigo, pois sabia que era assim mesmo que as coisas entre eles funcionavam.

Diferente da época em que toda confusão com Fugaku e Orochimaru se sucedeu, Itachi e Sasuke já conheciam os anseios corporais um do outro perfeitamente. Àquele tempo, ainda estavam aprendendo a conviver com o novo grau de intimidade, mas hoje em dia era algo extremamente natural. Sasuke raramente sentia vergonha de Itachi ou das palavras dele, e vice-versa.

Apesar de toda a intimidade e das calorosas noites de sexo intermináveis, Sasuke e Itachi ainda precisavam conviver à sombra dos traumas de Itachi com relação à Fugaku. Nunca invertiam os papeis, o que não era um problema para Sasuke para ser sincero, mas algo no relacionamento dos dois incomodava constantemente o menor... Sasuke nunca sabia se podia ir mais além em suas fantasias e desejos, com medo de trazer a tona uma lembrança nada boa para seu Nii-san. Esse era o fantasma de Fugaku em suas vidas...

Mesmo assim, podia-se dizer que a vida sexual dos dois era completamente saudável e satisfatória, e o Uchiha mais novo não pode deixar de sentir-se cada vez mais quente com as palavras provocantes de seu parceiro.

_ Isso sim é um bom argumento Nii-san. - Sasuke falou em um tom sacana, capturando os lábios de Itachi mais uma vez e percebendo, para seu deleite, que o mais velho voltava a caminhar para o banheiro, ainda suportando-o com os braços fortes sem qualquer esforço.

Itachi fechou a porta do banheiro com o pé assim que a atravessou, trazendo um baque alto ecoar pela casa, som esse que foi substituído dentro de instantes por outros mais... excitantes.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Ufa, finalmente consegui fugir! – Naruto se jogou na cadeira ao lado de Sasuke, pegando a taça de vinho da mão do moreno e solvendo três grandes goles. Sasuke apenas o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

_ Se continuar bebendo assim, sua noite de núpcias vai ser uma piada Dobe. – Sasuke constatou, retirando o copo vazio de Naruto, que procurava freneticamente ao redor por mais álcool.

_ Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor. – Naruto resmungou, tentando alcançar novamente a taça vazia das mãos de Sasuke. O Uchiha piscou desconcentrado, entendendo quase que instantaneamente a informação implícita no tom de voz do amigo. Não se conteve por muito tempo, começando a rir contidamente e depois aumentando o grau da risada gradativamente. Naruto bufou e ameaçou dar um soco no risonho Sasuke, mas este se esquivou prontamente – Isso não é engraçado! – Censurou, resmungando xingamentos em seguida.

_ Dobe! Não acredito que você está há tanto tempo com o Gaara e não...

_ Teme cale a boca! – Naruto desesperou-se, esticando as duas mãos para cobrir a boca de Sasuke, fazendo-o rir ainda mais freneticamente. O loiro corou e decidiu por cruzar os braços emburrado enquanto aguardava Sasuke se controlar - Itachi deve ser uma maravilha pra você estar de tão bom humor.

_ Ele realmente é. – Sasuke respondeu entre o riso. Naruto olhou horrorizado para o moreno, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

_ Meu Deus eu não acredito que você falou isso!

_ Você que tá parecendo uma menininha virgem Usuratonkachi, qual o problema de...

_ Argh Sasuke, por favor, não torne as coisas mais estranhas do que já são.

Sasuke parou de rir e tratou a olhar o amigo com mais seriedade. Buscou Gaara com o olhar, encontrando-o do outro lado do jardim conversando com alguns convidados e constatou que este não estava prestando atenção na conversa dos dois amigos. Sasuke suspirou, voltando a encarar Naruto.

_ Não acredito que você casou com ele sem ter experimentado Naruto.

_ Pare de falar essas coisas promíscuas! – Naruto retrucou, enfiando as mãos no cabelo e puxando os cachos com força – É logico que eu não fiquei no zero a zero com ele!

_ Então por que não foi até o fim?

_ Bom, se quer saber, eu não era um completo leigo na questão de sexo antes de começar a namorar o Gaara, mas eu só tinha experiências com meninas...

_ Ok, e?

_ E é muito diferente! – neste momento um garçom passou com uma garrafa de vinho, e Naruto gesticulou para que o servisse de mais álcool. Assim que o garçom se afastou, Naruto continuou a falar em voz baixa – Não sei se você percebeu, mas o Gaara não é uma menina.

_ Que bom que você sabe disso Naruto, já estava começando a me preocupar. – Sasuke ironizou, ganhando um soco de leve no braço. Naruto bufou mais uma vez, bebendo um gole longo e estalando a língua em seguida.

_ Cara, como eu odeio vinho...

_ Me dá isso. – o moreno, pela segunda vez, arrancou o copo das mãos do noivo e o colocou acima da mesa, olhando o loiro com censura – Beber não vai te ajudar a ter coragem pra transar com ele, e se você continuar bebendo assim vai acabar broxando.

_ PARA DE FALAR ASSIM SASUKE! PUTA QUE PARIU!

_ Pare com isso você! Você deve gostar ao menos um pouquinho do Gaara pra ter aceitado o pedido de casamento dele, não?

_ Alto lá. O fato da gente... uhhn... não ter feito "isso" não significa que eu não gosto dele. Na verdade, eu o amo demais Sasuke. Pode tirar sarro de mim se quiser, mas o tempo me fez amar o Gaara de um jeito que eu não consigo nem pensar em olhar pra outra pessoa. Gostar é pouco para definir o que eu sinto por ele, eu sou completamente louco por ele.

_ Então qual o problema? – Sasuke questionou com seriedade ao amigo, não passando por nenhum momento tirar sarro da confissão de Naruto, ainda mais ele: alguém que simplesmente idolatrava o chão onde Itachi pisava. Aguardou uma resposta por alguns instantes, mas o loiro nada disse – Olha, se ele está esperando até agora será que não merece um crédito? Ele não vai deixar nada ser ruim pra você... Eu posso odiar o Gaara com todas as minhas forças, mas eu reconheço que ele te ama e se ele te ama, vai ser bom e você vai gostar. Vai ser melhor do que com qualquer outra garota que você fez Naruto, porque vai ter amor.

_ Você está tão meloso e diferente do Sasuke que eu conheço...

_ Eu simplesmente estou feliz Usuratonkachi. Você devia estar também, é seu casamento, afinal de contas... – Sasuke retrucou, tomando um gole da taça e se levantando da mesa, deixando Naruto processar as palavras que havia dito.

Caminhou para longe do jardim, chegando próximo ao início da areia da praia. Retirou os sapatos, andando sobre a areia molhada e não se importando em sujar a barra do terno, estava em casa e poderia trocar de roupas sem nenhum problema. Sorriu ao avistar Itachi alguns metros a sua frente, comtemplando o pôr-do-sol com completa atenção, mal percebendo a aproximação do seu irmãozinho.

_ Você sumiu por bastante tempo. – Sasuke falou em voz baixa, abraçando Itachi por trás e cheirando com devoção sua nuca, inalando o cheio de Sol que tanto combinava com aquele cheiro de mar que tinham em casa. Afinal, o que era uma praia sem o sol? Itachi era mais importante para o seu dia-a-dia do que ele sequer poderia imaginar.

O mais velho não respondeu prontamente, e continuou a encarar o sol poênte completamente concentrado. Sasuke tentou mais uma vez adquirir a atenção de Itachi, desta vez beijando sua nuca, mas o mais velho novamente não reagiu.

_ O que aconteceu Nii-san? – perguntou o mais novo, começando a se preocupar com o silêncio de Itachi. O mais velho pareceu sair de seu transe momentâneo, virando-se e tomando as mãos de Sasuke às suas, encarando os olhos escuros de seu Otouto com íris tremulas e nervosas.

_ Preciso te falar uma coisa Otouto...

_ Fale ué.

_ Eu... - Itachi parecia relutar em suas palavras, abrindo e fechando a boca diversas vezes sem saber exatamente como expressar o que queria dizer. Isso chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que ficou ainda mais preocupado e começou a encarar Itachi com as feições cada vez mais sérias.

_ Você o que...?

O Uchiha mais velho tornou a fechar a boca, não conseguindo dizer o que tanto queria. Engoliu em seco antes de falar a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente para disfarçar.

_ Eu quero que saiba que te amo muito. - sussurrou sem muita convicção, fazendo Sasuke fitá-lo por trinta segundos antes de responder com a voz firme.

_ Ainda estou esperando você falar Itachi.

_ Eu já disse, eu só queria dizer que te...

_ Nós nunca falamos isso. Não importa para nós, nunca perdemos nosso tempo falando o óbvio. Você não ficaria me olhando com esses olhos assustados apenas para dizer que me ama, então trate de falar a verdade. – Sasuke explicou calmamente apesar de estar levemente irritado com o comportamento estranho de Itachi.

Fazia anos que não escondiam nada um do outro. Se Itachi estivesse voltando a fazer o que Sasuke mais repugnava ao omitir informações importantes, ele não iria aguentar calado mais uma vez. Itachi suspirou, puxando o caçula para próximo de si, mas este não quis saber de caricias, soltando-se da pegada do irmão com agilidade.

_ Falo sério. Me diga a verdade.

_ Eu já disse, eu te amo e é apenas isso.

Furioso, Sasuke soltou as mãos de seu irmão mais velho, girando os calcanhares e caminhando de volta à festa de casamento. Itachi piscou atordoado com a movimentação do irmão, encarando abobalhado o comportamento peculiar antes de correr atrás deste com agilidade.

_ Sasuke? – tentou agarrar o moreno pelo braço, mas este puxou-o da pegada de Itachi com força.

_ Me solte! – exclamou, andando cada vez mais rápido.

_ Não seja ridículo, volte já aqui.

_ Não! - O mais novo o encarou com um olhar irritado e perigoso, reação esta que fez Itachi parar de caminhar – Enquanto você continuar escondendo as coisas de mim, eu não quero papo com você!

Dito isso, o mais novo marchou para de volta para a festa, recolhendo seus sapatos no caminho e ignorando todos os convidados, voando para dentro da casa com um humor que lembrava exatamente o do antigo Sasuke Uchiha.

 

**(***)**

 

No dia seguinte Itachi acordou antes de Sasuke, que havia decidido por dormir no sofá naquela noite, mesmo sobre os protestos e insistências de que subisse e dividisse a cama com seu irmão. Itachi chegou a oferecer a cama e se prontificou a dormir na sala, mas Sasuke apenas saiu do quarto batendo porta e ignorando qualquer conversa. E agora lá estava ele, admirando a face adormecida de seu irmãozinho, que dormia ainda vestindo o terno sujo de areia.

_ Vai falar o que está escondendo ou vai ficar ai o dia todo? - O mais novo perguntou, ainda com os olhos fechados. Itachi suspirou, irritado consigo mesmo por estar tão perdido em pensamentos que sequer percebeu o despertar de seu amor.

_ Eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos no escritório hoje. Volto apenas pela noite. Contratei uma equipe de limpeza para arrumar a bagunça da festa, Naruto e Gaara devem voltar do hotel para se despedir de você antes de viajarem para a lua de mel.

_ Hn.

Itachi aguardou algum pronunciamento, desejando internamente que seu Otouto levantasse do sofá e desse um beijo de bom dia, mas Sasuke apenas virou de lado, voltando a ressonar. Suspirou, constatando que o mais novo estava realmente bravo, mas talvez o tempo fosse o melhor remédio desta vez.

Decidindo abandonar momentaneamente esses pensamentos atordoantes, saiu da casa segurando a chave do carro.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Sasuke-teme, viemos nos despedir! – Naruto falou animadamente assim que o irritado Uchiha abriu a porta. Sasuke apenas gemeu cansado, voltando para o sofá e deixando seu corpo cair de qualquer jeito, tivera uma noite horrível de sono, se questionando o que Itachi estava escondendo e sentindo muita falta do mais velho ao seu lado.

Os recém-casados entraram na casa, fechando a porta e sentando cada qual ao lado de Sasuke. Naruto não tardou em passar um braço ao redor do ombro do amigo, bagunçando os cabelos negros deste com a mão direita.

_ Ahhhh não seja assim! Melhore esse animo! Você vai ficar um bom tempo sem me ver, aproveite os últimos instantes comigo! A vida é tão bela Teme!! – Sasuke rosnou e empurrou Naruto para longe, odiava profundamente qualquer tipo de contato físico com alguém que não fosse Itachi, e o loiro sabia muito bem disso. Levantou-se do sofá, agora com a roupa ainda mais amassada e os cabelos ainda mais despenteados. Tendo uma súbita ideia vingativa, sorriu de maneira cruel, cruzou os braços e encarou Gaara enquanto falava em voz alta.

_ Oras, acho que toda a preocupação do Naruto foi em vão e você deu conta do recado né Gaara? Para ele estar tão radiante hoje...

_ TEME! – Naruto gritou horrorizado, se pondo de pé.

_ Certamente que sim, Naruto é uma moça melodramática, desconsidere os momentos Baka dele.

_ GAARA!! – Naruto gritou ainda mais horrorizado, pulando para cima do ruivo para fazê-lo se calar. Os dois começaram a brigar, mas o ruivo levou na brincadeira, rindo contidamente enquanto imobilizava Naruto contra o sofá. Sasuke girou o olhar e caminhou para a cozinha, sentindo que sua vingança não havia surtido o efeito desejado e deixando um ‘vou fazer café’ escapar de seus lábios enquanto arrastava os pés para o outro cômodo.

O Uchiha caçula colocou o pó de café na cafeteira e ligou o aparelho, grunhindo de irritação enquanto se apoiava na pia da cozinha, suspirando e passando a mão sobre os cabelos numa tentativa de arruma-los. Mal percebeu quando o café ficou pronto e Gaara surgiu na cozinha, encostando-se a e na porta e encarando Sasuke de cima a baixo.

_ Problemas conjugais?

_ Vai se foder! - Sasuke respondeu irritado, voltando a si e procurando xícaras no armário da cozinha. Gaara riu em deboche, puxando uma cadeira na mesa e se sentando, observando Sasuke procurar a louça. O moreno estalou a língua nos dentes com impaciência – Vai esperar o café com Naruto, não estou nem um pouco a fim de desfrutar da sua companhia.

_ Obrigado pela parte que me toca Uchiha, mas venho em paz. Isso me faz recordar quando fui conversar com Itachi a respeito de Fugaku e ele foi tão hostil quanto você, até mesmo mais.

_ O que você quer? – Sasuke suspirou, desistindo de procurar a louça e novamente se encostando no balcão com as mãos, ficando de costas para Gaara e desejando que o ruivo saísse da cozinha o quanto antes.

_ Vim me redimir. Não sei se alguma vez falei isso diretamente para você, mas me lembro de ter dito para Itachi em uma ocasião: É por sua causa que Naruto está vivo e junto de mim, e por isso serei eternamente grato. Eu sei bem a impossibilidade de ter uma boa relação com você, mas isso não me impede de agradecer através de um gesto que poupará você e Itachi de bastante sofrimento.

_ O que quer dizer? – Sasuke questionou, interessado, virando-se para encarar Gaara de frente, mas ainda cruzando os braços de maneira defensiva.

_ Itachi e você brigaram, não brigaram?

_ Isso não é da sua conta. – o ruivo sorriu, percebendo que acertara em cheio sua suposição. Riu de leve pelo nariz, erguendo-se da cadeira enquanto se preparava para falar e se retirar em seguida.

_ Ok, vejo que brigaram. E tenho uma leve impressão de que sei o porquê... Você pode não acreditar, mas os anos de convivência que tivemos juntos me fizeram aprender a lidar com vocês dois e suas peculiares... ahn... máscaras de emoções. Sei muito bem o que Itachi sente por você e vice-versa, sabia antes mesmo de vocês dois começarem definitivamente o romance.

_ Onde quer chegar Gaara? Isso não é mais segredo. Você e o Naruto já cansaram de nos ver juntos...

_ Mas... – Gaara ergueu uma mão para calar Sasuke, não desejando ser interrompido enquanto formulava sua linha de raciocínio – Sei que ambos desejam uma coisa que nos meios convencionais é impossível de conseguirem, e também sei que cada um de vocês acha esse “desejo” será mal visto pelo outro. Sinceramente não compreendo quão tolo vocês conseguem ser quando se trata do sentimento um do outro...

_ Se você veio aqui para me ofender pode enfiar toda essa ofensa no teu...

_ Eu vim para te alertar: Existe uma coisa que você acha vergonhoso e Itachi, por pensar exatamente da mesma forma que você, também acha. Poupe os dois de sofrimento e de um basta nisso, será muito melhor quando os dois conversarem a respeito.

_ Itachi está me escondendo algo. – Sasuke respondeu, desencostando da pia e intencionando voltar a procurar as xícaras, achando incoerente a constatação de Gaara até então.

_ Logico que está, mas quem é você para julga-lo? Você também esta escondendo algo dele Sasuke.

Dito isso, Gaara deu-lhe as costas, saindo da cozinha. Sasuke ainda permaneceu alguns instantes estático, avaliando as últimas palavras do ruivo. Ao recordar-se de que deveria ser, ao menos, um bom anfitrião, serviu o café para os recém-casados, despediu-se de Naruto algum tempo depois (permitindo que este o desse um abraço, surpreendendo até mesmo o amigo loiro) e cumprimentou Gaara com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Assim que fechou a porta de entrada, Sasuke deixou seu corpo escorregar ao chão, sentando com a pernas cruzadas e deixando o corpo padecer enquanto tentava pensar no que poderia estar escondendo de Itachi. Não recordava de nada que pudesse ser um segredo mútuo com o irmão...

Exausto, desistiu, optando por subir e tentar dormir em sua cama na ausência de Itachi, assim talvez conseguiria descansar um pouco a mente para que esta voltasse a funcionar. Adormeceu quase que instantaneamente, mas acordou minutos depois ao sonhar com algo extremamente esclarecedor.

Pulou para fora da cama e começou a vasculhar cada canto daquele atrás de uma pista do porquê do comportamento estranho de Itachi, pretendendo confirmar suas suspeitas. Furiosamente abria gavetas, despejando todo seu conteúdo no chão, enquanto ignorava o batimento frenético de seu coração ao sequer cogitar a possibilidade de ser aquilo em especifico.

_ Idiota... O que você está escondendo de mim... - sussurrava para ninguém em particular enquanto procurava, desesperadamente, por respostas.

 

**(***)**

 

_ Sasuke? - Itachi chamou em voz alta ao entrar no cômodo escuro e aparentemente vazio. Jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e trancou a porta do Hall atrás de si com a tranca de segurança, tirando os sapatos rapidamente e subindo as escadas desprovidas de iluminação. Sasuke havia dormido tão cedo assim?

Abriu a porta com rapidez, ascendendo a luz em seguida. Mas o quarto estava vazio, Sasuke não estava deitado na cama, que ainda permanecia completamente arrumada.

_ Sasuke...? - perguntou pela segunda vez com a voz fraca, começando a temer a aparente ausência do menor. Não era normal seu Otouto sair de casa sem avisar. Rapidamente correu para o banheiro da suíte, colocando a cabeça para dentro e confirmando que o moreno mais novo não estava lá.

Uma batida forte de porta o fez se virar com velocidade, o coração batendo extremamente rápido pelo susto. Suspirou aliviado encontrar seu irmão casualmente encostado na porta do quarto girando duas de suas aposentadas kunais com a mão direita, sua expressão facial fria e indecifrável.

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida e um leve tremor tomou conta de seu corpo.

_ O que pensa que esta fazendo? - o primogênito perguntou em tom fraco, recebendo uma risadinha sádica em retorno. Sasuke aproximou de seu corpo aos poucos, expelindo uma áurea desconhecida pelo irmão mais velho. Itachi, mesmo não admitindo nem mesmo para si próprio, estava assustado e caminhou dois passos para trás, batendo as costas contra a parede.

Mal encostada na superfície fria e Sasuke correra extremamente rápido ao seu encontro, fincando as duas kunais na manga inferior de seu terno e prendendo-o com os braços à lateral do corpo contra a parede de gesso.

_ O-o... O que? - gaguejou, os olhos arregalando devido a surpresa. O que diabos Sasuke estava fazendo? - Sasu...

Sua fala foi interrompida com lábios furiosos que o devoravam impiedosamente. Chegou a choramingar com a força com a qual Sasuke mordia seu lábio inferior, passando em seguida para o seu pescoço.

_ Estou furioso com você. - Sasuke declarou com um tom gutural, muito diferente dos gemidos baixos e dengosos que geralmente fazia quando estava excitado e sob o comando de seu irmão mais velho. Itachi virou o rosto tentando se livrar dos lábios de Sasuke e puxou os braços para que se desprendessem da parede.

Esta foi a primeira vez que Itachi se deu conta do quanto cinco anos fazem diferença no físico de um homem ao fim da adolescência e inicio da vida adulta: Sasuke segurou seus punhos com força, e ele não conseguiu se mover sem que machucasse os seus braços ou os braços de seu irmão.

_ Me largue, não estou gostando disso. - declarou com o mesmo tom gutural em fúria. Sasuke sorriu de maneira sacana, empurrando ainda mais as duas kunais contra a parede.

_ Só se você me falar o que queria dizer na noite anterior, e hoje não vou receber um 'não' como resposta.

_ Sasuke, eu estou avisando! - o moreno mais novo lambeu o pescoço do amante obscenamente, terminando o trajeto da língua em sua orelha e mordendo o lóbulo com força. Itachi, mesmo não acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento e não se sentindo confortável, sentia seu corpo ficar excitado – Sasuke!

_ O que foi Nii-san, está gostando? Talvez você merecesse um alivio não?

_ Sasuke pelo amor de Deus você sabe que eu não consigo...

_ Shii, confie em mim, sim? – o mais novo pediu, lambendo os lábios de seu Aniki com carinho, tentando demonstrar confiança e fazendo Itachi gemer baixinho, ainda sentindo um leve receio mas tentando relaxar sobre o toque do mais novo. Ao perceber que seu irmão não iria oferecer maiores resistências, Sasuke soltou as kunais, deixando-as ainda cravadas à parede. Apreciou as feições envergonhadas, excitadas e levemente apavoradas de Itachi, sorrindo de canto de boca ao abrir o paletó do maior e sua camisa com as mãos ágeis o suficiente devido a repetição do gesto inúmeras vezes nos últimos anos.

Sasuke mordiscou o peito de Itachi com força, fazendo-o estremecer ainda mais. Ajoelhou-se na frente de Itachi, não perdendo tempo em liberar o cinto do mais velho e deixar sua calça escorregar até a base de sua perna, sendo ajudado por Itachi ao retira-la por completo.

_ O que diabos você esta tentando fazer? – Itachi perguntou sem folego, gemendo logo em seguida ao apreciar a bela visão de seu irmão retirando sua cueca boxer com os dentes. Sasuke puxou-a até seus joelhos, voltando sua atenção ao membro ereto e extremamente endurecido de Itachi, sugando a cabeça e ignorando qualquer questionamento do mais velho ao engoli-lo por inteiro.

Ate mesmo Itachi se esqueceu do que estava reclamando.

_ Argnn... Sasuke... Porra... O que deu em você? – Itachi tentava questionar, choramingando sonoramente ao sentir Sasuke chupa-lo com tanta brutalidade que chegava a doer. O mais novo não respondia, continuando a caricia com extrema velocidade e de maneira rude, arrancando sons de prazer e dor de Itachi.

Itachi havia sentido dor no sexo apenas uma vez, e aquela vez em especifico fora extremamente traumatizante... Mas agora, com Sasuke, a dor parecia bem convidativa, excitando-o ainda mais – algo que ele jamais pensou ser possível agora acontecia. Sasuke tirou sua boca do membro de Itachi ao sentir o gosto salgado de líquido pré-seminal, sabendo que logo seu irmão chegaria ao orgasmo e não estava em seus planos que isso acontecesse.

Passou a sorrir maliciosamente enquanto lambia a cabeça do pênis de Itachi e falava de maneira devassa.

_ Vamos Itachi, me diga o que você queria dizer... – falava em meio a caricia, jamais deixando de encarar o mais velho nos olhos.

_ Ahnn... Sasuke... Que bosta, para com isso! Não consigo nem pensar... – Sasuke riu maleficamente ao ouvir as palavras de Itachi, levantando o corpo e voltando a beijar seu irmão, permitindo que esse sentisse seu próprio gosto nos lábios do companheiro.

Em meio ao beijo, Sasuke liberou Itachi das duas kunais que o prendiam contra a parede, entregando uma delas para seu Nii-san, que a segurou com a mão direita trêmula de receio e prazer.

_ Tire a minha roupa... – Sasuke ordenou com a voz falha entre o beijo, e Itachi se limitou a questionar um ruído de incompreensão com a garganta. O Uchiha mais novo então pegou a mão de Itachi, levando-a ate a gola de sua camiseta ainda com a kunai a postos e fazendo-a romper o tecido com a lâmina afiada. Itachi parou de beija-lo e o encarou surpreso ao ouvir o som de tecido sendo rasgado.

_ Você tá louco Sasuke?

_ Por favor Aniki... – o mais novo implorou, voltando a beijar os lábios do mais velho – Chega de todos esses traumas...

Itachi compreendeu prontamente o pedido de Sasuke, mas não sabia ao certo de conseguiria compeli-lo. Sasuke gostava de sexo selvagem, no primeiro ano de convivência começou a pedir por carícias mais ousadas e muitas vezes vistas pela sociedade como desejos levemente... perturbadores. Itachi, por sua vez, tinha trauma desse tipo de comportamento, pois o fazia recordar de sua ocasião com Fugaku, o que definitivamente não era uma boa lembrança. Era um tabu entre os dois, que contornavam o problema até então.

_ Sasuke... Você...

_ Confie em mim... – passou a puxar cada vez mais mão de Itachi e a kunai para baixo, fazendo-a rasgar toda a camiseta de forma ruidosa e lenta. A respiração de Sasuke acelerava apenas ao ouvir o som de tecido sendo rasgado, e Itachi engolia em seco, sentindo uma mistura de prazer e pavor com a ação e o medo de machucar a pele alva de Sasuke – Me diga Nii-san... O que você ia me perguntar na praia?

_ Eu...

_ Confie em mim Itachi, para qualquer coisa, assim como eu confio em você. – desta vez o Uchiha primogênito entendeu perfeitamente as palavras do menor. Sasuke não falava "confie em mim" se referindo apenas a tentativa de um sexo mais ousado, mas também a qualquer outra coisa que Itachi possuísse receio de dividir com o irmão. O seu Otouto estava certo, ele não deveria temer o que seu irmão iria achar de seus desejos mais profundos, afinal de contas, eles deviam confiar um no outro cegamente, como sempre o fizeram.

Sasuke jamais o julgaria.

_ Eu... – Itachi tentou esticar a mão para acariciar o rosto de Sasuke, mas este deu um tapa nos seus dedos, empurrando-os para longe. O mais novo fitava o moreno de longos cabelos com determinação: àquela noite acabariam com essa baboseira e recomeçariam a vida da maneira que já deviam ter feito há muito tempo. Itachi piscou atordoado com a atitude do caçula.

_ Pare de ter medo de me machucar. Sou seu amante e já aguentei coisa muito pior na vida. Sou forte o suficiente para aguentar qualquer coisa, não sou mais uma criança. E eu gosto disso Itachi, e sabe o que mais? Sei que você também gosta.

_ Não fale isso.

_ Gosta sim, você está louquinho pra me morder violentamente, me bater, me xingar...

_ Sasuke cale a boca!

_ Eu também estou louquinho para sentir usa pica entrar em mim com força, sem carinho, sentindo você completamente sem controle e sabendo que apenas eu posso proporcionar o seu descontrole. Eu já quase observei isso diversas vezes, mas esse trauma fazia você se arrepender. _Confie. Em. Mim!_

_ Não é tão simples!

_ Fugaku está morto! Não deixe o seu fantasma nos assombrar para sempre Itachi! Eu quero você por completo, não um amante traumatizado que Fugaku deixou para trás! Eu preciso que você confie em mim em todos os sentidos!

Alguma coisa pareceu fazer sentido na cabeça do Uchiha mais velho. Sasuke estava certo, não havia porque recordar aqueles momentos, não havia porque privar os dois de algo que ambos desejavam por causa de lembranças horrendas de Fugaku Uchiha. Estreitou o olhar perigosamente, decidindo confiar plenamente em Sasuke e, porque não, em si mesmo. Se o machucasse demais Sasuke iria avisa-lo, e ele conseguiria parar – mesmo tendo medo da fúria do animal contido que havia dentro de si.

Usou a mão livre para agarrar os cabelos de Sasuke, fazendo-o suspirar de dor e surpresa. Caminhou para frente, trazendo seu irmão consigo pelos cabelos e jogando-o na cama. Sasuke caiu de barriga para cima, rindo de leve ao se colocar apoiado nos próprios cotovelos para encarar Itachi com um sorriso malicioso.

_ É disso que eu estou falando...

_ Cala a boca, vadia.

Sasuke sorriu ainda mais largamente ao ouvir as palavras de Itachi, olhando-o de maneira sacana ao sentir como se um sonho houvesse se tornado realidade. Não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo Itachi compelir um de seus desejos mais profundos e mais contidos sem traumas, pelo menos ao que tudo indicava.

O mais velho se debruçou sobre o corpo de Sasuke, continuando a romper a roupa deste com a kunai, cortando o tecido com agilidade e começando a se excitar cada vez mais. Sasuke respirava descompassadamente e gemia sem pudor algum, eventualmente rindo de leve quando Itachi desistia de cortar a roupa com a kunai e usava as mãos para rasga-las.

_ Você gosta desse jeito, seu pervertido? – perguntou com um tom grave de voz, começando a perder, pouco a pouco, o controle de suas ações.

_ Uhn... Sim... Continue... – Sasuke já estava completamente despido e Itachi suspirou fundo para criar a devida coragem e se liberar por completo. Diversas vezes tinha vontade de fazer sexo mais violentamente, mas o medo de machucar Sasuke era grande demais. Jamais se perdoaria se Sasuke sentisse o que ele sentiu na fatídica noite com Fugaku. Decidindo compelir mais um desejo de Sasuke aquela noite e confia-lo por completo, segurou seu rosto com força, fitando os olhos de seu irmãozinho de maneira decidida.

_ Você sabe que eu te amo e nós estamos brincando aqui, não sabe?

_ Argh Itachi, não comece a ser carinhoso agora! Caralho!

_ Ótimo, vamos fazer do seu jeito então... – Itachi respondeu com a voz cheia de malicia, puxando o corpo de Sasuke para a borda da cama de modo que ele estava quase caindo para fora dela. Chupou três de seus próprios dedos brevemente e enfiou o primeiro no ânus de Sasuke de uma vez só em questão de instantes. O caçula gritou de dor e prazer, agarrando os ombros de Itachi e ficando suas unhas na pele branca, mas suspirou em deleite quando o mais velho não parou, retirando o indicador e retornando-o para o interior de Sasuke com velocidade, desta vez acompanhado do dedo médio.

_ Isso... – Sasuke gemia, sentindo seu corpo começar a agir por conta própria, rebolando sem pudor algum nos dedos de Itachi. O mais velho rosnou, adorando a maneira como seu irmão estava lidando com a dor e brutalidade, se sentindo cada vez menos culpado do que fazia, gostando mais e mais. Nem se incomodou em penetrar o terceiro dedo, retirando os outros dois e puxando o corpo de Sasuke para próximo de sua virilidade, encaixando ambos os corpos de maneira precisa. Respirou fundo, encarou o rosto corado de excitação do mais novo e falou com a voz firme, ríspida e ordenadora.

_ Case-se comigo, minha puta.

O penetrou de uma vez só e com força, o que gerou um barulho forte de pele contra pele, tão alto que abafou o gemido surpreso e excitante de Sasuke. Itachi revirou os olhos e os fechou em seguida, sentindo prazer intenso em estar dentro do canal de seu parceiro. Pelo menor estar tão imerso em luxúria como estava, suas contrações estavam indiscutivelmente intensas, fazendo Itachi esquecer completamente a pergunta que havia feito e se concentrando muito para não gozar prematuramente.

Sasuke puxou seu rabo de cavalo com a mão esquerda de maneira bruta, fazendo Itachi abrir os olhos. Sorriu sadicamente, trazendo a mão direita para o campo de visão de Itachi e mostrando a aliança que já estava em seu dedo anelar.

_ Eu aceitei antes mesmo de você pedir, seu idiota. – girou a mão sobre o cabelo de Itachi, pegando-o mais firmemente e o puxando de maneira violenta para um beijo de língua explicito. Ao separar os lábios, sussurrou de maneira ríspida no ouvido de Itachi – Nunca mais esconda nada de mim, eu descubro mais cedo ou mais tarde e te garanto que da próxima vez você vai sofrer na minha mão, maldito...

Itachi ainda observava o anel no dedo de Sasuke com completa descrença. O Uchiha mais novo riu de leve, esticando a mão para buscar algo no criado mudo da cama de casal, encontrando a aliança de ouro que fazia par com a sua e puxou a mão de Itachi para coloca-la em seu dedo.

Sasuke não era um amante romântico, não que Itachi tivesse dúvidas a respeito da grandiosidade de seu amor, longe disso. Sasuke o amava demais e ele não tinha o que reclamar quanto a isso, mas muitas vezes o moreno mais novo não sabia se expressar com palavras, geralmente utilizando beijos e caricias para demonstrar ao seu irmão o quanto o amava... ou sendo um completo estúpido inconsequente, como agora.

Se havia um romântico e cheio de clichês na relação, este certamente era Itachi... Talvez essa sua qualidade o fizesse desejar esposar ilegalmente o seu irmão utilizando-se da personalidade falsa que ele possuía, mas achava que Sasuke acharia isso uma bobeira sem tamanho.

Por impulso comprara as alianças conjuntamente com Gaara... Ok, talvez Naruto houvesse sido bastante convincente durante a época de planejamento do casamento deles, mas isso não redimia a culpa de Itachi no que se tratava ao seu impulso romântico e tolo. Acreditou que Sasuke provavelmente gargalharia caso visse o ouro escondido.

Estava errado, pelo jeito. Ao encontrar as alianças Sasuke não apenas gostara da ideia, como se tornou imensamente mais pervertido em questão de instantes... Itachi costumava achar que Sasuke era como sua droga particular: ele seria incapaz de parar de clamá-lo para si mesmo se quisesse, e morreria de overdose sem sombra de duvidas.¹

Hoje em dia ele tinha completa certeza disso. Sasuke definitivamente conseguiria acabar com sua sanidade em breve se agisse tão deliciosamente a todo momento.

_ Porra Sasuke você não é nada romântico hein?

_ Romantismo é para mulheres adolescentes. Não sou mulher, nem adolescente, então agora que tal me dar um presente excelente de noivado e fazer o favor de meter com força? – Sasuke suspirou quando Itachi saiu de entro de si rapidamente, sem nem avisar, e o girou com brutalidade, puxando seus quadris para que ficasse de quatro na beira da cama. Sasuke fechou os olhos em deleite, aguardando uma penetração forte por parte de Itachi, mas gritou sonoramente ao receber, ao invés de tal ato, um tapa forte e estalado em sua bunda, sentindo a pele latejar e tendo total certeza de que ficava vermelha gradativamente - Ainn! PORRA!

_ Cala a boca seu merda, você que pediu por isso. – disse Itachi, dando um segundo tapa igualmente forte e fazendo Sasuke gemer intensamente enquanto choramingava, deixando os braços amolecerem e deitando a cabeça no colchão.

_ Anngg... Você não esta me ouvido reclamar, está?

_ Excelente irmãozinho. – Itachi rosnou, puxando os cabelos de Sasuke e fazendo-o voltar para a posição de quatro. Inclinou seu corpo sobre o do irmão, rosnando profundamente na orelha do menor enquanto o penetrava lentamente, adorando os gemidos altos do rapaz – Porque eu estou começando a adorar isso cada vez mais.

_ Oh Deus...

Itachi iniciou um vai e vem em um ritmo extremamente rápido, mantendo Sasuke no lugar ainda segurando firmemente seus cabelos. Parecia estar entrando mais fundo dentro de seu irmão do que o normal, e isso o fazia perder o controle cada vez mais e mais, aumentando a velocidade e a intensidade dos gemidos de Sasuke.

_ Sim... sim! Mais forte Itachi, vai!

_ Cala a boca seu puto, não me lembro de ter permitido que você fale! Não entendeu ainda que quem cria as regras da brincadeira sou eu? – Itachi ordenou, puxando ainda mais o cabelo de Sasuke e fazendo-o se sentar sobre seu colo. O moreno mais novo arqueou as costas, sentindo que a nova posição atingia certeiramente sua próstata. Conseguiu recuperar sua compostura alguns segundos depois, rindo em tom baixo e sussurrando desafiadoramente ao encarar Itachi pela lateral dos olhos.

_ Até parece...

Itachi grunhiu irritado com a provocação de Sasuke, erguendo seus quadris de tal forma que a penetração se tornou ainda mais brutal. Sasuke gemeu, e o Uchiha mais velho teve certeza que desta vez conseguira arrancar lágrimas dos olhos de seu Otouto, mesmo sem observar as feições excitadas deste. Soltou o cabelo do menor, levando as duas mãos ate os mamilos de Sasuke e apertando-o com as unhas, torcendo-os em seguida e ganhando um suspiro dengoso em recompensa.

_ Ouse me testar pra você ver, Otouto safado.

_ Isso é um desafio?

_ Interprete como quiser... – Sasuke gargalhou, literalmente. Passou a rebolar mais fortemente no membro de Itachi, gemendo em voz alta e decidindo alguns segundos depois que iria, sim, aceitar o desafio.

_ Nii-san, me come mais forte. – ordenou, aguardando que o mais velho compelisse seu pedido. Itachi riu e se afastou de Sasuke, sentando na cama e tratando ele mesmo de se masturbar enquanto assistia a confusão de Sasuke, procurando-o olhando para trás – Itachi! – Sasuke rosnou irritado, virando-se para encarar o irmão e tentar subir novamente em seu colo. Itachi o impediu de se sentar em seu membro, deliciando-se com a irritação de Sasuke.

_ Eu falei para não me ordenar a nada, agora arque com as consequências. – Itachi respondeu, empurrando Sasuke para traz e fazendo-o grunhir em irritação.

Sasuke ainda o encarou por mais alguns instantes, furioso e estreitando o olhar. Itachi sorriu sadicamente de canto de boca, acelerando o ritmo de sua punheta enquanto seu irmão grunhiu mais uma vez, se sentando na cama e tratando ele também de se masturbar com velocidade.

_ Vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta então, seu filho da puta. – dito isso, Sasuke começou a gemer sem pudor algum, acelerando cada vez mais a sua punheta e iniciando um vai e vem em seu ânus com os dedos da outra mão, fazendo Itachi arregalar os olhos e parar de se estimular, abrindo a boca em surpresa – Ainn.. Itachii... Por favor! Eu preciso de você!

Sasuke adorou a reação de Itachi, se controlando consideravelmente para não rir e irritar o seu irmão. Desejava mesmo que ele parasse de ser um imbecil e voltasse para o ato sexual, mas não iria dar o gostinho de perder o desafio: era Itachi quem iria ceder. Piscou maliciosamente para o mais velho, lambendo os lábios e mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando conter seus gemidos.

Quando Sasuke, sem jamais deixar de se estimular pela frente e por traz, virou-se de quatro para Itachi, deixando a mostra o que fazia com seu próprio corpo e as marcas avermelhadas dos tapas nas nádegas do mais novo, Itachei não conseguia sequer piscar. Engoliu em seco, tentando inutilmente desviar o olhar da cena excitante a sua frente, falhando miseravelmente a cada gemido intenso do parceiro, que o fazia voltar a encarar o objeto de sua luxuria com intensidade e desejo. Aguentou por alguns minutos, ate perder completamente a compostura e pular para cima de Sasuke, prensando-o de barriga para baixo no colchão, prendendo as suas duas mãos na lateral de seu copo imobilizando-o, ignorando o sorriso sacana que o mais novo o direcionava ao olhar brevemente para trás.

_ Não ouse falar nada. – alertou ao penetrar Sasuke com força, recomeçando o vai e vem e ignorando a risada debochada do mais novo, que dentro de instante se transformou gemidos altos e intensos de puro prazer – Oh, Deus, Sasuke... Você é muito devasso mesmo.

_ Mnnn, yeah... Bem, Aniki, sinta-se feliz por começar a conhecer esse meu lado...

_ ... começar?

_ Claro, esse é apenas o começo.

Com essas palavras, Itachi não mais se importou com nada. Abaixou o rosto e mordeu o pescoço de Sasuke com força, machucando-o enquanto sugava fortemente sua pele. Sasuke suspirou, rebolando em retorno cada vez mais ate gemer e morder o lençol tentando se controlar.

_ I-itachi eu... vou...

_ Espera ai safado.

Itachi puxou o corpo de Sasuke e o fez ficar de barriga para cima, levantando seus quadris e apoiando-o na cama apenas com a parte superior de suas costas. Sasuke estremeceu de prazer, sentindo-se completamente exposto e a mercê de seu Nii-san, sabendo que na posição em que se encontrava agora, caso chegasse ao orgasmo, seria ele próprio atingido pelo seu esperma, provavelmente no rosto. E pelo olhar maníaco e imerso de luxúria que Itachi direcionava para ele, provavelmente era esse o verdadeiro propósito da mudança de posição.

_ Acho que não sou o único pervertido aqui. – sussurrou dengosamente, tentando se segurar ao máximo. Itachi, ainda sorrindo perigosamente, começou a masturba-lo com a mão direita rapidamente, fazendo o moreno caçula choramingar de prazer.

_ Não mesmo, Otouto. Quando se trata de você, só consigo pensar em te foder incessantemente.

_Oh, argh! Porra!

Foi com essas palavras que Sasuke chegou ao orgasmo, sentindo os jatos quentes de sêmen sujarem seu abdômen, peitoral e rosto. Itachi fez um som completamente animalesco com a garganta a se ver vitima da visão magnifica e da sensação em seu membro; as contrações das paredes internas de Sasuke se intensificaram consideravelmente enquanto este gozava. Soltou o quadril do menor, enterrando-se fundo dentro do mais novo e se inclinando para frente, lambendo as gotas de esperma do rosto de seu amor, puxando sua boca para um beijo explicito, dividindo com ele sua própria essência enquanto o inundava por dentro no canal inferior, sentido que ambos os corpos tremiam devido a intensidade do orgasmo.

_ Mnnn – Sasuke gemeu ao sentir o esperma de Itachi preenche-lo e render-se ao beijo delicioso e lascivo que recebia. Mas Itachi precisava respirar, e logo apartou o lábio de ambos, saindo de dentro de Sasuke e deitando ao seu lado tentando controlar a respiração ofegante. Sasuke sorriu, debruçando-se sobre o peito de Itachi e acariciando seus cabelos suados e bagunçados, adorando profundamente o visual de seu irmão neste determinado instante – Meu Deus Nii-san, como eu te amo...

Itachi ofegou por mais alguns instantes, olhando Sasuke de maneira incrédula. No fim das contas riu de leve, puxando-o para mais próximo de seu corpo e envolvendo-o com os dois braços.

_ Você é uma caixinha de surpresas Sasuke. Nunca fala que me ama, e depois de eu te xingar e te bater decide falar?

_ Não se acostume. – Sasuke respondeu, beijando o peito de Itachi com um selinho afetuoso – Eu estou feliz, é só isso. Não me chame de meloso.

_ Quem disse que você é meloso? – Itachi perguntou, sentindo vontade de rir ao ouvir tal adjetivo que nada combinava com seu irmãozinho.

_ Naruto.

_ Bom, Naruto não vai pra cama com você e não sabe que de meloso você não tem nada. Eu diria que você é um completo pervertido e que seu cérebro não funciona direito... – Itachi ironizou, ganhando um soquinho de brincadeira de Sasuke e uma risadinha de deboche.

_ Nem o seu, afinal, você me escolheu não é? – o mais novo respondeu, erguendo a mão até o campo de visão de seu Nii-san para mostrar novamente a aliança. Itachi riu, pegando a mão direita de Sasuke coma sua e beijando-a com carinho. Sasuke recomeçou a falar, permitindo a caricia suave de Itachi sem qualquer resistência – Mas se quer saber, eu sempre desejei me casar com você... Só que eu acreditava que você iria me achar um trouxa romântico por ter esse sonho besta.²

_ Entendo perfeitamente seu ponto de vista Otouto... Eu também te amo.

_ Não fale coisas obvias Itachi. – o mais novo o censurou, aconchegando-se mais próximo ao corpo de Itachi e pretendendo dormir. O mais velho se manteve em silêncio por alguns instantes, suspirando de maneira cansada antes de tornar a falar.

_ ... Desisto de tentar te entender.

_ Ótimo, então descanse, pois logo teremos o round dois. – respondeu de maneira sonolenta, chegando cada vez mais próximo do sono. Adormeceu antes de ouvir a risada baixinha de Itachi e sentir o beijo suave que este desferira em sua testa, antes de começar a acariciar seu corpo com carinho.

_ Você realmente vai me matar de overdose Sasuke...

 

**FIM (2)**

**(leiam as notas pra saber dos EXTRAS!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - capítulo 11.  
> ² - capítulo 15.
> 
> N/A: Eu pretendia, sinceramente, desenvolver a personalidade sexual de Itachi e Sasuke de modo que o último lemon fosse assim no capítulo 28. Porém é aquilo que o próprio Itachi pontuou no último capítulo: eles tiveram um tempo muito pequeno juntos como amantes, menor ainda se contar o período de separação. Então é impossível um casal chegar a ter uma relação assim sem total comprometimento e anos de cumplicidade a não ser que sejam duas pessoas completamente promiscuas e não haja amor nem medo de serem julgadas pelo parceiro, o que não é o caso.  
> Itachi precisava superar o trauma dele para tal, pois em diversos momentos dos lemons anteriores ele perdeu momentaneamente o controle e se arrependeu depois. Sasuke, por outro lado, ainda tinha pouca experiência sexual, mas de acordo com a evolução dos lemons anteriores ele foi se tornando cada vez mais sem-vergonha. À época deste epilogo podemos considerar que eles já fizeram bastante coisa juntos né? Então espero que não tenham achado OOC, pois na minha mente sempre foi assim que eu os vi com o passar dos anos.
> 
> EXTRAS DE PRIDE AND JOY!  
> Pride and Joy possui dois extras, Changes e Liebesspiel. Estão relacionadas como "série" de Pride and Joy, procure no meu perfil ou abra o link da série, que está no rodapé da fanfic. Espero que gostem!


End file.
